


Driving the Nail

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Cock Warming, Dark Harry Hart, Dark Merlin (Kingsman), Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Puppy Play, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry is away on a three-month mission and Merlin's left at home.  He keeps Kingsman running smoothly, as usual, and putters about their home...as usual. What ISN'T usual is the message he gets...someone is calling in a Kingsman medal. That someone is Eggsy Unwin, part-time rentboy, part-time petty criminal, and apparently a child of abuse.  Merlin has no time for sympathy and does NOTHING out of the kindness of his heart...he's not even sure he HAS one.  Something about Eggsy draws him in, however, and Harry is in for quite a surprise when he returns from his mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of uncharted territory for me; I've made Merlin and Harry a bit darker, less open and loving, although they'd die for one another. Please note that while I'm going down a different path, there is NOTHING non-consensual in this story.
> 
> Please also note this story has very mild puppy play...it is not a major plot point throughout. 
> 
> The story starts with Merlahad, going into Merwin, and then Merhartwin and a bit of Hartwin. Please consider yourself warned if you do not like any of those particular pairings. 
> 
> I don't normally ask for this but feedback/comments are appreciated...I'm a bit nervous about this one. Many thanks to Sway and Voxangelus for looking it over.

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse...all these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, driving the nail...hoping to find a savior..._

Harry smiles with satisfaction at the sound of the explosion, straightening his tie and adjusting his cufflinks as he walks in the opposite direction. He helps an elderly woman pick up her grocery bags, and smiles at a fruit vendor as he strides down the pavement.

“Was that completely necessary?”

“Yes, Merlin, I do believe it was.”

“I beg to differ,” the voice grumbles in his ear. “We could have used that building for…”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Harry mutters, trying not to look like he’s talking to himself. “We have better buildings than that in this godforsaken country.”

“Someone’s getting antsy.”

“Someone is tired of this bloody mission.”

“Someone needs fucked.”

Harry grins. The sound of his husband spouting filthy things in his ear never gets old, even after all these years. “I wouldn’t say I NEED it. I’d say I want it. It’s been almost three months, after all.”

“First of all, I meant what I said, ye need it. Ye always get grumpy and whiny when ye are gagging for it.” Harry doesn’t argue the point. “Secondly…if that is the case, Galahad, ye know I dinnae mind if ye find someone.”

“I do know that, and I appreciate it. I also appreciate the fact that you will now have to spend the better part of an hour erasing and editing this conversation.”

“I suppose ye are worth it.”

“I suppose,” Harry says with a smile.

“So tell me.” Merlin’s voice changes, going a bit deeper. “Did ye leave that blood on your hands intentionally?”

“Perhaps. I know what it does to you when I fight.”

“Aye, ye do.” Merlin clears his throat. “Ye are poetry in motion.”

“You know, some might say that my love of combat and your approval of it aren’t exactly stellar character traits,” Harry points out. “They might even use the word sociopath.”

“Fuck them,” Merlin says bluntly. “It is no one’s business if my prick gets hard watching you fight.”

“Or if mine gets hard knowing you’re watching,” Harry says quietly. He strides into the hotel lobby and nods at the desk clerk. “I know I have your permission to find someone to warm my bed, but I just…it’s so much work sometimes. I think I’m getting old.”

“You’re not getting old, Galahad, ye ARE old.”

“Fuck off. I’m in the prime of my life.” Merlin snorts in response. “I think I’m going to order room service, take a bath, and turn in early.”

“If what you did served its purpose today, ye should be on a flight home by the end of the week.”

“Excellent. I do miss you, Hamish.”

“And I you, Harry. Make sure to keep your glasses on in the bath…I like watching the water turn red as ye clean up.”

Harry calls down for a light meal and goes about the business of cleaning himself up. He eagerly awaits his food; while South America isn’t his favorite place for missions, he does enjoy the cuisine. He’s down to his vest and trousers when the food arrives and he takes the tray into the bath before continuing to undress. 

Fifteen minutes later he’s sinking into the steaming hot water with a glass of whiskey in one hand and the plate of food in the other. He carefully sets them on the side of the tub before lowering his hands into the water, carefully focusing on them per his husband’s request. The water slowly turns a swirling pink; not exactly the red Merlin asked for but Harry wasn’t required to do much this time. The one man did have a frightfully rude mouth, however, so Harry was forced to do a bit of negotiating with his right fist.

Harry lets his head fall back, closes his eyes, and alternates bites of food with sips of his drink. This is almost his favorite thing to do after a mission…decompress in a hot bath with a stiff drink. He lets his mind wander over the events of the day, frowning a bit when he realizes he’d left one man unaccounted for. He makes a mental note to let Merlin know after his bath, although he knows Merlin won’t let him forget it anytime soon. His husband does enjoy pointing out his failures, although he does laud his successes as well. It’s no surprise to Harry that by the time he’s finished his food and finished mentally evaluating the mission, his prick is mostly hard. Not all the way, but very close. Harry smiles and taps the side of his glasses. The video has been on since his return to the hotel, but now the audio is back on as well.

“Yes, Galahad.”

“It seems I have a bit of a problem.”

“Do tell,” Merlin says wryly. Harry silently drops his gaze to the surface of the water, where the red head of his cock is poking through. “Ah. Reevaluating your performance today?”

“Yes.”

Harry hears a click and knows Merlin has transferred the call to his private line. “What part of the mission did ye enjoy the most?”

“The screams,” Harry says faintly. “The screams as they realized they weren’t leaving the warehouse alive.”

“What would ye like me to do for ye, Harry?” Merlin’s voice is almost a whisper. “Tell ye what a good boy ye are?”

Harry snorts. “Please.”

“I didn’t think so.” Merlin pauses for a moment. “Are ye going to touch yourself?”

“Maybe.”

“I think ye should. I think ye deserve it. I saw the way ye took them down. I saw your hands snap the man’s neck…I was watching. I saw ye crush the man’s nose with your bare hands.”

“It felt good.” Harry gasps as he takes his cock in hand.

“I love watching ye, Harry. Love how fierce ye are. We need to find ye a partner to work with, so I can get full visual…I’d love to see how your trousers hug that arse of yours as you bend down to end someone.”

“Hamish!” Harry cries out as he comes, white drops dotting the surface of the water.

“Well, that was quick,” Merlin says in a mocking tone. “Usually I need to work a bit more for it.”

“I was wound up.”

“Indeed.” 

Harry sighs. “Thank you.”

“Go to bed, Galahad.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Oh, I forgot.” There’s a long pause and Harry is almost alarmed. Merlin’s words are always well-chosen and he rarely pauses for dramatic effect. Unlike Harry. “I have a bit of a surprise for ye…something I’ve been working on in your absence.”

“Hamish,” Harry says with a grin. “I’m touched.”

“Don’t be. It’s nothing special, although I do think you’ll enjoy it. It’s something that caught my interest…and I think ye will be interested as well.”

“Excellent.”

Harry spends the next few days wandering about the city, trying a few new restaurants and doing a bit of shopping. He’s elated when he finds a hidden fight club on his last night, and he climbs onto the Kingsman jet with a bruised jaw, split lip, and cut knuckles. “Are you all right, Agent Galahad?” The pilot gasps.

“Yes, Clint. Never better.” He claps the man on the shoulder and heads back into the cabin. He removes his jacket and hangs it up, loosening his tie as he takes his favorite seat by the window. It’s going to be a long flight, and he plans on sleeping most of the time. He wants to be full of energy when he sees his husband again. Three months seems like an eternity.

Harry wakens when they’re three hours from home, and he yawns and stretches, touching his toes a few times. He puts himself back together, checks his hair in the loo mirror, and settles down at the desk to write up his report. The sooner he has things done, the sooner he can get to Merlin.

He smiles fondly as he uncaps his pen, tapping it a bit on the table before starting his report. He’s never been an overly emotional man, not fond of romance or displays of affection. The warmth he feels for Merlin is like nothing he’s experienced in his entire life, and it’s something he never thought he’d find. They met as recruits, although Merlin was pulled to work in the R&D department after the first three candidates were eliminated. Harry had been drawn to the man’s silent demeanor and wry witty sense of humor, although the other recruits thought the Scot odd and a bit creepy. Harry liked odd, and he loved creepy. He knew they were a bit confused by him as well. Harry was posh, with impeccable manners and an expensive sense of style, but when he was given a firearm or a weapon or even a good opportunity to fight someone with his bare hands, the animal was unleashed. Most people didn’t understand the animal, were afraid of it. Hamish was drawn to it, and the first time they fucked they both walked away limping and bleeding.

And now, thirty years later, that intensity has never waned. In fact, it’s grown stronger. They understand each other in ways no one else could possibly hope to, and Harry realizes how lucky he is. 

He stops in Medical as soon as he lands, per Kingsman protocol. They shriek and fuss over his fight club souvenirs but he waves them off. He’s fine. He just wants to see his husband. He has no injury that a good hard dick up his arse won’t fix. He gets on the bullet train and thinks about Merlin fucking him on the stairs. He thinks about Merlin fucking him over the kitchen table after he climbs into the back of a Kingsman cab outside the shop. When he exits the cab he straightens his tie, runs a hand over his hair, and picks some lint off his trousers. Three months is a long time. While Merlin does hate to compliment him and inflate his supposedly already enlarged ego, the look in his eyes always speaks volumes. 

Harry enters the house and finds it all too quiet. Merlin must be in his office. He goes to the door, raps twice, pauses, then raps three more times. “Enter, Harry.”

He opens the door with a grin. “Hello, Merlin. I am…”

Harry stares in shock, carefully closing the door and locking it. Merlin is seated behind his desk, looking as handsome and dangerous as always in a grey jumper. His ever-present tea mug is at his side, his desk covered with computers and tech. Just as it was when Harry left on his mission three months prior. What’s different, however, is what Harry sees on the floor next to Merlin’s desk. A pet bed, a rather large pet bed…and on it is a fit young man in his early twenties. He’s stark naked, kneeling with his hands on his thighs. A pair of brown dog ears actually sit in his light brown hair, and when Harry takes a few steps into the room, he sees what looks to be a dog TAIL coming from his arse. The boy wiggles a bit and the tail wags, although he looks up at Harry uncertainly. There’s a beautiful brown leather collar around his neck, and an equally beautiful brown leash goes from the collar to a hook at Merlin’s desk.

“Harry, this is Eggsy.” Merlin glances down at the boy and back at Harry. “He is your surprise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE MONTHS EARLIER...

“That will be all, Penelope.” Merlin nods to his assistant.

“Safe travels, Agent Galahad,” she says as she stands.

“Thank you, Penelope, and thank you for all your hard work.” She nods at him and leaves the office. Harry turns to Merlin. “Well?”

“You ALMOST looked as if ye were paying attention,” Merlin snaps. “Honestly, Harry, after all these years, perhaps ye could TRY not to let your eyes glaze over?”

“She’s still new…I’m sure she didn’t notice.”

“I noticed. Just for that I’m not giving ye a map when ye land.”

Harry smiles and points to the side of his glasses. “Penelope just sent me the file.”

“I need to hire less competent employees,” Merlin mutters. Harry slowly stands up, wincing as he does so. He walks to the side of the desk and sits down. Merlin smiles and places a hand just above Harry’s hip, pressing down slightly. “Does that hurt?”

“Yes,” Harry sighs.

“Does it hurt when ye sit?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.” Merlin beams up at him. Harry leans down to kiss him. “I do believe that’s what ye asked for last night.”

“I did. You always know just what I need, Hamish.”

“I do. And on this mission ye need to tread carefully. This bastard has been two steps ahead of us for weeks now. Ye cannae go barging in with guns blazing, even though I find ye incredibly attractive when ye do.”

“No guns blazing,” Harry promises. “Darts blazing? Umbrella blazing?”

“Fists blazing,” Merlin contradicts. “And nothing more than flesh wounds on this beautiful body of yours. Anything worse than that I prefer to inflict upon ye myself.”

“Mmm, promise promises.” Harry stands up and Merlin does the same. “I will miss you, my darling.” He leans his forehead against Merlin’s.

“And I you, husband.” Merlin closes his eyes for a moment. “Come home safely.”

“I will.” Harry gives him a long kiss. Not exactly sweet and tender, but full of passion and affection. “Try not to get too bored while I’m gone.”

“I have to manage you AND Bors in the field at the same time. It’s good my hair has already fallen out.” Merlin squeezes Harry’s hip again and Harry hisses. “I love ye.”

“I love you, too.” Harry gives Merlin one last kiss and leaves the office.

Harry is wheels up and in the sky over the Pacific when the call comes in to Merlin from the switchboard. “Merlin, sir, I do apologize,” the operator says. “This call should technically go to Agent Galahad, but he is in the field, I believe?”

“He is. What can I do for ye?” Merlin is barely polite. He has more important things to do than field calls from the Kingsman switchboard.

“Someone’s calling in a medal.”

Merlin actually freezes. Family members of fallen Kingsman agents usually call in their favors fairly quickly, and they haven’t lost a knight in eight months. “The code.”

“Oxfords not Brogues, sir.”

Merlin quickly taps at his clipboard and brings up the list of open medals. Unwin. It doesn’t ring a bell. Merlin clicks on the file and quickly reads it. Ah yes. Over a decade earlier a young recruit had saved the life of Lancelot, Tristan and Harry...and Merlin himself. How could he forget? Harry had done his duty and given the medal to the young widow, who was less than grateful. “What is the situation?”

“A young man called it in…a Gary Unwin. He’s being held at Holborn Station for auto theft, reckless driving…”

“I have a job to do, young lady,” Merlin growls. “Let’s move it along.”

“He stole a car, evaded police by driving backwards through city traffic, and crashed the car avoiding some sort of rodent or small animal. He then ran the car into a police vehicle so his friends had a chance to escape. We’ve confirmed all of this from police reports and local security footage.”

Merlin has to grin. The lad has bollocks, apparently. “He’s still at the station?”

“Yes, sir.”

Merlin glances at his watch. Harry won’t need him for hours, and Bors is still en route to his location. This could be good for a lark, if nothing else. “Very well. Make the appropriate calls and get him released. I will pick him up.”

“You?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I…I’m sorry, sir, it’s just you’ve never…”

Merlin hangs up in irritation. He does hate when anyone in the organization tries to tell him how to do his job. Merlin has no job description.

Merlin is leaning against the wall by the steps with a cup of tea when the young man exits the building. He looks lost and confused. He’s also quite attractive, Merlin notes absently. Thick thighs, a delectable arse, and a jaw that could cut glass. “Lad.”

The boy slowly turns around. “You talking to me?”

“Aye.” Merlin takes a sip of his tea. “I’ve been waiting for ye.”

“You MUST be fucking joking.” The young man shakes his head incredulously. “Bit of a risky business, innit, looking to buy a bit of fun right outside the fucking filth?”

“I am nae looking to purchase your time, although I’m sure ye would be…amusing.” Merlin pushes away from the wall. “I orchestrated your release, Mr. Unwin. My name is Merlin McNair. My husband Harry Hart gave ye that medal.”

The boy reaches up and touches the medal. “Wot?”

“I believe ye heard me. You’re far too young to have lost your hearing just yet, although with the state of music these days, I would nae be surprised.” Gary continues to stare at him in confusion. “Why don’t ye come along with me, lad, and we’ll get a bite to eat. I know they’ve kept ye all night, and ye must be famished.”

“How do I know you're telling me the truth?” Gary asks suspiciously.

“Your name is Gary Unwin, ye are twenty-three. Your father died when ye were young…my husband gave your mother this medal and told her to call at any time to ask for a favor when she needed it. The password was ‘Oxfords, not brogues.’ She is now married to a petty criminal named Dean Baker, and this is nae the first time ye have been picked up by ‘the filth,’ as you so politely called them.”

“Fine,” Gary finally says. “Could use something in my stomach, ain’t gonna lie. But don’t call me Gary, you get me? Go by Eggsy.”

“Charming,” Merlin says. “Such a lovely example of the gratitude in young people these days.”

“Ain’t that young,” Eggsy mutters.

“Hmm. Follow me. There is a nice café down the street.”

“Sure we couldn’t go someplace…farther away?” Eggsy looks around as if expecting someone to jump out from the shadows.

“Nae. I’m hungry. Dinnae worry, lad. I will protect you if trouble would arise.”

Eggsy snorts. “Sure, Grandpa. Lead the way.”

“That’s Mr. McNair to the likes of you. The only person who may call me by any sort of pet name is my husband, and he calls me Daddy when he’s feeling inspired.” Eggsy gapes at him. “Do come along, Eggsy…some of us have worthwhile careers to return to.”

Merlin makes sure Eggsy is trotting after him before walking down the pavement, crossing the distance in easy strides. They reach the café in a little over five minutes; it’s a nice little hole in the wall place with excellent coffee. They also don’t mind if you take up a table for hours, which Merlin has done more than once when trying to figure out problems with a piece of tech. He’d happened upon the place by accident one evening, and he’s been back often.

The café is mostly empty; it’s that odd hour of the day between breakfast and lunch. The bored waitress points over her shoulder at an empty booth and Merlin silently nods his thanks. He climbs in facing the door and waits for Eggsy to sit across from him. Merlin glares at him for a moment. “Wot?”

“A gentleman always removes his hat in public,” Merlin says, realizing he sounds far too much like his husband. 

“Ain’t no fuckin’ gentleman,” Eggsy scoffs, but he removes his snapback and puts it on the seat next to him. He then opens the menu, frowning a bit as he turns the pages.

“Get whatever ye like, lad. It’s on Kingsman.”

“Kingsman?” Eggsy asks, but the waitress saunters over and keeps him from answering.

“Coffee,” Merlin says.

“Water,” Eggsy tells him. She saunters away again. “What the fuck is Kingsman?”

“Kingsman gave your mother that medal.”

“Thought you said your husband gave it to me,” Eggsy retorts, happy to catch Merlin in a lie. Merlin sighs and rolls his eyes. He sits silently until the waitress returns with their drinks, raising his eyebrows at Eggsy expectantly as the waitress stands by the table. “Oh, uh…pancakes and sausage, please. Extra syrup, if I could?” Eggsy asks politely. She nods and looks at Merlin.

“Four eggs scrambled, sausage, toast.” Merlin hands her his menu. “My husband is a Kingsman agent, so yes, he AND Kingsman gave your family the medal.”

“What’s Kingsman?” Eggsy repeats.

“A group of people working with the government to make the world a better place.” Merlin’s not ready to show all his cards. Not yet. This handsome boy with the chip on his shoulder is still too much of a question mark.

“So, wot…you’s like Greenpeace or sommat?” Eggsy asks with a smirk on his face.

“Nae. We have no interest in saving the whales, unless they’re planning an attack on Buckingham Palace or the United Nations,” Merlin says with a straight face. Eggsy laughs with delight and Merlin is momentarily distracted. Christ, the boy is beautiful. “We operate out of Kingsman Tailors on Saville Row.”

“So you make fancy suits while you wait to save the world?”

“Something like that.”

“How did you know about my family?”

Not just beautiful. Smart, too. “Your father was in the process of becoming a Kingsman agent…and unfortunately something went horribly wrong. He was killed.”

The smile falls from Eggsy’s face. “You…you knew my Da?”

“Aye. I run the training program.”

“Oh. Was…did he…”

“I only knew him as a trainee, Eggsy. He was a hard worker, tried very hard to do the right thing. Died saving someone’s life.” Eggsy looks down at his hands, blinking hard. “All traits he apparently did not pass down to you.”

“Oi, fuck off!” Eggsy yells. He bites his bottom lip as the waitress returns with their food. Once she’s walked away, he continues, “You don’t know fuck all about me, old man, so I’d advise you to fucking shut it, you get me?”

“Am I wrong? You quit the Marines. You’ve occupied your time with performing petty acts of crime, and when you’re not doing that, you apparently spend your nights on Smith Street.”

Eggsy glares at him, his cheeks turning red. “I quite the Marines cuz my mum begged me to come home…she was afraid I was gonna end up dead like my Da. When you live with a scumbag like my stepdad, you step to pretty damn quick when he tells you, or you end up with something broken. And I don’t spend ALL my nights on Smith Street. When I do, it’s cuz my baby sister needs something her Da ain’t willing to provide.”

“All lovely excuses. Because it’s nae like there are respectable jobs out there for someone like you.” Merlin calmly eats his toast.

“Not in my neck of the woods,” Eggsy spits. He pushes his untouched plate away. “Look, bruv, I ain’t got no clue who you are. I appreciate you springing me from jail and all, but you ain’t got no damn right to judge me. You don’t know me. You got your little file on me, but it ain’t all I am.”

“So tough,” Merlin says in a mocking tone. “And yet you wrecked a car to avoid killing an animal.”

Eggsy turns red again, but this time it’s out of embarrassment, not anger. “Weren’t his fault. And I also did it to save my mates.” Suddenly Eggsy looks young and tired and Merlin wonders when he became a social worker for young men living rough lives. 

“Well, what do we have here?” A group of men a little older than Eggsy burst through the door of the café and head for their table.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy groans. He sinks down into the booth and looks even younger, if at all possible. 

“Mikey here thought he saw you come out of the station…guess he was right.” A short fat man smiles meanly at Eggsy.

“Course Mikey saw me…station’s a second home for you, ain’t it, Mikey?” Eggsy snaps, glancing up at one of the young men.

The fat man slaps Eggsy upside the head. “Shut the fuck up, Muggsy. Dean says you’s fair game now, since you wrecked Rottie’s car.” He glances at Merlin. “Time for you to leave, Granddad.”

“I’m still eating.” Merlin cuts his sausage with his knife and fork before sipping at his coffee.

“I SAID it’s time for you to go.”

“And I said I’m still eating.”

The man reaches down and plucks Merlin’s sausage off his plate, eating it and licking the grease from his pudgy fingers. “Fuck, Merlin, just go,” Eggsy pleads. 

Merlin sighs and puts down his knife and fork. He shifts to the edge of the booth and the men step back. Merlin touches the side of his glasses before he stands, knowing Harry will appreciate what’s about to happen. “I hope ye enjoyed that,” he says to the fat man. He grabs him by the back of the head and slams him face first onto the table. “Because it’s the last solid food you’ll be eating for a while.” He yanks the man back by his hair and punches him in the face. He drops him to the floor and elbows the next man in the nose. The man grabs his face and howls, blood spurting through his fingers.

Merlin’s forgotten how much he enjoys a bit of hand to hand combat. He should spar with Harry more often. Muscle memory kicks in and he makes short work of the rest of the men. Soon he’s standing in the midst of a pile of bodies, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. Eggsy is staring at him open-mouthed, as is the waitress. Merlin gives her a smile before sending the dart into the side of her neck. She crumples to the floor and Merlin sits back down. “What the fuck just happened?” Eggsy whispers.

“Eat your breakfast, Eggsy. Good food should not be wasted,” Merlin says sternly.

Eggsy picks up his fork and starts putting food in his mouth without seeming to even taste it. “How’d…what…”

“Eat.”

“The waitress…did you kill her?” Eggsy whispers.

“Why? Would you care?” Merlin asks calmly. “I doubt anyone would miss her.”

“Even so…she was innocent in all this.” Eggsy takes a large drink of his water. 

“One should only kill to save the life of another,” Merlin tells him. “Nae, I dinnae kill her. Knocked her out, took her memories of what just happened.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy breathes.

“Would you like that?” Merlin asks. Eggsy’s answering blush is breathtaking and Merlin swallows a smile. 

They finish their food and Merlin throws money down on the table for the check. He stands and Eggsy does the same. “Now what?”

“Now I give you the same dart I gave her, and ye forget this ever happened.”

“No! Please, don’t!” Eggsy begs, actually putting up his hands. “Won’t grass, swear down. Ain’t never grassed, ever.”

“Why do you care if you have this memory?”

Eggsy looks down at the ground and smiles grimly. “Wanna remember watching you take out these fuckers.”

“Fair enough.” Merlin motions for Eggsy to walk toward the door. He slips a hand into his pocket and palms a tracker. He pretends to trip and stumbles, catching himself with a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy whirls around, arm in front of his head, fear written all over his face. Merlin registers this and files it away for later. Eggsy has a history of abuse. “I apologize. I misstepped.”

“It’s all right.” Eggsy blinks as the sun hits them. “Well, thanks, I guess.” Eggsy holds out his hand.

“You’re welcome. Good luck to ye, Eggsy.” Merlin looks down at the outstretched hand.

“Might not be a gentleman, but I’m not a fucking caveman.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow.

“Indeed.” Merlin shakes his hand and turns toward the nearest Tube station.

“Bors, this is nae a topic for discussion. There is no need for…”

“But it’s abandoned!”

“Bors, if ye continue to argue with me, I will schedule ye for hours in the shop with Galahad.” Merlin takes off his glasses and rubs his forehead. He and Bors have been at it for hours now. He needs a break. He needs an orgasm. Or something.

“You wouldn’t!” Bors says, horrified. “Last time he spent three hours talking about the history of the Windsor knot!”

“No explosions. I will check in on ye within the hour.” Merlin closes his end of the comms and opens another window. 

He doesn’t want to admit it to himself but he’s intrigued by Eggsy Unwin. He is a bit of an enigma. He’s lived a rough life, proven by his harsh accent, horrible grammar, and rough manners. He pretends to be tough, but he was afraid when Merlin touched him, and a bit terrified when the gang of men surrounded the table. He went out of his way to save a wild animal, and he absolutely refused to ‘grass’ his friends. Merlin checks the tracker he’d placed on Eggsy’s shoulder and sees that he’s back at the flat in the Estates. Merlin minimizes the window, pauses, and opens it again.

“Who was it? Who was that geezer you was with?” A male voice demands.

“I wasn’t with no one!” Eggsy cries. 

“Dean, please, don’t!” A woman begs. 

“Shut up, Michelle!” A few slaps and then Eggsy grunts. “I SAID, who was he?”

“Weren’t no one!” Eggsy yells. “I don’t know what you’re fucking on about.”

Michelle screams and Merlin hears a scuffle. There are more curse words, the sound of skin hitting skin, and then a pained cry from Eggsy. “Dean, you’ve cut him!”

“I’ll do more than that if he don’t start talking.”

Merlin sighs. This really is none of his concern. The boy called in the medal, and Merlin got him out of jail. “Put down the cleaver, Dean, please! I’ll do whatever you want!” Michelle says tearfully. A child starts crying in the background and then Merlin hears actual sobbing coming from Eggsy.

“If I kill you no one will fucking miss you, Muggsy,” Dean snarls, and Merlin’s had enough. This is like a bad reality show.

“I beg to differ, Mr. Baker,” Merlin says into the microphone linked to Eggsy’s tracker. He hears them all gasp. “Unhand the boy.”

“What the fuck?” Dean yells. 

“Eggsy, I told ye about a tailor on Saville Row. Meet me there. Any time this evening…I’ll be watching and will know when ye arrive.” Merlin terminates the comms and leans back in his chair. 

If Harry finds out about this Merlin will never hear the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin’s waiting outside the shop when Eggsy approaches at half-seven that evening. He’s had all the cameras in the neighborhood watching for him and once someone matching Eggsy’s description comes into view Merlin gets a ping on his glasses.

“Well well,” Merlin says, stepping out of the shadows. Eggsy jumps about a foot into the air.

“Christ…was that fucking necessary?”

Merlin doesn’t answer. Instead he takes Eggsy by the chin and tilts his head into the light. A small cut graces his left cheekbone, and bruises cover the right side of his face. His pink bottom lip is split as well. “Someone should teach ye how to fight back.”

“I CAN fight back,” Eggsy snaps. “Kinda hard when someone’s waving a fuckin’ cleaver in your face.” His bravado quickly fades and he shrinks back. “Besides, when I fight back, he threatens my mum or my sister Daisy.”

“I see.” Merlin studies him for a moment. The cut needs stitches, and the split lip and bruised face need ice. Merlin frowns at the fact that he’s actually considering what he’s considering. Harry would have him committed. “Come along,” he says finally. He can’t bring the boy into Kingsman for medical attention, not yet, and he obviously needs some first aid. He goes to the Kingsman cab he has waiting and opens the back door.

“Why?”

Merlin sighs, completely unused to people disobeying his orders. “Because I said so.” Eggsy stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest. “Ye need looked after, lad. I cannae do it in the shop,” he lies, “And I’m betting ye dinnae wish to go to the A and E.”

“Where are we going?” Eggsy asks warily.

“My home.”

“Oi, no fuckin’ way! Ain’t getting into a car with you, going to your house for God knows what…”

“I am NAE paying ye for sex, you idiot,” Merlin snaps. “I dinnae HAVE to pay for sex. I have a perfectly good sex life with my husband, as well as anyone else I deem fit to share my bed. Jesus fucking Christ, this is why I ignore ninety percent of the population.” Merlin points at the backseat. 

Eggsy stares at him for a long moment. “Fine.”

“Fine. Good. Excellent,” Merlin says wryly. He waits for Eggsy to scoot across the backseat and climbs in after him. “Home, please, Phillip.”

“Very well, sir,” the driver says.

“Didn’t know tailors had fancy cars like this,” Eggsy comments, running his hand over the seat.

“We cater to a very exclusive clientele…occasionally we will send a car to pick them up,” Merlin says absently. He does a mental inventory of anything in the house that should be hidden away, including any weaponry they might have left lying about. He thinks it’s fairly safe; after all, he can always dart the boy if something comes up.

They pull up in front of the house on the Mews and Merlin thanks the driver. “Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, climbing out with a wince. “This is some neighborhood.”

“It’s quiet, and the neighbors keep to themselves.” Merlin unlocks the door and steps aside so Eggsy can enter. He’s pleased to see Eggsy toe his trainers off as soon as he gets in. “Come into the kitchen…that room has the best lighting.” Eggsy pads down the hall in his socks and flops into a kitchen chair. “Please, have a seat,” Merlin says dryly. He goes to the downstairs loo and retrieves the first aid kit. When he returns Eggsy is tapping his fingers on the table and looking around the kitchen. “See something ye like?”

“This is nice,” Eggsy observes. “Lots of counter space for food prep. That’s a fancy stove you got there, too.”

“My husband will only accept the best, although I’m not sure why…the only thing he can do in here is boil water.” Merlin gets a clean flannel out of a drawer and wets it with warm water. “Here…I’ll let you wipe your face.”

“Ta.” Eggsy carefully scrubs the dried blood from his cheek. “Do you cook?”

“Indeed not,” Merlin says. “I have more important things to occupy my time.”

“Then how do you eat?”

“We order in a lot.”

“If I had a kitchen like this, I’d be cooking every night.” Eggsy hands Merlin the flannel. 

“Ye cook, lad?”

“Yeah. Home alone a lot…learned to make something outta nothing when I was like eight years old.” Eggsy shrugs. Merlin makes a mental note to look into the boy’s history a bit more. 

“We’ll have you put ice on to bring the swelling down,” Merlin says after a quick inventory of Eggsy’s injuries. “I can stitch up the cut…it will only take a moment. If ye trust me.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Sure. Why not.” Merlin busies himself with getting the supplies together, cupping Eggsy’s chin in one hand while wiping at the cut with a disinfecting numbing agent with the other. “Ye feel warm,” Merlin says suddenly.

“Well, I’ve had a bit of an emotional day,” Eggsy retorts. He then grabs Merlin’s wrist and Merlin just barely stops himself from grabbing the hidden knife from his belt. “Thanks…fer fixing me up.”

“You are welcome. You dinnae mention me by name to your stepfather, and ye dinnae mention Kingsman. It was the least I could do.” Merlin picks up the needle.

“How’d you know about that, anyway?”

Merlin huffs out a sigh. “Lad, if ye dinnae wish to look like Jack Skellington, I would sit still and shut up.” Eggsy glares up at him but shuts his mouth. “I placed a tracker on ye when ye left the café.” Eggsy makes an angry sound in his throat and glares up at him again. “I gave ye a great deal of information that most people shouldn’t know…I could nae take the chance of ye running your mouth.” The glare gets fiercer. Merlin finishes his work and snips the thread. “There. Finished.” Eggsy reaches up to touch it and Merlin slaps his hand away. “Ye are filthy, lad, dinnae be touching that!”

“Great bedside manner,” Eggsy grumbles. He sighs. “Well, thanks, I guess.” He stands up. “Guess I’ll…well, guess I won’t see you around, huh? Pretty sure I used up my supply of favors with the likes of you.” He gives Merlin a shy smile and something flickers in Merlin’s groin. God, he needs a good fuck…or a good wank if nothing else.

Eggsy heads for the door and Merlin makes another ridiculous decision. Seriously, he’s going soft in his old age. He needs to talk to Harry as soon as possible, get himself back in place. “Ye may stay here tonight.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. “Wot?”

“Ye may stay here. We have a spare room ye may use. I’m sure ye are persona non grata with your stepfather right now, and I cannae send ye back to be killed.”

“How do I know I ain’t gonna be killed here?” Eggsy points out. “You took care of Dean’s goons quick enough.”

“I would not have wasted my time patching ye up if I was just going to kill ye later.”

“Maybe you did it to convince me you was a good bloke.”

“That is ridiculous, and I am far from a good bloke. I do not, however, make it a habit of luring handsome young men into my home just so I can paint the walls with his innards.”

“They could do with a new color,” Eggsy observes with a wink, looking at the yellow paint in the hallway. “You…you think I’m handsome?” His cheeks tinge with an adorable blush and it makes Merlin want to touch him. His hands actually itch to touch him.

“Ye are better looking than most,” Merlin finally says. “I will show ye the bath, and your room. I have work to do so I will nae be bothering with ye any more tonight.”

“All right, then,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Why not.”

Eggsy follows Merlin upstairs. “Here is the bath…towels in that bin. And here is the bedroom.” Merlin opens the door.

“Wow. Nice.” Eggsy peeks in. Suddenly he looks very young and very exhausted. “Thanks, Merlin, I mean it.”

“You are welcome,” Merlin says with a nod. He heads back downstairs.

“Night!” Eggsy calls after him. 

Merlin heads to his office and locks the door. He sits down at his desk and boots up his computer, frowning as he does so. He’s actually invited a complete stranger to sleep in his home. Perhaps it’s time for a brain scan…cognitive exam. He enters his security code and logs into the Kingsman communication system. Harry’s handsome face soon comes onto the screen. “Hamish.”

“I need to get off,” Merlin says bluntly.

Harry’s eyes widen. “Well. Good evening to you too.” Merlin can see the cabin of the Kingsman jet in the background. Thankfully Harry’s solo on this mission. “I already got off, thanks to that lovely video you sent earlier. What was the occasion? Not my birthday, not our anniversary.”

“Oh, I stepped in and helped someone out of the kindness of my heart.” Harry snorted. “All right…I did it because Kingsman owed someone a favor.”

“THAT I believe.” 

“And now I’m irritated with myself and worked up.”

“Oh, my poor Hamish,” Harry drawls. “Tell me, Hamish…how did it feel to smash that man’s face in?”

“It felt good,” Merlin admits. “He was quite disgusting.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you get angry?” Harry coos, and Merlin’s dick immediately gets hard. “As long as you’re not angry with me.”

“That’s not true.” Merlin undoes his belt, button, and zipper. “Ye even like it when I’m angry with you.”

“True,” Harry admits. “You’re so sexy when you have murder in your eyes.”

“Christ, Harry,” Merlin moans.

“Touch yourself for me, Hamish…think about binding me to the bed with my own neckties the next time I submit a report late…about making me choke on your cock when I come back from a mission…”

“Harry!” Merlin throws his head back.

Harry continues in a similar vein for quite some time until Merlin finally comes all over his own fingers. “That’s my handsome husband.” 

“Thank ye, Harry,” Merlin mumbles. He reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a towel he keeps there for just such a purpose.

“Is everything all right? You seem…stressed.”

“I’m fine,” Merlin answers immediately. “Ye will be landing soon. I dinnae wish to hear from ye until ye reach the rendezvous point.”

“I love you, Hamish,” Harry says softly. “Every lovely evil part of you.”

“And I you, ye handsome peacock.” Merlin terminates the call.

The instant the bedroom door opens Merlin is awake. He turns his head just enough to see his clock. 3:40. He barely turns his head in the other direction so he’s able to see the door. Light from the hallway floods the room but he doesn’t see anyone walk in. Instead he hears the unmistakable sound of someone on their hands and knees. Merlin reaches under Harry’s pillow and pulls out the pistol. He takes exactly three breaths, hops out of bed, and is on the ground with his arm around the person’s neck, pistol at the back of their head. “I will give ye exactly thirty seconds to explain yourself before I send ye to your maker.”

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy gasps, coughing. “Merlin…Merlin…it’s Eggsy…”

Merlin inhales a nasty stench and coughs as well. “What the fuck are ye doing creeping into my room, lad?” He loosens his hold on the boy’s neck but doesn’t let go completely, gun still resting against his hair.

“I…I got sick…puked all over myself and your sheets,” Eggsy whispers. “Found your laundry room…was gonna wash them, figured I’d see if you had anything else to throw in. Guess…guess I have the flu or something?”

Merlin slowly releases him and places the gun far away on the bed. He turns on the lamp and they both blink. “Ye are sick and ye were going to do my WASHING?”

“Uh, yeah?” Eggsy offers from his spot on the floor. His face is pale except for reddish spots on his cheeks. “Figured it was the least I could do, you letting me stay here and all.”

“That is the most insane thing…” Merlin shakes his head. “Get out of your clothes.”

“Wot?”

“Go into the en suite…there is a blue dressing gown on the back of the door. Get out of those vomit-infested clothes and give them to me. The blue gown…NOT the red one,” Merlin orders. It doesn’t matter how handsome the lad is, he will not touch Harry’s gown. 

Eggsy slowly pulls himself to his feet. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’ll just go.”

“For fuck’s sake, do as I say,” Merlin growls. Eggsy flinches and steps back. He then marches himself to the en suite and closes the door. Merlin smacks himself in the forehead a few times.

“This yours?” Eggsy asks when he exits in the blue dressing gown. 

“Aye. Don’t get sick on it.” 

Eggsy mutely hands over his clothes. Merlin finds the sheets on a pile in the hall and grabs them as well. He hears Eggsy follow him downstairs into the laundry area. “I’ll do it,” he says tiredly. “Know how to do wash.”

“Go sit in the kitchen,” Merlin barks, rubbing a hand over his face. He gets the washer full and starts it before returning to the kitchen. Eggsy is seated at the table with his head in his hands. Merlin puts the kettle on for tea and goes to the cupboard by the sink. He hands Eggsy a glass of water and two paracetamol. “Here.”

When Eggsy reaches for the glass his hand shakes and Merlin sighs. “Thanks.”

“I dinnae sign on to be your hospital, lad.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says again. “I’ll leave, it’s fine.”

“Nae…it goes against everything Kingsman stands for,” Merlin says begrudgingly. “Not a part of the job I normally pay much attention to, but there ye go.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Eggsy promises.

“How?” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest.

Eggsy looks him over. “You're right fit…wouldn’t mind.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Ye are not exactly at your best right now.”

“I will be when I’m better…used to make Dean tons of money. Know what I’m doing,” Eggsy brags.

“Ye dinnae know what you’re doing with me, lad, trust me on that.” Eggsy shivers, and Merlin isn’t sure if it’s from the sickness or his words. “Off to bed with ye. I will get ye a pair of sleep trousers.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. 

Merlin doesn’t answer, simply goes to his bedroom for the trousers. He shuts Eggsy back into the guest room and goes downstairs to wait out the cycle of the washer.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though he’d been up until almost five, Merlin wakes up at seven with his alarm. He thinks for a moment before tapping the side of his glasses. “Morgana, I will not be in the office today. Something has come up at the house and I need to be here…it could carry on to tomorrow as well. Please contact me when you’re in the office so we may discuss the schedule for the day.” 

He gets up, showers, and gets dressed, wondering what he’ll find when he leaves the bedroom. If Eggsy has taken anything and attempted to disappear, Merlin will find him. The tracker is still embedded in the boy’s jacket, and Merlin has ways of finding him. When he opens the door of the spare room, however, he hears feverish snoring coming from the bed. He also sees a rubbish bin by the bed; Eggsy must’ve moved it there in case he got sick again during the night. 

Merlin stands in the doorway for a long moment, wondering what he should do. His immediate instinct is to wake the boy and get him on his way. As Merlin had said the night before, he’s not a hospital. But Kingsman owes the boy a debt, and sending him back to his stepfather doesn’t sound like the right thing to do at the moment. Not that Merlin normally cares about the right thing to do. He finally steps into the room and puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Eggsy.” He gives a gentle shake. He has no qualms about wakening the boy; he has a life to live,

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says before he’s even fully awake. He jerks away from Merlin’s touch, scrambling to the side of the bed. He slowly sits up and rubs at his eyes. “Oh, Merlin. Um, hi.”

“Hello.” Merlin studies him. His eyes are still feverish and his cheeks are red. “I’ve decided to stay home from work today.”

“Uh, good for you?” Eggsy says in confusion. He glances at the clock on the nightstand. “Oh, fuck, right. It’s prolly time for you to go into the shop or whatever, innit? I’m sorry. I’ll get right out.” He throws back the covers and immediately tumbles to the floor.

“What in the…I did nae say that as a hint, lad. I meant it. I will work from home today and you…you may stay here until ye feel better.”

Eggsy looks lost as he stares up at Merlin from the floor. “Wot?”

“Ye may stay here, until ye are strong enough to leave. I figure ye have the average strain of the flu, ye should be on your feet in a day or two.”

“But…”

“If ye truly wish to leave, nothing is stopping ye,” Merlin points out.

“I…I could probably sleep some more,” Eggsy admits.

“All right. I will place the paracetamol on the kitchen table. Ye are welcome to anything in the cupboards if ye are feeling up to eating later. Your clothing is there if ye wish to put it back on.” Merlin points to the neatly folded shirt and jeans on a chair. “Ye may watch the television downstairs if ye like. The room next to the downstairs loo is my office, and I will be there for the duration of the day. Ye do not step one toenail into that room, do ye understand me? Things will not end will for ye, and I am nae exaggerating.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Eggsy says, and Merlin’s prick throbs. 

“If ye need me, ye may knock on the door. I will answer, and meet ye in the kitchen. There is some very sensitive technology in that room, and I will nae have ye ruining years of work simply because ye cannot find the tea.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy pulls himself back up onto the bed. “Thank you…I mean it. Ain’t no one been this nice to me in a long time.”

“Well, rest assured I’m not being nice. I’m doing what any human being should do for another.”

“Ain’t how life works, bruv.”

“Eggsy, if ye wish to live long enough to get better, dinnae call me bruv.” Merlin leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Merlin makes a quick breakfast and eats it before heading to his office with a cup of tea. As soon as he’s logged into the Kingsman network he calls his assistant Morgana and goes through their itinerary for the day. He tells here there’s a leak in the roof and that a Kingsman employee will be out to look at it. This isn’t true, of course, and if someone would ask Harry about it in the future, Merlin will explain the lie. He has no issue with lying to his staff; he’s the boss for a reason. He’s actually pleased to have a few days at home. As he’d told Eggsy, there is all sorts of tech in the office waiting for him to tinker with it. Now he has the time to do it.

He takes a sip of tea and starts searching. Gary Lee “Eggsy” Unwin. Michelle Unwin Baker. Dean Baker. He even searches Daisy Baker. Eggsy and Dean have criminal records. Eggsy’s are quite basic…petty theft, breaking and entering. There is no record of prostitution. Dean’s files are more serious, mostly centering around drugs. He’s been in and out of jail over the years but nothing ever seems to stick.

What catches Merlin’s attention is what he reads regarding Michelle and Daisy. Both have had multiple trips to the A & E for mysterious bruises and injuries. Michelle has consistently insisted that she’s simply clumsy, but how does one explain it with a two-year-old? Merlin’s jaw clenches as he reads. He knows that life in the Estates isn’t easy, and he can excuse whatever life choices Eggsy has made. But abuse of innocent children is the only thing on the planet that causes Merlin’s conscience to actually poke him a bit. He’s fairly certain Michelle doesn’t harm her daughter, and Eggsy has already mentioned that he’s taken a beating for his mother and sister. And if Dean has harmed his own flesh and blood, Merlin can be fairly certain that he’s taken a hand to Eggsy more than once since coming into his life.

Merlin forces himself to close all of the windows regarding the Baker/Unwin family and concentrates on his work. He’s so involved with the development of a new tracking system that he almost doesn’t hear the knock on his door. Merlin glances at his watch and realizes it’s half-twelve. “I will be out momentarily,” he calls.

“Okay,” Eggsy’s voice calls back.

Merlin stands and stretches, picking up his empty teacup and heading out of the office. He carefully locks the door before heading into the kitchen. “How are ye feeling, lad?”

“Better, I think, thanks.” Merlin is surprised to see Eggsy standing with a blanket wrapped around him. “Sorry about this…don’t really wanna put that shirt back on just yet…ain’t really comfy for sleeping. Didn’t feel it was right to go walking around your house without a shirt on.”

Merlin definitely wouldn’t mind, but he says, “Wait just a moment,” and goes to the dryer. He pulls out an old vest of his and brings it to Eggsy. “Here ye go.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy tugs the shirt on and neatly folds the blanket, placing it on a chair. “Uh, I was gonna make that can of soup.” He points at the counter.

“I told ye to have whatever ye wanted,” Merlin snaps. This is why he was interrupted? Maybe the boy isn’t as smart as Merlin thought.

“Yeah, I know. I was just…I didn’t know if you wanted something. Could make you soup…saw fixings for sandwiches in the fridge.” Eggsy rubs the back of his neck. Merlin notices the boy’s cheeks are still red, but this time he thinks it’s due to blushing.

“Do ye really think I want your germ-infested hands touching my food?” Merlin growls. 

Eggsy immediately shrinks back, pressing himself to the counter. “Yeah, uh, your right. Didn’t think of that. Of course. Stupid of me. I’ll just…uh…” He turns around and fumbles in the cupboards for a bowl.

Merlin sighs. “It was quite considerate of ye, lad. I did lose track of time…didn’t realize it was lunch. I will make something for myself.”

“All right.” Eggsy busies himself with microwaving the soup while Merlin makes himself a salad. Eggsy pours himself a glass of water, and gets one for Merlin as well without asking.

Once they’re seated at the table, Merlin says, “I’d like to ask ye a few questions, lad.”

“Go ahead.”

“Tell me about your stepfather.”

Eggsy winces. “Ain’t much to tell there. He’s a fucking bastard.”

“Enlighten me.”

Eggsy sighs. “He came into the house all sweet and everything. Told me how I did a good job taking care of Mum, but I didn’t need to do it now that he was around.”

“How old were ye?”

“Ten. Started out real nice…we’d go out to dinner as a family, Mum really cleaned the place up, seemed proud to have a man to go out with and all. But then he started saying things…doing things…and then if you spoke up, you got slapped. Then, as I got older, slaps turned to punches…and cuts.” Eggsy looks at him anxiously, almost defiantly, as if he was daring Merlin to feel sorry for him. Instead Merlin just stares at him impassively. “Things got worse when Daisy was born…he didn’t like that Mum got fat when she was pregnant, used to call her ugly and all. And then when the baby would fuss or cry, he got mad. I took more for that, because I told him when he got angry at her for just being a baby, he should take it out on me.”

“I found some interesting records on your family,” Merlin says calmly, and Eggsy stares at his soup. “Nowhere do I see any charges against your stepfather for abuse.”

“We don’t grass.”

“Nowhere do I see any visits to the A and E for ye.”

“I dealt with it at home,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “Mum could get away with the “oh how clumsy of me” shite cuz it didn’t happen that often for her…he didn’t usually hurt her that bad. She needed to look good next to him at the pub. Me…they’d know I wasn’t that clumsy, or that I didn’t get into that many fights all the time. I learned how to patch myself up at home.”

“I see.” Merlin finishes his salad. “Ye dinnae think the police could have helped, or that a women’s shelter could have…”

“Tried to get Mum to take Daisy and go, she never would. And the filth? Yeah, right. People in my neck of the woods, the filth don’t care too much about how we get smacked around, bruv…I mean, Merlin,” Eggsy quickly corrects.

“Ye have mentioned whoring yourself for money more than once.”

Eggsy flinches ever so slightly. Interesting. The boy is ashamed of it, yet he’s obviously done it multiple times. “Yeah. So?”

“So I dinnae see any criminal record for prostitution.”

“That’s cuz it was all before I was an adult.” There’s the defiant look in Eggsy’s eyes again, daring Merlin to feel sorry for him. “Done it a few times recently…like regular customers…but most of it was back then.”

Merlin actually DOES feel sorry for him, that tiny bit of a conscience prodding him in the side. “I see,” Merlin says again. “I have more work to do, so I will be returning to the office. Later this evening, when ye have rested more, we must have a talk.”

“You ain’t calling the filth on me again, are you?” Eggsy asks tiredly. “Because seriously, mate, I’ll just leave now, sick or no.”

“I got you out of the filth, Eggsy, why in the world would I send you back there.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Cuz you read my file and know I’m a good for nothing pickpocketing whore.”

“You very well might be, but that has nothing to do with me, now, does it?” Merlin asks.

“Guess not,” Eggsy says slowly.

“Very well.” Merlin goes back to his office.

When Merlin comes out at half-seven that evening he finds Eggsy curled up under a blanket in front of the telly. As soon as Merlin enters the living room Eggsy jumps up from his sprawl, quickly sitting up straight and arranging his blanket out of the way. “Sorry…sorta spread out here.”

“It’s fine, Eggsy. Did ye eat dinner?”

“Had a toasted cheese sandwich. Washed all the dishes and put them away. You're low on cheese…put it on your shopping list.”

Merlin doesn’t think they HAVE a shopping list. But he simply says, “thank ye.” He studies Eggsy for a moment. “Ye look much better.”

“Feeling better, Merlin. Must’ve been some sort of twenty-four hour bug…be outta your hair soon,” Eggsy promises. 

“I did nae say anything about that,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy nods and toys with his blanket. “I’m going to make something to eat. Carry on.”

Merlin enters the kitchen and is surprised to find it cleaner and shinier than he’d left it. The breakfast and lunch dishes are nowhere to be found, and the counters are spotless. He then looks at the refrigerator and frowns. There is a small piece of paper hanging from a magnet; he and Harry had used it to test invisible ink. He’d been planning on taking it back into the office to work on it some more, but now that idea is ruined. The word “cheese” is scrawled across the top. Merlin starts to get irritated but realizes it’s an honest mistake; most normal people hang a piece of paper on their fridge for groceries. Harry and Merlin are NOT normal people, but Eggsy doesn’t know that.

Merlin quickly throws together a small dinner for himself, realizing that the cupboards are indeed quite empty. He should do something about that. He returns to the living room, where Eggsy is watching a show about racecars. “Ye like cars, do ye?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a bashful smile. “Don’t get to drive too much, but I like cars…like learning about the engines and all.”

“Ye enjoy driving cars to evade the police, if memory serves.”

“Twas only that once,” Eggsy mutters. “And Rottie deserved it. He’s a fucking arse.”

“That type usually does deserve it,” Merlin agrees, and Eggsy’s eyes widen. “I would like to offer ye a job, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Doing what?”

“That’s yet to be decided.”

“Don’t got many marketable skills.” A twinkle appears in the green eyes and Eggsy gives him a sly grin. “Could show you the skills I DO got, though.”

“WHY do ye keep offering me sex, lad? Are ye that horny? I realize ye are a young healthy male, but…”

“Ain’t ‘that horny.’” Eggsy actually makes air quotes. “Sex ain’t that big a deal to me. It’s like if you work in an Italian restaurant…you get mighty sick of spaghetti all the time. Just figured I owe you for…”

“Ye will not be repaying me with sex, lad,” Merlin says sternly. “And trust me…I would definitely give ye a craving for spaghetti, if given the chance.” Eggsy swallows hard and Merlin notices Eggsy slide a hand under the blanket to adjust himself. Merlin grins. “At any rate, I would like to bring ye to work with me tomorrow afternoon, since ye seem to be on the mend.”

“To work…at the tailor shop,” Eggsy says slowly. A light bulb seems to go off. “Or do you mean at the OTHER part of your job?”

“Either…or both,” Merlin says evasively. “It all depends on your marketable skills, as ye said. I’m sure we could find a place for ye.”

“You ain’t like the mob or sommat, are you? Cuz I’m not looking to go down that road,” Eggsy says firmly.

“No, lad, we definitely are NOT the mob.” Merlin thinks of Harry for a moment. Harry as a mob boss…in a bespoke suit and trench coat, gun in his hand. Now it’s HIS turn to adjust himself. Perhaps this is a bit of roleplay they will investigate upon Harry’s return. 

“What if there ain’t no place for me?” Eggsy asks quietly. Merlin remembers Eggsy’s comments about jobs in his neck of the woods. He supposes Eggsy’s fairly used to hearing the word ‘no’ when it comes to employment.

“You will let me sort that out. It’s my job to keep things running at Kingsman,” Merlin says honestly. “I’m the center cog of a well-oiled machine, lad. I think we can find something for ye.”

“Don’t got much in the way of interview clothes, do I?” 

“Ye can wear the clothing ye came here in…I’m the one that will be placing ye, so it does nae matter what ye wear,” Merlin says. 

“Don’t suppose a flat comes with this new job,” Eggsy says with a smile to show he’s joking. “Ain’t exactly Dean’s best friend right now. He probably thinks I grassed him out to the filth.”

“If ye are hired on at Kingsman, we will work out your living situation,” Merlin says vaguely.

Eggsy leans over and waves the remote at Merlin. “Your house.”

“I dinnae care what ye watch, lad,” Merlin says. “I’m eating.”

“Whatever.” Eggsy shrugs and settles back to watch his car show.

Merlin watches Eggsy.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Merlin wakens at seven, as he does every day. He stands up, stretches, and touches his toes, as he does every day. He goes through a series of fighting moves, kicking, punching, rolling and ducking…as he does every day. That isn’t as refreshing as it usually is, however; when Harry is there to watch, they usually end up kicking, punching, rolling and fucking. Merlin stands up and takes a few deep breaths, a sheen of sweat on his naked brow. He inhales deeply and almost chokes. That’s something different. Coffee. Bacon. He pulls his blue dressing gown on and pads downstairs in bare feet. 

Eggsy is whistling along with music coming from his phone, clad in Merlin’s vest and his own jeans. A towel is tucked into the back pocket of his jeans and he’s flipping eggs and frying bacon, spinning in time with the music to pull bread from the toaster. He starts singing and Merlin actually stops in the doorway to stare. “I can see you sitting eating…apples in the evening…the fruit juice flowing slowly slowly slowly down the bronze of your body…” He shimmies his hips a bit and Merlin licks his lips. Why hasn’t he noticed how tight those jeans are? “Living like a lusty flower…running through the grass for hours…rolling through the hay like…a puppy child.”

“Is that what ye are, lad?” Merlin asks. Eggsy jumps and whirls around. “A puppy child? Aye, I think it fits ye.”

“Oh, Merlin, uh, good morning,” Eggsy says nervously. He looks down and wipes some grease from the oven handle. “Thought I’d make breakfast…twasn’t sure how you like your eggs, though, so I waited on that for you.” He motions to the table. “Sit down.”

Merlin slowly sits, watching Eggsy carefully. “Just scramble them a bit, that’ll be fine.”

Eggsy nods and deftly cracks two eggs into the pan. He plates his own food and sets it to the side, concentrating on Merlin’s breakfast instead. The bacon is drained and placed on a plate along with the scrambled eggs and toast. Before bringing the plate to Merlin, Eggsy pours a cup of coffee and brings it as well. “Look okay?” Eggsy asks anxiously.

“Aye.” Merlin waits for Eggsy to sit. “Ye like doing this.”

“Cooking? Yeah, told you I did.” He gets up, retrieves the milk from the fridge, and sits back down.

“Right.” That wasn’t what Merlin meant but he lets it go for now. “Very good, Eggsy. Thank ye.”

“Not a problem.” Eggsy takes a few bites. “So…when I was getting this ready, I noticed again that your cupboards are pretty bare.”

“As I said, we dinnae really cook, and we are often gone from the house for days at a time. It is nae efficient to keep perishable goods.”

“Right, but even so…” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “What time are we going today?”

“I figured after lunch. I have some things to take care of.”

“I…I could go shopping for you. I’d offer to pay, but…” Eggsy turns crimson. “I don’t…I don’t have enough to cover it right now.”

Merlin has a sneaking suspicion Eggsy doesn’t have ANYTHING to cover it, but doesn’t say that. Instead he says, “Ye wish to shop for our food?”

“Uh, yeah. Don’t mind shopping…real good at finding bargains and stuff.” He nods his head in the direction of the fridge. “If you wanna finish out that list, I can do it. I’d do it on my own, but obviously I dunno what you blokes like, and it ain’t like I’m gonna be here to cook for you every day.”

“Indeed.” Merlin eyes him appraisingly. “All right, lad. After ye shower and dress I will prepare ye a list…get ye out of my hair for a bit so I can work.”

Eggsy stares up at his bald head and Merlin can tell he’s hiding a smile. “Good enough.”

Merlin sends Eggsy off around half-nine with directions to the closest market and a list of items they might need. He has a vague idea of how much it will cost, and purposefully gives Eggsy much more money than is necessary. He considers it a bit of a test…he wants to know how honest the lad really is. He has a feeling he already knows the answer. While Eggsy has a bit of a rough exterior, and tries his best to put up a good front, Merlin senses a warm and very large heart underneath it all, a heart with very little guile in it. The complete opposite of Merlin himself, which is why he so easily recognizes it (not that he understands it).

Merlin’s drying off after his shower when his glasses ping. He shoves them onto his face and grins, dropping the towel from his waist to the floor. “Good morning, Galahad.”

“Merlin, sir, just thought I’d check in.” Harry’s voice is raspy with sleep. “And I’m quite glad I did.”

Merlin studies his own reflection in the mirror. “See something ye like, agent?”

“I most certainly do. I remember when you got the scar by your bottom rib,” Harry says with a contented sigh. 

“You’ve done better stitchwork,” Merlin comments, running his finger over the small imperfection in his skin.

“I was turned on…it wasn’t my fault.”

“Always an excuse.” Merlin shakes his head fondly. “Ye are up early.”

“I had a lovely dream about you…woke up with a smile on my face.” Merlin hears Harry yawn and stretch.

“Are ye sleeping naked?”

“Yes.”

“Are ye alone?”

“Yes…I don’t like company on my first night, you know that.”

“I do…just thought I’d ask.”

“I have a question…why are you home?” Harry’s tone is casual but Merlin knows him far too well by now. There’s worry under the words.

“I had some issues to deal with here at the house. I’m going in after lunch.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Nae,” Merlin says. “I have everything under control here.” He slides a hand down his chest and begins to stroke his soft cock.

“Fuck, Hamish,” Harry whispers. “You know how much I love watching your prick get hard.”

“I do. And unfortunately this is all ye can do for three long months…” Merlin thumbs the head.

“Sadistic bastard.”

“I do love your pet names for me,” Merlin coos.

“Oh, fuck off. I’ll check in once I start actually doing something.”

“That would be lovely, Galahad. Happy hunting.” Merlin terminates the call with a smile on his face.

When Eggsy arrives home at almost eleven Merlin is hard at work in the office. Eggsy simply raps on the door, waits for Merlin’s answering grunt, and walks away. At least the boy knows how to take direction. Merlin stretches and shuts everything down before locking the office and heading for the kitchen. Eggsy is at the table unpacking a fairly large selection of paper sacks. “They didn’t have that cheese you wanted,” he says apologetically by way of greeting. “I asked the bloke at the counter, said they’ve been having problems with the cows or sommat…can’t get it in.”

“I see,” Merlin says. He knew full well Eggsy wouldn’t be able to get it; Merlin was just curious if he would actually look further into the situation. 

“Eggs was on sale, nice surprise…” Eggsy continues to babble as he unpacks, Merlin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He puts the refrigerator and freezer items away and glances over at Merlin. “Should I, uh…” He points to everything else. 

“Yes, please complete the task.”

“Well, some people get real weird about their cabinets and all…want things just so. You seem like a ‘just so’ sorta bloke.” Eggsy blushes a bit.

“Aye, but if ye put something in a wrong place, I will fix it.”

“Right.” Eggsy looks slightly disturbed by the idea but keeps working. “My Gran…Jesus. You even slid a can from left to right, she let you have it.”

“Are ye close?”

“She passed,” Eggsy says simply. “When I was like thirteen. Don’t really got any family other than Mum and Daisy.”

“Hmm,” Merlin says noncommittally. He watches Eggsy put things away and notices a small pile of items Eggsy has yet to touch. “I dinnae remember putting that on the list.”

“Oh, yeah. About that.” Eggsy blushes again. “Thought…thought maybe I could cook you dinner tonight? You won’t let me repay you the other way…figured I could make dinner at least.”

“Ye wish to cook for me?” Merlin is actually surprised. It doesn’t happen often. He doesn’t like it.

“Sure, why not? I’ll clean up, do dishes and all before I go, swear down,” Eggsy vows.

“I suppose it would be acceptable.” Merlin checks his watch. “Let’s eat lunch…I need to get into the office.”

“Okay.” Eggsy immediately goes to the refrigerator. “Oh! Wait.” He shoves his hand into the unbelievably tight jeans pocket and digs out some money. “Here’s your change.” He carefully places it on the table. “And the receipt.”

“Thank ye, lad. If ye wish to get out ingredients for sandwiches, I would appreciate it.”

“Sure thing.”

Merlin quickly glances at the money and mentally adds it up before looking over the receipt. “Ye made some wise purchases.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy looks pleased even as he blushes. “Always liked shopping, not that I got money to do it much. Mum was always in out done, you know? I like looking for deals…it’s like a puzzle, innit?”

“I suppose it is.”

They stand side by side at the counter making their sandwiches and Merlin realizes how much shorter Eggsy is than he. He’s used to Harry, whose long lithe body is about the same height as Merlin’s. Eggsy is shorter, stockier, thicker. Merlin stares into space a bit, wondering if Eggsy is thick all over. “Want a drink, or…”

“Water is fine, lad,” Merlin says, snapping out of his reverie. They sit at the table and Eggsy gives him a timid smile before digging in. “I need to talk to ye about what we are about to do, Eggsy.”

Eggsy slowly puts down his sandwich. “Okay.”

“What ye will see today ye cannot speak of to anyone. Actually, I need ye to not speak at all unless directly spoken to.” Eggsy nods, looking a bit worried. “Kingsman is not a playground.”

Now he looks offended. “I ain’t six, bruv.”

Merlin wants to reach over, grab Eggsy by the chin, and put him over his knee for using the word yet again. Instead he contains himself and says, “I dinnae know ye, lad. I dinnae know how you will react.”

“How about you wait and find out instead of treating me like a kid?” Eggsy snaps. “Just because I’m younger than you don’t mean I’m a child. I know shit.”

“Do ye?” Merlin smiles pleasantly, a smile that he knows really isn’t pleasant at all. Eggsy swallows hard and twitches a bit in his chair. “Now finish your lunch. I don’t have all day.”

Merlin exits the Kingsman cab and crosses the street to the shop. He has a hand on the door before he turns around and sees Eggsy hovering on the pavement behind him. “What’s wrong?” Merlin asks impatiently.

“I…I just…that’s pretty posh.” Eggsy actually removes his snapback and twists it in his hands. “Dunno that I…”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, lad, just get in here.” Merlin yanks the door open and jerks his head toward the shop. “And I dinnae want to hear one peep from ye unless someone speaks to ye, is that understood.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy’s tone is obedient and soft and it goes right to Merlin’s prick.

Merlin clears his throat and strides in after him. “Andrew.”

“Good afternoon, Merlin, sir, nice to see you again.” The elderly man behind the counter gives Eggsy an inquisitive look.

“This is Eggsy Unwin, Andrew. He’s shadowing me today.”

“I see,” Andrew says impassively, although he holds a hand out to Eggsy. “A pleasure, Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy glances at Merlin, who barely gives him a nod. “Nice to meet you…call me Eggsy.” Andrew smiles and nods.

“Come along.” Merlin leads Eggsy into the fitting room and closes the door.

“Gonna measure me for a suit?” Eggsy asks with a nervous smile. Merlin snorts but says nothing, simply putting his hand on the mirror. “Fuck…me…” Eggsy breathes.

“Ye keep bringing that up, lad…I’m beginning to think ye are serious,” Merlin says lightly. Eggsy says nothing, just stares at the ceiling as the room begins to drop.

When the doors open Eggsy briefly hesitates before following at Merlin’s heels. Merlin heads for the bullet train, hearing Eggsy gasp behind him. “What the actual fuck?” Eggsy whispers. Merlin takes his seat and Eggsy slowly sits across from him, turning his hat in his hands.

“All right?” Merlin has to admit he’s taking a bit of enjoyment from Eggsy’s reaction. He never gets to bring anyone new to Kingsman, never gets to submit a candidate. And the awe on Eggsy’s face only makes him more attractive. His cheeks are flushed, his lips pink as they form an “O” of disbelief. Merlin wants to cradle that face in his hands, rub his thumb over the pink lips before forcing Eggsy to suck on it. Christ, he’s so beautifully sweet.

“I…yeah.” Eggsy aims for a tone of confidence. “Guess we ain’t staying in London, then?”

“No. We’ve found this is the quickest route in and out of Headquarters.”

Eggsy is silent after that, studying his hat and fidgeting a bit on his seat. When they’re almost to HQ he says, “You ain’t gonna get into trouble, are you? Bringing me in, I mean. Dunno if you’s the boss or nothing, but I don’t…I don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

A lesser man would be touched. Merlin simply looks at him and says, “Dinnae worry, lad. I will nae get into trouble over you.”

Once they step out of the train Merlin barrels down the hall to his office, ignoring greetings from other employees. He turns to speak to Eggsy, realizing the boy is still at the end of the hall. Merlin finds him staring down into the hangar. “What the actual fuck?”

“Cars…planes…I’m sure you’ve seen them before.”

“You got a fucking armada under the ground, mate.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Eggsy. Dinnae make me chase ye down again.” Merlin turns on one heel and marches back to his office. He unlocks the door and points to a chair. “Sit.”

Eggsy sits. “Can I ask a question?” Merlin waves a hand. “What the FUCK is going on?”

Merlin doesn’t answer. He starts tea, boots up his computer system, and sits down to wait. Eggsy fidgets a bit, looking around, bouncing his knee, but wisely not saying anything more. When tea is ready Merlin gets up, pours them each a cup, and brings them to the desk. Eggsy nods his thanks, hand shaking a bit as he takes the cup. “I explained what happened with your father…that he was working with us.” 

Eggsy nods. “That you’re some sort of…something…that helps others.”

“Correct.” Merlin watches him carefully. “Kingsman is an international spy organization.” The teacup rattles against the saucer and Eggsy gets it to the desk just in time. “We are an independent international intelligence organization, operating under the utmost discretion. We are not connected with Her Majesty’s government, MI-6, the CIA, Interpol. No one.”

“So…so you're telling me you're a spy?”

“Of a sort,” Merlin says.

“Ever kill anyone?”

Merlin snorts. “I have stories that would make your hair turn grey, lad…but I have nae been in the field for quite some time. The last time I laid hands on someone – other than on your stepfather’s idiots in the café – was three years ago when Harry and I went on vacation together.” He smiles fondly at the memory. “We did nae kill anyone, but only because we did nae want to have to deal with the clean up. I doubt that even the bastards’ own mothers recognized them after we were done with them.” Merlin sighs. Harry had taken a man apart, practically rearranging the man’s face with one fist. They’d had the best sex of their marriage that night.

“What the fuck did they do?” Eggsy gasps.

“Took our parking spot. Terribly rude.” Merlin sips at his tea.

“So, if you ain’t an agent…”

“I am Merlin the Magician,” Merlin answers calmly.

Eggsy grins. “C’mon, bruv…I mean, Merlin,” he corrects quickly.

“Our leader is Arthur. The codenames of our agents come from the knights of the Round Table. Percival…Lancelot…Tristan. Harry is Galahad. And I am Merlin.”

“What kind of magic do you do?”

“Name it, lad. I find the best way in and out. All the exits, all the rendezvous spots. I plan the missions. I help create the tech. I stay in the agent’s ear until he’s safely home.”

Eggsy thinks about this for a long moment, hand finally steady as he drinks his tea. “My Da…”

“Your father was in the running for the position of Lancelot,” Merlin tells him, seeing no reason not to tell the truth. “Harry was with him when he died…as was I.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Your father saw something we didn’t, and saved us all.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, and for once Merlin doesn’t comment. He supposes this is a lot to take in.

“So Harry’s on a mission now?”

“Aye. For three months.”

“Three months?” Eggsy squeaks. “You must miss him.”

“Aye,” Merlin repeats. “Although we are in contact periodically.”

Eggsy leans back in his chair and studies Merlin for a long time. The look on his face is pensive, calculating. “Why am I here?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why’d you bring me here? Why’d you show me your jets and tell me what you do here?” He suddenly looks horrified. “Jesus fuck, are you gonna kill me?” He swallows hard. “Just…if you gotta do that, don’t hurt my flower, okay? Mum and Daisy don’t know nothing, don’t hurt them.”

Something squirms in Merlin’s gut and he vaguely identifies it as compassion. He shoves it down quickly. “Really, lad, ye are not important enough for me to send someone out to eliminate your family.” Merlin shakes his head. “I am telling ye because Kingsman owes your family a great debt. We gave that medal to your mother years ago and she refused it, so Harry gave it to you. You called it in.”

“Thought your repayment of that debt was getting me out of jail.”

“It was, but I see a great deal of potential in you,” Merlin says honestly. Eggsy blushes and looks down at his cup. “I thought ye might like to work here.”

Eggsy’s head shoots up. “Here?”

“At Kingsman.”

“Ye want me to be a spy?” Eggsy gasps.

“Nae,” Merlin says with a sigh. “While I think ye could probably do the job, I am nae allowed to submit ye as a candidate. First of all, there are no open seats. Secondly, our Arthur, a classist twat named Chester King, would nae allow someone of your…background to be nominated to the table.” Merlin makes a face. He is just barely able to keep his disdain for Chester under wraps. “And third, Merlin is not permitted to submit a candidate.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sighs. “Figures. Guess chavs from the Estate can’t save the world, right?”

“Not true. There are many other positions ye might be good for.” Merlin inwardly winces at his choice of words. He’s thought of quite a few lovely positions for Eggsy Unwin over the last day or so. “I’ve seen footage of ye driving…ye have talent behind the wheel. Ye have a very generous soul…ye could work in Medical, or with the dogs.”

“Dogs?” Eggsy’s ears seem to perk up, not unlike an actual dog. “Love dogs.”

“Yes, they are lovely creatures,” Merlin says sincerely. Dogs are one thing he and Harry have a soft spot for. The only reason they don’t have one of their own is because of their work schedules. “So, if ye wish, we can find a spot for ye here. There are dormitories on site, ye could move in and…”

“Wait.” Eggsy holds up a hand and Merlin is irritated by the interruption. “I’d have to live here?”

“Aye. All support staff live at HQ. Ye may be needed at a moment’s notice, and we cannae wait for ye to travel in from the city.”

Eggsy’s face falls. He stands up and wanders over to the window, looking out onto the grounds. “This is a real great opportunity, Merlin, and I appreciate it.” He sighs. “Know it’s a big deal for a loser like me. You sayin’ I got potential…fuck, that’s everything from someone like you.” Merlin blinks in surprise. Eggsy turns back around. “But I gotta say no.”

“No?” Merlin parrots.

“No. I can’t…I can’t be this far away from my girls. I understand what you're saying about being around at a moment’s notice, but I gotta be around fer THEM at a moment’s notice. What if Dean hurts Mum, and Daisy’s left all alone? What if Mum needs me? I can’t…I can’t be way out here.” Eggsy looks torn.

Merlin actually isn’t surprised to hear Eggsy’s reason. It’s obvious how much he loves and cares for his family. It’s not something Merlin can sympathize with; his parents were both homophobic monsters who tried to beat their son’s sexuality out of him at a young age. He hadn’t shed a tear when they died. “I see.”

“Please don’t be mad, Merlin,” Eggsy begs. “I know what an opportunity this is, and you probably think I’m pissing it away. It’s not an easy decision, but the people I love come first. Before me, before my future, before anything.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Hate disappointing you.”

Now Merlin IS surprised. He’s known the boy for two days and he already worries that he’s a disappointment. Interesting. “Well,” he says finally. “I have a lot to do around here, and if ye are nae going to be a Kingsman employee, ye cannae be around while I do it.”

“I could go back to the house,” Eggsy suggests. “Get out of your hair.”

“Andrew needs help in the shop,” Merlin tells him. “I know the mannequins and bolts of fabric are getting heavy for him.”

“Course!” Eggsy says immediately.

“Be happy to help him. Half afraid ta touch anything in there, but I’ll help.”

“Very well. I will put ye on the train, but the lift is controlled with biometrics. Ye will nae be able to call it. I will contact him and tell him to watch for ye. Ye will work with him until the shop closes, and then I will fetch ye.”

“I can still cook you dinner tonight, right?” Eggsy asks hopefully. 

“Of course, lad. I am looking forward to evaluating your talents…” Merlin looks Eggsy over and the boy blushes. Delicious. “In the kitchen,” Merlin adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the song Eggsy sings is "Amoreena" by Elton John. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets himself a job...and we earn our explicit rating...

When Merlin returns to the shop hours later he finds Eggsy and Andrew deep in conversation. He stands in the doorway of the fitting room and just watches. Eggsy hefts a mannequin into place and hands Andrew pieces of clothing from a pile. “But ain’t these coats all the same?”

“No, young man,” Andrew says patiently. “This section is for everyday casual wear…that display over there is for eveningwear…and that is more professional, like for the office.”

“Ain’t trying to disrespect you, sir, but it all looks the same to me, except maybe this.” Eggsy runs a finger over a blue velvet coat.

“Ah yes.” Andrew smiles and Merlin knows why. “One of our employees came up with that…he looked so good in it that we decided to offer it to the public.”

“And then he paired it with a blue plaid trouser, which we do NOT offer to the public,” Merlin says, walking into the shop. “But he’s such a peacock he can pull it off admirably.”

“That he can, sir,” Andrew says with a grin.

“Guess we’re leaving?” Eggsy says to Merlin, who nods. “Anything else I can do for you, sir, before we go?”

“No, thank you, Eggsy, you’ve been quite a big help for me today. I may even get out on time.” Andrew shakes his hand. “Have a good evening, Eggsy. And you as well, Merlin.”

“Good night, Andrew.” Merlin leads Eggsy out front to where a Kingsman cab is waiting.

“Could get used to this,” Eggsy says with a sigh as he slides across the seat.

“How was your time in the shop?” Merlin asks.

“Aces. Andrew’s a real nice gent…didn’t look down on me or nothing cuz I didn’t know about the clothes. Was happy to help him…that’s a lot for a bloke his age.”

“He’s been with the shop as long as I can remember.”

“Does…is…is he an agent or sommat?”

“Nae…he has only ever worked as a tailor, although he’s had self-defense training.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, impressed.

As soon as they get back to the house Eggsy hurries into the kitchen to start dinner. Merlin goes up and changes into something a bit more casual and makes himself a drink, sauntering into the kitchen to watch Eggsy work. “Do ye need my help?”

Eggsy smiles over his shoulder. “No, mate, I got this. Made it hundreds of times. You only need veggies and some chicken, goes a long way.”

“I see.” Merlin goes to the window and looks out over the garden, although he’s really keeping an eye on Eggsy. He wastes no energy, using the small space around the stove to his benefit. He whistles as he works, occasionally breaking into song here and there. “Ye like music.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy blushes. “Was I singing again? Sorry…can’t help it, and most times don’t even notice it. Mum likes to tease me about it.” He clears his throat. “Dean normally tells me to shut up.”

“I’m not surprised, from what you’ve told me about him,” Merlin says. “I can at least set the table.”

“You don’t have to…you was working. I’ll take care of it.” Eggsy makes a shooing motion. “Don’t you ever take a load off?”

“Rarely,” Merlin says seriously. “My job is very important.”

“But you ain’t AT your job right now, are you?” Eggsy replies with a cheeky wink.

Christ, Merlin wants to turn his perfect arse a glorious pink. “Very well, call me when it’s ready. I’ll be in my office.”

“Of COURSE you will,” Eggsy shoots back.

Merlin heads for the office, closes the door, and touches his glasses as he sits down. “Galahad.”

“Merlin…I was going to check in later,” Harry’s voice says. He’s apparently walking down the street; Merlin gets an eyeful of shops and restaurants.

“I dinnae doubt your ability to do your job, Galahad.”

Harry doesn’t say anything for a moment. He makes a few turns and doesn’t stop walking until he’s in a deserted alley. Only then does he say, “What’s wrong, Hamish?”

“Nothing is wrong. I had a few moments, thought I would check your progress.”

“Yet you don’t doubt my ability to do my job,” Harry mimics.

“I’m frustrated,” Merlin says finally. “I have a bit of a puzzle before me and I am not sure how to solve it.”

“Plus you’re horny and you’re ashamed of it.” He can hear Harry’s grin. “I know you…I can hear it in your voice.”

“Ye dinnae know EVERYTHING about me,” Merlin snaps. “And I am never ashamed of being horny.”

“That’s true…and I love it about you.” Harry pauses. “You know I don’t have a problem if you find someone, Hamish.”

“I know, Harry.” Merlin sighs. It’s true. They’ve kept their relationship fairly open, at least for sex. Harry’s often away on missions, and men have needs. Harry takes care of his needs more often than Merlin does, however. “It’s not like that, exactly.”

“This does sound like a puzzle, and I cannot wait to hear about it,” Harry says.

“I just…”

“Oh, Hamish…did you miss me so much you needed to hear my voice?” Harry drawls. Merlin turns red and is thankful that he’s alone.

“Oh, do fuck off…don’t flatter yourself.”

“I love you as well, darling husband,” Harry says in a quieter tone. “I promise to send you video of any altercations I might fall into.”

“You’d better.” Merlin disconnects the call and sighs.

His stomach is growling by the time Eggsy knocks on the door, and he’s all too eager to wash his hands and head back to the kitchen. What he finds there surprises him. The table is set with china he’d forgotten they even owned, and steaming plates of food wait at each seat. Eggsy is standing by the table, biting his bottom lip. “This okay? I promise I was real careful with the dishes…they look expensive.”

“A wedding gift from Harry’s brother…he hates them,” Merlin says faintly.

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face falls. “Sorry. I thought they was pretty.”

“I do as well. Harry only hates them because he hates his brother…and he’s not here so it doesn’t matter.” Eggsy looks a bit happier. “This looks…well, it looks lovely, lad. I dinnae think this kitchen has ever been used this way, with a delicious home-cooked meal on the table.”

“Good,” Eggsy says, obviously relieved. “Wanted ta thank you for all you’ve done for me.” Eggsy waits for Merlin to sit before sitting himself. He also waits for Merlin to take the first bite.

“Very good,” Merlin says, and Eggsy beams. He actually wriggles in his chair. Interesting. “You’ve done well, lad. Very well.” Eggsy wriggles some more without noticing he’s doing it.

They eat for a few moments before Eggsy says, “I’m real sorry about not taking your offer, Merlin. Swear down, it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you offering that. But I can’t…I can’t do that and give one hundred percent. I’d be thinking about my girls the whole time.”

“Ye dinnae think your mother can care for your sister on her own? Isn’t that her job as a parent?”

Eggsy frowns at his plate. “Should be, you're right. And most of the time she does, I just…usually I gotta step in. Make sure she’s doing it. Keep Dean away from them both.”

“I admit I am nae a parent, but I would think she’s not going to do her job if ye keep doing it for her,” Merlin points out. “She’s raised you well enough.”

“I raised myself,” Eggsy snaps. “Ever since my Da died…pretty much been on my own since I was old enough to leave the house alone.”

“I dinnae think it’s exactly something to be proud of,” Merlin says, and Eggsy’s entire body droops.

“Yeah, I done a piss-poor job of it, that’s for sure,” Eggsy says sullenly.

“Ye did what ye could, Eggsy.”

“Guess so…though I coulda tried harder…like you said, there are jobs all over the place. Didn’t hafta run drugs for Dean…whore myself out.” Eggsy puts his fork down.

“If ye are looking for pity, lad, ye will be getting none from me,” Merlin says coldly.

Eggsy glares at him. “Ain’t looking for pity, ‘specially not from the likes of you.” Eggsy picks up his fork again and stabs at his food.

“The likes of me?”

“All posh and brilliant…sitting here in your pretty house with your sexy husband. Not that I’d actually KNOW he was sexy, cuz you ain’t got no pictures of him here. You so happy with him, why the fuck ain’t you got no pictures?”

“We know what we look like, lad…why do we need pictures?”

“Asked Andrew about him…he showed me a picture from some mission where Harry had to dress up in a tux…was proud to show me his work. Your husband’s right fit, just like you,” Eggsy says. “So he gets to gallivant around the world being a spy, and you get to sit around and tell him and the others where to go.”

“Our lives are nae that easy,” Merlin says tightly.

“Sure they ain’t,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry…after we’re done here I’ll clean it all up and be on my way.”

“And where is that?”

“Back home, of course. Got no other choice. Had an idea, but…it’s crazy. You won’t say yes.”

“Try me,” Merlin says, leaning back in his chair.

“Thought maybe I could stay here.” Eggsy doesn’t meet his gaze, but stares at his plate, pushing the food around with his fork.

“Stay here?” Merlin is actually shocked.

“Yeah…you need someone around here. Cleaning needs done…”

“We have a service.”

“You’re paying for shite work,” Eggsy says. “Saw dust all over the place, crumbs on the counters. That’s asking for ants. Your larder and fridge are a disgrace…you need real food.”

“I told you, we’re rarely here.”

“Then someone should be here watching your house.” Merlin doesn’t tell him about the extensive camera system throughout the building. “Your garden is a fucking nightmare, someone should be taking care of it, weeding and the like.”

“Ye know how to do that?”

“Could learn,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

“So I’m supposed to pay you to be a…a houseboy?” Merlin does everything he can to hide how much he likes the idea.

“Could pay in room and board…and…and I could work with Andrew for spending money!” The idea seems to hit Eggsy out of nowhere and he sits up straight. “You offered me a job at Kingsman…that way I can still be in the city, help him, AND earn money!”

Merlin stares at him for a long moment. “And I’m just supposed to let ye move in here…I barely know ye.”

“Mate, I highly doubt that matters to you. You could end me with the push of a button, I’m thinking,” Eggsy says seriously.

“Ye seem to forget I dinnae live here alone, lad.” Merlin knows Harry absolutely wouldn’t care, especially after he meets Eggsy. But he has to make it sound like this isn’t the best thing Merlin’s ever heard of.

“Well, you said he’ll be gone a few months, yeah? We do it on a trial basis, and if it don’t work, I go back home.”

“There will be rules here, Eggsy,” Merlin says sternly. “This is nae a university dorm.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently, and Merlin’s cock hardens.

“Very well.” Merlin stands and picks up his empty plate. “We will give it a try. Ye do NOT change anything without asking me, do ye understand?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy takes the plate from him. “Told you I’d clean up.”

Merlin watches him take their dishes to the sink and sighs. “I will be in the living room if ye need me.”

Merlin makes a beeline for the liquor cabinet and pours himself a stiff drink. He absolutely is NOT doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He’s only doing it to get delicious meals and a clean house. He’s only doing it because Eggsy is pretty. He’s only doing it…

Who cares why he’s doing it. He’s just doing it.

About thirty minutes later Eggsy comes to hover in the doorway of the room. “All done…washed and put away, leftovers in the fridge.”

“Thank ye,” Merlin says. Eggsy continues to stand and bite at his pink bottom lip. “Out with it, lad.”

“I was…I was wondering if there was like a car or something I could borrow? Won’t steal it or nothing, swear down. Take care if it like my own,” he promises. “I just…I gotta go home tomorrow and get some stuff, you know? Can’t go through life with only one outfit,” he says with a shy grin.

“Or ye could work naked,” Merlin suggests, just to see what Eggsy says.

Eggsy blushes, of course, but adds, “Might be a bit painful when I’m frying up your breakfast, though,” and Merlin laughs. He can’t help it.

“I have a vehicle, and I will drive ye tomorrow.” Merlin’s interested in seeing where Eggsy comes from, not that he’ll tell the boy that.

“That ain’t necessary!” Eggsy says incredulously. “You gotta work.”

“Merlin sets his own hours,” Merlin says serenely. “We will leave at half-nine.”

“Um, okay,” Eggsy says. “Don’t got much, just clothes, some books, some pictures.”

“I don’t care what you have. The car is big enough, I’m sure, and we will leave at half-nine.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy fidgets in the doorway.

“Oh, do get in here, you’re making me nervous.” Eggsy scurries into the room as Merlin picks up the television remote.

“Well, that’s it,” Eggsy says glumly. “Home.” He stares up at the dirty grey building. 

Eggsy has been out of sorts all morning. He has oatmeal and coffee ready for Merlin when he comes downstairs, and he cleans up after, but he’s been fairly quiet otherwise. Merlin now realizes why. He’s ashamed of where he’s from, and more than likely a bit frightened to go back. “How long will it take you to pack?” Merlin glances at his watch. 

“Not long,” Eggsy says sullenly. “I’ll hurry.” He gets out of the car and runs up the stairs to the second level. Merlin watches him unlock a door and let himself in.

Merlin gets his tablet from the backseat and taps on it a bit, sighing as voices boom through the car. He’s placed a tracker on the ever-present snapback as well as within the lining of one of Eggsy’s trainers. The boy sleeps like the dead. He’d make a horrible spy.

“What tha fuck you doing here, Muggsy?” Dean shouts. “Ain’t you ever gonna learn your lesson?”

Merlin waits to hear Michelle beg, or the baby cry, and hears nothing. Apparently they’re not home, and Eggsy is in the flat alone with his stepfather. Lovely. He stares at the steering wheel for a moment. This really is NOT his concern, however, if Eggsy’s going to work at the shop, it won’t do for him to be covered with bruises. He sighs and pulls himself out of the car, making sure to lock it as he gets out.

He hears Dean’s annoying voice as he approaches the flat, loud and clear even through the closed door. Merlin cracks his neck, flexes his fingers, and pounds on the door with a closed fist. The door is thrown open and Merlin gets his first look at Dean Baker. He’s not much to look at, actually; sandy reddish blond hair going grey, a pudgy red face, bad teeth. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I brought Eggsy,” Merlin says calmly. He looks around Dean and sees Eggsy on the floor holding his side.

“What the fuck, Muggsy?” Dean turns to give Eggsy an evil grin. “You didn’t tell me you was bringing your tricks home now…I get a cut out of it, you know.”

“I am Eggsy’s new employer,” Merlin says, stepping into the flat and closing the door. 

“You a poofter as well?” Dean asks with a sneer.

“I have sucked a dick or two in my time, yes, but I am now very happily married to a man who would gladly end your life for calling me such a derogatory name,” Merlin says. “Eggsy, go pack your things.”

“Muggsy…” Dean warns. “I ain’t through with you.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, and the word holds such steel, such danger, that Eggsy scrambles to his feet and disappears down a hall. He turns back to Dean. “Now, then, Mr. Baker, we need to come to an understanding.” Merlin slowly reaches up and taps his glasses.

“Understanding?”

“Yes.” Merlin ambles over to the stove and turns on one of the burners. “Eggsy will nae be living here for the time being, but he will be permitted to come visit at any time. Ye will nae refuse him entrance to this flat. Ye will nae refuse him access to his mother and his sister. If ye do, it will nae end well for ye. I cannot have my employees looking like they’ve gone a few rounds in a ring.”

“Wot…your pansy-arse husband gonna come take care of me?”

“No.” Merlin grabs Dean by the scruff of the neck and drags him to the stove. He steps hard on Dean’s foot to hold him in place as he pushes his head toward the hot burner. “I will take care of ye. My husband is all flash…he enjoys performing for an audience. That audience is me. I, however, do nothing that is not required.” He brings Dean’s ear to the burner and the man screams. “And I dinnae think ye wish to find out what I consider a requirement.”

“Get off of me…Jesus Christ!”

Merlin shoves Dean away and he falls to the floor grabbing at his ear. “If I even smell your filthy mutts coming around Eggsy…if ye lay one finger on his mother or sister, I will know. I cannae have my employee worrying about his family instead of worrying about his duties. Am I understood?”

“Fuck you!”

Merlin kicks him in the balls. “Am I understood?”

“Yeah, fine, whatever! Glad to see the fucking back of his slag arse!”

Eggsy returns to the kitchen with two duffels and a knapsack. He stares down at Dean with an open mouth. Merlin notices his shuffling step, and the way he winces as he walks. He takes one of the duffels. “Is this everything?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly. “Don’t got much other than clothes.”

“Gonna fucking burn anything else you got here, Muggsy, including anything left of your good-fer-nothing Da!” Dean howls.

“Oi!” Eggsy yells, dropping his bag.

“Pick it up and let’s go, Eggsy,” Merlin commands. Something in his voice seems to reach Eggsy, who immediately grabs the bag and marches out the door.

“I have my eye on ye, Baker.” Merlin follows Eggsy out the door.

He puts Eggsy’s duffle in the backseat and starts the car. Eggsy is pressed against the passenger door, eyes closed. They’re five minutes on the road before he says, “I’m real sorry, Merlin.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry that you had ta…had ta see that…do whatever you did.” Eggsy actually sniffles and Merlin glances at him. His face is pale and he looks miserable. “Ain’t tryin’ ta cause trouble for you. He’s usually not home during the day. Figured it was a good time to go.”

“Ye caused no trouble for me, lad. I quite enjoyed it, actually, and I got the footage for Harry to see later.” Merlin smiles fondly at the thought of his husband watching Merlin threaten someone and hold their face to a hot stove.

“You two got a strange relationship, dontcha?” Eggsy asks. Merlin gives him a sharp look. “I mean, whatever makes you two happy.”

“We are quite happy.”

Eggsy says nothing else and they’re both silent for the rest of the ride. Merlin helps Eggsy carry his bags upstairs to the guest bedroom and leaves him to unpack. Merlin waits in the living room for him to come down; he needs to get back to work soon, but they should talk before he leaves. He’s going over a few things on his clipboard when Eggsy appears in the doorway. “All set.”

“Good.” Merlin sets the clipboard aside. “Where are ye hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

Merlin raises his eyebrows. “Ye will nae lie to me again, lad,” he commands, and Eggsy swallows hard. 

“Got a few hits in to my side, I’ve had worse.” Eggsy slowly raises his shirt and points to the spot in question. “Bruised, nothing’s broken. I’ll be sore, but it will pass.”

“Very well.” Merlin stands. “I need to get in to the office.”

“Wait.” Eggsy walks over to stand before him. “You scared him. I ain’t never seen Dean like that.”

“Contrary to what ye might think, lad, I am quite a force to be reckoned with.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Eggsy says with a tiny smile. “Wanna make it up to you…thank you.”

“That is not necessary. As I told him, I cannot have my employees beat to hell.”

“Still…you didn’t need to go as far as you did.” Eggsy gives him an up from under look, biting at his bottom lip. “Please, Merlin…I keep offering, say yes.”

“I am nae fucking ye, lad.”

“Don’t want you to…not right now, anyway…” Eggsy puts his hands on Merlin’s chest. When Merlin doesn’t stop him, he runs his hands up and down the front of Merlin’s jumper. “Please, Merlin…let me show you how grateful I am.”

“It is nae necessary.”

“I know.” Eggsy licks his lips and Merlin’s sunk. He’s only human, after all.

“Very well.” 

Eggsy grins and gives him a gentle push, sending him back onto the sofa. He kneels before him, spreading Merlin’s legs a bit so he can shimmy forward on his knees. “Let’s see what we have here…” Eggsy’s nimble fingers undo Merlin’s belt, button, and zip.

“Wait.” Merlin grabs Eggsy’s hands. Eggsy looks confused. “Hands on my knees.” Eggsy obeys. “Ye have hinted that ye are quite good at this, and I wish to enjoy it. See if ye can back up your words.” He gently runs his thumb over Eggsy’s bottom lip. Eggsy flicks his tongue over the tip, then slowly sucks just the top, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s face. “That’s a good boy.” Eggsy blushes. “Aye, ye like being told that, don’t ye, lad? Ye like hearing that ye have done well.” Merlin keeps that hand at Eggsy’s face while he uses the other to pull his cock out. It’s already hard and throbbing, and Eggsy actually lets out a whimper when he sees it. “Oh, ye like doing this, don’t ye? Ye enjoy sucking cock.”

“I think I’m gonna like sucking yours,” Eggsy says hoarsely. “Don’t always like it.”

“Ye dinnae have to say pretty things to me, lad. I am nae one of your customers.”

“Ain’t just sayin’ it!” Eggsy says, something angry flaring in his eyes. 

“Touch me,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy slowly slides his right hand up Merlin’s thigh. He takes Merlin’s cock in hand and begins to gently stroke it. “Like ye mean it, lad. I dinnae think it will break off.” He likes a rougher touch than most, and Eggsy latches onto the idea immediately. His grip is firm, thumb occasionally rolling over the head, dipping into the wetness there. He continues to suck at the tip of Merlin’s thumb, occasionally nibbling at it. Merlin finally slides both hands up into Eggsy’s hair, pulling his head back. “Ye will do what I say and nothing more,” he tells the boy. “I wish to see how well ye follow directions.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy manages.

“Suck me.” It’s a command, and Eggsy immediately obeys. He slowly starts at the head, then works his way down each side with his tongue. His hand continues to work, and it’s only once Merlin’s entire prick is wet with saliva that Eggsy moves it further into his mouth. He allows Merlin’s hands to guide him, but soon Merlin is simply holding on, allowing Eggsy to work on his own. The lad hadn’t lied, he’s very talented. He gets close to taking all of Merlin, but Merlin hadn’t expected him to succeed at taking the whole thing in; he’s quite well-endowed. He does push down on Eggsy’s head, just to see what he’ll do. He chokes a bit, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t pull away. He fists his hands on Merlin’s thighs and allows him to suffocate him with his cock.

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps when Merlin yanks him away.

“Ye are quite good, lad…I’m impressed.” He cups Eggsy’s chin in his palm. Eggsy’s eyes are wide and glazed over, his cheeks red, lips swollen, chin wet with saliva. “I could do so much with ye, I think.”

“Please,” Eggsy babbles, and Merlin chuckles. 

“Not today, lad. Come back down here and open your mouth like a good little boy.” Eggsy whimpers and bends down a bit, opening his mouth. “Give me your tongue.” Eggsy obeys quickly, his pink tongue sliding out. “Yes…that’s a good boy…good fucking boy…” Merlin strokes himself until he shoots onto Eggsy’s tongue. “That’s it…don’t swallow until I’m finished…keep it out…” Merlin practically wrings himself dry before he nods and allows Eggsy to swallow. One drop of come sits at the tip of Merlin’s cock, and Eggsy flicks his tongue out to grab it before Merlin can say anything. “Oh, you are full of surprises, aren’t ye, lad?” Merlin tucks himself away and waits. He expects Eggsy to ask for something in return, but he’s surprised yet again.

“Pork all right for dinner?” Eggsy asks, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Aye, that sounds fine. I will try to be back by seven at the latest.”

“All right…I’ll start figuring out what needs done around here. Have a good day.” Eggsy gives him a wink and smile before heading upstairs. Merlin watches him go, shakes his head, and makes himself get off the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

NAIL – 7

A few days later Merlin comes home to find Eggsy half under the kitchen sink. He’s wearing a pair of tight worn jeans, and his arse sways side to side in a tantalizing manner as he moves around. Of course he sings as he works; Merlin has come to find that music comes as easily to Eggsy as breathing. “You’re sick of feeling numb…you’re not the only one. I’ll take you by the hand and I’ll show you a world that you can understand…” The serenade stops briefly as Eggsy fights with something. “Turn, you piece of…YES.” Eggsy kicks his foot triumphantly. “This life is filled with hurt…when happiness doesn’t work, trust me, and take my hand…when the lights go out, you’ll understand…pain without love, pain, can’t get enough…pain, I like it rough…”

“Well, this sounds like my kind of song,” Merlin says finally.

Eggsy jumps and cracks his head on the pipework of the sink. “Fuck!” He yells. He crawls out and rubs his head. “Jesus, you can’t warn a man?”

“Why would I want to do that? I was enjoying the concert…and the view.” Merlin smiles pleasantly.

“Sneaky fucker,” Eggsy growls. He stands up and Merlin is rewarded with the sight of his sweaty, dirty, naked chest. “Thought you wasn’t coming home for dinner tonight,” Eggsy says, glancing at the clock. “Planned on something you could eat cold when you got back.”

“Things finished better – and earlier – than planned,” Merlin says simply. It’s true. He’d expected Kay’s mission to go tits up, as their intel was sketchy at best. But Kay is a good agent, and he’d followed his intuition and completed things in a timely and fairly clean manner. “I spoke with Arthur today about your place at Kingsman.”

“Oh?” Eggsy asks. His tone is polite but Merlin notices the hunch of his shoulders as he wipes his hands on an old towel.

“Yes. While Arthur is a bit of a classist prick, he allows me to hire support staff as I see fit. There should be no problem with you helping out at the shop a few days a week.”

“Aces,” Eggsy says with his beautiful smile, posture straightening a bit. 

“We will, however, need to get you some new clothes.”

The smile disappears. “I don’t gotta dress in one of those monkey suits, do I? I’ll look like an idiot.”

“Like we’d waste a bespoke suit on the staff in the shop,” Merlin scoffs. Eggsy blushes and looks down at his feet. “We don’t give away suits for free, and those suits cost thousands of pounds.”

“Doubt I’ll EVER see thousands of pounds,” Eggsy mumbles. “Got nice jeans.”

“Absolutely not. On Sunday we will go shopping and get you some nice trousers…dress shoes…button-ups and ties. Ye need to wear something nice but that you can move in. As ye know, the mannequins and bolts of fabric are nae light.”

“No, they ain’t,” Eggsy agrees. “You…you're gonna take me shopping?”

Merlin winces at the hope in Eggsy’s tone. “This is nae Pretty Woman, Eggsy.”

“Ain’t seen that movie,” Eggsy snaps. “I just…I was hopin’ you’d be there because I dunno what to get. Don’t want to embarrass you…or myself.”

Merlin takes note of the fact that Eggsy puts Merlin as a priority before himself. “I’m sure ye could be trusted to buy appropriate clothing, lad, but I will come along to make sure.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “When I’m done here I’ll come up with something for dinner.”

“Not necessary…what ye had planned is fine.” Merlin gives the sink a questioning look.

“Oh, yeah, water pressure was weird, and then I found a leak, so just tightening everything up,” Eggsy says. 

“I see. I will be…”

“…in your office. Yeah, I know.” Eggsy rolls his eyes and crawls under the sink again.

Merlin heads for his office, thinking about Eggsy as he goes. It’s only been a few days, but they’ve already fallen into an easy routine around the house. Eggsy has breakfast ready for Merlin when he gets up, and dinner is prepared for when Merlin says he’ll be home. One night it wasn’t until eight o’clock, and on another night he’d been forty minutes later than what he’d told Eggsy. Eggsy didn’t seem disappointed by the change in plans, simply apologizing that the food might be a bit dry after waiting on the table. Merlin has noticed that the rooms are a bit cleaner, although Eggsy has yet to touch the master bedroom. Merlin wants to take him in there himself, explain what he can and cannot touch, and as of yet he’s not had the chance. Arthur’s agreed that Eggsy will work Tuesday, Thursday and Friday in the shop, which leaves the other days for chores and whatever Eggsy wishes to do in his free time.

So far Eggsy hasn’t mentioned free time. He hasn’t mentioned much of anything personal, although he chatters like a magpie whenever he’s in Merlin’s presence. Sometimes it’s irritating; Merlin isn’t used to constant company. But other times it gives him an excuse to study Eggsy, to try and figure out what makes him tick. He hasn’t mentioned anything of a sexual nature since the blow job, although Merlin notices Eggsy occasionally watching him with hungry eyes. So far all he’s managed to learn about Eggsy Unwin is that he’s a hard worker, he enjoys pleasing people and making them comfortable, and words of praise seem to fall on him like soothing balm on a wound. Normally Merlin’s not one to give compliments…he hates empty words and most of the time he just doesn’t care about the people around him (other than Harry). But with Eggsy he finds himself saying ‘good work, lad’ or ‘well done,’ just to see the pink flow across Eggsy’s cheeks.

Merlin arranges things with his assistant and plans on staying home Saturday and Sunday. On Saturday morning he sleeps until the unheard of hour of nine o’clock, and when he comes downstairs Eggsy is flipping pancakes. “Lad, how do ye know when…”

“Your house creaks,” Eggsy informs him. “Get it all ready, and then I make it when I know you're up.”

“But ye never know when ye will eat, then.”

“Oh.” Eggsy shrugs. “I have some fruit, or a power bar. I’m used to going without.” He blushes and turns back to the stove.

“After breakfast I wish to bring you into my bedroom,” Merlin announces, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Don’t hold back there, bruv, just ask fer what you want,” Eggsy teases.

Merlin gives him a dark look. “I would nae have to ask you into my bedroom, lad…ye would be begging for the honor,” Merlin says solemnly. “There are a few rules about what ye can touch and clean in that room.”

“All right. Cuz of Harry?”

“Partially.” Merlin sighs as a stack of pancakes appears before him. “Ye are trying to fatten me up.”

“No,” Eggsy retorts. “Because you are well fit and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

“I will have to put in more time at the Kingsman gym,” Merlin observes. “I am nae used to eating this good.”

“Glad to hear it.” Eggsy blushes again, a charming flush that makes his eyes sparkle. “Should start working out again m’self, actually…is there a gym around here?”

“Not that doesn’t charge ye an arm and a leg for the privilege,” Merlin replies. “Ye can use the equipment at Kingsman. I will give ye clearance in the system.”

“Thanks, Merlin!” Eggsy chirps, beaming at him as he takes a bite of bacon.

Merlin tells Eggsy to leave the dishes after they’re finished eating. He refills his tea and brings the cup upstairs with him, sipping as they approach the bedroom door. “I know ye have been in here before, Eggsy, but I wish ye to pay close attention.” Eggsy nods. Merlin knows he is probably making more of this than he should, but he is very protective of his husband and his belongings. He opens the door and allows Eggsy to walk in first. “On the days ye decide to work in this room, I wish ye to check with me first.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“There are times we may not wish the bed to be changed, so ye ask.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“That goes for the towels as well.” 

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy repeats. Merlin looks at him sharply, thinking the boy is speaking sarcastically. But he only stands by the door, looking around the room and obediently responding to Merlin when he gives him the instructions. Eggsy’s eyes keep going to the large bed. Harry had ordered it for Merlin’s fiftieth birthday, having it specially made with a larger than king-sized mattress and a strong headboard, strong enough for chains to pull against it. Merlin smiles for a moment, remembering how they’d spent the weekend breaking it in. “That’s some bed,” Eggsy says finally.

“It is. It’s one-of-a-kind, actually,” Merlin tells him. “Ye know where the laundry hamper is. Ye dinnae need to dust the dresser or anything else in here. There are things ye are not to touch, so just dinnae worry about dusting.”

“I won’t take nothing,” Eggsy says sullenly. “Know I was a thief before, but I would never do that to you.” 

“Did I say I was worried about you stealing from us?” Merlin snaps. Eggsy bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. “Occasionally we bring items home from work. Sometimes these items are dangerous.”

“I understand,” Eggsy whispers. 

“If ye see clothing on those chairs, leave it be…Kingsman suits require special cleaning, and we will bring it back to the shop.” Eggsy nods. Merlin leads him into the en suite. “Ye may do as ye wish in here…except ye dinnae touch this.” Merlin touches the red dressing gown on the back of the door. This is what brings Harry home. Harry might enter the house as Galahad after a mission, but as soon as he puts it on, he is Harry again. 

“Can’t wait to meet this husband of yours, see what he’s like.” Eggsy leans back against the sink.

“Why do ye say that?”

“Because you're different when ye talk about him. Ye walk around with your resting bitch face, all badass and shite, but when ye talk about him, ye get all soft.”

“I assure you, lad, that when I am around Harry, I am far from soft.” But Merlin’s impressed by the way Eggsy’s paid attention to him. Impressed and a bit turned on, if he’s being honest with himself. “If ye have ANY questions while working in here, I would advise ye to stop what you’re doing and ask me. If ye disobey me…it will not end well for ye.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says. He gives the large bed one more admiring glance and leaves the bedroom.

“So, we gonna find all the stuff in one shop? Be nice if we could just go to one shop,” Eggsy says, trotting behind Merlin as they walk down the sidewalk.

“I would think a young man such as yourself would enjoy shopping,” Merlin says over his shoulder. He waits for Eggsy to catch up, sighing as the younger man practically runs into him. Sometimes it’s like having an actual pet…a pet that cooks, cleans, and looks like a porn star. 

“Nah.” Eggsy shrugs. “Ain’t much fun in looking around shops when you ain’t got no money to spend.”

“Fair enough,” Merlin agrees. “Today ye do have money.”

“Nah,” Eggsy repeats. “It’s your money, not mine. Gonna pay you back every bit once I start working.”

“We shall see,” Merlin says casually. Eggsy has no idea how much money Merlin is planning on spending. “As for your question about shops, we will most definitely be going to more than one. We need clothing as well as shoes, and perhaps accessories.” He stops in front of a men’s clothing store. It isn’t at the level of Kingsman, but it has a nice quality of dressier clothes made for younger men.

Eggsy stares at the door and bites his bottom lip. “Uh, here? I thought we would go…”

“I know where ye thought we would go, and that will nae do for an employee of Kingsman Tailors.” Merlin holds the door. “Just go in, for God’s sake.”

Eggsy plods in and waits by the door. Merlin holds back a bit, watching carefully. The salesman comes up to Eggsy, obviously not thinking the two men are together. “Can I…help you?” 

“Looking to buy some clothes for work,” Eggsy says quietly. His voice is timid but his chin goes up and he glares at the man. “Something nice.”

“I see. I do believe you’d be better off in town at one of the more…popular stores.” The man’s tone is polite but he’s quite blatantly trying to get Eggsy out of his shop. “I’m sure you could find something more to your liking.” He looks Eggsy up and down and grimaces a bit.

Eggsy’s face goes red with anger as he turns to Merlin. “See?” He snaps. “This ain’t the place for me.”

“Ye are a young man in need of a new wardrobe. This is EXACTLY the place for you,” Merlin all but growls at him. Eggsy swallows hard and glances from the salesman to Merlin and back again. “Excuse me, what is your name?”

“William, sir.” The salesman stands up a bit straighter.

“This boy is my employee. We work somewhere that requires nice clothing. I wish to make purchases here, but if ye continue to treat him as if ye just scraped him off of your shoe, I dinnae think ye will like the way things turn out.” Merlin smiles, a smile that he knows holds no warmth or friendliness. “Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir. My apologies, sir. I thought…”

“I know what ye thought,” Merlin interrupts. “And I dinnae wish ye to continue fawning over us. Ye will wait on us in the same way ye would have waited on someone walking in wearing a bespoke suit.”

“Yes, sir,” the man mumbles.

Merlin glances at Eggsy, who is watching him with his mouth dropped open. Eggsy turns away, clears his throat, and quite casually adjusts himself in his tight jeans. Merlin has to hide a smile. Interesting. The boy is turned on by a bit of authority. “Now, I believe he needs two or three pair of nice trousers, Oxfords, five button-ups, some ties…do ye have dress socks, lad?”

“Um, don’t think so,” Eggsy manages.

“We will get socks and underthings somewhere else, I believe.”

“Got underthings,” Eggsy mutters.

Merlin ignores him. “Perhaps some blazers…just in case.” Merlin thinks for a moment. “That should be all.”

“Let me prepare the fitting room, sir. I’ll be right back. Please have a seat.” The man motions to a small sofa at the side of the room and Merlin sits down.

“Merlin.” Eggsy drops down next to him.

“Remove your hat.”

Eggsy snatches it from his head. “Merlin, you can’t…I ain’t…I ain’t gonna be able to repay you for all this!” Eggsy all but hisses. “Checked out some of the prices.”

“Ye will repay me in due time,” Merlin informs him.

“Sorry about what happened when we came in…that you had to get all nasty with him,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Used to it, really. That’s why I avoid shops like this…that’s the attitude I normally get.”

“Well, ye need to stand up for yourself. That man does nae know anything about ye. For all he knows, ye are a millionaire who just happens to dress like an idiot.”

Eggsy looks startled and then starts to giggle. Merlin hadn’t meant it as a joke, but he has to smile at the way Eggsy’s face turns pink as he tries to suppress his laughter. “Very well, young man, if you are ready?” William motions to the fitting room. “I’ll need to measure a few things, so we’re not wasting your time running back and forth with different sizes.”

Merlin notices the apprehension on Eggsy’s face. A new fact. Eggsy has been touched in ways he didn’t like. “It is his job to measure ye, lad, and that is all he will do. If he does anything more than that, ye let me know. Understood?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says. He gives Merlin a brave smile and heads into the fitting room with William. 

Another employee brings Merlin a cup of tea, and he sips at it while he checks his phone. Harry is due to report that evening, and Merlin cannot wait to speak with him. Harry’s mission hinges on his ability to work a bit under cover, so Merlin hasn’t spoken to him as often as he’d like.

William soon reappears from the fitting room. “Is there a color preference…fabric preference…”

“Although he has to look nice, he will be doing some hard labor, carrying things. The clothing must move with him.”

“As you wish, sir.” William bustles about the shop, picking trousers and shirts from racks and shelves. The other salesman follows with three shoeboxes.

Merlin is texting Morgana (speaking to someone through his glasses in public simply isn’t done) when he hears, “So…how stupid do I look?”

It takes everything Merlin has not to do a double-take. Eggsy is standing before him in a pair of grey dress trousers, a black shirt, grey tie with flecks of black in it, and black Oxfords. He twists and turns, trying to spin and look at himself before William gently leads him to a mirror. Eggsy looks horrified, smoothing the tie down and frowning. “Ye will do,” Merlin says simply, although he wants to bend Eggsy over the nearest flat surface and simply wreck him. His biceps bulge under the shirt, and the fabric of the trousers hugs his arse and thighs absolutely perfectly.

“Look like a fucking idiot,” Eggsy says mournfully. “Excuse my language, William.”

“No need to apologize,” William says, trying to hide a smile. “And you do not look stupid in the slightest. You look very nice, quite professional. And although the shirt is a bit tighter than you’re used to, I think you should be able to move freely.”

Eggsy bends to touch his toes, then reaches as high as he can. Merlin bites back a moan. Christ, where’s Harry when he needs him? “Yeah, feels good,” Eggsy agrees. His eyes meet Merlin’s in the mirror. “Merlin?” He waits, but Merlin doesn’t immediately answer. “Jesus, will you spit it out already? If I look too stupid to work at…to work there, lemme know.”

“As I said, lad, ye will do. It’s fine. William has your size figured out exactly.” Merlin looks back down at his phone.

“Wow, thanks, you’re the guv,” Eggsy says dryly. He follows William back into the fitting room. They try on a few other combinations but everything is the same…it makes him look absolutely delicious. Merlin pays at the register, arranging for all the clothing to be delivered to his home on Monday. 

“I would suggest that you wear these around the house a bit before going to work,” William suggests to Eggsy. “That way you’ll feel more comfortable when you have to be in them all day.” He gives Eggsy a genuine smile.

“Great idea, William, thanks,” Eggsy says. “Thanks for everything.”

“Have a nice day, gentlemen.” William goes to hold the door for them.

“You as well,” Eggsy says when Merlin doesn’t respond. Eggsy frowns at him but doesn’t comment. He frowns even more when his stomach gives an obnoxious growl. “Sorry.” He slaps a hand over the offending organ. “Been a while since breakfast.”

Merlin sighs. “I suppose ye wish to stop for lunch?”

Eggsy looks shocked. “No way, bruv…I mean, Merlin. I know you probably got stuff you wanna do for work, even though you took off. It’s fine. I can eat at home.”

Merlin sighs again. He definitely needs Harry to come home and fuck some sense into him. He’s starting to actually CARE if the boy’s stomach growls. “Nae, we shall grab something before heading home. We’re here anyway, and ye deserve a break from cooking.”

Eggsy looks even more shocked. “But Merlin…that’s like my job or whatever. We have a deal.”

“Are ye seriously going to argue with me, lad?” Merlin stops in the middle of the pavement, crosses his arms over his chest, and glares down at him.

“N-no, sir,” Eggsy blurts out.

“I thought not.” Merlin strides on down the pavement. “Is there something…” He turns to speak to Eggsy only to find him nowhere in sight. “Bloody hell.” He stomps back to where Eggsy is staring at something in a shop window. “I was talking to ye.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy says faintly. He sighs and all but licks the glass.

Merlin glances through the window and is immediately horrified. “What in the name of all that’s holy…those are hideous.”

“Nah, they’re amazing.”

“They have wings.”

“I KNOW.” Eggsy practically swoons. “Jeremy Scott Adidas…fucking ACES.”

“But why do they have wings?”

“Why not?” Eggsy counters. “And do you really got room to talk? I seriously think you only have jumpers in your closet. The SAME jumper, in maybe five or six colors.”

Merlin opens his mouth to snap back and then realizes how ridiculous the conversation is. “What do they charge for something like that?”

“Eighty or ninety pounds, maybe?”

“That is seventy-nine or eighty-nine pounds too much,” Merlin retorts. “Now if ye want lunch, let’s move along.”

Eggsy gives the trainers one more fond glance before obediently trotting after Merlin.

Unfortunately Harry is too busy to talk that evening, but he leaves Merlin a gift. His mission is to infiltrate a gang and hopefully work his way up far enough to gain some intel and destroy some important cargo. The first thing that must be done is to create an empty position in the gang, and Harry has taken care of that, apparently. He sends Merlin a video file, and codes it with a name that tells Merlin one thing…he’s going to want to be alone in bed when he views it.

And he’s all too happy he is alone in bed. His cock immediately hardens at the sight of Harry’s hands at the man’s throat. Harry takes his time, baiting the man a bit in a way that can only be for Merlin’s pleasure. The man starts out with angry words and threats, but he’s soon begging for his life. Merlin arches up into his own hand as he comes, his orgasm cresting at the same moment the man draws his last breath. “I love you, Hamish,” he hears Harry whisper, and Merlin moans as his hand drips with his own come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song Eggsy sings - "Pain" by Three Days Grace


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello there, very Explicit rating...
> 
> Merlin and Eggsy's relationship takes an interesting turn.

NAIL – 8

“So…I…I look all right?” Eggsy frowns as he comes down the stairs to where Merlin’s standing by the front door.

“Ye do realize that ye dinnae need to go to work as early as I do, correct?”

“I know,” Eggsy says, fidgeting on the bottom step. “Probably won’t, not all the time. I was thinking I’d eventually go to the gym before work, shower and dress there, since I only have to ride the train from HQ to the shop. That’s okay, right?” Eggsy asks anxiously.

“Aye,” Merlin says. He gives the boy a critical once-over. He’s wearing the grey trousers with black Oxfords, a blue shirt, and a nice grey tie. “Ye look well enough.”

“Wanna make you proud,” Eggsy says softly.

“Why?” Merlin asks, thoroughly confused.

“Well, cuz…cuz you brought me in.” Eggsy looks thunderstruck, as if Merlin’s a complete idiot for not getting it. “I’m here because of you, got this job because of you. You only saved me from jail cuz of the medal, I get that, but…but you wasted your time on me. Took care of me when I was beat up, when I was sick. Gave me a place to stay, gave me a job. Want to pay you back by doing good.” Eggsy blushes and scuffs his shoe along the step. “Know we ain’t friends or nothing, but…yeah.”

“That is completely unnecessary,” Merlin tells him. Eggsy turns red and frowns at his feet. “But much appreciated,” he adds. Eggsy looks up and bites at his bottom lip a bit, giving him a shy smile. 

Eggsy is surprisingly silent on the cab ride to the shop. “So, I guess, uh, I’ll see you at home?” He says. He immediately winces. “I mean, at your house.”

“Yes. Things have gotten…difficult…on a few of the missions, so I am nae sure when I will be home. Dinnae cook tonight,” Merlin orders.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy nods. “Try and have a good day, yeah?”

“You as well.” Merlin heads for the train without a second glance. 

But he doesn’t have a good day. He has a horrible day. Bors completely disregards his instructions and blows up a warehouse, Tristan gets lost in Istanbul, and Kay almost doesn’t report in on time. He leaves HQ at half-eight, and it is a very disgruntled Merlin that lets himself into his house that night.

The first thing he notices is the smell. It’s not a smell…it’s an aroma. The delicious aroma of freshly baked biscuits. The second thing he notices is the music…because of course Eggsy is singing in the kitchen. Merlin tiptoes down the hall and peeks into the room. Eggsy is clad in a pair of grey track pants, shimmying in front of the stove as he moves biscuits from the oven sheet to a towel on the counter. “Don’t it always seem to go, that you don’t know what you got til it’s gone…they paved paradise…and put up a parking lot…”

“That song’s a bit old for ye, lad, isn’t it?” Merlin asks, leaning in the doorway.

A biscuit goes flying onto the floor. “Jesus fucking Christ, Merlin!” Eggsy gasps. “I like Joni Mitchell.”

“I told ye not to cook.”

“I didn’t cook. I baked,” Eggsy corrects him. “About time this kitchen gets used for something worthwhile. I texted my mum, got some of my Gran’s recipes. Seemed like they turned out all right.” He smiles as he looks at the lines of biscuits on the counter, neatly situated in rows like soldiers in formation. “Thought maybe I’d take some into the shop, for when employees come through? Would that be all right?”

“I’m sure it would be fine,” Merlin says.

Eggsy takes a good look at him. “Hate ta tell you, bruv, but you look like hell. Go up and shower or whatever…I’ll throw you something together for dinner.”

“I’m not hungry,” Merlin snaps. “You do realize I got along just fine without you here before?”

“You got along without me…doubt you got along fine.” Eggsy winks at him. “Your husband’s gonna kill me if he comes home and finds out that I let you go to hell when he wasn’t here.”

“I might not have told him about you.” The words come out before Merlin can stop them.

He’s shocked at how hurt Eggsy looks. “You…you haven’t?” Eggsy starts rearranging his biscuits, turning his back on Merlin. “Is…izzat cuz of me sucking your dick or whatever?”

“Nae, lad.” Merlin clears his throat and Eggsy stops moving. “Harry and I have an understanding…we are free to find companionship while we are apart. He would nae have a problem with that, although I usually dinnae do it. I have nae had many chances to speak with him, and when we do talk, it is about the mission he’s on. I dinnae feel it was important enough to worry about telling him.”

“Oh.” Eggsy still looks unhappy.

“I will tell him before he returns,” Merlin promises. “This is his home, too. He deserves to know if someone else has taken up residence.”

“Yeah…he should know. Might be a bit of a shock, huh?” Eggsy gives him a tiny smile over his shoulder. “Now seriously, get your fit arse upstairs. I’ll get something ready for you.”

“Fine. But only to stop ye from nagging.” Merlin takes three steps out of the kitchen, turns around, and comes back. “I suppose I should ask ye how your first day was.”

“Went well, I think. Andrew seemed pleased. Met a few of the knights as they came through. Lancelot’s real nice.”

“She is the newest agent. Percival is her uncle.”

“Yeah, met him, too.” Eggsy shudders. “Never wanna run into HIM in a dark alley.”

Merlin chuckles. “Ye may want to remember that when ye finally meet Harry, lad. Appearances can be deceiving.” He heads upstairs, trying to ignore the fact that Eggsy has made him feel better.

It’s a fortnight later that Merlin numbly sits on the train, not even seeing the doors open once the train stops. All he can see is the flash through Kay’s glasses…the last thing that Kay will ever see. “Merlin, sir…we’re at HQ,” the train operator says through the intercom.

“Yes.” Merlin gets up and stumbles through HQ. It’s almost nine in the evening and the shop is deserted. He climbs into the back of a cab and stares at nothing the entire way home. He lets himself into the house, locks the door and immediately heads for his office.

“Merlin! Hey!” Eggsy bounces out of the living room. “I made…”

“Don’t care, boy. Leave me alone.” Merlin slams the door of his office and opens the tiny liquor cabinet. He pours himself a glass of scotch and holds it high. “To Kay,” he says, his hand trembling. “An honorable man, a Kingsman agent. A…a father. A husband.” He sips at the drink, then gulps it down before pouring himself another. He gulps that down as well before he says, “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry, Kay. I should have seen it. I should have known.” He throws the glass with all his might and is pleased by the shattering sound it makes as it hits the wall. He falls onto his office chair and buries his face in his hands. Every bit of intel had led them to believe the office would be empty. No one knew the mastermind was still in his office…behind his desk…his hand on his gun. Kay didn’t know. Merlin didn’t know. And now Merlin is left with the guilt. Everyone thinks he’s a robot, that he’s an emotionless machine that doesn’t care. But he DOES. He cares about his agents and the work he does to prepare them more than anything else in the world. And he has failed.

A pounding at his door makes him jump. “Merlin?”

“Go the fuck away!”

“I ain’t going away. I’ll keep pounding until my fucking hand bleeds if I have to.”

Merlin stomps over to the door and throws it open. “Do ye nae remember what I told ye, lad? When I am in here, ye dinnae bother me!”

Eggsy glares up at him, fists clenching at his side. “Yeah, I remember. But that was different. Ye didn’t look like death warmed over. And ye also wasn’t breaking shit. You all right?”

“Do I LOOK all right?” Merlin snarls. 

“Fuck…is it Harry? Did something happen to Harry?” Eggsy looks horrified.

“NO, thank God. Kay’s dead. An agent is dead. Not that you’d understand.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gapes at him.

“Yes. An agent died ON MY WATCH. An agent with a wife and family. I sent him to his death.”

“I think I fucking understand, bruv,” Eggsy snaps back. “I been that family, remember?”

“Whatever.” Merlin goes to shut the door.

“Bet you didn’t send him to his death. Know you a bit by now. Know that you pay attention to every fucking detail. You're a perfectionist. Ain’t no way something stupid slipped by you. It was something that you couldn’t have possibly seen. Am I right?”

Merlin doesn’t want to hear it. He wants to wallow in his self-pity. He wants to hit something, wants to yell at someone until everything goes the way he wants it to, until he fixes it. “Ye have no clue what ye are talking about.”

“So tell me. Tell me you made a mistake. I don’t think Merlin makes mistakes.”

“If ye are trying to make me feel better, just stop. This is nae what I need right now. I dinnae need to be coddled.”

“Then what do you need?” Eggsy takes a step closer. “I can give you what you need, I bet.”

“I need to beat someone to a bloody pulp.”

Eggsy swallows hard. “I don’t…I don’t think I can do that. Was sorta hoping I didn’t have to live through that ever again.”

Merlin sighs. It’s a bad idea anyway. The only person who can handle him in a sparring match is Harry. “I need control.”

“Well, then…control me.” Eggsy meets his gaze and doesn’t look away.

“What I need, lad, ye will nae be interested in giving me,” Merlin says quietly.

“How do you know?”

Merlin steps forward until he’s inches from Eggsy’s face. He towers over him by a good ten centimeters and he uses that height to his advantage. “As I said, I need control. Would ye let me control everything about ye? How I touch ye, how you touch me…where you put your hands, your legs. If and when ye come…if and when ye breathe. Would ye allow me to control all of that?”

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers, shuddering a bit. “Gladly.”

“Dinnae say what ye dinnae mean.”

“I mean it. You don’t know what I’ve been through, what blokes have asked of me. Ain’t no big deal. If it makes you feel better, I’ll do it.”

“So ye are telling me some idiot willing to hand over a few quid to fuck ye in the back seat of his car…” Merlin advances on Eggsy, who starts stepping back. He hits the wall and swallows hard as he looks up at Merlin. “Ye let him take ye like so…” Merlin rests his hand at the base of Eggsy’s throat. “Let him…” He squeezes slightly and Eggsy moans, standing up on tiptoe. Merlin slowly grins. “Ah…ye like that, do ye?”

“Never…never did that…most of the time they was just looking to get off and get out.”

“Ye will do whatever I say. If ye refuse, ye are out of this house.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. “Whatever you want.”

Merlin looks at him for a long moment, his hand still settled over the bottom of Eggsy’s neck. He wants the boy. He wants to wreck him into tiny pieces. But he absolutely will not take what isn’t freely given. “Once we go upstairs to your room, lad, there’s no turning back.” Eggsy nods. “What are your hard limits?” Eggsy looks at him in confusion. “What can’t ye handle?”

“No…no blood,” Eggsy says after thinking for a moment. “And no hitting in the face.”

“That’s it?” Eggsy nods. “I find that hard to believe, boy, because no matter how brave ye are acting, I dinnae think ye know what ye are getting into. If I do something that ye cannae handle, ye say the word ‘red,’ is that understood? If ye simply need a minute to gather yourself, ye say ‘yellow.’ Am I clear?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy looks a little nervous now, but he doesn’t try to push Merlin away.

“Very well. I wish ye to go upstairs and undress in your bedroom. Lie down on your stomach and wait for me.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy slides around Merlin and darts upstairs.

Merlin’s entire body feels as if it’s wired to a source of electricity. He forces himself to calmly walk up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he gathers a few items from the nightstand and the en suite. He enters the guest bedroom and actually stops short. Eggsy is naked and laying on the bed, as requested. His body is tight and strong, with a firm arse that is just asking for Merlin to spank it and a pair of thighs that would make angels weak. “I’m sorry…I was wrong. Get up for just a moment.” Eggsy jumps to his feet, not at all self-conscious of his naked state. Merlin spreads a towel out on the bed and motions for Eggsy to lay back down. Eggsy does, turning his face so he can watch Merlin.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Very much, lad. Ye know how attractive ye are.” Merlin runs a hand down Eggsy’s bare back. “I will nae be fucking ye tonight. That is one thing Harry and I absolutely will not do before speaking with each other.”

“I understand.” Eggsy almost sounds disappointed.

“Oh, dinnae fret, boy. Ye will get fucked tonight, just nae by my cock. Have ye ever played with toys before?”

“No…couldn’t risk having something like that in the house…my stepdad woulda gone ballistic.”

“Well, then…” Merlin leans down and bites Eggsy’s shoulder. “Let’s go about popping that cherry, now, shall we?” He takes something from the pile of items on the nightstand. “Give me your hands, wrists together.” Eggsy obeys and Merlin binds them together with one of his neckties. “Hands up at the bedframe. Ye will hold onto the slat at all times, dinnae let go.” 

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy reaches up to wrap his fingers around the slat of the headboard and Merlin sighs. The line of his body is truly breathtaking. Merlin runs a hand down his back again before giving the perfect arse a quick slap. Eggsy hisses and arches his back.

“That’s it…show me that arse of yours…stick it up.” Eggsy keeps his back arched as Merlin spanks him again. “So good…perfect.” Eggsy actually whimpers into the pillows. “Aye…I’ve noticed ye like to be told when ye do well. Part of me hopes ye dinnae do well, because I’m in the mood to give a punishment. Perhaps take ye over my knee…fuck ye with a toy as I spank ye…would ye like that sort of punishment?”

“Oh, fuck yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says into the pillows. 

“Ye are nae supposed to enjoy a punishment, little slut,” Merlin says with a chuckle. “Get up on your knees.”

Eggsy struggles up as best he can, resting on his knees and elbows. His face is still buried in the pillows but his body sways back and forth. Merlin reaches between his legs from behind to grab his cock. It’s thicker than his, thicker than Harry’s, although shorter than both of them. Merlin gives him a few short strokes, his thumb catching in wetness at the head. “Oh!” Eggsy gasps, thrusting into Merlin’s hand a bit.

“What’s this? So turned on already? Tell me, boy, do ye drip like this all the time? Are ye always wet like a girl when someone has ye ready to be fucked?”

“Y-yes,” Eggsy says, his face red when he pops up from the pillows. “Always.”

“I like it. I like knowing what I’m doing to ye.” Merlin carefully pulls Eggsy’s dick and balls back between his legs, his thumb rubbing over the reddened ball sack. “Ye want to be used. Ye want to be taken like a fucking dog.”

“Yes…yes, Merlin…” Eggsy moans. He shouts when Merlin gives his balls a tiny smack. Merlin then gathers some of Eggsy’s precome over his thumb and rubs it over the tender balls. Eggsy whimpers again.

“Maybe I should just keep ye here, just like this…plug ye and keep ye ready for when I wish to fuck ye. Would ye like that?”

“If you want, anything you want,” Eggsy blurts out.

“Oh, lad.” Merlin chuckles as he gets up and kneels behind Eggsy. “Ye dinnae know what ye are in for when ye talk like that.” He picks up the glass dildo and covers it with lube. He then starts to gently rub the tip at the entrance of Eggsy’s arse. “Normally I would nae get ye ready…I would just fuck ye with this,” Merlin lies. He always takes the utmost care with his bedpartners, even when talking the way he is. “Shove it in, take that greedy little arse of yours. But since it’s our first time…” He continues to circle Eggsy’s hole as he lubes the fingers of his other hand. “But eventually, I’d love to just fuck you with this AND my fingers…slide them all in along with the toy.” Merlin carefully works his finger in.

“Ohhhh fuck, thank you,” Eggsy whispers, back arching even more. He thrusts back to get more of Merlin.

“None of that.” Merlin spanks him hard. “I dinnae wish ye to play the whore tonight. Ye only do what ye want…not what ye think I want to hear.”

“M’not…swear down…” Eggsy vows. He looks back at Merlin over his shoulder and Merlin sees the lust in his eyes, the way his eyelids flutter shut as Merlin twists that finger and adds another.

“Christ, ye are a bit of a tart, aren’t ye?” Merlin says. He cannot resist…he leans down and bites the arsecheek that is reddened from his hand. “If I’d have known this, I’d have used ye sooner.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy moans, rocking back to meet the fingers in his arse.

“Ye will take what I give ye when I wish to give it.” Another spank and then Merlin removes his fingers. He slides the toy in just a few centimeters and leaves it there. Eggsy whines and freezes, desperately wanting to move back but knowing Merlin will not allow it. “Oh, this would be beautiful…me fucking ye like this, Harry fucking your mouth. Would you let us do that, lad? If we came home from a rough day at work…would ye get on your hands and knees to service us?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says. “Anything…whatever you needed…”

“Pretty words.” Merlin pushes the toy in further and Eggsy keens with pleasure. He pulls the toy all the way out, then pushes it in. He continues to withdraw it and push it back until it is in to the hilt. He then lets go, moaning quietly at the sight of the boy’s arse holding it still. “Good boy…such a good boy, Eggsy.” He reaches for Eggsy’s cock again and he hisses. “Oh…are ye sensitive, then? Ye wish to come?”

“Please, Merlin…”

Merlin withdraws the toy. “Let go of the headboard, roll onto your back…then hold fast again.” Eggsy slowly obeys. His face is red and his bottom lip is swollen from where he’s been biting it. His cock stands proudly against his stomach, balls purple and pulled up tight against his body. Merlin grins as he sees the puddle of precome on the skin of his lower abdomen. “Knees up,” he barks, and Eggsy obeys, although Merlin sees his entire body shaking. He presses his forearm against Eggsy’s legs to keep them in place before inserting the toy once more. Eggsy shivers, body arching up. “Keep your legs up.” Merlin taps the toy into place and steps back. “Oh, that is a lovely sight. Maybe I should take a picture of that.” He reaches up to his glasses and touches the side. “Perfect.” He takes Eggsy’s cock in one hand, the handle of the toy in the other, and starts to alternatingly stroke and fuck Eggsy.

Eggsy cries out, head thrashing from side to side. “Fuck…fuck Merlin…gonna come…”

“Nae, boy,” Merlin snaps. “I am in control here. Ye dinnae come until I say…IF I say…” He stares at the head of Eggsy’s dick pushing in and out of his hand. He swipes two fingers through the drops of liquid and brings them up to Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy eagerly licks him clean, pink tongue swirling around Merlin’s fingers. “Ye know what I would love to do? I would love to take this juice of yours and slather it over my prick, and then have ye suck it off. That would feel so good…let ye know your place.”

Merlin suddenly removes the dildo and tosses it aside. “What the fuck?” Eggsy gasps. 

Merlin grabs him by the chin. “Is there a problem, Eggsy?”

“N-no, sir,” Eggsy manages. “Just…”

“Good.” Merlin lubes a plug and quickly maneuvers it into place. It’s one of their smaller plugs, one that allows the wearer to walk but still feel its presence. “Get up.”

“Wot?”

“Get up, I said.” Merlin steps away from the bed and removes his jumper. “Obey me.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy gets up from the bed, looking confused. His legs quiver and he holds onto the bed for balance.

Merlin removes his shirt, tie, shoes and trousers before looking at him again. “Come along.” He heads for the en suite and Eggsy stumbles after him. “Kneel in the tub.”

“I…all right.” Eggsy carefully climbs into the tub and kneels facing Merlin. The tub is large so he has more than enough room.

“Look at ye…dripping everywhere. Did ye really think I would allow ye to make a bigger mess of the bed than ye already did? Thank God I thought to put that towel down.” Merlin kneels by the tub and strokes Eggsy’s cock. 

“M’sorry,” Eggsy mutters. “Blokes I been with hate that I mess like this…always said it was disgusting.”

“I meant what I said, lad…this shows that ye are enjoying what’s being done to ye…although I dinnae know if ye will enjoy this.” Merlin stands back up. “Touch yourself until ye are about to come, and then stop.”

“I…fuck…” Eggsy’s face is pure misery as he takes his cock in hand. It doesn’t take long for him to start to shudder. “Merlin…Merlin, I’m…”

“Stop,” Merlin orders. Eggsy’s hand shakes as he pulls it away, and Merlin knows this is something new for him. Merlin shoves his pants down and takes out his cock. “Suck. Just the head.” Eggsy eagerly complies and he soon has Merlin teetering at the edge as well. “Touch yourself. Tell me when you’re coming, and close your eyes.”

Eggsy immediately starts touching himself, and it doesn’t take long for him to say, “Merlin…Merlin, I’m fucking coming…oh fuck…” 

“Open your mouth,” Merlin orders, and Eggsy obeys. He shudders with his release, ropes of coming striping his stomach, his thighs, the tub. The sight of Eggsy’s come is enough to shove Merlin over the edge, making him grunt as he comes on the boy’s face. Most of it goes into his mouth, but a few drops land on his cheeks and nose. “That’s a good boy…good little pet…” He finally stumbles back to lean against the sink. The memory of the mission, briefly shoved from his mind, comes back full force and Merlin closes his eyes. The explosion. Kay’s shout. The hiss of the broken comms line.

He hears Eggsy get up and turn on the water, quickly wiping himself down before he gets out of the tub. Eggsy then turns on the sink, and Merlin feels a warm flannel quickly wipe over his groin. His eyes fly open as Eggsy drapes his dressing gown over his shoulders and helps him into it. “It weren’t your fault,” he whispers. “I’d bet my fucking life on it.” Merlin’s half-afraid Eggsy will try to kiss him. Instead, he gives Merlin a kind smile, touches his arm, and leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

NAIL – 9

The next morning Eggsy doesn’t leave early to head out to the gym. Instead he’s in the kitchen, an apron over his work clothes, frying up sausages and humming. “Morning,” he says over his shoulder.

“Morning, lad.” Merlin pours himself a glass of juice. “Orange juice?”

“No thanks…ate already.” Merlin rolls his eyes. Of course. He will say this for the boy…he might not have the stealth of a spy but Merlin never hears him in the morning. “Sit down, mate…just about done.” Eggsy scoops the sausage onto a plate of eggs and toast. “Here you go.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin watches Eggsy remove his apron and pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“Aye.” Merlin shifts uncomfortably. Humanity isn’t his strong suit. “I wish to thank ye…what ye did…it helped a little.”

“Good!” Eggsy’s smile is like sunshine. “I’m glad. That’s what I wanted to tell you. If you need that again, for ANY reason, ask.”

“It is not on your list of duties around here, Eggsy,” Merlin says sternly. “It is nae why I allowed ye to stay.”

“I know that,” Eggsy snaps. “Wouldn’t have stayed if it was.” Merlin wonders how true that statement is. “Anyway, just wanted ta let you know.”

“What do ye get out of it?”

“What do I get out of it?” Eggsy repeats incredulously. “Uh…how about sex with one of the fittest blokes I’ve ever met?”

“I told ye last night…what I like, what I need, is a bit out of the ordinary. Are ye sure you’re okay with that?” Merlin asks skeptically.

“Yeah,” Eggsy vows. “Swear down. I…I enjoyed it. Dunno much about it, but I’m willing ta learn. You said if I was uncomfortable, I could use a color or whatever. I trust you to stop if I ask you to.”

Merlin studies him for a long moment. The honesty and actual trust is written all over Eggsy’s handsome face. “Ye would trust me that much? I could tie ye to a bed and leave ye there for days.”

“You could, but you won’t. Merlin, the fate of the entire world rests at your fingertips on a daily basis. I think I can trust you to untie me when you're done with me,” Eggsy says with a shy yet cheeky grin.

“Hmmm…I’ve always wanted a pet,” he says thoughtfully, watching for Eggsy’s reaction. The boy makes a face but his body language says something completely different. “Very well, if I feel the need for something such as this, I will let ye know.”

“I’m serious, Merlin,” Eggsy tells him. “Not just cuz of something drastic like last night. If you're stressed from work, or…or, you miss your husband.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Know I’m a mighty poor substitute, if any at all, but yeah. You do too much for Kingsman and everyone else, least I can do is help.”

“Ye dinnae think ye help enough around here?” Merlin asks. “Ye cook, ye clean…ye were right. Our service was shite.”

Eggsy smiles proudly. “Told you. This is different. Get a little something myself, don’t I?”

Merlin is still unsure as to what exactly that something is, but he simply says, “All right. Now get a move on, you’re going to be late.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy winks and gets up from the table.

Christ, the boy will be the death of him. “Cheeky.”

“Like that’s news ta you,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Was gonna stay after to work out if that’s all right. Since I didn’t go this morning.”

“What ye do is of no consequence to me,” Merlin says coolly.

He notices Eggsy’s face fall for the briefest moment before he regains his composure. “Just told you cuz of dinner…do you got a problem eating later?”

“If I do I will simply pick up something on the way…I might not even be home.”

“True enough.” Eggsy puts the dishes in the sink and retrieves his apron. 

Merlin sits at his desk staring at his monitors, part of his mind on his work and part of his mind on Eggsy. He needs to work some things out, but first he needs to speak with someone. No use in putting things in motion if this isn’t going to last. He picks up his actual desk phone and pushes a button. “Yes, Merlin?”

“Andrew, are ye alone?”

“If you are asking if Eggsy is around, no, he’s not. He’s in the back organizing ties.”

“Good. I wished to ask ye how ye feel he’s doing around the shop.”

“A performance review?”

“Aye.”

“Well…I’m not sure where you found this young man, Merlin, but I am quite glad you did. And I am even more glad that you suggested he work for me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Andrew says. “He’s very polite to all the customers, and especially to me. He goes out of his way to make my work easier, and is quick to take something from me if I seem to struggle with it…but never in a way that makes me feel old or useless. He’s very self-conscious about his accent and his background, but that makes him even more eager to learn. There hasn’t been one thing I’ve asked him to do that he’s turned his nose up at…from washing windows to carrying bolts of fabric.”

Merlin honestly suspected nothing less. “That is good to know. And I should tell ye that I had nothing to do with his position in the shop other than having him work for ye that first day. He asked to work with ye.”

“Really.” Andrew sounds pleased. “Will there be anything else, sir?” The tone of Andrew’s voice changes and Merlin knows Eggsy’s nearby.

“No, Andrew, thank ye.” Merlin terminates the call and immediately growls, slapping at a button on his console. “Tristan, for fuck’s sake…ye are a goddamn spy! A little stealth, if ye would!”

Somehow the stars align correctly and Merlin is actually home before Eggsy. He changes clothes, programs his clipboard to alert him when Eggsy steps onto the bullet train and goes about preparing things for a light dinner. He’s flipping toasted cheese sandwiches when he hears, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Good evening to ye as well, Eggsy,” Merlin says without turning around. “I am making us dinner.”

“But you don’t…you can’t…” Eggsy stammers.

Merlin turns his head just enough to raise his eyebrow at Eggsy. “I survived before ye came here, ye know.”

“I know, it’s just…that’s my job,” Eggsy says almost unhappily. He leans in the doorway looking young and healthy in his trakkies and hoodie. His face is pink and the hair at the back of his neck is still wet with sweat. “Didn’t even shower at HQ so I could get here and make dinner.”

“Relax, lad…one night will nae kill either of us.” Merlin nods at the table. “Something to drink, if ye would?”

“Do you mind that I’m still kinda sweaty and gross?”

“I think ye would probably be quite attractive sweaty and gross,” Merlin says, and Eggsy blushes.

Merlin brings their sandwiches to the table as Eggsy pours them each a drink. “Sorry if I was kinda bratty before I left this morning,” Eggsy says before Merlin can even take a bite.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Merlin says honestly. “And if I ever think ye are bratty, I will punish ye accordingly.”

Eggsy slowly grins. “That so?”

“Aye.” Merlin doesn’t smile back and Eggsy’s grin slowly fades. “But in a way ye will more than likely enjoy, if what you’ve said and hinted is true.” The grin comes back but Eggsy doesn’t say anything. 

Merlin waits until they’re almost finished eating to pull something from his pocket and slide it across the table. “Wot’s that?”

“It is obviously a mobile,” Merlin says in a less than patient tone. 

“Not an idiot,” Eggsy snaps.

“You have your moments. It is a new mobile. For you.”

Eggsy gapes at the phone, and then gapes at Merlin. He gets up and carefully washes his hands, drying them well before sitting down. He picks up the phone almost reverently. “A…a new phone? For me?”

“Aye. Purely Kingsman technology…most of it developed by me,” Merlin says proudly. “It is the same number as on your own phone.” 

Eggsy gets his mobile from his pocket and puts it on the table. “Fuck…never had a new mobile with all the bells and whistles.”

“This has extra bells and whistles, I assure ye.”

Eggsy turns it in his hands as if he’s never seen a cellular phone before. “But…but why?”

“I am tired of having ye bang on the office door to communicate with me…I could be working on something sensitive. There is a number programmed in that will alert me in the office if ye wish to speak to me, since I dinnae always keep my mobile on while working in there. Also…ye deserve it. Ye work hard.”

“Fuck, Merlin.” Eggsy looks as if he wants to hug the mobile or Merlin. Merlin certainly hopes not. “Thanks…thanks a lot.”

“Ye are welcome. And ye are now on the Kingsman network, so ye no longer have a monthly bill.”

Eggsy almost drops the phone. “Are you takin’ the fuckin’ piss, bruv?”

“I most certainly am not, and ye have just earned yourself a spanking the next time I feel so inclined,” Merlin growls. Eggsy doesn’t look disgusted by the idea.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, enthralled by the device in his hands.

“As we sit here it is automatically downloading all the information from your old mobile…apps, games, contacts,” Merlin tells him. “But this is the most important feature.” He points to a tiny button on the right side. “If ye touch this for three seconds, pause, and do it again, it will send me an alarm. It will send me an alert that ye need help, and show me your location.”

“Really?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye. And this is not to be abused, lad. If ye lose your key, or can’t decide what to have for dinner, ye do NOT push this button. This is for dire emergencies only. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Look me in the eye.” Eggsy’s beautiful green eyes focus on Merlin and do not look away. “Am I understood?” Merlin repeats sternly. “This is for emergencies. It will also only work for you. It is programmed to your fingerprint.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy whispers.

“One never knows what might happen in the shop. We are a secret agency, but enemies have found us before. I want you to be prepared.”

“Yes, Merlin…thanks.” 

“Ye are welcome.”

Eggsy looks at the phone, and then looks at Merlin. “I need a shower.”

“All right. I can clean up here.” Merlin stands and clears their plates, grabbing the frying pan along the way.

“They can wait…you could come watch me, if you wanted.” 

Merlin turns to see Eggsy nonchalantly leaning against the counter. “Ye really think that’s worth me going all the way upstairs.”

“Could make it worth your while,” Eggsy points out.

“Aye, ye could,” Merlin says, wondering just what kind of monster he’s unleashed. “But I have work to do. I have to check in with Harry.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Eggsy blushes and Merlin realizes what it took for him to make the first move. “Leave the dishes, please. I’ll get them when I’m done.”

Eggsy goes upstairs and Merlin slowly smiles as he watches him walk away. He waits until the water is running and then quietly makes his way upstairs and into the bath. Eggsy’s standing under the streaming water, one hand on the wall of the stall, his head hanging down. “I’ve decided to see if it is really worth my while,” Merlin answers, making Eggsy jump.

“Jesus, Merlin!” Eggsy gasps, sliding the glass door open. “What the fuck?”

“Leave that door open,” Merlin says. “Just enough so I can see you but the water stays in.” He casually taps the side of his glasses.

“All right.” Eggsy moves the door a bit more. His gorgeous body is sleek and wet, drops of water running down his flat abdomen into the trimmed curls of hair around his thick cock. 

“Do ye like being watched?”

“Dunno,” Eggsy says. “Never had someone do it before.”

“I think ye dinnae like it, honestly, because ye are self-conscious about your body…about pleasing someone,” Merlin says. He leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Eggsy blushes all over. “But I think ye would relax a bit if I told ye how beautiful ye look, so wet and pink from the heat of the water. Ye would like to hear how attractive ye look surrounded by all the steam.” Eggsy clears his throat and his cock starts to show some interest. “I wonder what ye would look like if I was in there with ye, standing above ye as ye kneel to suck my prick.” Eggsy licks his lips. “Or how ye would look if Harry or I was to push ye up against the wall, take ye from behind.” Eggsy’s hand twitches toward his cock but stops at the last minute. “Ye may touch, lad,” Merlin says. “But ye are a very good boy to wait for permission.”

“You…you was supposed to watch me.”

“Oh, I am watching you.” Merlin smiles slyly. “And I am recording you. These glasses have that capability, and I have a cache of private files. I’m going to save this, and then tonight in my room, while you’re asleep, I’ll wank as I watch it.”

“But don’t…don’t you want me to…”

“Nae, lad, not tonight. I want to just watch ye…see ye come apart in front of me.” Merlin glances down at Eggsy’s cock. “Slow and easy, boy…take your time.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whines, but he does as he’s told.

“But Harry and I, we wouldn’t play with ye in here…you know the size of our shower and tub…we would have ye there, where there’s so much room.” Merlin removes his jumper and cuffs the sleeves of his shirt. “Keep going,” he tells Eggsy.

Eggsy’s hand shakes as he strokes himself, and his other hand is balled up into a fist. “Getting close,” he whimpers.

“Good boy…ye know ye dinnae have to repay me for the mobile, correct?”

“Was gonna…was gonna do this for you anyway…got the idea on the train…” Eggsy gasps. 

Merlin touches the tip of Eggsy’s cock. “Oh, there’s that lovely wetness…” He brings his fingertip up and tastes it. Eggsy begins to shudder. Merlin quickly puts his hand just over the head of Eggsy’s cock as Eggsy comes with a shout, the white drops pushing out and over onto Merlin’s fingers. He waits for Eggsy to finish before bring his hand up. He looks Eggsy in the eye and Eggsy immediately opens his mouth. “Oh you perfectly naughty little thing,” Merlin whispers, swallowing hard as Eggsy licks his fingers clean. He touches the side of his glasses again. They study each other for a long moment, Eggsy’s chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. “I’ll be in my office if ye need me. Enjoy playing with your new toy.” Merlin gives Eggsy a long once-over from head-to-toe. It’s obvious he’s enjoying playing with his.


	10. Chapter 10

NAIL – 10

“Good evening, Galahad. How lovely of ye to check in,” Merlin says wryly, staring at his home laptop. Harry is in front of a mirror tying a bow tie. He has on his tuxedo jacket and looks incredibly handsome.

“My apologies, Merlin. I’ve been so busy wining and dining the upper crust of this god-forsaken country,” Harry snaps. “You told me to check in when I can…and I haven’t had the chance to check in until now.”

“Quit your whining, stroppy brat,” Merlin snaps back. He wouldn’t dare admit it (especially to Harry), but he’s been missing his beautiful husband. Harry’s correct; he’s been busy working his way into the good graces of the powers that be in the organization, and he hasn’t had time to report the way he usually does. “Ye are looking…attractive.”

Harry slowly smiles. “You always did like me in a tuxedo, darling.”

“I like you better out of it.”

“There’s some sort of birthday dinner…black tie and all that. I didn’t expect to be invited, yet here I am. Apparently I’m getting somewhere.” Harry’s smile grows sly. “And that somewhere just might be the bed of the man’s wife…she apparently enjoys finding fresh meat, and I seem to fit the bill.”

“Of course you do. Bored wealthy wives usually find themselves drawn to lazy wealthy peacocks,” Merlin says with a sigh. 

“Shall I leave my glasses on for you?”

“God, no,” Merlin says, pretending to retch. “Ye know how I feel about naked women.”

“Do you think I could talk her into wearing the glasses so you can see MY naked body?”

“You’d better not,” Merlin growls. “All we need is for her to touch something…”

“She’ll definitely be touching something,” Harry says, winking into the mirror. “But I wish it was you touching it.”

“So do I,” Merlin says. He watches Harry for a moment. 

“Is everything all right?” Harry asks.

“Yes.”

“We’re halfway through,” Harry points out. “I should be home soon.”

“I don’t care WHEN you get home,” Merlin lies. “Have fun with your trophy wife.”

“I love you.” Harry terminates the call before Merlin can respond.

Merlin is in a touchy mood when he heads to the kitchen for dinner. What he finds there lightens that mood slightly, but not by much. Eggsy is whistling as he pulls a pan of chicken from the stove. “Didn’t call you yet,” he says in surprise. “Still got about fifteen minutes.”

“I realize ye dinnae call me, lad. Can’t I leave my office when I wish?”

“Course,” Eggsy says, a troubled look on his face. “Sorry.”

Merlin sets the table and sits down in his chair. He moodily stares at the salt shaker until Eggsy has everything on the table. “Thank you,” Merlin says.

“So, Andrew was saying he might start showing me some tailor stuff,” Eggsy says before Merlin has three bites. “Izzat okay?”

“I don’t care WHAT ye do, Eggsy,” Merlin snaps. 

“Oh, okay, yeah, I know, but…but I figured I should ask. Dunno who Andrew’s boss is, really, but I don’t want him getting into trouble or nothing,” Eggsy says to his plate. “Guess he knows what he’s allowed to do, though, right, cuz he’s been there forever.”

“Technically Arthur is Andrew’s boss, although he basically allows him free reign in the shop,” Merlin says with a sigh. “If he wishes to teach you something new, it is fine.”

“Great. Thanks.” Eggsy cuts his chicken and takes a few bites of potato. “So, how was your day?”

“Miserable. It’s time for inventory of the armory, which I hate, and Bors got lost six times in Moscow.”

“Do you need me ta…”

“No, Eggsy, I dinnae need ye to help! Ye do not ALWAYS need to be helping!” Merlin knows he’s snapping out because he misses Harry, but he honestly doesn’t care. 

“R-right. Sorry.” Eggsy seems to shrink as he slumps down in his seat.

Merlin sighs. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t. But the boy’s face is practically in his green beans, and his fork prods his chicken back and forth in an annoying manner. “I cannae allow ye into a place as sensitive as the armory, lad. Very few people get to see the weapons we have, and the ammunition, and everything else. So ye could nae possibly help there.”

“Got it,” Eggsy replies sullenly.

Merlin sighs and eats for a few minutes. “This is very good. The chicken is tender with good flavor.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy looks up hopefully, and Merlin SWEARS he see’s the boy’s ears perk up. “I, uh, I found the recipe online. Called for mushrooms, which you don’t like, so I kept them out.”

“How do ye know I dinnae like mushrooms?”

“Cuz any time I make something with them, you push them to the side. Never bothered to TELL me you don’t like them…” Eggsy points his fork at Merlin accusingly. “…so I just stopped putting them in anything. But otherwise, yeah, it’s all from a recipe online.”

Merlin isn’t touched by Eggsy’s thoughtfulness, exactly, but he’s a bit less irritated. “I should have told ye, ye are right. I’m sorry.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Don’t matter to me none. Just good not to waste money on them, you know?”

“Do YOU like them?” Merlin suspects that even if he did, Eggsy would stop buying them just to save Merlin money.

“Not really, bruv. They’re like, fungus, right?” Eggsy makes a face.

Merlin puts his knife and fork down. Eggsy has given him the excuse to make this night a lot more interesting…and to take out some of his frustration regarding missing Harry. “I have told ye and told ye not to call me that, Eggsy. I have warned ye…told ye it would result in a punishment. Yet ye insist on doing it.”

Eggsy turns white. “I…I didn’t even notice. I’m sorry, Merlin, real sorry.” His hands shake.

Merlin frowns as he realizes Eggsy thinks he’s truly serious…that Merlin’s either going to kick him out, or hit him. “We are going to finish our dinner, and then I am going to take a walk,” Merlin tells him. “While I’m gone, ye will clean up in here, and then go upstairs and take a shower. When ye are done, ye will lay on your back on your bed and wait for me.”

“Y-yes, Merlin.” Eggsy looks part relieved, part turned on, and part terrified.

Exactly what Merlin’s going for.

When he returns from his walk forty minutes later the house is very quiet. He locks the door and turns on the security system before slowly making his way upstairs. He stops in the master bedroom for the lube before heading to Eggsy’s room. Merlin finds him naked on his back, eyes closed, hands fisted at his side. “Ye obey very well, lad.”

Eggsy turns his head to look at him. “Been driving me crazy laying here waiting for you,” he admits.

Merlin grins. “That was the point.” He toes off his shoes and lines them up under the bed, taking off his socks as well. He then slowly undresses the rest of his way, taking his time and neatly folding his clothing and piling it on a chair. Eggsy’s half-hard by the time Merlin’s done, his cock plumping nice and his pink tongue running along his bottom lip. Merlin goes to the closet and finds a necktie. He runs it through his fingers as he approaches the bed and Eggsy immediately puts arms up above his head, hands clutching at a slat in the headboard. “Such a good boy,” Merlin purrs and Eggsy turns pink. “But this is nae for your hands. Would ye allow me to blindfold ye?” 

Eggsy looks at the tie, and then at Merlin’s face. “Yeah…all right.” He closes his eyes and lifts his head a bit.

“Good boy.” Merlin carefully folds the tie over Eggsy’s eyes and around his head. “Too tight?”

“No.”

“Can ye see?”

“No.”

“Good.” Merlin stands by the bed for almost five minutes, not moving anything but his eyes. He looks Eggsy over, studies the mole on his throat, the pink swirl of his nipples, the flat abdomen. Eggsy’s completely hard now, his cock dripping ever so slightly. Merlin bites back a sigh. The boy truly is a work of art. Eggsy starts to squirm, unable to keep still in the silence. Merlin finally crawls onto the bed and straddles Eggsy’s legs, gently sitting on his thighs. “Am I too heavy?”

“No, sir,” Eggsy whispers.

“Do ye like calling me that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ye see, lad, I like that. I like ye calling me sir. I like knowing that ye realize who is in charge.” Merlin squirts a bit of lube onto his fingers and begins to stroke himself. 

Eggsy arches up toward the sound. “Y-yes, Merlin. Sir.”

“What I really dinnae like is ye calling me ‘bruv.’ It is disrespectful.”

“Don’t mean to disrespect you, sir.” Eggsy squirms a bit, hips thrusting up as he tries to make contact with more than just Merlin’s legs. But Merlin has his weight distributed just right, and Eggsy can’t go anywhere. 

“I believe ye, lad, but I need to make sure ye dinnae do it again.” Eggsy starts to bring his hands down. “Hands above your head, boy. Ye dinnae get to touch me tonight.”

“But Merlin!” Eggsy almost whines. His cock is visibly throbbing; Merlin actually sees it twitch. “Wanna touch you…make you feel good.”

“Oh, I feel just fine, lad,” Merlin says. He fists his cock, the head pushing through his palm with a squelching sound. “I feel wonderful…I have a hard cock in my hand, a beautiful little slut underneath me, and I’m going to come soon. I’m going to come all over that gorgeous body of yours.”

“Please…” Eggsy gasps, wriggling beneath him. 

“And ye will not wash it off before ye go to bed,” Merlin grunts. He gets up a bit onto his knees.

“Sir…please…at least let me see you…”

“Nae, lad, ye are being punished. Ye have been a naughty boy, disobeying me when I told ye not to call me that. Are ye going to call me that again?”

“No! No sir!”

“I would hope not, because next time I will nae be so nice. Next time I will tie ye to a chair, make ye watch me from across the room. I will plug ye and put a cock ring on ye, make ye hard to the point of pain. Make ye whine for your release even as ye watch me get mine.” Merlin’s hand flies over his cock. “Beg.”

“W-wot?”

“Beg for me to come on ye, boy. Beg for me to use your body…”

“Please…please Merlin…want you to fuckin’ come on me, want to wear it all damn night…want to touch my skin and know you’ve been there…”

“Christ, lad!” Merlin gasps as he comes. He manages to control himself enough to paint Eggsy’s chest and abdomen with his come, even getting a drop or two on the base of his cock. “Good…good boy…”

“Yes,” Eggsy says weakly.

Merlin climbs off and grabs his clothes. “When I leave the room ye may take care of yourself if ye wish…but I will know if ye wipe ANYTHING off.” He gently removes the tie and Eggsy blinks up at him. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy whispers.

Two mornings later Eggsy is remarkably fidgety at the breakfast table. “Are ye ill?” Merlin finally asks. “Having some type of seizure?”

“No. I, uh…I wasn’t…wasn’t gonna be home for dinner tonight, just wanted to make sure you was okay with it.” Eggsy picks up their plates and takes them to the sink.

“Ye may come and go as ye please, lad. This is nae a prison,” Merlin points out. “Ye are a grown adult.”

“Yeah, but…I just…I just like you to know what’s going on,” Eggsy stammers, and Merlin actually understands. He’d also be hard pressed to put a title on what their relationship is. “Won’t be late, but won’t be cooking dinner.”

“Fair enough. Might I ask about your plans?”

“Course,” Eggsy says, looking relieved. “Was gonna meet with my mum for a bit, take her and Daisy out for a bite. Ain’t seen them in a while. Figured I’d go right after work.”

“Your stepfather…”

“This is the night he goes around and, uh, makes collections. He’ll be scarce.”

“Very well. I will see you when you get back then.”

“Yeah. Right.” Eggsy gives him a smile and begins rinsing the dishes.

Merlin is surprised at how quiet the house is that evening without Eggsy in it. Normally Merlin buries himself in the office, it’s true, but he normally hears Eggsy banging about in the kitchen, or singing as he cleans, or humming as he just walks through a room. He doesn’t care that Eggsy’s gone, of course, but the silence is a bit disconcerting.

He remembers to make himself a sandwich around half-seven, and is back at his computer eating it when he hears a beep. He glances at the corner of the screen and sees an alert: Eggsy’s letting him know he’s back home. This system has worked quite well since Merlin gave him the new phone…this way Eggsy can contact him without distracting him by knocking on the door.

Merlin finishes his sandwich and makes his way out of the office. He hears Eggsy in the kitchen and goes to investigate. He’s surprised to see the boy putting boxes in the refrigerator. “I thought ye went for dinner.”

“We did. I didn’t…I wasn’t hungry. Brought mine home. You could have it if you want…real good pasta.” Eggsy closes the refrigerator but doesn’t turn around. Merlin half-suspects that his stepfather was home after all, but his body language is not that of a person in pain. Not physical pain, at least.

“Did ye have a nice time?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says casually, getting a glass from the cupboard and pouring himself some water.

“I have asked ye in the past not to lie to me, lad,” Merlin says sternly. “Ye forget that my job is to observe people and figure them out.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. His face is pink and his eyes are swollen with unshed tears. “It WAS a nice time, until it wasn’t. Mum was happy to see me, happy to let me buy dinner. Daisy was REAL happy to see me.” Eggsy gives a wobbly smile. “Sat in my lap the whole time, which Mum didn’t like. Tried to tell her about my job, but she…she didn’t wanna hear it. Kept saying stuff about thinking I was better than her, and showing off with dinner and my nice clothes.” Eggsy sniffs and wipes at his nose with his hand. “They ain’t that nice, not like Kingsman or nothing. She just…it weren’t my mum, Merlin. She…she acted like I was being all posh and I wasn’t! Was so happy to see her and Daisy…so worried that they was okay. And she said if really cared I’d come back and help her take care of Daisy.”

“She is jealous, lad,” Merlin says finally. “She is jealous because ye are trying to make something of yourself, and she is angry that she has to parent and no longer has her life-in babysitter.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, probably. I would assume. I observe people, but I am nae a good judge of emotions,” he admits.

“Just feel…off.” Eggsy rubs at his arms. “Was so proud to show her I’m doing something right…but she seemed to wish I was failing. Just…ugh. Feel confused. Lost.” He shrugs. “Sorry. I’ll just keep to myself tonight…don’t wanna dump this on you.”

“Eggsy, I would like ye to go up and change into something more comfortable. Jeans, pajamas, whatever ye wish. And then I would like ye to join me in my office.”

“Your office?” Eggsy gapes at him.

“Did I stutter?”

“No, sir,” Eggsy says. He darts around Merlin and heads upstairs.

Merlin goes to the living room and grabs a cushion from the sofa before returning to his office. He places the cushion on the floor next to his chair and waits. It’s about fifteen minutes later that he hears a shy knock at the door. “Come in.”

Eggsy peeks in the door. “Here I am.”

“Come here, lad.” Merlin waves him over. Eggsy practically tiptoes through the room, eyes big as he takes in all the gadgets and computer parts and cabinets. “I would like ye to kneel on this cushion.”

“Kneel?” Eggsy stares at him.

“Kneel. As in ye bend your legs and gracefully fall to the ground on your knees and remain there.” Merlin rolls his eyes. He’s wasting his time.

“Okay.” Eggsy actually does manage to remain quite graceful as he gets on his knees and situates himself on the cushion. “Like this?”

“Aye. Ye may rest your arse on your legs if ye like. Once ye are comfortable, let me know.”

Eggsy squirms a bit before settling down. “All right. I’m comfortable.”

Merlin gently guides Eggsy’s head to rest on his thigh. “Relax here.”

Eggsy stiffens. “Why?”

“Because I’m telling ye to,” Merlin barks, and then sighs. “There are people…” He desperately wants to say ‘subs’ but doesn’t. They are nowhere near discussing that quite yet. “There are people who find great release in kneeling for someone else…someone in authority.”

“But what do I DO?”

“Ye simply relax. Let yourself go, let your mind go. Ye focus on nothing but relaxing and relieving yourself of your stress.” Merlin then says the most important part, looking down into Eggsy’s eyes. “I have ye, lad. I will nae let anything happen to ye while ye kneel for me.”

Eggsy gives him an odd look but allows his eyes to flutter closed. Merlin waits, keeping a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder while they sit in silence. Soon Eggsy begins to shiver a bit, tears sliding from his eyes. Those tears soon drip onto Merlin’s trousers, but he doesn’t mind. Eggsy sobs quietly for perhaps ten minutes, his body sagging further and further onto Merlin’s leg. When he finally stops crying he’s sitting on the cushion, legs curled in, his face and body completely pressed against Merlin. Merlin gently starts stroking Eggsy’s hair as he uses his other hand to open the computer and log into Tristan’s next mission. Eggsy stiffens and then relaxes, sighing a bit as he burrows against Merlin’s leg.

They stay that way for over an hour.


	11. Chapter 11

NAIL – 11

“Agent Galahad reporting.”

“Good evening, Galahad,” Merlin says with a warm smile. He’s sitting up in bed reading on his tablet, waiting for this particular call. It’s been ages since Harry’s had a safe moment to call on Merlin’s private line. “How is the mission?”

“Fine, of course. I am, as always, performing my duties admirably.”

“Idiot,” Merlin scoffs. “How is the lovely wife?”

“She is lovely, but incredibly dull,” Harry tells him. “You’ve spoiled me for everyone else, including women. She thinks she is sexy and sultry, but she is…she’s an embarrassment, really. It’s only by thinking of you that I’m able to get it up most of the time.”

“Well, if ye ever need me in your ear when you’re with her, all ye have to do is call,” Merlin says with a grin. It’s happened before.

“I doubt it would go over well if I suddenly started saying, ‘fuck me harder split me open.’ It might cause some questions.”

“Maybe that’s what ye need…ask her if she’d be interested in a strap-on,” Merlin chuckles.

“You’re almost…perky. What’s wrong with you? Are you ill?” Harry asks.

Merlin’s smile fades. “I’ve…I’ve been playing while you were gone.”

“Indeed.” Harry’s tone is unreadable. 

“No intercourse, as we agreed on. He’s just…he’s a nice way to pass the time. Get rid of stress.”

“Deal with the fact that you get horny and miss your husband.” There’s no mistaking the pride in Harry’s tone now. Insufferable bastard. “I’m glad to hear it, Hamish. You put too much on your shoulders…eventually they will break under the pressure.”

“Well, no need to worry about that now,” Merlin promises. 

“He’s a sub?”

“A sub in training, let’s say. Delightful young man, very pliant and willing.”

“I cannot wait to meet him,” Harry says quietly.

Merlin knows what Harry’s saying. He’s wondering if this is something they might share. They’ve done it before but it’s been a while. “I’ve been fantasizing about that a bit myself. I think he would take your orders quite beautifully, and ye could fuck him as I fuck you,” he adds almost dreamily.

“Well, someone HAS been fantasizing,” Harry drawls. “Tell me, Hamish, does he suck your cock as well as I do?”

“No, but he does make the most charming choking sounds as he tries.”

“Tell me,” Harry urges, and Merlin does.

“Morning, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a wan smile as he flips hotcakes onto a plate. “They had real nice looking bananas at the market yesterday, know you like ‘em, so I put them in the hotcakes. Daisy loves banana hotcakes.”

“I will give them a try, I do like bananas,” Merlin agrees. He takes the plate and sits down. Eggsy yawns as he plates his own food and joins him. Merlin takes a good look at the boy. His eyes are swollen and the skin beneath them is grey. “Are ye ill?” Merlin looks down at his plate. The last thing he needs right now is to get sick.

“No!” Eggsy says, surprised.

“All right,” Merlin gives him one more sharp look but Eggsy meets his gaze. 

Normally Eggsy heads off to the gym at HQ as soon as Merlin gets his breakfast, but over the next three or four days he simply leaves for the shop with Merlin if he’s working, or heads upstairs to shower and prepare for the day if he’s not. The grey spots under his eyes grow deeper, and Merlin catches him yawning more than once as he goes about his chores in the house. He’s been focusing on the small study in the front of the house, moving furniture, dusting and polishing. Merlin secretly swears that the room hasn’t been this clean since Harry moved in, but he won’t tell the lad that. Instead he just rolls his eyes and makes comments on wasted time.

“You two don’t know how lucky you are, having a house like this,” Eggsy informs him one evening, sneezing as he shakes out a dustrag. “Dark and boring in some places, ain’t gonna lie, but it’s…cozy. And it’s yours. Ain’t no one ever gonna come tell you to get out.” He sighs wistfully as he looks around. “You and Harry…you’re a family. And from what you tell me, ain’t nothing gonna break that bond anytime soon. You’re lucky,” he repeats.

“Well, marriage usually does imply a strong bond,” Merlin says, and he’s answered with a rather loud snort from Eggsy. Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“Gotta shake this out.” Eggsy brushes by Merlin and heads for the kitchen without any other explanation.

The next day Merlin asks Andrew if he’s noticed anything off about Eggsy. “He seems worn out…tired. You’re with him more than anyone else, I thought I would check in. If there’s something I should know, as the person who brought him to Kingsman…” Merlin trails off.

Andrew looks surprised. “Oh, no, sir. Eggsy’s work has been excellent, as always. He even managed to sell a few ties the other day. It was stock I was looking to get rid of, and he ended up talking the gentleman into buying the lot. He could charm the knickers off the Queen,” Andrew says with a sly grin. “He has seemed a bit…fatigued, but it’s nothing that has affected his work in any way.”

“I see,” Merlin muses.

That afternoon he’s able to hand the reigns over to Morgana earlier than usual and heads off to the gym. When he comes out of the locker room he’s surprised to find Eggsy on the treadmill. He lingers in the doorway, watching the flex of his calf and thigh muscles, the way the sweat curls the hair at the back of his neck. He’s just about to head over to the other treadmill when Eggsy slows down and eventually gets off. He dries himself with a towel, takes a long swig from his bottle of water, and heads for the mats in the corner of the gym.

The Kingsman exercise facility is a large area underneath the mansion. It has the basic exercise equipment; free weights, weightlifting apparatus, cardio devices, but it also has things that one wouldn’t find in your average health club. Sparring equipment. Weapons. A giant matted area in the corner, for sparring with multiple opponents. A Kingsman agent must be prepared for everything, but Eggsy isn’t a Kingsman agent. And he isn’t looking to spar. Merlin stares on in shock as he starts running across the mats, tumbling and flipping, forward and back. Eggsy’s body is a blur as he moves to and fro over the mats, barely stopping for breath before running into another combination of acrobatics. When he finally comes to a stop his chest is heaving and he wipes his hand over his forehead.

Merlin retrieves the towel and water bottle and ambles over. “I had no clue, lad,” he says in admiration.

Eggsy takes the towel and wipes his face. “I didn’t know you was here.”

“I got done early.”

“Was gonna pick up Thai for a change, thought it would be nice.”

“That does sound good.” Merlin looks him in the eye. “I think we should have a talk after dinner.”

Eggsy visibly sags. “Yes, Merlin.”

Eggsy pokes at his dinner but Merlin refuses to address it. If the boy doesn’t wish to eat, that’s his problem. Merlin finishes his excellent pad thai gai before pushing his chair back a bit. “Is there something ye wish to tell me?”

“No,” Eggsy says, eyebrows raising. “Everything’s fine.”

Merlin sighs. He’s been training recruits for decades, but it’s been a long time since he’s trained someone in this manner. He must tread carefully. He needs to be patient. He hates being patient. “Lad…I know we have nae put a name on whatever we have going on here. We are…housemates of a sort, and I am your employer. I pay ye to look after the house, cook, all of that.”

“And I like doing it!” Eggsy interrupts. Merlin glares at him but he doesn’t seem to notice. “I love cooking for you, and making your house look nice. Feels…feels like I’m worth something,” he admits, blushing.

“And what we do in your bedroom?”

The blush deepens. “Love that, too. You make me feel things…things I never thought I wanted, but I want them.”

“Do ye know anything about doms and subs?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Well, yeah, been reading up a bit about the kneeling thing, and found some pages. Izzat…izzat what you are, a dom?”

“When the situation presents itself.”

“What about Harry?”

“He is a dom as well, although when it is just he and I, those titles do not apply.”

“So I’m a sub, then.” Eggsy doesn’t look exactly thrilled by the idea. “You gonna make me sit on the floor, feed me by hand, all that? Make me wear a collar?”

“Eggsy, I’m afraid to think about what ye have read on the nightmare that is the internet,” Merlin growls. “There are many MANY facets to dom/sub relationships. There is no cookie cutter, cut and dry definition. Just as every man and woman are different, every relationship is different. Do ye follow me?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“I like to give orders in the bedroom. I like having someone submit to my rules, my orders. I like mild humiliation, such as when I call ye a slut or a slag. But I do not enjoy debasing my partner. I would never call ye stupid, or hit ye in a way that could be considered abuse. I would not expect ye to bow down and kiss my feet every time I enter a room…unless you would enjoy doing so.” He gives Eggsy the tiniest of winks and Eggsy seems to relax a bit. “What we do in the privacy of the bedroom is ours, and we make the rules as we see fit. If one day ye wish me to have ye kneel by my side as I hand-feed ye your dinner, I would. If one day I wanted to bind ye to the bed and make ye beg for my cock, as long as ye were amenable, we would do that. But in no way is this ANYTHING to be ashamed of. Do ye understand?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a nod, looking a bit more interested.

“Just as there are many kinds of doms, there are many kinds of subs. Some doms dress in leather and use a whip…I’m assuming ye have seen that online?” Eggsy nods miserably. “Others wear bespoke suits and command their sub with just a tilt of the head. That is my Harry.” Merlin smiles faintly. “Some subs wish to cower before their master, acting the slave. I dinnae think ye wish to do that.”

“No, Merlin,” Eggsy says immediately.

“What I DO believe is that ye enjoy serving. Ye like hearing that your work is done well. Ye enjoy cooking and cleaning and the like because ye realize it makes me more comfortable, makes me happy. Ye like it when ye anticipate my needs before I myself realize them.”

“Yes, Merlin!” Eggsy replies almost eagerly.

“I must admit, I have grown to like the idea of ye servicing me.” Eggsy blushes. “Ye are very good at it.” The boy smiles bashfully. “One thing that is of utmost importance in ANY relationship…communication. The very second ye are seriously unhappy, or feel unsafe, or threatened, or ye dislike what is going on, ye must tell me. I will not abide ye going along with something just because ye fear my displeasure. I am quite serious about this, and if I find out about it, your punishment will NOT be enjoyable.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers.

“So how about ye start with that honest communication now.” Merlin folds his hands on the table. “Ye have not been yourself this week.”

“Oh.” Eggsy plays with his fork. “I been having nightmares.” Merlin waits. “About my dad, and Dean…just, ugh. Not sure why, been feeling pretty good and all about work and stuff. Keeps me up at night. Annoying as fuck, actually. Dad tells me he’s ashamed of me, and he didn’t even get to know me older than a kid! And Dean, well…you can imagine.” Eggsy shrugs. “Try to work hard, get myself tired, but it don’t work. Brain goes into overdrive.” He gives Merlin a timid smile. “Bet you know all about that. Someone as smart as you, bet your brain never slows down.”

“I’ve learned a few methods over the years to help myself settle,” Merlin admits. “But I think I have one for you.” He stands. “Clean all this up and join me in the office.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy stands as well. “Hey, Merlin, I’m glad you ain’t mad at me. When you said you wanted to talk, thought you was gonna yell at me.”

“Nae, lad, I have no reason to yell at ye…today, anyway.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin. “Now get a move on.” Merlin heads for his office, dropping Eggsy’s cushion by the desk before bringing some work up on his computer. He undoes his belt and trousers, pulling his limp cock out through the slit in his pants. When Eggsy finally knocks at the door Merlin pushes away from the desk a bit. “Come in.”

“All done.” Eggsy’s eyebrows go up a bit at the sight of his cushion on the floor.

“Kneeling can be for the dom as much as for the sub,” Merlin tells him. “Sometimes it calms me to have ye kneeling for me, submitting to whatever I might need ye for. And I know it helps ye rest a bit as well.” He pushes back a bit more from the desk and kicks the cushion out in front of him under the desk. 

“You want me to…” Eggsy’s eyes immediately go to Merlin’s flaccid prick.

“Yes…and no. I dinnae wish ye to suck me to get me off. I dinnae wish ye to suck me at all. Have ye head of cock warming, lad?” Eggsy shakes his head. “Ye simply are to take me in your mouth and keep me there.”

“Like a dummy?” Eggsy looks confused. “Like a baby?”

“Aye. Just like that. And before ye ask, yes I do get something out of it. The knowledge that ye are there to serve me, even in just this simple manner. The knowledge that if I wished to make it more sexual, ye are there to do it. And for you…ye are to relax and clear your mind. No thoughts of your nightmares, your Da, Dean, or even me. Ye are simply to let it all go and focus on the weight and texture of my prick in your mouth.” Eggsy doesn’t move, just stares down at him. “Do ye trust me, lad?”

“With my life,” Eggsy says almost without thinking. Merlin simply points at the cushion. 

Eggsy gets himself situated and slowly takes Merlin’s cock in his mouth. Merlin inwardly sighs with contentment at the feeling of Eggsy’s plush warm mouth around his prick. He pats Eggsy’s head and simply says, “That’s a good lad. If at any time ye start to cramp or feel uncomfortable, tap my ankle and we shall adjust.” Eggsy gives a grunt of agreement but doesn’t move.

Merlin gives him a few moments to get used to the situation before focusing on the upcoming mission for Tor. He feels Eggsy slowly start to relax, his body slowly settling against Merlin. It takes about twenty minutes before Merlin feels Eggsy’s mouth gradually slip away. He’s falling asleep, his head tipping to lay on Merlin’s thigh. Part of him wants to laugh, but part of him is annoyed by the drool that is currently soaking his trousers and pants. He finally taps the top of Eggsy’s head. He immediately jerks up. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I was just so comfy. I’m sorry!” Eggsy anxiously stares up at Merlin, wiping at his wet chin with the back of his hand. His lips are red and swollen and moist and he is the picture of decadence.

“Go to bed, lad. Ye are of no use to me now.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says unhappily, struggling to his feet and stretching. He looks ashamed.

“This was your first time, plus ye are exhausted. Go to bed, and if ye start to think too hard, just focus on how this felt…how ye were able to let your mind go.”

“Yes, Merlin. I am really sorry.”

“Dinnae apologize again, lad, it is getting annoying.”

“Yes, Merlin. Sor…” Eggsy blushes and grins. “Good night.”

“Good night, you ridiculous boy.” Merlin puts his cock away and winces as his hand touches soaking wet fabric.


	12. Chapter 12

NAIL – 12

“Merlin?” Eggsy fidgets in the doorway of the master bedroom.

“Yes, lad?” Merlin paws through a drawer. “I am missing three pair of pants.”

“No, you ain’t. You're missing one pair, because the elastic was shot,” Eggsy informs him. “You only think you're missing the other two cuz I fold ‘em all nice when I do wash, and you aren’t sure what ta do with that.”

Merlin turns around with murder on his mind. “Let me see what order to address this in…I fold my pants very well.”

“Okay, bru…I mean, Merlin,” Eggsy says innocently. Oh, Merlin wants to order him into the room, bend him over the bed, and turn that arse red. “I guess I just fold them…differently.”

“But other than that, let’s address what’s more important. Where the fuck are my red pants?” Merlin roars.

“Like I said, the elastic is completely shot. Don’t even know how you keep them up,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He licks his lips and lewdly runs his eyes over Merlin’s body. “You're so slim, ain’t no way your arse is keeping them up. Not like mine,” he mutters, turning to glare at his own ample backside.

Some people might use this opportunity to compliment the lad on his beautiful bum. Merlin is not one of those people. Especially not when he’s dealing with missing undergarments. “Who gave you permission to throw away my belongings?”

“Didn’t throw them away. Didya know your pants make GREAT rags fer washing windows?” Eggsy asks sweetly.

“Lad, I would advise ye to run, although I have enough trackers on ye by now that ye will nae get far,” Merlin snarls.

“You got trackers on me?” Eggsy looks honestly shocked and a bit confused.

“Ye are a Kingsman employee, of course I have a tracker on you,” he snaps. 

“Oh.” 

“Eggsy,” Merlin hisses.

“Yeah, I got your pants. Would never throw them away, was just takin’ the piss. Was gonna ask you what you wanted to do with them.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin.

“Lad…” Merlin looks to the ceiling as if to ask for patience. “Why are ye darkening my door in the first place?”

“Was wondering how you felt about me doing some work in the garden.” Eggsy looks serious now, fidgeting a bit as he stands in the hall.

“Ye mentioned that on day one. Ye said ye wanted to clean things up a bit. I have no objection, and I know Harry would probably appreciate it.” The garden was the selling point for Harry when he bought the house…before he realized the work that would go into it. “I would likely enjoy watching ye work out there.”

“I bet you would,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I just…I had some ideas, took some pictures and asked one of the landscapers at HQ. Didn’t say it was for your house!” He adds immediately. “Said I was gonna do some work for a friend, and he gave me ideas. Wanted a professional to look at it.”

“I see,” Merlin says, almost impressed by the boy’s initiative. 

“But it’s…it’s…”

Merlin sees right through him. “How much?”

“I dunno,” Eggsy mumbles. “And don’t worry, ain’t gonna ask you to go to the store with me for stuff like this. I just…I wasn’t sure how you wanted me to go about it.”

“I will think about it and we can discuss it tomorrow over breakfast,” Merlin informs him, although his mind is already made up.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says. “Good night.”

“Good night, lad.”

Eggsy turns around from the stove to hand Merlin his plate. He catches sight of the stack of bills on his own plate and almost drops everything shock. “Fucking hell,” he breathes, bobbling the plate a bit before safely setting it down in front of Merlin. “Wot…” 

“I trust that is enough.” Merlin points his fork at the cash neatly piled on Eggsy’s plate. “If it is not, let me know and I will get ye more.”

“You got money just buried in the flower beds or sommat?” Eggsy says, eyes glued to the stack.

“Perhaps. I’d advise ye not to go trying to find out…I also bury my experimental explosives out there,” Merlin says with a straight face.

Eggsy looks at him as if he’s not sure Merlin’s joking. “Well, thanks,” he says faintly. “I’ll check out the sales, get you receipts, swear down.”

“Don’t stress yourself out, lad. Like I said, I have ways of knowing what ye get up to.” Merlin smiles slyly and digs into his bacon and eggs.

As Eggsy makes dinner that evening he stands by the stove alternating between pushing things around in a pan and scrolling about on his phone. “Fuck…can’t see for shite on this.” He attempts to enlarge the screen to no avail. “How am I supposed to know if it’s the right size…” He shakes his head in frustration, shoves his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, and pays closer attention to dinner.

Merlin rolls his eyes as he sets the table. He’s been waiting for what seems like an eternity for Eggsy to ask about getting something other than his phone to surf the internet. To his surprise Eggsy seems quite content with his mobile, still shocked that Merlin gave it to him in the first place. He treats it as something to be treasured, even when he yells at it while playing one of his ridiculous games. 

Eggsy chatters on about flowers and bushes and plants during dinner until Merlin finally puts his knife and fork down and says, “Lad, will ye please shut up about the garden! I’m almost sorry I gave ye permission to work in it.”

“Sorry, Merlin, I just…I figured you should get the last word, since it’s your house and all.” Eggsy looks contrite. “I mean, you and Harry, you gotta live here, you should like how it ends up. I’m not the one who…” Eggsy bites his lip and looks down. Not once has he asked Merlin about the permanence of his position there, which has impressed Merlin more than he thought possible. Although they get along well and Eggsy seems happy to serve (both in the bedroom and out), he hasn’t asked if he’s going to be able to stay. They both know most of that depends on Harry.

“Please rest assured, lad, that I could give a rat’s tiny arse about the garden. Gardens are pretty…when viewed from inside. I dinnae like most of what happens outdoors, such as spiderwebs and insects and the like, so I dinnae care what ye do.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks crestfallen. How can he please Merlin if it’s quite obvious he doesn’t care?

“Harry, however, will be over the moon if you can get that wilderness into something even slightly resembling a garden,” Merlin continues, picking up his knife and fork again. “He always talked about making something of it, planting roses and getting a nice table and chairs. He even mentioned fairy lights.” Merlin shudders at the memory. “But there is one thing standing between Harry Hart and the perfect garden.”

“Wot’s that?”

“The work required to make it happen,” Merlin answers simply, and Eggsy laughs.

Merlin clears the table after they finish while Eggsy scrapes the plates and puts the leftovers away. “Bin’s full,” Eggsy tells him. “Be right back.” He ties off the bag and easily hefts it up. Merlin absolutely doesn’t look at the way his biceps bulge under the sleeves of his tight vest. He DOES look through the window as Eggsy carries the bag out back, staring at his mobile screen as he walks.

“For fuck’s sake,” Merlin groans. He heads to his office and is back in the kitchen when Eggsy comes stomping through the back door. “Ridiculous.”

“Wot?” Eggsy asks almost fearfully. “Got all the dirt off…should I start taking off my shoes when I come in?”

“Nae, lad. Kingsman has an excellent vision plan.”

“Uh, good for them?” Eggsy says in confusion.

“I will nae have ye taking advantage of it at such a young age. It is ridiculous the way ye squint at that tiny screen when ye are trying to do research.” He slams a laptop down on the table. “Ye will use this.”

“You got me a laptop?” Eggsy stares at it in shock before looking up at Merlin. His face is full of hope and he actually bounces a bit, reminding Merlin of a puppy getting a treat.

“Of COURSE not. I dinnae ‘get laptops.’ I BUILD laptops, and this is an old one I had sitting around. I use it as a toy when I am testing new software. I’m overdue to upgrade, so ye may have this one.”

“Really? It’s really for me!” Eggsy picks it up and actually hugs it. “Thanks, Merlin. Thanks! This is the best!” This time he actually DOES bounce up and down.

“I expect this garden to be spectacular,” Merlin says gruffly.

“It will be, swear down,” Eggsy vows.

“I want nothing to do with it other than the funds to create it.”

“Right. You don’t gotta lift a finger,” Eggsy promises.

“We’ll see about that,” Merlin says, heading out of the kitchen.

True to his word, Eggsy does not ask Merlin for his opinion on anything about the garden over the next week, other than suggestions as to what Harry might prefer when it comes to flowers and plants. Instead of going to the gym Eggsy works in the flower beds, pulling weeds, digging holes, and planting things. Carefully noted receipts show up on the kitchen table, along with quite a bit of the cash. Bags of soil, bags of mulch and pots of plants appear and disappear from the back porch, but Merlin pays very little attention. He has more important things to worry about, such as Harry’s mission.

“Ye need to tread with caution, Galahad,” he says one day as he speaks with Harry from his Kingsman office. “The man is bipolar to say the least, psychopathic at his worst.”

“No wonder he and I get along so well,” Harry drawls. He’s cleaning his guns in his flat and his focus is on his hands. Merlin loves those hands. Merlin misses those hands.

“Ye will nae be getting along so well when he finds out ye are fucking his wife.”

“Oh, he knows about that. He’s actually watched a few times,” Harry says lightly.

Merlin burns with jealousy. He should be watching Harry fuck someone, not some idiotic criminal mastermind. “Oh?” 

“Yes…but he likes to give instruction.” Harry makes a disgusted noise. “The only one I like telling me what to do in the bedroom is you.”

“That’s because I know what ye like, what buttons to push,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Speaking of bedfellows, how is your little pet?”

“He’s not quite there yet, but we are getting along nicely, I suppose. He isn’t you.”

“Very few people are…a fact of which I’m sure Her Majesty’s government is quite grateful.” Harry puts the gun down and sighs. “This is getting quite dull, darling. Can’t I go, I don’t know, start a fight with someone?”

“Nae, Harry. Ye cannae be drawing attention to yourself in that manner.”

“Things are coming to head, I can feel it,” Harry says seriously, and Merlin believes him. He’s always trusted Harry’s instincts in the field. “I’ll report when I know more.”

“All right. Stay safe, Galahad.”

“I will.”

Eggsy bounces in his chair at breakfast one morning, so eager and full of energy that Merlin wants to tie him down and keep him still. He wants to tie him down on a regular basis, of course, but this is completely different. Merlin is not the best of people throughout most of the day, but he’s definitely not the best of people first thing in the morning, facing someone hopping like a bunny in their seat. “Merlin?”

“Yes, lad?” Merlin grumbles. He sips at his coffee. “This is cold.”

Eggsy jumps up, grabs the pot, and quickly tops him off. “There. That okay?” He shifts from side to side as he stands by the table.

“Fine.”

Eggsy doesn’t sit down. “It’s done.”

“The coffee?” Merlin wonders why he should care. “Well, then, make more.”

“No! The garden. It’s finished. I added the last touches this morning, been up since the sun started to shine.” Eggsy is a wriggling mass of happiness. “You gotta see. I mean, do you wanna see? Know you don’t care, but…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, lad, ye will not be still if I dinnae look.” Merlin pushes his chair back and gets up. Eggsy follows at his heels, sliding around Merlin to open the back door. 

Merlin steps out onto the back porch and blinks in surprise. He’s been checking in here and there to follow Eggsy’s progress, but for the most part he hasn’t paid attention. Somehow Eggsy has managed to make the garden look twice its original size with neat flower beds and a few bushes. The grass is neatly trimmed and a pretty wrought iron table and chairs sit at the back corner under a tree.

“Is…is it okay?” Eggsy asks anxiously. He actually nibbles at his thumbnail. “Do…will…will he like it?”

There’s no need to ask who ‘he’ is. “It is lovely,” Merlin says quietly. “He will be well pleased. Ye have done a tremendous job out here, Eggsy.”

Eggsy beams with pleasure. “Good…so glad…enjoyed it but it was hard work, and I was real worried if you…if he would like it.”

“Your hard work has paid off.” Merlin actually puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and squeezes. Eggsy blushes and smiles up at him shyly. “Now I am off to work.”

“Yes, Merlin. Gotta find a place for all the extra tools and stuff. That shed is a bloody nightmare.” He points to a ramshackle pile of boards in the back of the garden.

“Well, I know what ye will be doing today, then.” Merlin returns to the house, shaking his head a bit as he goes up the stairs. The boy really is full of surprises. 

Merlin stares at the box on the seat next to him as he rides home in a Kingsman cab. This is completely insane. He is enabling the boy’s ridiculous sense of style. He’s also encouraging the ridiculous company to keep making such monstrosities. He stares out the window, moodily grumbling to himself about the youth of today and their complete inability to dress themselves in a respectful, mature fashion.

“Hey, Merlin!” One of the youths in question comes hurrying in from the kitchen wearing a pair of tight jeans and a worn black vest. “You're a bit later than you said…dinner might be a bit dry, not gonna lie.”

“That is fine, lad.” Merlin hands over his jacket and Eggsy neatly hangs it up. “I was doing a bit of shopping.”

“Oh.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Did I forget something this week?” He asks unhappily.

“Nae. I…I got you something.” Merlin actually feels a bit uncomfortable. He rarely gives gifts…but the lad deserves something for all his hard work in the garden.

“Me?” Eggsy’s ears literally perk up. His entire body seems to quiver. Merlin’s first thought is that it’s obvious the boy didn’t get presents much growing up. He then focuses yet again on the fact that Eggsy reacts like a dog to things that excite him.

“Yes, you.” Merlin heads for the living room with the bag in his hand.

“You didn’t need to do that, Merlin, but it was real nice of you, whatever it is,” Eggsy babbles. He follows so closely that Merlin almost trips over him.

“Has anyone ever told ye that ye act like a tumbling little puppy?” Merlin snaps. “Overeager, clumsy, anxious for pets and a ‘good boy’ from your master?”

“N-no,” Eggsy stammers. “Izzat how you see me?”

“I could,” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy squirms a bit. “Ah, is that what ye wish, lad? Do ye wish to call me Master, curl up at my feet like a sweet little pup…I’m sure in all your research ye have seen that people play that way.”

“I…I’m not sure…”

“Ye didn’t sound interested in a collar when we spoke before,” Merlin muses. “Perhaps an adorable set of ears, and a fluffy tail. A ball for ye to chase…”

“A tail, but how…” A light bulb goes off in Eggsy’s eyes. 

“Yes, I think ye would look quite darling. I’ve always wanted a pet,” Merlin says, drawing his finger down Eggsy’s jaw. “We could get ye a little bed, I could keep ye by my desk, that way ye are ready for me whenever I want ye.” Eggsy whimpers. “Now. About your gift.” Merlin holds out the bag. “Here ye go.”

Eggsy blinks and seems to shake his head a bit. “Wot? Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks.” He sits down on the sofa and pulls the shoebox out of the bag. “You are fucking taking the PISS, Merlin!” He yells. He opens the box and yanks the tissue paper aside. “Jeremy Scott Wings…fuck ME.” Eggsy holds one of the shoes up as if he’s holding the Holy Grail. “Merlin, I…thank you. Thank you so fucking much!”

“Ye are welcome, lad.” Merlin gives him a brief smile. He can’t help it. “I’m going to go up and change.”

“Right, yeah,” Eggsy says absently, still staring at his shoes. It’s obvious he’s forgotten all talk of puppy ears and puppy tails.

Merlin won’t forget.


	13. Chapter 13

NAIL – 13

Merlin stands up, stretches, and calmly shuts down his computer system. He then grabs the small duffle bag from its spot in the corner and cleans off the rest of his desk. There. His office is officially shut down for the night. Everything put away, put to sleep, ready for another day of saving the world.

Merlin is not shut down. His brain is running a mile a minute and he is not ready to leave and assume the façade of just another Londoner heading home to a well-cooked meal and a comfortable bed. He’d been stuck in meetings most of the day (Chester does love the sound of his own voice), a piece of tech was giving him trouble, and to top it all off, Harry’s mission was moving into very serious territory. He’d more than likely be home within a fortnight – three weeks at the most – but this was the point where things most easily fell apart. Merlin needs to work out his restless energy, find a way to exhaust his body and by turns exhaust his mind.

He heads to the gym and is thankful to find it empty. He changes into his workout clothes (a sleeveless vest, athletic shorts, and battered trainers) and then makes a beeline for the treadmill. A thirty minute brisk run earns him a sheen of sweat on his bald head and an appropriately raised heart rate . It is only then that he steps down, wipes off, and picks up a pair of boxing gloves. Merlin ambles over to the punching bags as he prepares his hands, smiling grimly as he remembers the last time he’d sparred with Harry. They’d had such good sex that night. Merlin had left bruises on Harry’s thighs once he finally pinned him down, and the fight for dominance had given Merlin the loveliest of bloody noses.

But unfortunately Harry’s not there. There’s always the slim chance that he won’t ever BE there again, and it’s that slim chance that has weaseled its way into the back of Merlin’s mind. Harry Hart is one of the best agents Kingsman has ever seen but Merlin knows that doesn’t mean shite if things fall apart. He growls at himself, pushes that sliver of a thought deep down in his brain, and starts to attack the bag. His muscles get tired almost immediately and he realizes how long it’s been. Instead of coming to the gym on a regular basis and doing more than running on the treadmill and lifting weights, he’s been hurrying home to fool around with his baby sub. Ridiculous.

He’s not sure how long he’s going at it before he hears a breathy “Bloody hell” from behind him. He turns and swings without thinking, and is thankful when he sees Eggsy leaning far to his side, eyes wide. “Fuck!” Eggsy gasps.

“Ye should nae sneak up on someone like that, lad. Especially someone with the training I’ve had.” Merlin walks away from the bag and tries to catch his breath.

“Sorry, didn’t realize you didn’t hear me,” Eggsy whispers. “You…that was amazing. You…you made the bag dance.”

“That is the desired result,” Merlin says, although he dips his head modestly. “I needed to let out a bit of frustration.”

“Told you I could help with that,” Eggsy practically mumbles, handing Merlin his water.

“Not the way I was feeling, lad. I would have wrecked ye, and not in a good way. I will nae have that on my conscience.” Merlin gulps at the bottle.

“Could…could you maybe teach me something like that? Like how to, uh, box?” Eggsy asks timidly. “Know I can’t be as good as you, but maybe the basics?”

“Not tonight,” Merlin says immediately. He is not in the place to be a patient teacher…not that he’s EVER really a patient teacher. “But another time, aye, I would be willing to teach ye a few things.” He likes the idea of moving about with Eggsy in the ring. Too bad it’s such a public place; he’s sure he could think of all sorts of ways to pin him and keep him down.

“Aces,” Eggsy says with a cheerful grin. “So, I guess I’ll see you at yours, then?”

“Aren’t ye going to work out?”

“Nah, was going to, but now I think I just wanna get home. Maybe we could have the leftovers from Sunday night?”

“Aye, that sounds good. I should leave here within the hour.”

“Okay. Give him hell,” Eggsy adds with a grin, motioning to the bag. Merlin rolls his eyes and takes his stance once more.

When he lets himself into the house about ninety minutes later he meets Eggsy coming down the stairs. “Hey,” Eggsy says. “Was just cleaning the upstairs loo…can get dinner ready now if you want.”

“In a minute, lad. I would like to speak with ye for a moment, if I could.”

“Everything okay?” Eggsy asks, immediately concerned. Merlin has honestly never met someone with a heart like Eggsy Unwin’s. At times it’s difficult for him to wrap his head around. “It’s not Harry, is it?”

“Nae, he is fine, as far as I know. Should be home within the next three weeks.” Merlin starts up the stairs.

“Oh…wow,” he hears Eggsy say. “So, where do you want me?”

“Ye may come into my bedroom, have a seat anywhere.” Merlin starts stripping as soon as he enters the bedroom. He has no problems being naked in front of Eggsy, and he really doesn’t care if it makes Eggsy uncomfortable. It’s his bedroom, after all.

Eggsy takes a seat on the corner of the bed, looking a bit confused but not uncomfortable. “Did yer workout help?”

“Somewhat. I’m in my own mind, I will work myself loose,” Merlin says simply. He goes into the en suite and washes up a bit before pulling on a pair of jeans and a vest. “Now, then.” He gets a small bag from the nightstand drawer and hands it to Eggsy.

“Another gift?”

“Of a sort,” Merlin says. He sits on the bed a short distance away. “Go ahead.”

Eggsy eagerly opens the bag. He pulls out the ears first; a brown headband with soft light brown dog ears that almost exactly matches his own hair. His eyes widen as he takes the bag and slowly dumps the rest of the contents onto his lap. The plug is a bit larger than average, meant to stay in with movement. Connected to the plug is a fluffy matching brown tail, about a foot long. “Oh,” Eggsy whispers, drawing the tail through his fingers a bit.

“Technically it is more of a cat tail, I suppose, since most bigger dogs do nae have fluffy tails,” Merlin tells him. “But I liked the look of it…it matches your coloring well.”

“Right.” Eggsy nods. “Well, uh, thanks. Where do you wanna keep it? Downstairs, or…”

“Nae, lad. Ye will keep this in your room for whenever ye feel ye wish to wear it. I will not be controlling ye on this.” Merlin tries to give him a kind smile, but he knows his kind smiles are usually quite fearful. Perhaps that’s because he rarely GIVES kind smiles. “This is a gift ye are actually giving to me. Allowing me to be your master, to control ye, to give ye orders as I see fit…that is something of great importance.”

“Is it, though?” Eggsy snaps out, blushing and looking embarrassed. “I mean, I act like a dumb animal, you tell me what to do, maybe give me treats, right?”

“Eggsy, there is nothing wrong with this. Nothing at all,” Merlin says sternly. He’s never understood why people are ashamed of their desires. “Tell me, lad, what do you think makes a pet happy?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Well, everything, really. I mean, what do they gotta do? Nothing. They just sit around, sleeping or playing, waiting for their master to come home. If they got a good owner, they’re safe and loved and taken care of. They don’t gotta think about bills or work or nothing. They’re just happy to be alive and around their people, happy to cuddle up and be petted.”

“And does that lack of responsibility, the promise of care…does that appeal to you?”

“Of course it does,” Eggsy says immediately. “Who wouldn’t want that?”

“I wouldn’t,” Merlin says honestly. “I would much rather be the one in charge. It would mean a great deal to me to have someone give themselves over to me in such a manner. It is a great responsibility to be a pet owner, is it not?”

“Course,” Eggsy says. “Not that I’d know. Always wanted a dog, but could never have one. Ain’t no way I’d allow a dog in the same house with Dean.”

“I understand,” Merlin says. “As part of our relationship, Eggsy, I would be happy to be your master. I quite like the idea, to be honest. But ye have to decide when ye need it. If there is a day where ye need to put your human life aside, just put on the ears and the tail and allow yourself to be cared for, I will do it. Fair warning…it more than likely could lead to a bit of sex. Or a lot of sex,” Merlin amends, and Eggsy laughs. “I find the idea of ye as my pet quite attractive. But if ye are not in a mindspace for that, ye will give me your safeword, and I will know to leave ye be. This is nae something I would push.”

“Safeword?” Eggsy tilts his head, quite similar to a dog. “Don’t got one of those.”

“Well, I expect ye to come up with one and tell me. A word that has no place in a sexual situation. I hear that word, and we stop immediately.”

“Okay. I’ll…I’ll come up with one by tomorrow,” Eggsy promises. He puts everything back in the bag. “Never thought I’d want something like this,” he says, shaking his head as he stands up.

“Do ye really want it, or are ye doing it because I bought the items and ye are too bashful to tell me to return them?” Merlin demands.

“No, I…I think I want it.” Eggsy gives him a shy smile and leaves the room.

“Bloody hell, that boy will be the death of me.” Merlin briefly presses his palm against his erection and heads for the shower to wank.

On Friday Merlin spends twenty hours at HQ. He never leaves his office, setting up camp behind his desk with Morgana by his side. They alternate between monitoring cameras hidden by Harry at the criminal’s headquarters and helping Percival maneuver his way through Cairo after his cover is blown. By the time Merlin finally manages to get a message to Harry it is almost five in the morning and Morgana can barely keep her head up. They wait until Percival is safely on a plane to Spain before shutting everything down. “Bloody hell,” Merlin moans as he stands up. “I told ye to make sure I stretched.”

“The last time I tried you spit at me,” she reminds him. 

“Indeed,” Merlin says. 

They leave messages for others in the department and wearily stumble out to the train. He gets her safely into a cab before climbing into one of his own, and he swears his own front door has never looked so good. Merlin lets himself in as quietly as he can; he’d sent Eggsy a message hours before letting him know he had no clue when he’d finally come home. He tiptoes into the kitchen and finds a note on the table. _Know you don’t want to take time to heat something, cold sandwich in the fridge, go to bed! Oh…and my safeword is Ascot._

Merlin blinks at the last bit of the note before folding it carefully and slipping it into his trouser pocket. He inhales the turkey sandwich while leaning against the kitchen counter, knowing that if he sits he’ll put his head down on the table and never get up. He washes his food down with a glass of water, texts Eggsy so he’ll know as soon as he awakens that Merlin has arrived home safely, and slowly plods his way upstairs. He makes sure to at least brush his teeth and wash his face before stripping down to his pants and flopping onto his bed. 

Moments later something shakes the bed, and then shakes him. “Ye have about five seconds before I murder ye,” Merlin mumbles into his pillow.

“Merlin…it’s…it’s almost six.”

“I know, lad. I just laid down.”

“No, mate. Six at night.”

“Ridiculous.” Merlin rolls over and forces his eyes open. The fading light outside his window shows that Eggsy is telling the truth. “Fucking hell.”

“You told me when this happened before that you don’t like to sleep more than eleven or twelve hours after a shift that runs long,” Eggsy says. “Hated to wake you, you was out like a light.”

“Aye.” Merlin sits up and rubs at his eyes.

“Figured I’d get you up and about, feed you and all before I go,” Eggsy says. “Wanna shower first or eat first?”

“Shower,” Merlin answers promptly. He feels as if he’s been run over by the bullet train. Christ, when did he get so old? “Before ye go?”

“Yeah. Got plans with my old mates, gonna head down to the local for a bit.” Eggsy blushes. “Figured you’d prefer to have the place to yourself after burning the midnight oil the way you did.”

“True.” Merlin takes a good look at Eggsy. He’s wearing the winged trainers, tight black jeans and a blue and white polo. 

“Besides, gotta shows these off, yeah?” Eggsy kicks up his feet a bit. “Mates are gonna be right jealous.”

“Good. Perhaps they will take them from ye and I no longer have to look at them,” Merlin says, although that’s not been an issue. Eggsy’s barely taken them out of the box except to hold them and coo lovingly at them. 

“Might be late, or maybe I should just crash at Jamal’s,” Eggsy says.

“I dinnae care where ye end up, lad, although I do ask that ye let me know via text if ye will nae be coming home,” Merlin says. “That way if I hear someone creeping through the house at night, I know if I need to come out guns blazing.”

“Fair enough.” 

“Perhaps ye will find someone’s bed to warm tonight,” Merlin says. “I’m sure there are many young people out there who might find ye attractive.”

“Well, I didn’t…” Eggsy looks crestfallen and Merlin isn’t quite sure why.

“Unless ye have a bad track record when it comes to going on the pull,” Merlin muses. “I will have Harry talk with ye about that when ye get to know him a wee bit. He scored quite high on his honeypot training.”

“Honeypot?” Eggsy makes a face. “Don’t like honey.”

Merlin has to grin. He can’t help it. Eggsy looks so confused and disgusted by the idea. “Nae, lad. It does not involve food. Another term would be seduction training.”

“OH.” Eggsy blushes. “Well, ain’t looking to get a leg over tonight. Just have a few pints with my mates.” He walks to the door. “I’ll get something going for you in the kitchen. Enjoy your shower.”

Merlin comes downstairs twenty minutes later feeling a lot more human. Eggsy is pouring soup into a bowl, smiling at him over his shoulder. “Figured you should have something with a bit of nutrition in it…know you’d probably just open a bag of crisps if I let you.”

“Ye dinnae ‘let’ me do anything, boy,” Merlin growls. He goes to the cupboard, grabs a bag of crisps and opens it, just to be an arse. Eggsy rolls his eyes and gets Merlin a spoon and napkin. “I’ll nae be bailing ye out of jail of ye get into trouble with your friends,” Merlin informs him. “I am nae your father.”

“No, you definitely ain’t,” Eggsy says softly. “Besides, you already did that…would never ask you to do it again.” He fidgets a bit as he leans against the counter. Merlin sits down and begins to eat. “And we don’t get into trouble like that.”

“Aren’t these the same friends ye were with the last time?”

“Well…yeah.” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Pints at the local, swear down!” Eggsy protests.

“As ye say.” 

“Don’t you and Harry got friends you hang out with, go for a pint, watch a footie match in a pub?”

Merlin tries very hard to imagine Harry and himself sitting in a dirty pub, eating greasy chips and watching a football match on a large telly. “We do not,” he says finally. “That is not…not something we would enjoy doing.”

“What DO you enjoy doing?” Eggsy looks intrigued. “Other than bossing people around, I don’t know nothing you like doing.”

“I like sparring with my husband. I like putting together and assigning his missions, so I know there is a great probability he will arrive home safely. I like fucking, preferably him.”

“Yeah, pretty much knew all that.”

“If ye are trying to find my human side, lad, I dinnae have one. Ask anyone at HQ. I’m a robot,” Merlin says wryly. He actually prefers it that way and doesn’t mind that some of the employees actually do wonder if he’s artificial intelligence in a Kingsman-created human form.

“Merlin, even you got something that makes you smile. Well, maybe not smile, but that makes you…dunno, not have resting bitch face.”

“Country music,” Merlin admits. “I like American country-western music.”

“REALLY?” Eggsy blinks at him. “Didn’t see that coming.”

“Yes. There are many different variations, plus I like the morose ideas of the early songs. Wife leaves you, dog dies, all of that.”

Eggsy stares at him. “You are a unique human being, Merlin.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin dips his head.

Eggsy putters around the house a bit until a little after eight. He plants one of his ugly snapbacks on his head and grabs a jacket. “So, yeah. Guess I’m going.”

“Guess you are.” Merlin glances up from his television program. 

Eggsy fidgets a bit and seems to be waiting for something. Merlin isn’t sure what. “Okay, yeah, bye.”

“Goodbye, lad.”

As soon as Eggsy’s safely on his way Merlin turns off the telly and heads to his office. He makes a cup of tea long the way and prepares to settle in. He’s absolutely not waiting up for the boy. He’s a grown adult; he can come and go as he pleases. But Merlin does have a few things to read over before Harry makes his move, and the more he does tonight the less he will have to do the next time he’s in the office. Merlin leans back on his chair and opens his tracking software. He watches the little dot signifying Eggsy’s whereabouts, minimizing the screen once Eggsy approaches his neighborhood. He’s not keeping an eye on him. He simply wants to be prepared for the call he will more than likely receive. Who else would the boy call to get him out of trouble? His mother? Merlin is just getting himself ready for the inevitable. He is NOT keeping tabs on the lad. He decides to treat himself by opening the private file he’s created for all Harry’s ‘interactions’ with less than savory characters. It’s been a while, and he deserves something nice. Always an enjoyable way to spend the evening.

He thinks about what Eggsy said regarding hobbies and hanging out with friends. He’d MUCH rather be with Harry alone…and watching him in glorious dick-hardening action is the next best thing.

Merlin’s phone pings as he records a message for Morgana. “And therefore, as you can see, we need to have a little talk with Bors. He uses three times as many explosives as the other agents, and he’s depleting our stores. Unnecessary.” Merlin glances at the clock in surprise. Barely eleven and Eggsy’s notifying him that he’s home. He expected him to stay out later…perhaps to not even come home at all. But there he is. “Percival has requested permission to go through the rifles at the armory…apparently he picked up one the other day and found it unacceptable. I trust his judgment and give permission. Tell Philip to set time aside for him to be in the range alone with all the rifles and anything else he wants to investigate.” If Merlin had to pick one person at Kingsman that he would willingly spend time with (other than Harry), it would be Percival. He’s known him for decades, and the man has a will of steel and the calmest demeanor of anyone he’s ever met. Merlin can appreciate the lack of emotion in someone else, since he deals so little with emotion himself.

About twenty minutes later there is a knock on the door. Merlin ignores it. Eggsy sent the signal, Merlin knows he’s home. Five minutes later he knocks again. Merlin huffs and gets out of his chair. “Aye, lad, I am aware,” he growls, throwing the door open.

It takes a lot to shock Merlin. In all honesty, he can probably count on one hand the times he’s actually been truly shocked, where he’s been more than just surprised. This is one of those times. Eggsy is kneeling outside the door, completely naked save for the soft puppy ears adorning his hair. Merlin doesn’t have to lean over to see the fluffy tail stretched out on the floor behind him. Eggsy slowly raises his beautiful eyes up to Merlin’s, his face completely devoid of expression, although the eyes are dark and almost sad, and he’s biting at his bottom lip. 

“Well,” Merlin says finally. “What do we have here? Are ye lost, pup?” Eggsy makes a very low sound in his throat, almost a whimper. “Come in, then.” Merlin steps aside and Eggsy CRAWLS into the room. Merlin makes a low sound of his own.


	14. Chapter 14

NAIL – 14

When Merlin shuts the door and turns around, Eggsy is sitting as dog-like as he can in the middle of the room, arse settled against his heels, hands in front of him. He shivers ever so slightly and Merlin goes to turn up the heat a bit. He knows that part of the shivering has to do with nerves, but it gives him something to do while gathering his thoughts. He has very little experience with puppy play, as much as he’s always liked the idea of being a pet’s master.

“So, pup, I dinnae see a collar on ye, which makes me think ye are in search of a master. Is this true?” Eggsy quietly yips and shakes his tail a bit. “Ye need someone to care for ye, tell ye what to do, make sure ye are safe?” Eggsy yips again. “Well, then. I will gladly take on this job, but it will nae be easy for ye. Ye will have to be trained, and if ye willfully disobey me, there will be punishment. And not the kind ye will like.” Eggsy whimpers and sinks down a bit. “I have some work to finish, so let’s see how ye behave….how ye sit until I have time for ye.” Eggsy immediately clambers over to the small loveseat in the corner and climbs up. Merlin’s over at the loveseat in three easy strides. “No!” He gives Eggsy a quick smack to the backside and he yelps. “Pets dinnae go on the furniture unless Master says it is all right. Get down.” Eggsy whimpers and climbs down, sadly looking up at Merlin. “That look will nae work on me, Pet. Now…” Merlin looks around the room. “I honestly dinnae expect ye so soon, so I dinnae have any supplies for a puppy. I will get ye a bed and a few other things, but for right now, this will have to do.” He tugs out one of the cushions from the loveseat and places it on the floor next to his desk chair. He sits down and says, “Come here.” Eggsy slowly crawls over. Merlin points to the cushion and Eggsy sits on it, curling up and bumping his head against Merlin’s knee. “That’s a good boy…very good puppy.” He strokes Eggsy’s head behind the ears and Eggsy sighs. “Now behave, Pet. I need to finish my work and then I can play with ye.” Eggsy whimpers again as he looks up at Merlin. “I know this is what ye need, Pet, but we cannae go very far without talking about it first. For right now, just rest and behave.”

Eggsy headbutts Merlin’s leg a few times but when he doesn’t respond he finally curls up a bit on the cushion. It’s too small for him, of course, but he places most of his body on it while leaving his head and feet off. Merlin feels Eggsy’s head on his shoe, and then he feels a tickling at his ankle. He glances down and sees Eggsy toying with his shoelaces. Eggsy rolls onto his side and actually places his face on Merlin’s shoe, cheek pressed between the laces and Merlin’s sock-clad foot.

Merlin starts doing work but ends up researching pet toys. He orders a nice large bed, a blanket with little bones on it, and a set of nice knee pads and MMA type puppy mitts, just in case Eggsy decides this is something he wants to continue pursing. He’s young, but no one should constantly crawl and kneel without some sort of protection. He ignores the usual puppy hoods and rubber tails; he likes the idea of his pet being soft and fuzzy. Eggsy soon gets up on his knees again, placing his chin on Merlin’s thigh. “Ah, do ye need some pets, pup?” Merlin scratches behind Eggsy’s ears and down the back on his neck, stroking along his naked spine down as far as he can reach. Eggsy wags his tail happily and pushes his head harder against Merlin’s leg. “Settle, Pet,” Merlin warns. “Ye will take what I give ye and be thankful.” Eggsy growls a bit, butting against Merlin’s hand. Merlin grabs him by the chin. “Ye will nae growl at me, Pet, or ye will go out of this room.” Eggsy whimpers and licks Merlin’s hand. 

This time he settles for good, sitting on the cushion and leaning most of his body against Merlin’s leg. Merlin gets back to work after he’s done shopping a bit, working through some blueprints of buildings for Tristan’s next mission while occasionally stroking Eggsy’s head. Eggsy slowly relaxes, his body sinking against Merlin’s leg until he’s sliding down to the floor and curling up by his feet. Merlin’s surprised at how much he himself is relaxing. It’s almost like having an actual dog next to him, a soft warm body to pet and touch as he does the devil’s work in the name of the angels. Dogs are one of his very few weaknesses. They are loving, they are devoted, and they require very little to make them happy.

At half-one Merlin yawns and stretches. “Jesus, Pet, ye should be in bed now. Ye also need to get up…it is nae good for a puppy to stay in one position for so long.” Eggsy blinks up at him and stretches, obviously waking up from a bit of a nap. He stretches every limb and wags his tail a bit. Merlin scratches under his chin and Eggsy makes a contented sound in his throat. “Tomorrow…or should I say later today…we will be speaking about this. I’ll be knowing what brought ye to me for this, Pet. But now it is bedtime.” Merlin stands and Eggsy continues to look up at him expectantly. “Oh, no, Pet. Puppies belong in their own bed, not in mine.” Eggsy whimpers. “That will nae work on me. Out you go. Up to bed.” Eggsy rubs his head against Merlin’s leg and he gives a few more scritches to the back of Eggsy’s head. “Bed, pup.”

Eggsy licks Merlin’s fingers and crawls out of the room. Merlin gives him time to get upstairs before he locks down the office and heads to bed as well.

Eggsy has coffee, oatmeal and fresh fruit on the table when Merlin comes down for breakfast. “Thank ye, lad,” Merlin says, pouring his coffee and sitting down.

“No.” Eggsy sits down with just coffee. “Thank YOU. For…for last night. I’m not sure why I even came in there…it was stupid. I was stupid.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin glares at him. “I put up with very little annoyance in my life. Stupid people annoy me, and ye are FAR from stupid. Except for the way you’re talking right now.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“So why don’t ye start by telling me what happened with your friends?”

Eggsy sighs and stares into his cup. “Went to the pub like always, had a few pints. Things was good…but it’s just…things have changed, too. They’re as bad as Mum, talking shite about my new job and how I’ve forgotten about them. We text every day! Guess they think that since I have a good job, I’m supposed to get THEM jobs there, too.” Before Merlin can even open his mouth to protest, Eggsy’s shaking his head. “Love them like family, but they don’t belong at Kingsman. I mean, if you find any, uh, civilian job openings, stuff like factory or warehouse, maybe let me know?” Eggsy asks, glancing at him shyly. “Know that ain’t your job or nothing, but I know you got eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere with me,” Merlin informs him, but realizes he’s already thinking of places that might need new workers.

“Then Rottie and Poodle and some of Dean’s bitches came wandering in. Came over and started talking filth about me, about Mum…how Dean’s gonna kick my arse when he sees me…”

“Did they lay a finger on ye, lad?” Merlin’s tone is cold and deadly. Eggsy actually shivers.

“N-no, Merlin, swear down. Just a lot of empty threats. They don’t know where I live, and they don’t know where exactly I work. Made sure they didn’t follow me home or nothing. Won’t bring that shite to your house,” he promises, and Merlin is actually…not touched. He is never touched. But he is impressed by the boy’s thoughtfulness. “So yeah…guess I thought it would be like old times. What’s that quote, you can never go home again?”

“Thomas Wolfe,” Merlin says, now honestly impressed. “It’s from a book title of his. ‘You Can’t Go Home Again.’ Aye, it is difficult sometimes.”

“Too fuckin’ right,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Is that everything that happened?” Something isn’t right. Merlin can read tells, and Eggsy’s entire body says that he isn’t being 100% truthful.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says calmly, finally meeting his gaze.

“Very well. So that brought ye to my door?” Eggsy turns red. “Lad, that is nothing to be ashamed of. Remember what we talked about? How being a pet allows ye to release everything and just be the simplest form of yourself? No responsibilities, no expectations?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy mutters.

“Well, that is what happened, and I think it did the job,” Merlin says. “Do ye think ye wish to continue being a puppy occasionally?”

“Dunno. Maybe?”

“Well, we need to talk about it a bit first.” Merlin looks down at his empty cup. Eggsy immediately jumps up to refill it. “I have ordered a few things…a blanket, a bed. Do ye wish to have an actual dog water bowl and food bowl?”

“N-no, if that’s okay,” Eggsy says, still a very lovely shade of red.

“Fair enough. I can give ye water from a bottle if ye get thirsty. We will work out a system for that, how ye let me know ye are thirsty, or need to leave the room to use the loo. I will nae be taking ye out back to wee.”

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy mutters.

“I am in charge,” Merlin reminds him. “I am the master. Ye will do what I say, or ye will be punished.”

Eggsy swallows hard. “Yes, Merlin.”

“I might give ye a swat or a smack to the nose, but I will NEVER strike ye with force, and I will NEVER beat ye. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Eggsy…” Merlin’s voice is quiet and Eggsy slowly meets his gaze. “I am quite serious. I know your history. Ye trusted your stepfather and he beat ye. Ye are giving me an immense amount of trust, and I will never EVER hit you like that. Do ye believe me?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says a bit more confidently.

“Good. I believe I know ye well enough that I can tell why ye are coming to me as a puppy. Last night it was quite obvious that ye needed comfort. There might be another times that ye just feel a bit rambunctious and want to let loose and play. I am fine with that as well, I suppose,” Merlin says with a sigh. “If ye should decide ye wish things to turn sexual, that is fine as well. But at any time if I cannae play with ye or care for ye…if ye come to my in my office and I am working on something important for Kingsman, I will turn ye away. Dinnae take it as a rejection…my job must ALWAYS come first.”

“Yes, Merlin. I…I understand.” Eggsy opens his mouth and then closes it.

“Spit it out, lad.”

“What do you get from this?” Eggsy blurts out. “I mean, I get to relax and be a bit of a spoiled little brat for a bit, getting pets and such…what about you?”

“It is a bit of a stress release for me as well,” Merlin finally admits. “It was soothing last night to be able to pet ye and be gentle while my mind was working hard for Kingsman.”

“Oh. Well, good,” Eggsy says.

“This will be a bit of trial and error for us both,” Merlin says. “And for Harry when he returns.”

“Oh, yeah,” Eggsy says quietly. “Dunno…dunno if I can…”

“Of course not, lad, not right away. Ye could not possibly give yourself to him in such a manner when ye barely know him,” Merlin says. “We have a bit of time.”

“Right.” Eggsy finishes his coffee and stands. “Well, I have to do laundry.”

“Eggsy, dinnae be ashamed of wanting this,” Merlin tells him. Eggsy simply nods and leaves the room. Merlin sighs and wonders what he’s gotten himself into.

Two days later a large box arrives at the house and Eggsy absolutely does not stare at it curiously the entire evening. Merlin ignores it completely, just to be an arse. As he’s doing dishes Eggsy finally says, “Saw you got a package or sommat.”

“Aye,” Merlin says vaguely, digging through a drawer. “Ye moved things.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Ye moved things,” Merlin repeats angrily.

“I didn’t touch anything in those drawers,” Eggsy retorts. “What are you looking for?”

“Yes, ye did, lad, and I will…” Merlin finds what he’s looking for. Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “Not a fucking word, boy.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says politely, going back to his dishes. “You…you ordered something online?”

“Might have,” Merlin says casually. He sits at the table and watches Eggsy. His shoulders slump and he taps his foot a bit as he places dishes in the rack to dry. “Might be something for you,” Merlin comments. 

Eggsy whirls around and dish suds go flying. “For me?”

“Well, for my pet.” Eggsy turns pink. “When ye finish there, we will open the box.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

The dishes are done at lightning speed and Eggsy comes to the table with a pair of scissors. Merlin nods and he carefully opens the box. Merlin is the one to go into it, however, and he first pulls out the knee pads. “Ye are fit and strong, lad, but your knees are not made to carry your weight in a crawl all the time. These are special, made just for this type of play.”

“Okay.” Eggsy’s eyes widen as the puppy mitts come out next.

“These are similar to what the mixed martial arts fighters wear,” Merlin says. He opens the package and hands one to Eggsy. He slides his hand in and makes a fist. When he puts his hand to the surface of the table the glove gives him the ability to fist his hand and still have support. Merlin then pulls out the soft green blanket with little brown bones on it. Eggsy immediately rubs it against his face and then blushes. “Soft?” Merlin asks. Eggsy nods. “And here is your bed.” He yanks an immense pet bed out of the box.

“Jesus,” Eggsy gasps. 

“My pup will lay on his bed like a good boy…so he needs to have a nice bed to lay on,” Merlin informs him. There are a few other items in the box but Eggsy doesn’t need to see those. Not yet. 

“So, uh, will we always do this in the office, then?” Eggsy asks.

“I spend most of my time there, so probably…but if ye wish to play and I’m watching telly or something, that is fine.” Merlin goes to the kitchen closet and gets something from the shelf. “I remembered this the other day…I will hang it on the wall by the door of my office.” He holds out a bell on a strap. “If ye need to use the loo ye will ring it and I will not chastise ye for leaving the room.”

“And if…if I need to stop being a puppy?”

“Then ye will use your safeword.”

“Ascot,” Eggsy says with a nod.

“Aye.”

Eggsy picks up the mitts and looks at them thoughtfully. “Won’t be able to put these on by myself.”

“Nae…but I’m thinking it might be a while until ye are ready to be a puppy for an extended period of time like that. I only got these just in case.”

“Okay.” Eggsy looks relieved. He helps Merlin put everything back in the box except for the bed. “Gonna shower and turn in early tonight, I think,” Eggsy says once the box is packed away. “Andrew said inventory is a fucking bitch. Well, he didn’t say THAT, but he kinda hinted.”

“Aye. He is quite the martinet when it comes to the shop…he will count every button, every shoelace, every tie.”

“Great,” Eggsy says with a groan. “Guess I’ll be earning my pay, then.”

“Yes, ye will. Andrew is a good man but he’s too proud to ask for help. I am glad ye will be there to help him.”

“Yeah…me, too. Night, Merlin.”

“Good night, lad.”

Three nights later Merlin watches Eggsy wearily leave the shop and plod down the sidewalk to the closest cab. Merlin’s been waiting for him; inventory days usually run long. “Might I offer ye a ride, boy?” Merlin says, nonchalantly leaning against a cab across the street.

“Bloody hell, Merlin, you scared the shit outta me!” Eggsy gasps. 

“Good,” Merlin says simply.

Eggsy practically falls into the back of the cab and Merlin climbs in beside him. “What are you doing here? Figured you’d be home.”

“I was hungry.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Know I been late these last couple days.”

“Aye…which is why I picked up dinner.” Merlin points to the bags on the floor. “Italian.”

“Aces,” Eggsy moans, inhaling deeply. “Christ, that smells good.”

“It is from a favorite restaurant of Harry’s. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Andrew figures we’ll be done on time tomorrow, can cook then,” Eggsy vows. His entire body sags with exhaustion yet his knee bounces as if he’s powering the car with it. He’s wired from his hard day’s work and Merlin knows exactly how to make him settle.

“That sounds fine.” Merlin casually taps his fingers on his knee. “When we get home, after ye eat, I would like ye to go up and take a long bath. Not a shower, a bath. And then I would like ye to lay on your back on your bed,” he says very quietly.

He can almost hear Eggsy swallow. Suddenly he doesn’t look as tired. “Yes, Merlin.”

They head for the kitchen upon entering the house, Merlin unpacking the food while Eggsy fetches plates and silverware. He pours them each a glass of water and literally falls onto his chair after Merlin is seated. “I think ye will like this,” Merlin tells him.

“Smells great.” Eggsy takes a bite of his lasagna. “Fucking HELL,” he mumbles around his fork.

“Aye. Ye should learn to trust my opinion on all things.” Eggsy snorts and Merlin gives him a dirty look.

Eggsy inhales his food and practically licks his plate. “Christ…that was incredible. Thank you, Merlin.” He sighs happily. “Wish there was enough for seconds.”

“Do ye, lad? Do ye really want to be fat and full, spread out on your bed like a beached whale?”

“No, Merlin,” Eggsy says immediately. He takes his plate to the sink, rinses it, and head out of the kitchen without another word.

Merlin calmly finishes his seafood fra diablo and cleans everything up. As he slowly climbs the stairs he thinks about Harry, and the fact that he’ll be home in just a fortnight. Things will have to change. Harry and Eggsy will have to get to know one another, and hopefully they can adjust to a new dynamic. Merlin finds Eggsy quite amusing, as well as very attractive. He’d hate to let him go, not after all the work he’s put into the boy over just a few months. 

He stops in the bedroom and gets his supplies. The lube, a towel, his favorite vibrator. He then goes into the en suite and brushes his teeth before changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. He pads to the guest bedroom in his bare feet as Eggsy comes down the hall from the bath wearing nothing but a towel. “Sorry,” he mumbles ashamedly. “Bath just felt good.”

“Ye will receive a punishment for disobeying me, lad,” Merlin says. “Ye were to be ready on the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy sighs, and the two words go right to Merlin’s prick.

“In you go…on the bed.” Eggsy scurries to obey, dropping his towel on the floor as he goes.

“Do ye wish to earn a second punishment?” Merlin snaps.

“N-no, sir.” Eggsy hops up, grabs the towel, and folds it neatly over the back of a chair.

“Better.” Merlin looks at Eggsy as he stretches out on the bed. “Down…toward the foot.” Eggsy wriggles down until his ankles are hanging off the bed. “I was going to make ye come…tease ye and allow ye your release. You deserve it after your hard work, and I know ye have too much energy right now to fall asleep. Ye were driving me mad in the car with your bouncing.” Eggsy blushes. “But instead ye will work for your orgasm, and ye will only get it when I say. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, bend your knees and bring your feet up to your arse as much as you can…that’s my good boy.” Eggsy’s cock is hard and red already, bouncing a bit against his stomach as he moves his legs to give Merlin access to his hole. “Oh, that’s a pretty sight…such a pretty thing…” Merlin runs a finger from the head of Eggsy’s cock, down over the shaft, across his balls and down to his hole. Eggsy whimpers and arches a bit. “None of that, boy.” Eggsy stills himself. “Good…good boy.” Merlin gets the lube and coats just the head of the vibrator as well as two of his fingers. He strokes Eggsy’s cock with his dry hand and teases at his entrance with his fingertips. “It’s been a bit since I’ve fucked ye, lad…have ye missed it?”

“Yes…oh fuck, sir, I’ve missed it…want you…”

“I cannae wait for Harry to be here. My husband would love to watch me fuck ye…would love to watch me slide my prick into this tight hole of yours.” Two fingers slide in far too easily, and Merlin wonders if Eggsy prepared himself in the bath. He really isn’t in the mood to complain; he hasn’t gotten off in days and he’s eager for his husband to come home. “Would ye like that?”

“Want whatever you want,” Eggsy says immediately. “But never did it with an audience before…might, oh fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy whines as two fingers fuck deep and hard. “Might be a little shy.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck that shyness right out of ye, my good boy.” In all actuality, Merlin will probably watch Harry fuck Eggsy long before he has Harry watch him do it himself. He loves to watch Harry fuck, loves the way his leg muscles flex and contract as he pushes inside a tight arse. Loves the way Harry’s fingernails drag down a smooth back as he comes deep inside. “You’re getting lazy, Eggsy. Hold your legs up, that’s a good boy.” Eggsy reaches down and grabs his legs behind the knees. “Oh, yes…there ye are…” Merlin picks up the vibrator, sets it just against the hole of Eggsy’s arse, and turns it to the lowest setting.

“Oh, fuck, FUCK, Merlin, sir, yes, please,” Eggsy begs.

“Ye like that…ye can feel how big it is…your slutty little hole wants this inside…” Merlin swirls it around the rim a bit before just barely pushing it inside, turning it up a notch.

“Christ!” Eggsy yells, arching up off the bed. Merlin pulls it out and drags it over Eggsy’s balls to his cock. “OH, fuck, Merlin, please…please fuck…”

“Please what, lad? Use your words…” Merlin bites the inside of Eggsy’s knee, sucking a lovely mark there. 

“Please fuck me…I need it…need it inside me…” 

Merlin continues to stroke Eggsy’s cock, allowing the vibrator to rest against the head. “If I fuck ye, I’m turning it up to three.”

“That’s fine, that’s good, love that number just do it,” Eggsy begs.

“Oh, my naughty little slag, ye dinnae know what ye are asking for.” Merlin pushes the vibrator in a few inches without turning it on, sliding it in and out until he has a rhythm going. Eggsy matches the rhythm going, rocking his hips down to pull the vibrator deeper and deeper. When the vibrator is almost all the way in Merlin turns it up to three. Eggsy screams and thrusts his hips, his cock dripping pearls of precome onto his stomach. “Ye like that?”

“Yes,” Eggsy almost sobs. 

Merlin takes his hand away from Eggsy’s cock. “Now ye will work like I said before.” He slowly lets go of the vibrator, turning it back down to one. “Hold this in…squeeze that tight little arse of yours.” Eggsy whimpers but does as he’s told. Merlin removes his pajama bottoms and climbs up to straddle Eggsy’s head, facing his cock. “Ye will suck me, Eggsy. Ye will get me off. I need to be coming down your throat before ye come, no matter what I’m doing with my little toy. Is that understood?”

“Yes, yes, Merlin.”

“If ye come before I do, I will nae touch ye for a very long time.”

"Yes, sir!”

Merlin gets himself into a comfortable position, kneeling over Eggsy’s body with his hard prick dangling over Eggsy’s face. Eggsy eagerly strokes Merlin’s prick before bringing it to his lips. “Christ, lad.” Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s abdomen for a moment. The boy is talented, there’s no denying it. Merlin gently rocks his hips forward, occasionally gagging Eggsy a bit but he never tries to get Merlin to stop. Merlin turns the vibrator to two and starts slowly fucking Eggsy again. The boy moans around Merlin’s cock and Merlin hisses. “That’s it…I want that cock down your throat, boy.” Eggsy whines as Merlin begins to stroke him. “I know you can do better than that. Just because I’m not a paying customer, my little slut, doesn’t mean ye dinnae give me your full attention.” Eggsy lets out something resembling a growl and sucks just at Merlin’s head, tongue flicking in and out of his slit. “Oh fuck,” Merlin yelps. “Christ, lad!” A hand reaches up to gently tug at his balls and suddenly Merlin’s coming, shooting hard and deep into Eggsy’s throat. He hears Eggsy choke and that only makes him come harder. Merlin pulls out before he’s finished, allowing the last streams of come to land on Eggsy’s face and neck.

He then turns the vibrator to four, leans down, and takes just the head of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. Eggsy screams and Merlin pulls away, Eggsy’s cock sputtering hard and fast onto his own stomach. “Fuck…oh bloody hell…” Eggsy gasps. 

Merlin turns off the vibrator but keeps it in place for just a moment. He then slowly pulls it out and sets it aside before climbing off the bed on shaking legs. He wipes himself with the towel, and then wraps the vibrator to clean it later. “Are ye all right?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says in a raspy voice. “Might…might take a shower.” He stares at Merlin tiredly, seemingly unable to move.

“I may have fucked the energy out of ye, lad, but I dinnae think it wise for ye to lay there and fall asleep covered in your own spunk,” Merlin says. He shrugs. “But do what ye want.” He picks up his pajama bottoms and heads for the door.

“Thanks, Merlin…night.”

Merlin sighs and shakes his head. “Night, lad.”


	15. Chapter 15

NAIL – 15

Over the next week Eggsy comes to Merlin as a puppy twice. Once just to lay on his bed by Merlin’s feet, occasionally batting at the cuff of his trouser leg and eventually falling asleep on Merlin’s shoe. The second time he comes to the office full of nervous energy, wagging his tail and playfully growling at Merlin until he pushes his chair back with a sigh. “Keep this up, Pet, and I will have to collar ye and keep ye on a leash, tether ye to my desk.” The threat is fairly empty, although he watches Eggsy’s reaction carefully. Eggsy actually stops quivering, tilting his head to the side as if considering the idea. He then very slowly and gently places his head on Merlin’s leg. “I thought ye dinnae like the idea of a collar, pup.” Eggsy whimpers and nudges at Merlin’s hand. “We will talk about this another time.” Merlin goes into a drawer and pulls out a red rubber ball. “Perhaps this will help ye to settle.” He tosses it across the room and it bounces to a stop in the corner. Eggsy looks at Merlin, looks at the ball, then quickly crawls across the room. He picks up the ball in his mouth and neatly drops it at Merlin’s feet. “We will not play like this for long…it is nae good for your knees.” But he takes the ball and tosses it again. Eggsy arfs happily and ambles over to fetch it. “That’s a good boy…such a smart pup.” Merlin tousles his hair and throws it three more times. The last time Eggsy retrieves it he puts it back in the drawer. “That is enough. I have to work, and ye need to rest your knees.” Eggsy whimpers but settles down on his cushion. “That’s my good boy.” Merlin goes into another drawer and pulls out a tiny biscuit shaped like a bone. They’re simply shortbread biscuits, but they look remarkably like dog treats. “Good lad.” Eggsy eats the biscuit from his hand and licks his fingers.

Merlin tries not to think too hard about how much he likes the softness of the boy’s hair under his fingers, or how he welcomes the warm weight of the boy’s head against his leg. It’s all a game.

“So,” Eggsy says over breakfast a few days later. “Been thinking about that collar.”

Merlin looks up in surprise. He calmly finishes his bite of toast and sips at his coffee before saying, “Oh, ye have?”

“Yeah. Guess…guess it’s all right. At the beginning I saw it as some sort of power trip thing, like you’d be all look at me, got a boy in a collar.”

“Oh, I will most definitely be thinking that,” Merlin informs him. 

Eggsy looks startled, then grins. “Yeah, course you will. But anyway, it’s…it’s just like the bed or the ball, innit? Just part of the playing? You…you ain’t looking to put a collar on me all the time, right? Been reading a bit, I guess some doms give collars to their subs?” Eggsy seems quite anxious about the idea.

“Ye are right, they do.” Merlin’s actually fairly impressed that Eggsy’s still doing his homework on the whole thing. “But that is when ye make it part of your everyday lifestyle, which we do not. You do things around here to make me happy and to keep the place nice, but you do them because ye want to.”

“And because you're payin’ me,” Eggsy points out.

“Yes, and because of that. And ye dinnae call me master or sir in everyday conversation.”

“No.”

“So ye are correct. While others may play differently, I dinnae wish to collar ye outside of having ye as my Pet now and then.”

“Okay. Good. Guess…guess it’s all right, then.”

Merlin holds up his empty cup. “This is NOT all right.”

Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin. “Yes, Merlin.”

That evening Merlin gets out the soft brown leather collar and leash. The collar is stamped with a simple leaf pattern, and a tiny nametag with an ‘H’ on it dangles from the front. “What do ye think, lad?” 

Eggsy runs his thumb over the tag. “H for Harry, I guess?”

Merlin sighs. He should have known; the boy is too smart. “Yes and no. I figured once Harry is involved, we should include him in this as well. But the H is for me, too.”

“But you're…”

“Hamish,” Merlin says, giving him a stern look. “My given name is Hamish.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blinks at him. “Just…just thought your name was Merlin. It suits you so well.”

“Thank ye.” The look Merlin gives him simply dares him to make a joke. But Eggsy doesn’t.

“Hamish,” he muses. He leans his head forward. “Well, put it on, then.”

Merlin carefully buckles the collar around Eggsy’s neck. “It…it becomes you,” he says honestly.

“Lemme see.” Eggsy bounces up to head for the mirror in the loo. Merlin presses against his erection with the palm of his hand. “Guess it ain’t too bad,” Eggsy says upon his return. “You wanna put it…”

“We shall put it in your room, in the nightstand drawer,” Merlin tells him. “Then we can both access it at all times.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. He runs a finger over it a few times before reaching up to remove it. His cheeks are pink but Merlin doesn’t comment on it.

On Saturday afternoon Eggsy leaves after lunch to take his little sister to the park. He assures Merlin that everything will be fine; his stepfather tries to stay away from his daughter as much as possible, and is usually fairly scarce on the weekends. “Well, if ye get into any trouble, lad, I will nae be rescuing you.”

“Why do you always say that?” Eggsy asks. “You rescued me one time. ONCE. And that was only because you had to. Cuz I called in that medal.”

“Just a reminder,” Merlin says lightly. “And I dinnae think ye…” A message chirps on his glasses and he stops talking. Out of habit he turns away from Eggsy and taps above his ear. “Yes, Morgana?”

“It’s Agent Galahad, sir. He’s in position.”

“I’m leaving immediately.” Merlin taps his glasses again. “I need to go into HQ. Harry is preparing to finish his mission.”

“Oh.” For some reason Eggsy seems to absolutely deflate. His entire body slumps and his face goes pale. 

“Are ye ill? I cannae afford to be sick today.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just…good luck and all. I won’t wait up for you.”

“That is a wise decision.” Merlin heads upstairs to change without another word.

When he arrives in the mission unit, Morgana is frowning at her computer. “Good afternoon, Merlin,” she says, standing to greet him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Galahad is in position, working his way to the warehouse. Unfortunately…I believe he’s been compromised.”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin groans. “Tell him…never mind.” Merlin sits down at a computer and logs in. “Galahad…”

“Merlin. How nice to hear from you.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“The lovely Eva was apparently not as stupid as I imagined. She’s planted all sorts of lovely bugs in her husband’s ear, and now I do believe he’s lost some faith in me…or at least in my alias.”

“Have you spoken to him?”

“I’m going there in a few hours. Most of the activity at the warehouse happens early in the day, even on Saturdays.”

“Galahad…” Merlin pauses. “Hold the line.” He stands up. “I will continue to monitor Galahad’s progress in my office.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Morgana says. She’s used to this. She know her boss prefers to run his husband’s missions solo, and she’s quite thankful for it. Their relationship is…unique.

“If I need ye, I will send a message.” Merlin leaves without a word and almost runs to his office. He locks the door and gets settled in. “Galahad, I want to see it all.”

“Very well,” Harry says cheerfully. “I’ll let you know when I’m headed over.”

Merlin busies himself with a few other things while he waits for Harry to come back online. He’s happy for his husband to finish up his work and come home, but he’s also thrilled at the idea of watching Harry in action. It’s been far too long. He knows this evening won’t be particularly pretty, but that’s what he’s hoping for…his handsome husband on a rampage.

Harry notifies him that he’s leaving his hotel and Merlin brings everything back online. All the security cameras on the road from the hotel to the warehouse, everything that he needs to ensure Harry’s safety. Harry arrives at the warehouse and heads for the door where all employees enter. He’d been given carte blanche to move about the building as he pleased, but apparently that privilege is now revoked. The guards angrily argue with him and Harry makes quick work of them both, snapping one neck and slamming the other head against the brick wall. Merlin moans and adjusts his hardening cock. He has a brief thought of how lovely it would be to watch Harry fight while Eggsy sucks his prick, his hands fisting in Eggsy’s hair as Harry’s fists take life after life. He groans loudly. “Galahad…be careful…”

Harry stealthily moves through the building, taking out everyone who gets in his way. Thankfully the security detail is light on a Saturday, but that doesn’t stop idiotic guards from attempting to get in his way. Finally he’s straightening his cuffs and knocking on the door of the office. “Enter,” a man barks. “Oh, it’s you. The traitor.”

“Edward, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Harry says smoothly. “Eva…she lied to you. I was growing tired of having her in my bed and she didn’t like it. Surely you can understand THAT.”

“Do not disrespect my wife!” Edward shouts, standing up from behind the desk. “I’ve killed men for saying less.”

“Well, that will not be happening today,” Harry says casually, pulling out a gun and shooting him. The man groans and collapses onto his desk.

“Peacock,” Merlin mutters.

“I love you, too, darling,” Harry whispers. 

He does more damage than is required on the way out, but who is Merlin to stop him? Once he gets to the door of the building, however, he throws something over his shoulder and hurries out of the warehouse and down the pavement. The explosion practically deafens Merlin. He stares in shock as Harry turns a corner and helps an elderly woman with her groceries.

“Was that completely necessary?” Merlin growls.

“Yes, Merlin, I do believe it was.”

“I beg to differ,” Merlin grumbles. “We could have used that building for…”

“Oh, for God’s sake. We have better buildings than that in this godforsaken country.”

“Someone’s getting antsy,” Merlin teases.

“Someone is tired of this bloody mission.”

“Someone needs fucked,” Merlin comments.

Merlin can hear the grin in Harry’s voice. “I wouldn’t say I NEED it. Id’ say I want it. It’s been almost three months, after all.”

“First of all, I meant what I said, ye need it. Ye always get grumpy and whiny when ye are gagging for it.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Secondly…if that is the case, Galahad, ye know I dinnae mind if ye find someone.” After everything that’s happened with Eggsy, even if he and Harry didn’t have an agreement, Merlin can hardly complain.

“I do know that, and I appreciate it. I also appreciate the fact that you will now have to spend the better part of an hour erasing and editing this conversation.”

“I suppose ye are worth it.”

“I suppose.”

“So tell me,” Merlin says, his voice going a bit deeper. “Did ye leave that blood on your hands intentionally?”

“Perhaps. I know what it does to you when I fight.”

“Aye, ye do.” Merlin clears his throat. “Ye are poetry in motion.”

“You know, some might say that my love of combat and your approval of it aren’t exactly stellar character traits,” Harry points out. “They might even use the word sociopath.”

“Fuck them,” Merlin snaps. “It is no one’s business if my prick gets hard watching ye fight.”

“Or if mine gets hard knowing you’re watching.” Harry walks into the hotel lobby and nods to the desk clerk. “I know I have your permission to find someone to warm my bed, but I just…it’s so much work sometimes. I think I’m getting old.”

“You’re not getting old, Galahad, ye ARE old.”

“Fuck off. I’m in the prime of my life,” Harry says. Merlin replies with a snort. “I think I’m going to order room service, take a bath, and turn in early.”

“If what ye did served its purpose today, ye should be on a flight home by the end of the week.” Merlin tries not to show how much he’s looking forward to having his husband home again.

“Excellent. I do miss you, Hamish.”

“And I you, Harry. Make sure to keep your glasses on in the bath…I like watching the water turn red as ye clean up,” Merlin says in a quiet yet sly voice.

Merlin starts wading through the footage from Harry’s mission, a job that could take hours. There’s a lot Morgana has already gone through, weeding out the extraneous information that is of no good to anyone. It makes his job easier, but it’s still quite tedious. He has Harry’s glasses transmission in a window on his second computer, and his cock hardens at the sight of the water growing pink. He groans and presses against it, cursing his husband for knowing just what buttons to push. His computer dings and he slaps at the keyboard. 

“Yes, Galahad.”

“It seems I have a bit of a problem.”

“Do tell,” Merlin says wryly. The camera food drops down to the surface of the water. Merlin licks his lips at the sight of Harry’s prick peeking through the water. “Ah. Reevaluating your performance today?” Thinking through a mission and its results always makes Harry hard.

“Yes.”

Merlin immediately transfers the call to his private line. “What part of the mission did ye enjoy most?” He whispers.

“The screams,” Harry says. “The screams as they realized they weren’t leaving the warehouse alive.”

“What would ye like me to do for ye, Harry?” Merlin’s voice is quiet. “Tell ye what a good boy ye are?” He briefly thinks of Eggsy, then pushes that thought away.

“Please,” Harry snorts.

“I didn’t think so. Are ye going to touch yourself?” Merlin desperately hopes so.

“Maybe.”

“I think ye should. I think ye deserve it. I saw the way ye took them down. I saw your hands snap the man’s neck…I was watching. I saw ye crush the man’s nose with your bare hands.”

“It felt good,” Harry gasps as he grabs his cock.

“I love watching ye, Harry. Love how fierce ye are. We need to find ye a partner to work with, so I can get full visual. I’d love to see how your trousers hug that arse of yours as ye bend down to end someone.”

“Hamish!” Harry comes all over the surface of the water.

“Well, that was quick,” Merlin mocks. “Usually I need to work a bit more for it.”

“I was wound up.”

“Indeed.” And Harry isn’t the only one. Merlin glares down at his crotch. He doesn’t have time for that right now.”

“Thank you.”

“Go to bed, Galahad.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says obediently.

“Oh, I forgot.” Merlin pauses for a moment, unsure how much to say. “I have a bit of a surprise for ye…something I’ve been working on in your absence.”

“Hamish…I’m touched.”

“Don’t be. It’s nothing special, although I do think you’ll enjoy it. It’s something that caught my interest, and I think ye will be interested as well.”

“Excellent.”

Merlin goes back to his footage review, wishing there was some way he could see Harry in action from a third-person perspective. He gets up, makes a pot of tea, and settles in for a long night of work.

It’s after midnight when Merlin lets himself into the house. He wearily hangs up his coat and places his keys in the pocket. It’s only then that he turns around and almost falls over Eggsy. “Lad, what the…” 

Eggsy yawns and stretches, smiling up at him sleepily. He’s naked, wearing his ears, his tail…and the collar. He crawls over to sniff at Merlin’s legs, bumping his head against him until Merlin gives him pets. Eggsy then dips down and picks something up his mouth, tail wagging as hard as it can.

Merlin take the slipper from Eggsy. Eggsy picks up the other one and hands it over as well. Eggsy then looks over at the small hall table where a glass is waiting along with the ice bucket and a bottle of Scotch. “How long have ye been waiting here, lad?” Eggsy tilts his head and wags his tail. Merlin tries very hard not to be touched, but he can’t help it. “Ye are a very very good boy, Pet. Such a good boy to care for your Master,” he coos, rubbing the back of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy moans and leans against him. “My slippers…a cold drink…” Eggsy yips happily. 

Merlin sits down on the stairs and takes off his shoes, sliding his feet into his slippers with a sigh. He then pours himself a drink and moans happily at the first burn of the Scotch in his throat. Eggsy crawls into the living room and sits by the sofa. His bed is already on the floor. Merlin refreshes his drink and comes to sit on the sofa, letting his head fall back with a sigh. Eggsy curls up on his bed with his head against Merlin’s knee. Merlin draws his fingers through the soft strands of Eggsy’s hair, allowing the motion to soothe him and calm him down. Harry is safe, he’s done with the mission, and he’ll be home within the week. His husband will be home.

Eggsy whimpers and licks Merlin’s hand. He then slowly wriggles and nudges himself into the vee of Merlin’s legs. “Ye crave attention, do ye, Pet?” Merlin sighs. Eggsy actually sniffs his way up the inside of Merlin’s thighs before gently nuzzling at his groin. “Are ye sure this is what ye want?” They have yet to play sexually while Eggsy is a puppy, and he hasn’t wanted to force the issue. Even if every time he sees the tail sticking out from Eggsy’s perfect arse he wants to shove his cock down the boy’s throat. Eggsy only whimpers and rubs his face against the bulge in Merlin’s trousers. “Very well.” He slips out of his slippers to remove his trousers and pants. He sits back down and Eggsy eagerly wriggles back between his legs, tail wagging as hard as it can. He takes Merlin into his mouth and settles, happily rolling him about a bit in his mouth until he gets comfortable. “That IS nice,” Merlin says with a sigh. “Very very good Pet. Good puppy.” He strokes Eggsy’s hair and he moans a bit.

Merlin sighs and lets his head fall back. At first Eggsy simply warms his prick, doing nothing but sitting with the hardening organ in his mouth. He can tell Eggsy wants to do more, but he needs to remember who’s the master and who’s the pup. Plus Merlin enjoys acting like a smartarse now and then. He tugs at Eggsy’s hair and pulls him away from his cock. Eggsy whimpers and licks at the head. Merlin lightly smacks him on the nose. “No, Pet. I didn’t say I wanted ye to suck my cock.” Eggsy whimpers, tail flipping from side to side as his entire body wriggles. He paws at Merlin’s foot and looks absolutely pitiful. “Eggsy continues to whimper and Merlin sighs. “Fine. It is has been a few days since ye took care of me in this manner.” Eggsy eagerly moves back in and goes right for Merlin’s cock. “Nae…ye wait.” Merlin holds up a finger. Eggsy wriggles all over but doesn’t move in closer. “Here ye go.” Merlin holds up his cock. Eggsy whines happily and dives in. His technique is not as clean as usual, but Merlin can’t find it in him to care. He eagerly licks and sucks, occasionally drawing Merlin all the way into his mouth but other times just lapping at the head. At one point he pulls away entirely to flick his tongue over Merlin’s balls. “Oh…that’s a very good boy…that’s it…” Eggsy closes his eyes and starts to stroke Merlin’s cock as he continues to suck at his balls. 

In a flash Merlin is on his feet, stepping away from Eggsy and glaring down at him. Eggsy whimpers in confusion, cowering a bit. “What kind of pet uses his filthy paws on his master’s prick?” Eggsy whines, curling down into a ball on the floor. “Bad dog!” Eggsy whines and actually covers his face with his hand. “Now, I told ye if ye dinnae behave, ye would get a punishment. On all fours and turn away from me.” Eggsy’s eyes grow wide with fear and he actually scuttles a few feet away. “Nae, Pet,” Merlin says quietly. “Remember, I would never beat my puppy. Ever.” Eggsy slowly crawls back over and turns around. “Ye dinnae get to make me come and ye dinnae get to see it.” Eggsy lets out a bit of a mournful howl as Merlin stands over him, long legs straddling Eggsy’s slender waist. Merlin squats a bit as he strokes himself. It won’t take long, between Eggsy’s talented mouth and the way he’d suffered through watching Harry on his mission. “Maybe next time ye will behave, Pet. I would much rather reward ye, much rather shoot all over those soft pretty lips, that pink tongue…fuck!” Merlin gasps, coming onto Eggsy’s back and the top of his arse. Eggsy wiggles his tail a bit but doesn’t move. Merlin waits until his legs stop shaking before going to a small cupboard on the side of the room and gets out a pack of wipes. He and Harry have spontaneous sex quite often throughout the house, and each room is prepared with supplies. He wipes Eggsy down before getting dressed again.

Eggsy looks up at him soulfully, his face red with shame. “Ye did well, Pet. Ye are just a puppy…ye are just learning,” Merlin reminds him. He scritches Eggsy under the chin, pets the top of his head. His tail wags ever so slightly. “I’m going to make myself a snack…why don’t ye get yourself together and come join me?” Eggsy licks his fingers and makes a sound in his throat. “That’s a good pup.”

Merlin heads for the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. He’s sitting at the table eating it when Eggsy comes in wearing trakkies and a vest. “Hey,” Eggsy says bashfully. He gets himself a bottle of water and sits down as well.

“That was very thoughtful of ye, lad. I dinnae expect to find ye up.”

“Figured it’s what a good pet does, right? Greet their master at the door after a hard day? Knew you’d be pretty knackered, especially since…since it was Harry. Everything go all right?”

“Aye. He should be home by Friday, I would think.”

“Merlin, can I ask you a question?” Eggsy asks timidly.

Normally Merlin would be irritated by the faffing about, but he’s tired from his day and sated from his orgasm. “Aye.”

“Do you…do you think Harry will like me?”

“Do ye care that much?”

“Course!” Eggsy says, staring at him. “Want him to like me. Want him to like what…what I can do for him. Like cook and all, plus, you know, the other stuff. I know you two got a special relationship, don’t need me or nothin, but I…”

“I think he will like ye well enough, lad,” Merlin informs him. “I would nae have had ye staying here if I thought there might be a problem.”

“Right.”

“We’ll know soon enough.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy rubs at his face. “Well, uh, I’m gonna turn in.”

“Thank ye,” Merlin says quietly. “I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome.” Eggsy gives him a timid smile and heads off to bed.

Eggsy is quieter than usual throughout the week, doing everything he’s always done but doing it without the normal bouncing energy. Andrew has no complaints at the shop, however, so Merlin chooses to ignore it. If the boy is going through some sort of emotional crisis, it’s not Merlin’s job to step iN. He has a few things on his mind, however, and on Friday he sits the boy down over breakfast to talk about it. “Harry returns this evening,” Merlin says, and Eggsy slowly nods. “I think ye can understand that we will probably want time to ourselves after he gets home.”

“Yeah…you…you want me to go somewhere?” Eggsy asks miserably. “Could go home for…”

“Nae,” Merlin interrupts. “That is not necessary. If ye dinnae wish to be here, ye can go to HQ and stay in one of the rooms. Or ye can stay here. It doesn’t matter to us.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll stay here then. Maybe I can make you a special breakfast tomorrow, welcome him home and all.”

“Aye, lad, that would be nice,” Merlin agrees. “Just make it something I can tray up and bring to the bedroom.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Eggsy says glumly. 

“I wish to talk to ye about what I’ve told Harry,” Merlin says. It’s only right. If he goes on and on to Eggsy about communication, he needs to communicate as well. “He knows that we’ve been involved in a dom/sub relationship. He know that we’ve not had actual intercourse. He knows that I wish for it to continue once he’s here, with his involvement.”

“All right.” Eggsy sits up a bit straighter, looks a bit less glum.

“He does nae know ye are living here. He does nae know about our puppy play. I figured that would be a nice surprise for him.”

“You sure about that, bruv?” Merlin gives him a dirty look. “Whatever. That’s a lot to spring on a bloke.”

“I know Harry. I know what he can handle,” Merlin snaps. “I was wondering if ye would be willing to meet him as my Pet. I figure it would be a lovely surprise, a gift for him. Ye are so beautiful as a sweet puppy.”

Eggsy thinks for a long moment. “He ain’t…he ain’t gonna think it’s dumb?”

“Harry suffers fools even less than I do, lad,” Merlin informs him. “Ye dinnae need to do anything with him, nothing sexual. I will take care of that tonight. I just wish for him to see what a good boy ye are.”

Eggsy shivers a bit. “All right, yeah. I can do that.”

“Wonderful. Thank you.” Merlin smiles at him but the boy doesn’t smile back.

Merlin is informed of Harry’s arrival at HQ by a ping in his glasses over dinner. “Harry has arrived,” he says calmly. 

“Should I go get ready?” Eggsy asks, and Merlin’s impressed. The lad hasn’t had three bites of his food yet.

“Nae, Eggsy. He will be required to report to Morgana, as well as make a stop in Medical. I don’t expect him for at least two hours. He always lets me know when he’s leaving the shop and getting in a cab. Ye will have time to finish your meal as well as clean up the kitchen.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy slowly pokes at his food.

“Ye realize ye have nothing to fear from Harry, correct?” It occurs to Merlin that Harry is a great unknown entity to Eggsy. He has no clue what to expect, he’s only heard stories from Merlin, and from Andrew. “He would never lay a hand on ye, never force ye to do something ye did not like.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Ain’t a problem,” he says boldly. “Just another dick to suck, right?”

For some reason this rubs Merlin the wrong way. “My husband is NOT just another dick for you to suck, Mr. Unwin. I would appreciate it if ye would speak of him with a bit more respect.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters. “Don’t know what to expect, now, do I? Could take one look at me, shove me aside, and drag you up to the bedroom. Could look at me, drop trou, and expect me to get him off in front of you first thing. Could laugh at me. Could…”

“I can assure ye that NONE of those things will happen,” Merlin tells him. “Ye have my word.”

“Sorry,” he says again, and this time it’s more sincere. “I guess I’m just nervous. Might be better meeting him as a puppy after all.” He finishes his food and makes quick work of the dishes in the sink. “Gonna go upstairs, if that’s all right, get ready?”

“That’s fine. I will call ye when he messages me.”

And that’s how they find themselves waiting for Harry in the office. Merlin can feel Eggsy quivering next to him on his bed, and Merlin keeps a warm hand on the back of his neck above the collar. Eggsy had suggested they use the leash as well, tethering it to the desk for the full effect. They haven’t used it yet, but it definitely makes a pretty picture. They hear the front door open, and then Harry’s special knock on the door. Eggsy jumps at the sound.

“Enter, Harry,” Merlin says.

The door opens and his husband steps in, immaculate in his bespoke suit. His knuckles are scraped and there is bruising on his face, which only makes him more handsome in Merlin’s eyes. Harry grins as his eyes meet Merlin’s. “Hello, Merlin. I am…” Harry stares for a moment, dark eyes fixed on Eggsy. Eggsy whimpers very quietly, tail still. Harry closes the office door and locks it; Merlin isn’t sure why. 

Merlin strokes Eggsy’s hair, looking down at him and then up at Harry. “Harry, this is Eggsy. He is your surprise.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rough Merlahad sex...

NAIL – 16

“Well,” Harry says after clearing his throat. “This IS a surprise.” He walks over and gives Merlin a hard kiss. “I knew you were good at keeping secrets, Hamish, but you’ve quite outdone yourself.”

Merlin kisses him back, enjoying the familiar scent and taste that is all Harry. “It looks like ye had a bit of fun.” He touches the bruised cheek and kisses Harry’s knuckles. “Please tell me there’s video?”

“Of course there is,” Harry says. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He finally glances down at where Eggsy is practically cowering behind Merlin’s legs. “And this is Eggy, you say?”

“Eggsy, when he is a human. He does nae have a puppy name, not yet…I’ve simply been calling him Pet. He seems to like it.” Merlin pats Eggsy’s head. “Go ahead, Pet…say hello to Harry.” Merlin unhooks the leash from Eggsy’s collar. Eggsy whimpers and leans against the back of Merlin’s legs. “Pet…why have ye chosen now to misbehave?”

“He’s shy, Merlin. He doesn’t know me.” Harry kneels in front of Merlin and holds out his hand. “Hello, darling boy.”

Eggsy eyes him suspiciously and then sniffs at Harry’s hand. He inches out around Merlin’s legs and gives Harry a tentative lick, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. “That’s my good boy,” Merlin says, scratching his head. Eggsy makes a bit of a whining noise and butts his head against Harry’s hand. “Very good boy.”

“Lovely puppy.” Harry scratches under Eggsy’s chin, forcing him to look up a bit. “So very lovely.” He stands up again and Eggsy leans against Merlin. “A gift for me?”

“A gift I thought we could share.” Before Merlin can say more, Eggsy crawls over to the door and bats at the bell on the wall. Merlin smiles at the heat in Harry’s eyes as he watches Eggsy’s delectable arse sway from side to side as he moves across the floor. “Good pup.” He walks over to unlock the door and open it. “Go ahead…and how ye return is up to you, Pet.” Eggsy crawls out and Merlin shuts the door behind him. 

“Hamish.” Harry’s eyebrows rise up into his hair. “A puppy?”

“It dinnae start that way,” Merlin says with a sigh. “And there’s more. But first…” He strides over to Harry, fists his hands in the gorgeous hair, and pulls his husband in for a fierce kiss. “I fucking missed ye, Harry.”

“And I missed you.” Harry’s slender fingers stroke the back of Merlin’s neck. “But it seems you weren’t lonely.”

“The boy is no substitute for my husband,” Merlin snaps. Harry snickers. “Why do ye always insist on attempting to get a rise out of me upon your return?”

“Because I have a lot of time to make up for,” Harry says with a grin. He goes to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink. “So…tell me.”

“His father is Lee Unwin….the man who sacrificed himself to save us during the Lancelot trials,” Merlin says. 

“Yes, I remember,” Harry says quietly.

“He called in the medal when he wrecked a car and was picked up by the police. I brought him in and offered him a job at the manor, but he dinnae wish to be away from London. He has a mother and sister…and a stepfather who enjoys taking a hand to them, when Eggsy doesn’t step in first.”

“Child abuse. Lovely,” Harry growls. His views on the subject are as severe as Merlin’s. “How old is the boy?”

“Twenty-three. He had a stint in the Marines but quit when his mother got pregnant. He’s a genius behind the wheel, and has a bit of a criminal record.”

“Sounds like our kind of man,” Harry says with a grin.

Merlin sighs and rolls his eyes. Of course Harry would be entertained by the idea of Merlin getting his prick sucked by a petty criminal. “I offered him a job with Andrew in the shop and he accepted. Doing quite well, from all reports. Andrew thinks the world of him, and Eggsy’s a hard worker…always eager to help.”

“Ah…and now the plot thickens.” Harry winks at Merlin over the edge of his glass.

“His stepfather roughed him up a bit and I brought him here overnight.” Harry’s eyebrows shoot up again. “Oh, do be quiet, Harry. It was the least inconvenient path. He then got the flu and stayed here a few days more. While he was here he started cooking and cleaning and doing things…simply because he enjoyed doing them. He came up with the idea of staying on as a houseboy, for lack of a better word.”

“Interesting.”

“When we returned to his flat for his belongings the stepfather was there…we had a conversation and I was forced to put his face to the stove.” Harry clears his throat. “Yes, I made sure my glasses were recording.”

“I love you,” Harry sighs. 

“So if ye notice any positive improvements to your house, it is all because of him.”

“Our house,” Harry automatically corrects. “And he started sucking your cock out of the kindness of his heart?”

“Nae,” Merlin says, giving him an annoyed look. “He offered from day one…he has a bit of a history on Smith Street as well, thanks to that snotpile of a stepfather. Originally I think he offered as repayment for allowing him to stay, but then it was as thanks for what I did with his stepfather and the stove. Things progressed from there.”

“So…let me get this straight.” Harry finishes his drink and loosens his tie. “I leave for three months on a mission that could cost me my life. In the meantime, you’re living here with a twentysomething wet dream who not only used to suck cock professionally but also cooks, cleans, and in his spare time goes down on his hands and knees as your pet.”

“The pet part wasn’t initially something I’d planned on,” Merlin mutters. “It just happened. But the rest of it…yes. Although ye dinnae need to make it sound like such a life or death situation. Ye were fine.”

“And where do I fit into all this?”

Merlin saunters over and gives Harry a slow kiss. “Ye are my husband. This is your home. Eggsy is fully aware that his place in this house depends on how he fits with both of us.”

“And he’s willing to do that?”

“He’s willing to try.” Merlin leans his forehead against Harry’s. “He’s a good lad, eager to serve. He has a large heart, generous soul. I find that a bit difficult to understand, but he’s…he’s a nice boy.” Merlin shrugs. He can’t say it better than that.

“Well, this is the most interesting thing I’ve ever come home to,” Harry says. “It takes a special kind of person to willingly agree to what you’re saying.”

“Aye, he is quite unique.” They kiss until they hear a knock at the door. “Enter, lad.”

The door opens and Eggsy walks in. He’s dressed in jeans, a hoodie, and his winged trainers. At first Merlin makes a face – talk about a bad first impression – but then he realizes that this is the boy’s armor, just as the suit is Harry’s armor. “Hey,” Eggsy says shyly. “Was I interrupting?”

“Nae, lad, I told ye to come back.” Merlin steps away. “Eggsy Unwin, Harry Hart.”

“Good ta meet you,” Eggsy says, holding out his hand. “Heard lots about you from Andrew and Merlin.”

“I’m sorry I cannot say the same,” Harry says, shaking the outstretched hand. “Merlin’s been a bit…secretive about you.”

“I hope you ain’t upset,” Eggsy says with a worried expression on his face. “Weren’t trying to hide nothing.”

“Oh, I’m not upset in the slightest, my boy,” Harry promises. “Merlin does like to keep me on my toes.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “And so far I’ve heard nothing about this situation that makes me unhappy. Quite the contrary.” Harry slowly looks Eggsy over and gives him a smile. Eggsy blushes, the adorable pink tinge on his cheeks that makes Merlin want to just wreck him.

“Okay, good,” Eggsy says, sounding relieved. “Glad you made it back okay…guess those missions get pretty dangerous?”

“They can, but having Merlin in my ear makes them go much easier,” Harry tells him. “Why don’t we all sit down and talk for a bit?”

“No. I mean, no thanks,” Eggsy adds. “We got all the time to do this…you just got back from three months away, you two deserve alone time and all. I’ll have breakfast ready for you, with any instructions about heating it or whatever. Definitely something portable,” he says to Merlin. “Mr. Hart, pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Harry, please,” Harry says. “Have a good night.”

“You two as well,” Eggsy says. He anxiously glances at Merlin.

“Ye have done very well tonight, Eggsy. Thank ye,” Merlin says. Eggsy smiles and seems to stand up a bit straighter. He leaves the office, closing the door behind him.

“He is absolutely charming,” Harry says to Merlin. “I cannot wait to get to know him better.”

“Full of surprises, that one,” Merlin tells him. “I think you will have a very good time with him.”

“Right now I want a good time with you,” Harry growls, pulling him in for a brutal kiss.

Merlin smiles against Harry’s mouth. “My husband needs a good fucking.”

“Yes, he does,” Harry agrees. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Go ahead up,” Merlin tells him after another kiss. “I just want to check the locks.”

“Of course you do.” Harry rolls his eyes but leaves the office. 

Merlin shuts down his computer and locks his office. He checks the windows and doors, pausing as he hears music coming from the kitchen. He’s tempted to go in and check on Eggsy, make sure he’s all right, and then he wonders why he cares. Eggsy’s an adult. He’s obviously fine. He takes the stairs two at a time and heads for the master bedroom, where he finds Harry emerging from the en suite in his red dressing gown. “Why did ye even bother?” Merlin asks as he removes his shoes.

“A gentleman does not parade around naked,” Harry points out. 

“It’s your bloody bedroom!” Merlin rolls his eyes as he tugs off his jumper.

“Wait. Allow me.” Harry pulls Merlin close and undoes his tie, slowly pulling it from around Merlin’s neck before throwing it in the general direction of the wardrobe.

“Oh, so we have to treat your suits like the Holy Grail, but my clothing can be thrown to the wind?”

“Be quiet.” Harry kisses him as his nimble fingers make short work of Merlin’s buttons. He sighs as he pushes the fabric from Merlin’s body. “Oh, I have missed you.”

“Ye had a beautiful woman to fuck,” Merlin points out, hissing as Harry pinches his nipples and then twists them.

“It was part of the job…just like using a gun.”

“Ye get hard as a rock when you use a gun,” Merlin reminds him.

“Funny.” Harry begins to kiss along the line of Merlin’s neck as Merlin fists his hands in the belt of Harry’s dressing gown to pull him closer. “Besides…you had your little toy to keep you company.”

“He could never compare to ye, my husband,” Merlin murmurs, arching up a bit as Harry bites down on his shoulder.

“Someone is feeling a bit romantic,” Harry drawls.

“Nae, I simply speak the truth.”

Harry goes to the nightstand and gets out lube and a condom. “Until we get the test results from my bloodwork,” he says regretfully as he looks down at the condom.

“It’s fine, Harry,” Merlin says quietly, pulling him back for another kiss.

They kiss for a long time, Harry’s hands wandering over Merlin’s bare torso as Merlin’s large hands knead and squeeze Harry’s arse through the dressing gown. Finally Harry undoes Merlin’s belt, button, and zip, and the trousers go sliding to the ground. Harry kneels before him to extricate him from the trousers and Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s hair, working the curls loose from the heavy product Harry uses. “Mmm,” Harry moans quietly, leaning into Merlin’s hand. His hands slide up Merlin’s slim legs and under the cuffs of his pants. “I need you, Hamish.” He rubs his face over the hard cock pressing against the fabric.

Merlin pulls him up by his hair. “Ye shall have me, Harry. All of me.” His talented fingers undo the belt of the dressing gown and shove it into a puddle on the floor. He pushes Harry to sit on the bed and kneels between his knees. He gives Harry a hard kiss before working his way down Harry’s chest. Harry leans back on his elbows and growls as Merlin leaves bite mark after bite mark in a trail down his torso.

“Fuck, Hamish!” The words are barely a gasp as Merlin takes Harry into his mouth. “Your mouth…it’s sinful…” 

Merlin grunts in reply. It’s been too long since he’s had the velvet heat of Harry’s cock in his mouth. He rolls his tongue around the fat head, drags his teeth up and down the shaft. He tumbles Harry’s balls over his fingers, tugging hard to get a particularly delicious moan out of his husband. He flattens his tongue over the meat of Harry’s thigh and drags it up to a hip bone. “What would ye like me to do?”

“Christ!” Harry whines as Merlin sucks a bruise into the skin. “Fuck me, Hamish, I don’t care how…I just fucking need you.”

“The mighty Galahad, whining like a little girl,” Merlin mocks. Harry shoves him away and stands up, bringing Harry with him. Merlin grins and presses his thumb into a particularly lovely mark over Harry’s heart. “Difficult to hear the truth?”

“I will shut that mouth of yours.” Harry grabs him by the shoulders and yanks him onto the bed.

They wrestle for dominance, equally matched in height and strength. Harry gets more exercise in the field, but Merlin has years of training under his belt. He finally pins Harry on his stomach, one arm bent behind his back. “I will fuck ye into this mattress,” Merlin growls in his ear. “Fuck ye so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

“I doubt it,” Harry says into the pillows.

“Shut up.” Merlin bites into the thick muscle of his shoulder and Harry hisses. Merlin reaches over for the lube and condom and drops them onto the bed. “You’re lucky I need to fuck someone…otherwise I’d just leave ye here,” Merlin lies. There’s no way he’s leaving this bed without sticking his prick in Harry’s perfect arse.

“I know at least one other person in this house who would be happy to oblige,” Harry says. “And that arse of his…”

“Aye, it is a treasure,” Merlin agrees. He lubes two fingers and roughly shoves them inside.

“Fuck, Hamish, yes!” Harry yelps.

“Do ye want him to hear?”

“I don’t care who hears,” Harry tells him. He gets up on his hands and knees to rock back to meet Merlin’s fingers.

Harry’s cock and balls hang heavy between his legs and Merlin reaches up to stroke them with his free hand. “I fucked him with the glass dildo,” he tells Harry. He watches Harry shudder. His husband has an intense reaction to filthy talk, especially from Merlin. “He took it so well…that arse just sucked it in. He let me come all over him…twice. And his tongue, it is a weapon.”

“Hamish,” Harry begs. “Please give me your cock.”

“He sounds so sweet when he begs,” Merlin continues as if Harry hasn’t spoken. “He let me bind his hands…and another time I blindfolded him.”

“When we’re done here I’m going to beat you bloody,” Harry snaps, giving Merlin a dirty look over his shoulder.

Merlin slaps Harry’s arse and then bites it. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, husband.” He sheathes his cock with the condom, adds some lube, and grabs Harry by the hips. “Now be a good boy and maybe I’ll let ye come.”

“I’m not your plaything, Hamish. Don’t treat me like it.”

“Oh, I’m not planning on it.”

Merlin immediately starts fucking Harry hard and fast, fingers digging into the slender waist. “Yes…that’s it…fuck…” Harry pants. His hair falls into his face as he hangs his head. He holds himself tight so Merlin has something to fuck against. 

“When you fucked her did ye think of me? Did ye remember who owns this tight arse of yours?”

“Of course I did…sticking my dick into her cunt does nothing for me…this is what I want…” 

“That’s right.” Merlin slowly digs his fingernails into Harry’s back, dragging hard enough to almost draw blood.

“Yes, Hamish, mark me…”

Merlin fucks Harry until they’re both dripping with sweat. He sees Harry’s arms eventually starts to shake and decides it’s about time to take things to the next level. “I had a lovely thought the other day,” Merlin says, leaning over Harry’s back so he can reach for his cock. “I was watching you fight and thought about having Eggsy between my legs at my desk…sucking me off as I watch ye do what you do best. I’d love to come in his mouth as I watch ye end someone’s life.” 

Harry comes with a roar, come spurting through Merlin’s fingers. His arse tightens around Merlin’s prick and Merlin whines. He grabs Harry’s face, forcing his come-streaked fingers into Harry’s mouth. Harry eagerly sucks his spend from Merlin’s skin and that’s all it takes. Merlin grunts and places his face against Harry’s back as he climaxes.

“Fuck, Hamish, you will be the death of me,” Harry pants.

Merlin slowly pulls out and goes to the en suite to clean up. He brings a warm flannel and hands it to Harry for his face as he rolls onto his back, still gasping for breath. “You promised me a beating,” he reminds Harry. “Pity you’re not…up to the task.” His eyes wander down to Harry’s limp cock.

Harry’s up in an instant, swinging at Merlin with a vengeance. His fist connects once with Merlin’s jaw and once with his stomach before he finally presses Merlin up against the bedroom door. “What was it you said? Don’t threaten me with a good time?” He bites down on the side of Merlin’s throat and makes what Merlin knows will be an absolutely delicious mark.

“I love ye.” Merlin wraps himself around Harry and hugs him. “So fucking much.”

“I love you, too, my Hamish.”

Harry gets up two hours later and puts on his dressing gown once more. Merlin is snoring away in their bed but Harry is still a bit wired from his mission and not quite ready for sleep. A snack sounds good. He slides into his slippers and pads downstairs…and is surprised to find light and music coming from the kitchen.

“If you feel…that it’s real…I’m on trial, and I’m here in your prison…like a coin in your mint, I am dented, and I’m spent with high treason…”

Eggsy is singing at the stove, pulling a pan from the oven and placing it on the counter. He’s wearing a pair of trakkies and nothing else except for a pair of beat up trainers with no socks. A bowl of grapes pulled from the stems is sitting on the table along with sliced apples and a few pastries. 

“Burning the midnight oil, I see,” Harry says finally.

“Fuck!” Eggsy yells, whirling around. “Jesus, you scared the hell outta me!”

“Spies tend to walk softly,” Harry reminds him. “You have a lovely voice, Eggsy.”

The boy blushes a lovely shade of pink. “Did…didya need something? Hungry? Got sandwich fixings, some leftovers. Real good chicken curry…”

“No, thank you, I’ll fend for myself. What’s all this?” Harry goes to the cupboard and pulls out a bag of crisps.

“Well, uh, I told Merlin I’d put breakfast together for you, he asked for something he could put on a tray and bring to the bedroom.” Eggsy’s eyes go to the open vee at the top of Harry’s dressing gown. Harry glances down and sees remnants of Merlin’s very lovely bitework along his skin. “Guess he figures on you two spending some time up there today. Can’t blame him.”

“I don’t think he expected you to stay up all night doing it,” Harry observes. “Would you care for a cup of tea? I think I might have some.”

“That’d be aces, thanks.” 

Harry tries to stay out of Eggsy’s way as he finishes up their breakfast. “What’s that?” He asks, pointing to the baking pan.

“Banana bread. Merlin likes bananas.” He pauses. “Is there anything you don’t like? He don’t like mushrooms.”

“No, he does not. I have no foods I really dislike, although I don’t like too much onion.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Harry pours them each a cup of tea and sits down. As soon as Eggsy as everything put away he sits as well. They look at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. “Didya get into a fight before you came back?” Eggsy motions to the bruising on Harry’s face.

“No. This was voluntary. Fight club.”

“Oh.” Eggsy makes a face. “Had enough of that growing up…don’t think I’d ever search it out somewhere,” he says with a shy smile. 

Harry studies the handsome face. The jaw that could cut glass. The intelligent green eyes. The beautiful pink lips. No wonder his husband had brought him into their home. “I suppose not. It’s a nice release, and Hamish always likes to see the footage.”

“He…he said he might teach me to fight. Defensive like, just in case,” Eggsy says. “I can get by, but just enough to get myself out of a situation. Did pretty well in boxing in the Marines.”

“Sometimes the best course of action is to get yourself out of a situation,” Harry says. “No shame in that. I can spar with you sometime, if you’d like. My hand-to-hand combat scores were always better than his.”

“Wait. He…he was an agent?” Eggsy’s eyes grow huge.

“Not exactly. He was in the running. He and I came to Kingsman at the same time. He didn’t make it through training, but the Merlin at that time was wise enough to see Hamish’s great potential.”

“He’s fucking brilliant,” Eggsy blurts out.

“Yes, that he is,” Harry agrees. He definitely believes his husband is brilliant. “They brought him into R&D, and then he started working on missions.”

“Someone died while you was gone,” Eggsy says soberly. 

“Ah, yes. Kay. We were informed.” 

“Hit him hard. Thought it was his fault.”

“Hamish takes his job very seriously.”

“I tried ta help,” Eggsy says. “Think I did…a little. He wanted ta fight, but I couldn’t do that. Twas the first time he…that we…that I subbed for him.”

“That sounds like exactly what he needed,” Harry says, observing the boy carefully. “He’s not as hard as he seems.”

“Oh, he’s exactly as hard as he seems,” Eggsy contradicts. “Scares the fuck outta me sometimes.”

“That will make him happy.” Harry leans forward a bit. “Eggsy, I know this is an awkward situation, but I hope we can soon become comfortable with one another. Hamish has told me about everything you do around the house, and I appreciate it.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Ain’t a big deal to clean and cook, do laundry.”

“It is for us now that we don’t have to do it,” Harry replies and Eggsy laughs. “As far as the other thing you’ve been doing…I do hope that someday soon you will feel comfortable with me like that, but I don’t wish to rush things.” Harry very much wishes to rush things. He wishes to put the boy on his knees by the table and rush his cock right into that pink-lipped mouth. 

“I don’t mind, I mean…I guess Merlin told you what I used to do?” Eggsy lounges arrogantly in his chair and Harry realizes he’s trying to put up a front. He’s putting up the façade of an experienced rentboy who could give a rat’s arse about Harry. “You’re well fit, wouldn’t mind.”

“I appreciate that,” Harry says politely. “What I…what we…have in mind for you, however, is not something you would have picked up on Smith Street.” Eggsy flushes and studies his tea. “I am many kinds of monsters, Mr. Unwin, but I will never take what is not freely given,” he says quietly. Eggsy slowly looks up. “I think we will both enjoy it a great deal when it eventually happens, but as I said, I will not push the issue.” Harry stands and takes his cup to the sink.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy almost whispers.

Harry comes over to stand next to Eggsy, cupping his chin in his palm. “You are a very lovely boy. I am quite looking forward to absolutely wrecking you…with my husband’s help, of course.” Eggsy doesn’t pull away. Instead he shivers, his pink tongue flicking over his lips. “Oh…you are quite pretty.”

“Ain’t so bad yourself,” Eggsy says saucily.

“Good night, Eggsy.” Harry gives Eggsy’s chin a hard squeeze before leaving the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

“What?” Merlin shoves at the hand that is incessantly poking his side. “I will break your fingers, cut them off, and feed them to ye for breakfast.”

“Already had breakfast.” Warm lips start at his waist and slowly kiss up his spine. “Delicious breakfast provided by your sexy houseboy.”

“OUR houseboy,” Merlin says into the pillows.

“Had second breakfast when I sucked you off.”

“Mmmm.” Merlin smiles at the memory.

“But it is half-ten and we should really get out of bed.”

“Why?” Merlin absolutely doesn’t whine. He blindly flails an arm out behind his back until he connects with Harry’s head. He grabs a handful of hair and pulls him up. “Day off.”

“I know, darling, but I would like to do something today.”

“Like what?” Merlin rolls over to glare at him. “Ye dinnae need to go into HQ. Ye dinnae need to clean or cook…not like ye ever did either of those things. We dinnae need to shop.”

“Well, I would like to get to know your pet better,” Harry admits. “I know next to nothing about him.”

“Ye know he’s young and handsome and ready for it at the drop of a hat. Do ye really need to know anything else?”

“You missed something,” Harry says slyly.

“I do hate that canary-eating look ye get sometimes,” Merlin huffs. He pushes himself up to lean on the headboard. “What am I missing?”

“The adorable crush the boy has on you.”

Merlin stares at him. “Did ye get a head injury I’m unaware of?” He crawls forward and cradles Harry’s head in his hands. “Ye dinnae look like it. Your eyes are normal…” Merlin holds up a finger. “Follow this with just your eyes, dinnae move your head.”

Harry slaps his hand away. “Oh, stop it. I don’t have a concussion. The boy is obviously enamored of you. You should have heard him when I chatted with him last night. ‘Merlin is going to teach me how to fight.’ ‘Merlin is brilliant.’ It was quite charming.”

“I AM going to teach him how to fight, and I AM brilliant.” Merlin climbs out of bed and puts on pajama bottoms and a vest. “You’re imagining things.”

“No, I will be the one to teach him, because I’m much better than you.” Harry pulls on pajama bottoms as well but puts on his dressing gown instead of a vest. “I’m not imagining things. I suppose I will be lucky if he doesn’t kill me in my sleep, just to get to you.” But Harry smiles as he speaks, as if he’s enjoying the idea.

“Harry, do shut up.” Merlin kisses him and leaves the bedroom.

They come downstairs to find an empty kitchen and a quiet house. Merlin glances at the dry erase board Eggsy’s installed on the wall by the back door. _Out for a run._ “Oh, isn’t that sweet…he wants you to know where he is,” Harry drawls.

“Harry, I know exactly how far I can go to bring ye to the brink of death without actually killing you,” Merlin growls. “Yes. He lets me know where he is. What do ye think I’d do if I was sitting here eating…with a knife, remember…and the back door suddenly opened?” 

The back door opens and Harry bursts out laughing. Eggsy steps into the kitchen, carefully wiping his feet on the mat. “Uh, good morning?” He asks in confusion. 

“Dinnae ask, lad.” Merlin goes to the coffeemaker and starts a fresh pot. 

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry says politely. “You’re out and about early.”

“Well, this is later than I usually run.” Eggsy goes to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. “But I slept in a bit today.” Harry and Merlin both watch as he leans against the counter and guzzles his water. He’s wearing trainers, shorts, and a tight vest. His skin covered in a sheen of sweat and he looks absolutely sinful. “Do you want me to make something else to eat?”

“That’s not necessary, my boy,” Harry says. “You were kind enough to make us that breakfast, and lunch is right around the corner.”

“We normally eat light for lunch,” Merlin tells Harry. “And then Eggsy makes something delicious for dinner.”

Eggsy turns pink. “Ain’t nothing special,” he says modestly.

Something occurs to Merlin. “Eggsy, why don’t ye go up and change, and we can all have coffee out in the garden?”

“In the garden?” Harry repeats. “Whatever for?”

Eggsy, intelligent boy that he is, catches on quickly. “That sounds nice, Merlin.”

“Merlin, I am NOT sitting out in that wasteland to drink my…” Harry glances out the kitchen window and freezes. “What the bloody hell?” He opens the back door and looks outside. “What happened to my garden?”

Eggsy looks horrified and Merlin swears there are actual tears in the boy’s eyes. “Harry,” Merlin says firmly. “Eggsy offered to work out there and I gave him permission…and funds…to do so. He put hours of labor into…”

“That’s fucking obvious, Hamish!” Harry snaps. He looks at Eggsy. “You did all this?”

“Y-yes, sir. I’m real sorry if it ain’t what you wanted. Merlin, he didn’t really know much…” Eggsy glances at him apologetically. “I asked for his approval on everything.”

“Do you have experience in landscaping?”

“N-no, sir. I just read a lot online, and talked to some blokes at HQ.” Eggsy swallows hard. “I can dig it all out if you want, do whatever you like.”

“This is remarkable,” Harry whispers. Eggsy turns pink. “I barely recognize my own garden. Truly incredible.” Harry smiles at Eggsy. “Thank you so much, Eggsy. I owe you a great debt.”

“Weren’t that big a deal, had free time,” Eggsy mumbles, but it’s obvious how pleased he is. “Merlin paid for it and all.”

“Thank you, my husband.” Harry saunters over and gives Merlin the kind of kiss that makes him weak in the knees…not that he’d ever admit it. “And you.” Harry walks over to Eggsy, who bites his bottom lip and looks up at him nervously. “Thank you so very much.” He places a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy beams up at him. “Now run along and get cleaned up.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently, practically tripping over his own feet as he hurries out of the room.

Merlin has no excuse to stay home with Harry since he’s returned from his mission fairly unharmed so he returns to the office on Monday. That leaves Eggsy home alone with Harry. Merlin’s not concerned about their personal safety, but he doesn’t need Harry filling Eggsy’s mind with stories about him. That’s all he needs.

As soon as he’s settled into his office he turns on the video feed from the cameras in the house. He has no shame in doing it; it’s his house, after all. Harry and Eggsy are still at the breakfast table enjoying another cup of coffee. “So you have a little sister,” Harry is saying to Eggsy. He already knows this; they’d covered Eggsy’s history while sitting in the garden that first morning.

“Yeah. She’s two.” Eggsy can’t keep the smile from his face. “She’s real smart, or at least she could be.” The sunshine leaves his face. “A few times when she was pregnant, Mum made Dean mad. Doc says it’s really too early to test her development, plus we can’t…those tests are expensive,” he says finally. “Saving some money up, as soon as I have enough, gonna get Mum to take her in again. Wanna know what we can do to help her.”

Merlin is surprised by this information. Eggsy has never mentioned what he’s doing with his money, although Merlin’s figured he was probably giving it to his mother. “That is very thoughtful of you,” Harry says. “You’re a good big brother.”

Eggsy shrugs. “You got family?”

“Not that I speak to on a regular basis, but I do have an older brother, yes.” Harry sips at his coffee. “It’s difficult to keep up appearances in our line of work, Eggsy. We are forced to tell so many lies. Not that I mind…I’m quite good at it.”

“Yeah, guess you can’t just come out and say what you do,” Eggsy agrees. “And if you come back all beat up or whatever, probably run out of excuses.”

“Exactly.” Harry looks pleased at Eggsy’s understanding of the situation.

“Can I ask how you got into Kingsman?”

“Well…occasionally agents will come to the universities and observe, find a young man that seems worthy. That did not happen in my case. An old acquaintance of my father’s brought me in.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But not in the way you think. My parents had a party and this man cornered me in my father’s study. He attempted to put a hand on my prick and I broke his wrist. Instead of being angry he was pleased, and called me to Kingsman the very next day.”

“Jesus.” Eggsy blinks at him. “How did Merlin come in?”

“Well, my boy, that is for him to tell.” Harry stands up and puts his cup in the sink. “Thank you again for breakfast, Eggsy. It was delicious.” 

“You don’t gotta thank me every day, Harry. It’s kinda my job.” Eggsy stands as well and goes to the sink to start washing up.

Harry walks up behind him, gently pressing his body to Eggsy’s. “But you still deserve my gratitude.” He places the most gentle of kisses to the back of Eggsy’s neck before biting down a bit. “I’m going to go shower.”

Merlin groans and closes the feed, willing his erection to go down.

On Thursday morning he comes downstairs to find Harry standing directly in front of Eggsy and fussing with his tie. “What you know how to do is called a four-in-hand,” Harry’s saying, whipping the tie through his fingers. “We’re going to give you a half-Windsor today.”

“Didn’t know I was doing anything wrong,” Eggsy says miserably. “Only way I know how to tie it…my mate Jamal’s dad taught me.” He meets Merlin’s gaze over Harry’s shoulder. “Morning, Merlin.” He looks ashamed.

“I never said you were doing it wrong, my boy,” Harry tells him. “I’m just showing you something different. You looked absolutely fine.”

“You sure?” Eggsy says hopefully. “I mean, I don’t want you to be ashamed of me or nothing.”

There it is again, that need for reassurance, the need to please. “If Harry says ye look fine, ye look fine, lad. He’s quite a peacock about his clothing. And if ye looked that bad, I would nae have let ye go into the shop.”

“I’m going to take you shopping,” Harry decides, finishing the tie and stepping back. “Get you a real suit.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Harry, what the bloody hell does he need a suit for?”

“For when I wish to parade around with him on my arm and make everyone jealous,” Harry says with a crafty grin, winking at Eggsy. “If I parade around with YOU on my arm, Hamish, people feel the need to ask if I’m being held against my will.”

“Ye only wish I would hold ye against your will,” Merlin growls, coming over to bite the back of Harry’s neck.

“Promises promises,” Harry says with a sigh. “Off you go, Eggsy. I need a few moments with my husband.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says, frowning a bit. “I’ll see you when you come through the shop, Merlin.”

“Yes, lad, goodbye,” Merlin says, focusing on the curls at the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Bye.” Eggsy grabs his bag and hurries out of the kitchen.

Once the front door closes Harry turns to Merlin with a grin. “You still don’t see it?”

“See what?” Merlin turns Harry back around again so he can press against his back, reaching around to cup his groin through the pajama bottoms. “Could I see this?”

“Randy old man,” Harry says. “See how much that boy wants you…cares about your opinion.”

“Ye are daft. That boy…”

“Do not argue with me, Hamish. You’re simply blind to the truth.” Harry turns around and pinches Merlin’s nipple through his jumper. 

Merlin growls and pulls him closer. “What did ye need to speak with me about?”

“Just letting you know I’ll be in sometime tomorrow to get my physical. I thought I’d bring Eggsy along, work with him in the ring.”

“Ye dinnae need my permission.”

“I know. I was just informing you. I can’t think of any other way to get my hands on him.”

“Harry!” Merlin pulls back in surprise. “I dinnae understand. I told ye he was fine with…”

“This takes tact, Hamish. Not that you understand the meaning of the word. This isn’t one of my usual dalliances. This young man lives with us, works FOR us. It was different when it was just you and he…now you’re throwing me into the mix.”

“He likes ye, Harry, I can tell.”

“He does, and I like him. Very much,” Harry adds, rubbing himself against Merlin a bit. “Christ, I cannot wait to get that boy horizontal. But I’m having a difficult time figuring out the right way to go about it. It’s just so…awkward.”

“Harry Hart unable to make a conquest. I’m shocked,” Merlin says with a grin. “Lovely to find something you’re nae good at.”

“I most definitely could ‘make a conquest,’ if it’s what I was after,” Harry says in annoyance. “I want that boy to feel as comfortable with me as he does with you. I want him to come to me as a puppy, with his ears and collar and tail. He needs to trust me to be able to do that, and he’s not quite there yet.”

“I suppose I understand.” Merlin glances at the clock. “I need to get ready for work.”

“Yes. I’ll be here…AGAIN.” Harry rolls his eyes. He hates the mandatory wait time between missions.

“Behave,” Merlin says, giving Harry a kiss.

“Yes, Hamish,” Harry says obediently. Merlin gives him a suspicious look and heads upstairs.

That evening Harry asks Eggsy to take him out in the garden and explain exactly what he’s done and how he did it. Merlin knows Harry really doesn’t care, but it’s a new way for them to connect. Harry’s smarter than most people give him credit for, and definitely slyer. Merlin joins them as well, sitting at the small table with a cup of tea and his clipboard, supposedly doing work. He is, of course, not working at all and simply eavesdropping on them.

“I cannot believe you got things to grow here.” Harry shakes his head. “I tried and tried.” Merlin snorts. He can’t help it. Harry turns around to give him a dirty look and Eggsy snickers. Harry then places a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back as he points at something. “These are stunning. What are they?”

“No clue,” Eggsy admits and Harry actually laughs. “Just thought they was pretty. Bloke at the store said they’re easy to care for, which seemed to be pretty important knowing what I know of you two.” Well. Isn’t that interesting. He’s able to tease Harry now. That is definitely a move in the right direction. 

“What are you trying to say, Eggsy?” Harry’s face is serious and Eggsy pales a bit.

“I’m trying to say…that the two of you couldn’t get something to grow to save your lives?” Eggsy offers.

“That is incorrect, my boy,” Harry say. “We can get all sorts of things to grow. Like weeds. We just couldn’t get flowers to grow.” Eggsy relaxes a bit as he smiles.

“That is also incorrect,” Merlin points out. “Ye never TRIED to get flowers to grow, Harry. That requires getting dirty.”

“I don’t mind getting dirty…for the right reasons.” Harry’s thumb strokes Eggsy’s back through his shirt. “Don’t you agree, Eggsy?”

“I don’t mind getting dirty, neither,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “For any reason.”

“Oh, I will file that away,” Harry says with a wink. 

“Filthy old man,” Merlin mumbles. Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to snort and Merlin gives HIM a dirty look.

“Do you mind just hanging around the gym a bit?” Harry asks Eggsy the next day as they step off the train at HQ. “I shan’t be long…this is just a routine physical to show I’m ready to go back in the field.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy promises. “So, you’ll, uh, be going back out soon?”

“There is a possibility,” Harry says. 

“Oh.” Eggsy actually sounds disappointed, which surprises him.

“I would think you’d be happy to see me go. Then you get Hamish all to yourself again.” Harry watches Eggsy carefully.

“Ain’t like that,” Eggsy says almost immediately. “He’s your husband, ain’t he? I’m just the hired help.”

He seems sincere; either the boy’s a very good liar or this is how he honestly feels. Now Harry understand what Merlin meant when talking about the boy’s large and honest heart. Harry doesn’t understand it any more than Merlin does. All his life he’s had to hide things. His feelings of loneliness when he was ignored by his parents and older brother. His feelings of isolation when he wasn’t quite like the other boys, who never enjoyed violence and fighting as much as he did. His feelings for other men, when it was still practically illegal. Eggsy seems to hide nothing; his feelings are very out in the open.

“I think you know that Merlin doesn’t think of you as the hired help. And, for what it’s worth, I don’t think of you that way, either,” Harry says honestly. He’s only known Eggsy a short time, but he already likes everything he sees. An intelligent handsome boy with potential…a handsome boy so very willing to please. Harry’s favorite kind of boy.

“You don’t?” Eggsy whispers.

“No. I don’t,” Harry says. “Now, off you go to the gym. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Yes, Harry.” 

They go in separate directions, Eggsy heading off to the gym while Harry makes his way to Medical. “I told ye,” says the voice in Harry’s glasses.

Harry sighs. “Hamish, it is not polite to eavesdrop.”

“I’m Merlin, Harry. It is my JOB to eavesdrop. I told ye he was nae interested in me like that.”

“Of course he’s not going to tell ME that, you idiot. I’m your husband, plus he knows I have the skills to make short work of him and enjoy doing it. Of course he’s going to lie.” Harry stops in front of Medical. “Are you going to watch this?”

“Of course I am. Like I trust ye to tell me if something’s wrong.”

But of course nothing is wrong. He’s given a clean bill of health and clearance to resume field work. Harry make sure to stand in front of a mirror as he slowly gets dressed, making sure to leave his pants and trousers until the last minute. “Do you like what you see, Hamish?”

“I’m working. I don’t care what you’re doing.”

“Is that so?” Harry innocently begins to stroke his cock, making sure to exaggerate his movements.

“I fucking hate you, Harry Hart. I will make you pay for this later.”

“I’m counting on it.” Harry gets dressed and heads down to the gym. “I’m not going to wear my glasses in the ring, just so you know.”

“That’s fine. I have cameras down there anyway.”

“You said you were working.”

“Like I’m not going to watch ye and Eggsy go at it. Just remember to pull your punches. He will nae be able to spar with ye the way I do.”

“I’m not stupid, Hamish,” Harry snaps. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

When Harry enters the gym Eggsy is just stepping off the treadmill. He’s clad in trainers, shorts and a sleeveless vest and Harry actually gulps for breath. The boy really is stunning. “Hey, Harry,” Eggsy says, wiping his face with a towel. “Everything all right with your exam?”

“Yes, my boy, thank you for asking,” Harry says politely. “Passed with flying colors.”

“Where do you want me, then?” Eggsy asks innocently.

“Oh, Jesus,” Merlin moans in Harry’s ear.

“Well, I suppose we should…”

“Wait,” Merlin interrupts. “Ask him to show off for ye a bit on the mat.”

“Show off?”

“Just do as I say.”

Harry sighs. He does hate when Merlin gets bossy outside the bedroom. “My husband told me to ask you to show off a bit on the mat. Whatever that means.”

“Oh.” Eggsy turns pink. “Are you sure?”

“Quite.”

“All right.” To Harry’s surprise he takes off his trainers and socks and sets them aside. He stretches a bit and suddenly goes flying across the mat. Harry can only stare in shock as he tumbles and flips, going forward and back in a blur.

“Hamish, what the…”

“He took gymnastics for years before his stepfather made him quit.” Harry can hear the grin in his husband’s voice. “He still practices now and then.”

“Gymnasts are quite flexible,” Harry says weakly. 

“Aye…I cannae wait to find out just how flexible he is. Can you?”

Harry removes his glasses. “Remarkable,” he calls out when Eggsy finally stops. “Truly incredible. I am quite envious of you, my boy. I wish I was that nimble.”

“Oh, I’m sure you still got some flexibility in you,” Eggsy says with a wink, and Harry wants to shove him to the ground and choke him with his cock. “For an old man.”

“I cannot wait to show you what an old man can do,” Harry says. “And we’ll start by getting in the ring.”

Merlin truly does plan on getting work done. He absolutely isn’t going to drop everything and watch his husband and Eggsy spar. But of course that’s exactly what he does. He eventually ignores his work completely and maximizes the feed from the gym cameras. At first Harry gives Eggsy a few instructions, a few pointers, but then they start to fight and Eggsy’s training from the Marines starts to shine through. He’s light on his feet, easily dodging and moving away from Harry’s punches. Harry’s amused at first, but Merlin can tell when he officially starts getting irritated. He’d brought Eggsy into the ring thinking he could easily lecture him and show him what to do. He hadn’t expected Eggsy to hold his own. When Harry huffs out an exasperated, “All that dancing is well and good, my boy, but are you ever going to throw a punch?” Merlin realizes it’s time to go down to the gym and assist.

He stops in the locker room to change into a vest, shorts, and trainers before entering the gym. “How are things going here?” Merlin calls out as he approaches the ring.

“Fine,” Eggsy says, panting a bit. 

“Yes, just fine,” Harry says through gritted teeth.

“Eggsy, why don’t ye take a break…get a drink?” Merlin suggests, easily swinging himself into the ring. “I’ll spar with ye a bit, Harry…unless the lad has worn you out.”

“I think not,” Harry snarls.

Merlin glances over to where another man has joined Eggsy. “Tristan.”

“Merlin, Galahad.”

“Afternoon, Tristan, sir,” Eggsy says respectfully.

“Hello, Eggsy.”

“You gonna work out, too?”

“I was going to, but…Merlin’s going to spar with Galahad?”

“Looks like it.”

“Well, then, not today. I have other things I could be doing.”

“Wot?” Eggsy looks confused.

“You’ll see,” Tristan says, rolling his eyes. “Have a good day, gentlemen.”

Merlin opens his mouth to say something to Eggsy but a slap to the side of his face has him seeing stars. “That was NOT very gentlemanly,” he points out to Harry, sending a kick into the meat of his thigh.

“I think we both know I am never a gentleman in this ring when I’m with you.” Harry aims a punch for Merlin’s face but he leans just in time and catches it on his shoulder.

“You’re rusty…or Eggsy’s tired you out.”

“The only place that boy could possibly tire me out is in the bedroom.” Harry turns to avoid a punch.

“As you say,” Merlin says. He kicks Harry in the stomach and his husband retaliates with another smack to the side of the head.

Merlin forgets all about Eggsy and focuses on his husband. He loves the determination on Harry’s face, the dark look in his brown eyes. His long legs are his best weapon, as they can easily slide him out of harm’s way while moving him in for the kill. Harry has more experience in the field, but Merlin’s just as fit, if not in better shape. He’s able to constantly work out without needing time away for missions, and he also doesn’t get injured as much. Plus he knows all of Harry’s tells and he’s ready for most of what Harry throws at him.

“Dontcha think you two done enough?” Eggsy says worriedly.

“Why?” Harry pants, leaning his shoulder into Merlin’s chest. Merlin oofs out a breath and allows Harry to shove him back against the ropes. He thrusts up a bit as Harry’s hard cock rubs against his leg.

Harry’s breathing heavily but there’s something in his eyes that makes Merlin think it’s not just fatigue. There’s a bruise under his left eye and his lip is bleeding, but Harry doesn’t look as if he’s ready to give in. His hands slide down to Merlin’s sides and grab him with a bruising hold. “Are ye ready to give up, Galahad?” Merlin fists his hand in Harry’s hair, yanking him back.

“I will never conceded victory to you, Hamish,” Harry snaps. “Not until there’s more blood coming from that beak of a nose.” 

Merlin brings his hand up to run along his nose and it comes back pink-streaked. “Over my dead body.”

“Is that a request?” Harry asks innocently. He pins Merlin against the ropes and kisses him.

“I want to fuck you until you’re sobbing, Galahad,” Merlin hisses in his ear. “I’m so fucking hard right now.”

“I want you,” Harry whispers, kissing him again.

“Locker room office,” Merlin tells him, shoving him away. He turns to say something to Eggsy, only to find him gone. He shrugs and hops down from the ring without looking back. He doesn’t need to. He can hear Harry at his heels.

“I’m actually quite impressed,” Harry says as they come in the door of the house hours later. “You’re in better shape than I thought.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Merlin retorts. “I keep up with myself and ye know it.”

“Yes, yes.” Harry rolls his eyes. “But enough about that…when am I going in the field again?”

“When I have a mission that fits your strengths…just like always.”

“Hey,” Eggsy says, coming down the hall from the kitchen. “Well, guess you didn’t kill each other, then. Didn’t hear from you, thought that might have happened.”

“Harry will NEVER get the upper hand with me,” Merlin tells him. “Ye had nothing to worry about, lad.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Just wasn’t sure how much ta make for dinner, if one of you ended up a corpse.”

“I appreciate your concern, Eggsy, but I do not fear for my life where Hamish is concerned…most of the time,” Harry says with a lazy grin.

“So, dinner’s actually about ready…looks like you two cleaned up at work, so if you wanna go sit down,” Eggsy says. “I’ll be along in a mo.”

“Is everything all right, lad?” Merlin asks suspiciously. Something isn’t quite right about Eggsy and he can’t put his finger on it. “Did we traumatize ye for life?”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. “Seen people get knocked around dozens of times…been on the receiving end of it myself. You two was having a good time doing it, that’s all that matters. Don’t really get it, but not my business, is it?” He heads for the stairs. “Oh…going out tonight, might be back late.”

“Very well,” Merlin says, heading for the kitchen. “It smells delicious in here.”

“Good,” Eggsy calls down the stairs. “Go ahead and start without me.”

“I admit I do not know the boy very well, but he seems…off,” Harry says, sitting down at his place and flipping a napkin into his lap.

“I think he’s lying about watching us…it probably bothered him. Most people don’t understand how we are.”

“Hamish, NO ONE understands how we are,” Harry says. “And I prefer it that way. Then they leave us alone.”

“Indeed.”

Eggsy doesn’t return until they are over halfway through their meal. Harry glances at the doorway and almost chokes on his food. Merlin’s eyes widen and he turns around…and what he sees almost makes his eyes actually fall out of his head. Eggsy is dressed in a tight striped polo which hugs his biceps and clings to the muscles of his chest, as well as to his slender abdomen. His black jeans are so tight they are bordering on indecent. “So,” Harry says after taking a long drink of water. “You’re meeting up with friends?”

“Maybe…dunno,” Eggsy says nonchalantly. “Heading out to the pub, might meet up, might just have a pint or two on my own.”

“Please remember to text me to let me know ye are back if we’re in bed,” Merlin says. “Harry’s even worse about noises in the night than I am.”

“You make me sound like a scared child,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “Really, Hamish.”

“Ye are a spy. Ye are jumpy as hell,” Merlin tells him.

“Now, boys, don’t make me separate you,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I think I’m gonna head out, might grab a bite. Leave the dishes, I’ll get them tomorrow, yeah?”

“Aye, lad.” 

“Have a good evening, Eggsy,” Harry says.

“Yeah, you too.” Eggsy grabs his jacket and is out the front door in a flash.

“So…whatever shall we do with the house to ourselves?” Harry asks.

“Watch telly and laze on the sofa,” Merlin says. “I hate to admit it, but ye took a lot out of me today.”

“Oh, thank Christ you said it so I didn’t have to,” Harry says in relief. “I am out of practice when it comes to fighting you.”

“Aye…we need to do it more often,” Merlin agrees.

They do straighten up the kitchen a bit before retiring to the living room. Harry gets out his guns and sits at the small table to clean them while Merlin putters about on his clipboard. They half-watch a show on television as they work, occasionally talking but mostly sitting in silence. Merlin loves this about Harry. Eggsy is a good lad but he tends to chatter. Some nights Merlin just doesn’t need chatter.

He’s considering suggesting going up to bed around 10:15 when they hear the door open. They look at each other in surprise. “Eggsy,” Harry says. “Back earlier than expected.”

“Yeah, well, the pub was quiet, and I didn’t feel like going somewhere else.” He hangs up his jacket and Merlin hears him go for the stairs. “Night.”

“Eggsy, if you could come here for a moment?” Merlin asks. “I’d like to talk to you about some changes in the upstairs bath.” He’s been wondering if perhaps they could update it a bit. Eggsy hasn’t complained but Merlin knows it could use a new sink and some new fixtures. Eggsy’s never mentioned a background in plumbing but perhaps he knows someone with some experience.

“Right now?” Eggsy calls from the stairs. “We could, uh, talk tomorrow.”

Harry and Merlin frown at each other. Harry finishes his last gun and sets it down, although his hand never leaves the grip. “Eggsy, come here,” Merlin says coldly.

They hear him slowly plod in from the hall. “Yeah?” Eggsy asks with a sigh, stopping in the doorway.

Merlin and Harry stand as one, staring at the bruised face and black eye. “Who do I need to kill?” Harry hisses, picking up the revolver.


	18. Chapter 18

NAIL – 18

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at Harry. “No! Harry, no! You ain’t gotta kill no one, swear down!” Eggsy holds out his hands in a pleading motion.

“Someone hurt you. Action is required.” Harry’s tone is soft. Only Merlin knows how deadly that soft tone is.

“Explain, lad,” Merlin adds as Harry goes to the table and loads the gun.

“Jesus!” Eggsy gasps. “It ain’t…it was my fault, okay? This was my fault.”

“So ye are saying ye punched and slapped yourself in the face? I find that hard to believe.”

Eggsy helplessly looks from Harry to Merlin and back again. “Harry, please, put the gun away. I ain’t worth all that, all right? It was a mistake. A misunderstanding.” Merlin sees Eggsy start to shake, his eyes wide.

“Eggsy, go upstairs, clean yourself up a bit, and change your clothes. Trakkies, pajama bottoms, something comfortable.” Merlin’s voice is like ice.

“It’s fine,” Eggsy insists. “Don’t gotta send me to my fucking room like a kid. I made a mistake and…”

“Lad, ye will be making a bigger mistake if ye dinnae do as I say.” Merlin locks gazes with Eggsy, who finally seems to get it.

“Y-yes, Sir.” Eggsy almost trips over his own feet as he runs upstairs.

“Hamish…”

“The boy was petrified, Harry. You’re practically waving a gun around.” Merlin puts a hand on the gun. “He’s nae like us. He does nae understand. Put all of this away and sit down on the sofa.”

Harry opens his mouth to argue but seems to see something on Merlin’s face. “All right.”

When Harry returns from putting away his guns and ammunition Eggsy has come back down. He fidgets in the doorway, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, slides, and an old vest. “Harry, please sit down,” Merlin says. Harry sits on the sofa and looks at Merlin in confusion. 

“Eggsy, from day one I have asked ye for total honesty as well as communication. Do ye remember that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do ye?” Merlin glares at Eggsy, who seems to grow smaller by the minute.

“Yes, Sir.”

“All right. We will deal with that in a moment.” He gets up, finds Eggsy’s special cushion, and places it on the floor by Harry’s feet. “Ye will kneel for Harry.”

“What?” Harry gasps. Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“Ye heard me. Come kneel, Eggsy.”

“But he don’t want that,” Eggsy blurts out. Harry gapes at him. “He ain’t never said nothing about wanting to be my…wanting to be like you. Figured he just wanted the fucking part. You said he would want it, but he never did.”

“Eggsy, come here.” Harry’s voice is smooth as silk as he motions for Eggsy to come over. Eggsy slowly approaches. “Do you wish to kneel for me, my boy?” Eggsy mutely nods. “Well, then…” He points to the cushion.

Eggsy gracefully falls to his knees, the weight of the world seeming to press on his shoulders. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispers. He then makes a face. “Don’t seem right to call you both Sir…confusing in my head.”

“There is an easy solution for that,” Harry says in that same soothing voice. “You will call me Sir…and you may call Merlin Master, as he is your owner when you are a puppy.”

“That all right with you?” Eggsy asks Merlin. He looks up at him eagerly and Merlin can almost see the non-existent tail wagging.

“Definitely,” Merlin says. He could kiss his husband.

“Now, please be quiet, Eggsy,” Harry says. Eggsy nods and swallows hard. He squats back onto his heels a bit, puts his hands behind his back, and slowly lays his head on Harry’s leg. “That’s a good boy,” Harry whispers. “A very good boy.” He pauses briefly before running his hand through Eggsy’s hair. 

Merlin gets his table out again and sits in a chair. “So, I was thinking about doing some work in the upstairs bath, as I said.”

“How much is it going to cost us?” Harry asks immediately. 

“I find your financial concerns amusing, since ye had no problem throwing away ridiculous amounts of money to reupholster that chaise in our bedroom.”

“The fabric was on clearance!”

“We could sell some of your suits to pay for the remodel.”

“How about we sell some of your internal organs?” Harry snaps. “Not everyone needs two kidneys.”

They continue to bicker, Harry’s hand constantly moving through Eggsy’s hair as Merlin keeps an eye on him. After about thirty minutes Eggsy slowly pulls away to look at them. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Are ye ready to tell us what happened, lad?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah. I’m real sorry, didn’t think anything like this would happen…didn’t really think you’d care if it did.”

“Continue.”

“Went out tonight, obviously.” Eggsy starts folding and unfolding a crease in Harry’s trousers without realizing he’s doing it. Merlin sees Harry stiffen but thankfully he doesn’t say anything. “Wanted a pint and…and wanted to get a leg over, if I’m being honest. That one night you suggested I do it, so I figured it didn’t matter. You obviously didn’t care as long as you didn’t need to rescue me from the filth again.” Eggsy sniffles a bit and goes for his nose with the back of his hand. Harry makes a strangled sound and quickly hands over his pocket square. “Thanks,” Eggsy mutters. “Anyway, so I went to this pub I been to once or twice when I was working. Sat at the bar and started lookin’ around. Wanted…wanted to find a fit older bloke. Guess that’s my type now.” Eggsy blushes and looks away. “So this gent comes and sits next to me, bit of a silver fox if you get me. Not as classy as you, Sir, and not as serious as you, M-Master…but he had that authority, you know?”

“What is the name of the pub, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“Golden Sheaf.”

“Thank you. Continue.”

“So we chit and we chat and then he tells me to meet him out back. And I’m fine with that…at least I thought I was. And he pushes me down on my knees, and he starts telling me what to do, and it’s what I thought I wanted. But it ends up it ain’t what I wanted at all.” Eggsy’s green eyes fill and he blinks hard.

“I must admit that I’m not fully versed in the educational system these days,” Harry says. “But I do believe they teach girls AND boys that no means no. Why didn’t you tell this man no, Eggsy?”

“Well, I figured it was teasing him, like,” Eggsy begins, and Merlin actual growls at him. That is ridiculous. “But then I knew it weren’t what I wanted. So I pushed him away, and I said I was sorry, and it was a misunderstanding. But he didn’t like that. I tried to get up and he shoved me back down. He grabbed me by the hair and told me…” A tear slides down Eggsy’s cheek. “Told me that if I knew what was good for me, I’d remember my place and shut my mouth. That’s…that’s what my stepdad always told me.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “I apologized again, said I thought it was what I wanted, but that I was wrong, and that’s when he hit me. Twice. So, I…I stood up and I said hit me again, fucker, and I’ll bite your fucking prick off. And he got the idea and that was that. I left and came home.”

“What was his name, lad?” Merlin almost snarls.

“Master, he don’t…”

“His NAME.”

“He said it was Jerry but I don’t believe it. You don’t give real names for shite like that. I never give mine…always say it’s Rich or Mark or sommat.”

“What did you want, Eggsy?” Harry asks. “You keep saying you thought it was what you wanted, but you realized it wasn’t.”

“I…I thought I just wanted someone to tell me what to do…like be in charge. But then I realized it didn’t feel right if it weren’t you.” He looks at Merlin sorrowfully. “I know you don’t need me, you got each other. But I got to liking what we was doing before he came home, and I missed it. Thought I could find it somewhere else.”

“Lad, why did ye nae ask for it?” Merlin almost shouts. “Ye never had a problem telling me before!”

“Your husband wasn’t here before, now, was he?” Eggsy shoots back. “I couldn’t just walk up and say hey, fancy ordering me around a bit and letting me suck your prick. And I definitely couldn’t ask him.” He glances at Harry.

“Why could ye nae come to me about this?” Merlin asks.

“Because…because…” Eggsy looks helpless.

“So…you were horny and wanted to sub,” Harry says suddenly. They both look at him.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“You are ashamed of it.”

“Yes, Sir, sometimes,” Eggsy admits. “Don’t rightly know how to ask for it when I want it. More than just wanting to fuck, innit? Never had to ask, Master always sorta…instigated things.”

“Bloody hell.” Merlin wipes a hand over his face. He’s never had to deal with this before. Their interactions with others have always been casual and brief. Never someone on a repeated basis, never someone they’ve brought into their home, never someone like Eggsy. 

“I’m real sorry, Master. I didn’t mean…I didn’t know I couldn’t just go do it,” Eggsy whispers. “Thought it wouldn’t matter who it was with, guess it does. I guess it comes down to trust. I trust you, Master.” He looks up at Harry. “And I trust you, Sir, even if we ain’t done nothing yet.”

“Eggsy, this is to be an enjoyable part of our relationship,” Merlin says. “Ye should nae think of it as something to be ashamed of. Ye may always come to me, to us, and ask for what ye need. If we are unable or unwilling to give it to ye at that moment, we will be honest with ye.”

“I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t come to Hamish with this at least,” Harry says. “We tend to get wrapped up in each other and occasionally are blind to those around us. We have such a unique relationship…for the most part people aren’t interested in getting very close.”

“Well, now we have communicated, and we’ve been honest,” Merlin says. All this talking is only serving to annoy him, and his prick is hard and annoyed as well. “Now we move on. I believe ye should suck your Sir’s cock, Eggsy.”

Eggsy looks at Harry and licks his lips. “Would…would you like that, Sir?”

“Oh, I most definitely would,” Harry almost groans. “I’ve thought of little else since I met you, my boy.”

Eggsy eagerly knee-walks back to Harry, who spreads his legs. Eggsy slides his hands up Harry’s thighs and reaches for his belt. “No!” Merlin barks and Eggsy yanks his hands back. “Do I need to teach ye manners, boy?”

“No, Master.” Eggsy looks up at Harry and bites at his bottom lip. “May I suck your cock, Sir?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Harry exhales.

Eggsy gives Merlin a quick glance before reaching up again for Harry’s belt. He undoes it but takes his time with the button and zip of his trousers. He carefully slides Harry’s hard cock out through the flap in his pants. Eggsy smiles up at Harry before stroking it and slowly pulling it into his mouth. Harry hisses and fists both hands in Eggsy’s hair.

“I told ye he was good.” Merlin sits down next to Harry on the sofa, turning his head so he can kiss him. “Minimal gag reflex.”

“Christ…such a good boy.” Harry starts to thrust up but stops at the last minute.

“That’s right, Harry…let him do the work.”

And work Eggsy does. His head bobs up and down, occasionally moving to take Harry all the way in. He chokes and sputters a bit, his mouth and chin growing wet with saliva. Harry doesn’t take his eyes off the head in his lap, occasionally pulling Eggsy back by his hair so he can run a thumb over the swollen lips. “Do you like this, my boy? Do you like choking on my cock?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Eggsy gasps. 

“Good.” Harry pushes him back down again, his head slowly falling back against the sofa. Merlin can hear Harry’s breathing stutter a bit and he smiles. He knows just how talented Eggsy is with his mouth and tongue. Watching them but not participating has Merlin’s own cock jealous and angry. He palms it a bit, one hand resting at the back of Harry’s neck. He occasionally squeezes down, causing Harry to moan. “Fuck,” Harry whispers, arching up to shove himself into Eggsy’s throat. “Enough!” Harry finally gasps to Merlin’s surprise, yanking Eggsy away and holding him by the hair again.

“Wh-why?” Eggsy pants. “Did I do something wrong, Sir?”

“Oh no, my dear boy, you are doing everything right. But I don’t wish to finish…not yet, and not here. Why don’t we take this to our bedroom?” Harry poses the question to Merlin. 

“I think that is a brilliant idea.” Merlin looks down at Eggsy. “Tuck Harry away, that’s a good lad.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy wipes his face on his shirt before neatly putting Harry back together again.

As soon as they stand Merlin dives in for a kiss, yanking Harry close by his hair and almost brutally shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth. “You are beautiful,” Merlin growls. “I cannot wait to get you naked.”

“Not tonight, darling,” Harry says. He pats the top of Merlin’s head. “Come along, Eggsy.” Harry heads for the stairs without looking back. Eggsy eagerly trips after him but Merlin takes a moment to check the doors and windows before turning off the lights and following them upstairs.

When he reaches the master bedroom he finds Harry and Eggsy standing by the bed, Harry slowly pulling the vest from Eggsy’s body. “Been wanting to get in that bed,” Eggsy confides. “Thing’s fucking massive, innit?”

“Yes…I had it specially made so we’d have the perfect place to play.” Harry runs a hand down Eggsy’s chest, pinching at the pink nipples until Eggsy’s up on his toes and gasping for breath. “Oh, does our boy like that?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Eggsy moans. 

“Looks like you’re not the only painslut around here, Harry.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest and grins. 

“Like you have room to talk, Hamish,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. He pulls Eggsy to stand in front of him, resting his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I think it is high time that the two of you consummate your relationship.” Merlin’s eyebrows go up. “Unless you have a problem with that, Hamish?”

“Not at all,” Merlin practically whines. His cock has been aching to bury itself in Eggsy’s body for weeks now. It’s taken everything he has not to just fuck the boy over every flat surface in the house, but he didn’t want to do it without Harry’s permission. Permission given in person, not over a comm line.

“Do you have a problem with that, my boy?” Harry runs his palm down Eggsy’s naked stomach and over the bulge now tenting the front of his trakkies. “Are you ready for Hamish to fuck you?”

“Christ, yes, please,” Eggsy moans. “Been gagging for it for ages now.”

“Just as I thought.” Harry bites hard on Eggsy’s shoulder, sucking until he leaves a lovely bruise. Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut and he fists his hands at his sides. “Now, shoes under the bed like a good boy, and then remove the rest of your clothes.” Harry gives Eggsy a nudge before going over to Merlin’s side. He kisses Merlin, smiling into his eyes. He slides his hands down to cup Merlin’s groin as well. “Someone seems quite pleased with my idea.”

“Are ye sure about this, Harry?” Merlin whispers, and is actually surprised by his own words.

“What do you mean, Hamish?”

“This isn’t just you and I sharing a boy we pick up in a pub somewhere. This is…this is more.” This is the first time Merlin’s allowed himself to admit the fact that Eggsy means something to him. “I dinnae wish to hurt…us,” he finishes at the last minute.

“I think we will be fine, Hamish, and so will he.” Harry bites Merlin’s nose. “Look at my sweet husband, developing feelings for someone.”

“Bite your tongue,” Merlin snaps.

“Why don’t you do it?” 

Merlin pulls Harry in for a deep kiss, biting and sucking on his tongue. “And what will ye be doing while I take the boy apart?”

“I will be sitting on the chaise and watching,” Harry says. “You always get to watch me while I’m with someone, now it’s my turn.”

“Christ,” Merlin moans.

“Now, someone’s waiting for you.” Harry gives Merlin a gentle shove to where Eggsy is standing by the bed.

They both study him for a long moment. His chest and face are flushed pink, and his cock is standing hard and red against his body. “Wot?” Eggsy asks nervously.

“Nothing,” Harry tells him. He makes short work of Merlin’s clothing, tossing it in the general direction of the hamper before crawling onto the chaise. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

“Like you’ll allow THAT to happen,” Merlin mutters. He comes over to stand in front of Eggsy. “This is what ye want, lad?”

“Told you it was.” Eggsy starts to stroke Merlin with both hands. “Been wanting you to fuck me forever now…dreamt about it some nights.”

“Oh, ye did?” Merlin is pleased by this information. “Tell me, Eggsy, how did I take ye in these dreams?”

“Sometimes on my back, sometimes on my hands and knees,” Eggsy tells him. “However you wanted, I let you do it.”

“Dinnae tell me such things,” Merlin moans. “I’m trying to behave myself.”

“Why?” Eggsy asks innocently. He thumbs the wetness at the head of Merlin’s cock and brings that thumb up to suck on it, giving Merlin an up from under look as he does so.

“Oh, I will enjoy breaking ye, lad,” Merlin growls. “Lay down, arms above your head.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says sweetly, slowly crawling onto the bed.

“Stop,” Harry orders, and Eggsy freezes. “Head down, arse up.” Eggsy obeys. “Oh, that is quite lovely,” Harry says. “All right. Continue.”

Eggsy crawls into place and lays down on his back, arms thrown over his head. “Ye know, Harry, I was thinking that it is such a shame ye dinnae get to see how well his arse takes that glass dildo. Perhaps I could use it again tonight to get him ready, let ye see what ye missed.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Harry says in a choked tone. As Merlin goes to fetch the dildo, the lube, and a condom, Harry strips down to his vest and pants. He sits on the chaise again, long legs out in front of him. His cock is hard and pushing at the fabric of his pants.

“Knees up, boy,” Merlin tells Eggsy. Eggsy obediently lifts his legs and Merlin kneels between them. He runs the dildo up and down the length of Eggsy’s cock. “See how thick he is, Harry? Not as long as you or I, but thick. He feels good in my hand…feels good in my mouth.”

“I can’t wait to taste him,” Harry murmurs. 

“Oh, ye will get quite a taste. The boy drips like a faucet,” Merlin says. He strokes Eggsy, thumbing the liquid down over his cock. “He’s ashamed of it, but I think it’s beautiful. I love seeing the effect I have on him.”

“Master,” Eggsy moans, thrashing about a bit. He gasps and arches up as Merlin taps the head of the dildo on his balls. 

“That’s a good boy…let us know how ye feel.” Merlin lubes the dildo and just rubs the head along Eggsy’s hole. “I should just shove this in. I bet a slag like you could take it, couldn’t ye?”

“Whatever you want, Master…”

“I won’t. I don’t want to hurt ye…I want ye stretched and ready for my prick.” Merlin lubes his fingers and starts to work his way inside.

“Oh…fuck yeah…” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut and his head falls back. Merlin glances at Harry. He doesn’t have his cock out yet, but he’s gently palming it through his pants.

Merlin continues to stretch Eggsy with his fingers, mumbling naughty things and occasionally leaving bit marks along the boy’s torso. He shoves three fingers in as he bites down on the inside of Eggsy’s thigh, and Eggsy whines loudly. “Are ye ready for the toy, then, boy?” Merlin teases the rim of Eggsy’s arse before sliding the toy in. Eggsy’s pink lips form an ‘O’ but he doesn’t make a sound.

“Beautiful,” Harry hisses. He now has his cock out but is barely touching it. Merlin knows Harry’s just trying to stay in control.

“I’m going to pound ye until ye cannae walk, lad. Is that what ye want?”

“Yes, M-Master.”

“Ye like that your Sir is watching, don’t ye?”

“Yes, I love it…love hearing him…” Eggsy whispers.

“I’d love to fill ye with my come, make ye lay with it dripping out of your arse. But because you’re such a little slag, I cannae do that. I need to use a condom. Only my husband gets all of me…only he is worthy.” Eggsy’s breath catches at that, and he blushes a bit as he looks at Harry. “You’re getting lazy, boy. Lift your legs.” Eggsy grabs behind his knees and pulls his legs up. “That’s it. Let your Sir see what a whore you are.”

“Please, Master,” Eggsy begs as Merlin starts to stroke him in time with the push of the dildo. “Please fuck me…please.”

“Do ye deserve it?”

“Yes…I’ve been good…always do what you ask…”

“Tonight ye were nae good. Ye put yourself in danger.”

“I won’t do it again,” Eggsy promises. “I’ll never do it again, swear down. Won’t go looking for no one, just want you and…and my Sir.”

“Good boy.” Merlin looks at Harry. “Do ye think he deserves my prick inside him, Harry?”

“Yes, I suppose he does,” Harry manages. “Give it to him.”

Merlin slowly withdraws the toy and sets it aside. He tries to ignore the shaking of his hands as he sheathes himself with the condom and gets it wet with lube. “Look at me, boy.” Merlin focuses on Eggsy’s face as he lines himself up. 

“Oh fuck…fucking hell…” Eggsy pants as Merlin pushes inside.

It takes years of self-control and experience for Merlin not to come as soon as he’s completely in. Even with the stretching and the toy Eggsy is like a clamp around his prick. Merlin stops moving once he’s all the way in, balancing himself on his hands as he looks down at Eggsy. “Ye were worth waiting for,” Merlin says simply. He then proceeds to fuck Eggsy within an inch of his life.

Eggsy, to his credit, takes everything. Sweat starts to slide down his face even though he’s doing none of the work. He puts his arms back up over his head again, hands clenching at the slat of the headboard. His strong thighs wrap around Merlin’s waist and his heels dig into Merlin’s arse, urging him on. “Yes…fuck yeah, Merlin…I mean, Master…” Eggsy’s eyes close and he sucks in a breath, lifting his hips to take Merlin in deeper. “Been waiting so fucking long…knew it would be like this…” The boy is babbling by this point, and Merlin isn’t even sure if he knows what he’s saying. 

Merlin gets up on his knees, lifting Eggsy by the hips and pulling him onto his cock. Eggsy cries out and Merlin places a hand at his throat. “Ye told me once that I could control the air ye breathe. Is that still true?” Eggsy nods as the hand tightens. “Tell me. I want to hear you beg for oxygen.”

“Please, Master…” Eggsy manages. “You control all of me…I’m yours…wanna be yours…”

Merlin releases him and he gasps for breath. He puts both hands back on Eggsy’s waist and continues to yank him onto his cock. “Touch yourself,” he orders and Eggsy reaches down with a shaking hand. 

“Oh fuck, Master, it ain’t gonna take long,” Eggsy warns him. His voice is weak and his eyes are glazed over. They flutter shut as he strokes himself.

“Nae, lad, ye will open your eyes and look at your Sir.”

“I can’t,” Eggsy almost sobs. “It’s too much.” 

Merlin stops moving and clamps a hand at the base of Eggsy’s cock. “Ye will do as your Master says, lad, or ye will earn a punishment. I’ll put a shiny cockring on this pretty dick of yours and tie ye to the bed. Ye will have to watch me fuck my husband and ye will nae come for a week.”

Eggsy forces his eyes open and looks at Harry, as does Merlin. Harry’s face is red, as is his cock. His hand is moving hard and fast. “Make him come, Hamish…I want to see it,” Harry hisses.

“Very well. Do as your Sir says…he wants to see ye come.”

“Please,” Eggsy begs in a whisper. The precome is dripping over his hand as he jacks himself off, and it’s the whispered plea as well as the sight of his aroused husband that does Merlin in. He thrusts into Eggsy with a growl, grasping his waist so tight that he knows he’ll be leaving marks. Eggsy whines and comes, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face as the white drops slide down over his fingers.

“That’s it…good boy…such a good fucking boy…” Merlin murmurs.

“Hamish!” Harry cries out, and Merlin looks over just in time to see him come. Harry closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as cock spurts in his hand.

“Ye disappoint me, husband.” Merlin snarls the words as the tight clenching of Eggsy’s arse pulls the orgasm right out of him. He bends down and bites above Eggsy’s heart, sucking a mark as his body shudders to a climax. Merlin turns his head to look at Harry. “I was going to have the boy come over and finish ye off.”

“So sorry,” Harry says wryly. “Another time, perhaps.” He gets up and goes into the en suite, soon returning wearing his dressing gown and carrying a warm flannel on one hand and a glass of water in the other. Merlin slowly pulls away and disposes of the condom while Harry wipes Eggsy clean. Merlin stares in surprise at the way Harry gently moves the cloth over Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy is barely moving, and Harry has to bring his left arm down from its position above his head.

“Are ye all right, lad?” Merlin feels an inkling of concern. They’d discussed the traffic light system before, but he’d neglected to go over it again, or tell Harry what Eggsy’s safe word is. His stomach burns with shame.

“Fine,” Eggsy whispers. “I’ll go in a minute. I just…”

“Relax, my boy. No one is kicking you out just yet.” Harry climbs onto the bed next to him. “What would you like?”

“What would I like? Didn’t I…didn’t I just get what I like?” Eggsy asks in confusion.

“It is a good dom’s job to take care of his sub,” Harry informs him. “You are on the edge of a drop…don’t think too hard about it,” Harry adds as Eggsy opens his mouth to ask a question. “We can discuss it later. Just lay quiet and rest for a moment.”

Merlin lays down on his other side. “Ye were incredible, lad,” he says honestly. “So beautiful and willing…the way ye took me…ye felt amazing.”

“I did? I was good?” Eggsy asks almost eagerly.

“Aye…better than good,” Merlin admits.

“You looked gorgeous…the two of you were beautiful,” Harry tells him. He brushes Eggsy’s hair from his sweaty face.

“Sorry I didn’t get ta finish you,” Eggsy tells Harry.

“We have all the time in the world for that, Eggsy.” Harry gives him a few sips of water.

“Can I…can I ask for something?” Eggsy whispers.

“Ye may always ask,” Merlin says. He’s feeling particularly generous, so he’ll more than likely give the boy what he wants. As long as it isn’t another pair of ghastly trainers. Or a puppy.

“You said something about needing a condom cuz…cuz I’m a slag. Made it sound like I…like I’m not clean or sommat.” Eggsy’s face is pink and his green eyes are sad. “Please can you…can you not say that again? Don’t mind when you call me names and stuff, it’s just…people always thought that when they found out what I did sometimes…thought I was dirty. I ain’t…swear down. Always used something. ALWAYS. I ain’t like that, and I would never EVER do something like this with you if I was. You gotta believe me.”

“Relax, lad, relax,” Merlin says. He awkwardly pats Eggsy’s stomach. “I will nae say it again, ye have my word. I’m sorry, I dinnae know.”

“Okay.” Eggsy closes his eyes for a moment. “Can I ask for something else?”

“I am a wizard, lad, not a genie,” Merlin snaps and Eggsy smiles. His eyes open and he looks at Harry.

“Don’t kill no one for me, all right?”

“Eggsy…”

“Don’t. Please. He was just a bloke out on the pull. I probably embarrassed him or sommat. Don’t kill him. Know you got ways of finding him and all that…don’t kill him. Not over me. I ain’t…I ain’t worth it.” Eggsy gives Harry an imploring look. “Please.”

“I promise I will not kill him,” Harry vows. “No matter how much it might turn my husband on. And I promise Hamish will not kill him, either.”

“Okay, good,” Eggsy says, looking relieved. 

They talk quietly for perhaps another twenty minutes before Eggsy pulls himself out of their bed and heads to the guest bath for a shower. “Did ye mean what ye said? Ye are nae going to kill the man?” Merlin asks Harry.

“I keep my promises, Hamish, as do you. I will not kill him.”

Harry doesn’t kill him. As he said, he keeps his promises. Instead he waits for his husband to hack into the pub’s security footage and find the man who’d picked Eggsy up. They monitor the feed for a week and find that the man is a regular, and that he quite often disappears behind the pub with random men. Harry shows up one night, manages to convince the man (who gives his name as Larry this time) that he’s willing to go down on his knees for him, and meets him out behind the pub. The man barely gets his hand on his belt before Harry has him face first against the brick wall of the pub.

“What the hell?” The man yells.

“You came back here with a friend of mine recently. A charming young man with a gorgeous jawline and pretty pink lips. You tried to get those lips around your miserable excuse for a prick, and when he changed his mind, you hit him.”

“Probably a rentboy…no one cares what you do to them,” Larry snarls, even as the brick tears up the skin of his face. “Just your average cocktease, says yes but then when it’s obvious you’re not paying them, it’s suddenly no no no.”

“I’d love to hear you say no no no.” Harry whips him around and shakes him until his head bounces off the building. “I promised him I wouldn’t kill you. But that’s all I promised…and my husband does like to watch my handiwork.”

Harry makes sure to clean all the blood off his hands before he returns home…just in case he meets Eggsy as he comes through the door.


	19. Chapter 19

NAIL – 19

They soon fall into a fairly normal routine, although Merlin continues to dislike the amount of time Harry and Eggsy spend together. Not because he’s jealous; he knows that the bit of heart his husband has belongs to him and him alone. It’s because Harry does not need someone on his side against Merlin, and Eggsy is far too eager to listen to Harry’s stories and believe the rubbish he spouts.

“What trouble did the two of you get into today?” Merlin demands a fortnight after Harry’s return.

“None,” Eggsy says, eyes wide. “Was off today, wasn’t I? Did the shopping, cleaned the loo…and then me and Harry worked in the garden.”

“You worked in the garden. YOU?” Merlin gapes at Harry. “Has hell frozen over?”

“You needn’t make me sound like such a lazy fool, Hamish. I do work around the house.” Merlin snorts. “I helped carry things.”

“He did. He carried the rubbish bins and he pushed the wheelbarrow for me,” Eggsy says. “And he kept me company.” 

Harry smiles triumphantly at Merlin. “See?”

“I dinnae know which is worse…ye griping at me to go back in the field, or ye poking about the house with Eggsy. I hope he is nae keeping ye from your duties, lad.”

“He ain’t, swear down. It’s…it’s nice having someone here when I’m working.” Eggsy blushes quite prettily. “Know he can’t be here forever, but it’s nice.”

“Some of us work for a living, lad,” Merlin reminds him. “We cannae always be here.”

“Know that. And I work,” Eggsy points out. He plunks the platter of chicken onto the table. “Dig in…gotta check the dryer.” He turns on his heel and leaves without a word.

“Hamish…was that really…”

“Dinnae even start.” Merlin points his fork at Harry. “Ye spoil him.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Harry looks genuinely astonished.

“Where is the man I married? The one that would snap someone’s neck in an instant for even suggesting that ye get your clothes dirty by pushing a wheelbarrow?”

“I could say the same to you,” Harry retorts. “You look and sound like my husband, yet you make special trips to the store on the way home just to fetch the ice cream he likes?”

“It was on sale. I like a good deal.”

“We need an agent to get himself into some good mortal peril. You’re at your happiest when you can talk someone through a disaster and save them from their death.”

“We need you to get back into the field. Perhaps then you can do your job and take someone out in the process, instead of wasting your energy around here.”

“Exactly! I’ve been itching to go out in the field for days now!”

“Ye know the Kingsman protocol, Harry. It is not because of me that ye are nae in the field.”

“Well, get me back IN the field,” Harry snaps.

They’re glaring at each other when Eggsy returns to the kitchen. “I…I’m gonna go up to my room,” he says quietly. “Ain’t hungry.”

“Eggsy…” Harry begins.

“Nah…you two work out whatever you’re talking about. Not my place.” Eggsy plods away.

“See what you’ve done?” Harry growls.

“The boy’s right…it is nae his place. Ye treat him like an actual pet, Harry. Ye coddle him and coo over him. It’s disgusting.”

“Like you’re any better. You call home when you’re late. You NEVER did that for me.”

“Because ye never cared, Harry!” Merlin roars. “He cares. That lad cares more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I know.” Harry seems to lose all his bluster. “I care about you, of course, darling…you are my heart walking outside my body. But he…”

“He cares for US. The two most unworthy people in the world.” Merlin’s anger quickly deflates as well. “It irritates me and I cannae figure out why.” He sighs. He rarely apologizes but Harry deserves it. “I’m sorry I was being such an arse toward ye, Harry. Ye have done nothing wrong.”

Harry reaches over and takes his hand, kissing his knuckles. “I’m sorry as well, Hamish.”

“I will run a few things through the system tomorrow…I’m sure there’s a mission for ye. I suppose I was just enjoying having ye here with me.”

“Hamish,” Harry says, giving him a sweet smile. “You do love me.”

“Oh, don’t start, or I’m kicking the boy out. He’s a bad influence.”

“On who? Me or you?” Harry asks. Merlin kicks him under the table.

Over the next few days Merlin and Harry both get their wish. Harry is assigned to a simple reconnaissance mission outside Paris, where he not only brings Eggsy a book about the Luxembourg Palace and Gardens, but manages to get into a scuffle with a small-time thug and record it for Merlin’s viewing later. Eggsy takes the book with thanks but frowns as he looks at the gash on Harry’s face.

“The man was wearing some sort of ring,” Harry explains. “It’s fine, dear boy. I’ve had much worse.” He’d refused to stop at Medical on the way home, informing the staff that his husband could stitch him up just fine. He knows how much Merlin enjoys putting him back together again.

“I remember,” Merlin says fondly. “Eight stitches to your forearm and six to your chin.”

“Been on the receiving end of a cut like that, ain’t fine,” Eggsy grumbles. “Let me take care of it. Not sure why you didn’t get this looked at when you got back.”

Merlin and Harry look at each other. “I normally perform Harry’s first aid,” Merlin says. “We hate to waste Medical’s time when it is nae necessary.”

“Oh. Okay, then.” Eggsy actually looks disappointed. “Thanks for the book, Harry. M’gonna go…”

“Get the kit, lad,” Merlin tells him. “I will supervise.”

Eggsy’s face lights up and he runs out of the living room. Harry gives Merlin a surprised look. Minor first aid usually leads to sex of some sort, and to be honest, Harry’s been looking forward to it. “You don’t wish to touch me?”

“Drama queen.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Might as well let the lad take care of ye…that’s what he’s gagging to do.”

Eggsy returns with the First Aid kit and freshly washed hands. “Just sit still,” he tells Harry. “Know you done this a thousand times, probably, but I ain’t no amateur, neither.”

“Do you sew?” Harry teases.

“No…got a stepfather who likes to hit and not always with his fists.”

Harry’s entire body clenches at the casual way Eggsy discusses his abuse. He can see his own irritation mirrored on his husband’s face. “He’s cut you?”

“A few times. Merlin fixed me up the one time.” Eggsy gets out an alcohol swab and opens the package. “Gonna sting.”

Harry hisses. “How bad?”

“Oh, this ain’t nothing, Harry. Dunno if I even need ta stitch you.”

“Not me,” Harry says impatiently. “You. How badly did he cut you?”

“Oh.” Eggsy shrugs. “Only had to go to the A and E once…that one wouldn’t stop bleeding.” He points to a small scar on the back of his hand. “Tried to grab the knife, was stupid. Otherwise, worst one was maybe three stitches?”

“I see.” Harry sees red. He feels Merlin’s hand on his knee, squeezing so hard he’s practically cutting off the circulation.

“Harry? No.” Eggsy glares at him, and then at Merlin. “No. You're not gonna go kill my stepdad over something that happened years ago.”

“I most certainly can. You have no power over me.” Harry glares right back. The idea that this young man…who was most likely an adorably sweet boy…should carry such scars. It isn’t right and needs to be dealt with.

“You're right, I don’t.” Eggsy carefully dabs the liquid bandage on Harry’s cheek. “Can only ask.”

“Eggsy, if we could…”

“No, Merlin. Know you two’s my bosses, technically, but I’m asking you not to. It would hurt my Mum, she ain’t got a job or nothing. Little bit Dean brings in is all they got. I’m working on talking her into leaving, or at least finding some work, but it’s not easy.”

Harry sighs. “Fine.”

“All done.” Eggsy puts the kit away.

Two days later Ector goes missing in the field and Merlin practically glues himself to his office chair. Harry stays with him for the first twenty hours, refilling his tea and shoving food into his hands. Normally Merlin doesn’t like agents around him when he’s working, but Harry knows when to help and when to hold back…plus it turns him on watching Merlin’s brain work. About ten hours in he gets a few texts from Eggsy but he ignores them, as does Merlin. What they’re doing is too important to worry about what Eggsy’s planning on making for dinner.

Merlin finally says, “Go home, Harry. There is nothing more to do. Lancelot is two hours out…we will simply have to wait until he gets there and can give us more information.”

“All right,” Harry sighs. “Can I do anything else for you?” He leans down and kisses the top of Merlin’s head.

“Make sure my drink is ready when I finally get home…although I’m sure Eggsy will have it ready for me. He did last time I was stuck at work.”

“Do you let him know you’re on the way? Text him from the train?”

“Well, when ye let him know what was going on, I’m sure he…”

“I didn’t let him know what was going on.” Harry blinks at him. “You texted him.”

“I was a bit too busy to text him, Harry,” Merlin says through clenched teeth. “Ye were doing nothing but pacing and pouring tea.”

“I was offering moral support,” Harry retorts. “It isn’t my job to text him. He isn’t my…”

“Your what, Harry? Exactly what were ye going to say?”

“Nothing. I’m sure he figured it out, he’s a smart boy,” Harry says. He kisses Merlin on the lips this time. “Keep me updated. Ector’s a good man, even if he does prefer American football to the real thing.”

“I will.”

Harry yawns as he climbs onto the train. He’s tired but too wired to sleep, entire body vibrating even as he lays his head back on the seat. He’s as worried about his husband as he is about Ector. Merlin becomes hyperfocused in these situations and barely remembers to eat. It’s not healthy for a younger man, and although he won’t admit it, neither he nor Harry are what anyone would consider young. Part of him wants to go back and sit with Merlin regardless of what he’s been told, but Harry’s skin is actually itching at being in the same suit for so long, and he’s yearning for a hot shower.

He checks his watch as he goes up the pavement to the house. Half-one in the morning. No wonder his body feels he should be in bed. He idly wonders if Eggsy’s left anything in the refrigerator for dinner as he unlocks the front door and lets himself in. Harry resets the security and frowns as he looks down at the empty hallway table. Merlin was wrong. No drink waiting. “Eggsy?” Harry calls. The boy is more than likely in bed, but he wants to check.

He hears a strange thump from the living room and then an odd sound. Not walking. Eggsy crawls into the hallway, eyes red and tired, ears crooked in his hair. He sits politely in the hall but his tail doesn’t wag. He shivers a bit in the cool air from the front door, nipples hard and pink against the pale skin of his chest. “Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. This is the first time Eggsy has ever come to him as a puppy. He’s not even quite sure what to do. Eggsy stares up at him reproachfully. “Did something happen?” Eggsy doesn’t make a sound. “I’m sorry…we should have let you know what was going on. A mission…an agent is missing in the field and Hamish has been working to find him.” Eggsy looks concerned and he whimpers. His tail wags just a bit. “He’s been bent over his computer for hours…I’m quite worried about him.” Eggsy whines. “You should be in bed.” Eggsy actually growls at him. “None of that.” Harry gives a light smack to his nose. Eggsy whimpers again. “I’m going to go change. I was planning on a shower, but that can wait. I’m not quite ready to go to bed yet…why don’t you go into the living room and I’ll be along shortly.” Eggsy gives a yip, licks Harry’s fingers, and turns back to the living room.

Harry moves a bit faster up the stairs and into the bedroom. He hadn’t expected this quite yet; although he and Eggsy have gotten to know each other better, he knows from discussions with Merlin that Eggsy doesn’t often engage in the puppy play…only when he’s feeling emotional and insecure. Harry puts on his pajamas and dressing gown before returning downstairs. He heads for the kitchen first and makes himself a plate before heading into the living room. Eggsy’s bed is on the floor by the sofa and he is sitting on it, tail wagging happily as Harry comes in. “Good boy,” Harry says. “No touching my food.” He places the plate on the table and sits down. “Christ. I’m getting too old for this...being up until all hours.” Eggsy growls again, although this time it’s more playful.

Harry eats half his sandwich with one hand while the other gently pets Eggsy’s head. Eggsy sighs and leans against Harry’s leg. “I’m sorry your master isn’t here, Pet. I know I am a sorry substitute.” Eggsy growls and nips at Harry’s leg. “No.” Harry tugs at Eggsy’s hair a bit and Eggsy looks up at him. “I’m sorry we didn’t let you know what was going on. It was a bit insane, and we were busy. We didn’t mean it.” Eggsy yips and head butts him a bit. 

Harry finishes his sandwich and stands up. “We should go to bed.” Eggsy whines and looks at the door. “You’re worried about him,” Harry realizes. “He’s not the one in the field, he’s fine.” Eggsy whines again. “Yes, I know. He’ll work himself sick…he’s done it before. But each agent is like his child, and he cannot rest until he knows the agent is safe.” Harry wanders over to the bookcase and pulls out a book. “Perhaps I’ll read a bit, hopefully we’ll hear from him soon.” He sits back down and opens the book. Eggsy whimpers and puts a hand on the sofa. “No pets on the furniture, your master’s orders.” Eggsy sits up straight, wags his tail, and looks like the perfect picture of an obedient dog. Harry sighs. “All right. You may come up, but as soon as we hear his key in the lock, you must get down.”

Eggsy lets out an actual bark of happiness and climbs up on the sofa. He curls up in a ball and places his head on Harry’s leg. “All right…let’s see.” Harry opens the book and starts to read to himself. Eggsy yips and butts Harry’s hand. “What?” Eggsy bites at the book. “You wish for me to read aloud?” Eggsy barks and his tail wags. “Fine. Here we go…it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…”

The sun is coming up as Merlin wearily exits the Kingsman cab and makes his way up the pavement. Lancelot was able to locate Ector and get him to safety, although the man will likely need surgery on his left leg. Eventually Merlin will read the report and find out all the details, but right now he can only think about kissing his husband and going to bed. 

He lets himself into the house and is surprised to see the light on in the living room. He hangs up his jacket and loosens his tie as he walks down the hall. He stops short in the doorway and tries very hard not to be amused by the sight before him. Harry is asleep on the sofa sitting up, open book on his lap, head back and mouth open. Eggsy is curled up next to him with his head on Harry’s leg, puppy ears askew. Merlin tries to be irritated. He really does. Pets do not belong on the furniture. But all he can focus on is the fact that Eggsy feels comfortable enough to be a puppy with Harry, and that they both apparently tried to wait up for him.

“What in God’s name is going on here?” Merlin yells.

Eggsy startles, tries to sit up, and rolls off the sofa. He whimpers as he rubs his hip. He then realizes Merlin is home and hurries over, butting his head against Merlin’s leg and licking his hand. “Hello, darling…everything all right with Ector?” Harry says sleepily, stretching as he stands up. 

“He’s fine…Lancelot has him and they’re on their way back. Bad puppy,” Merlin scolds, glaring down at Eggsy. Eggsy stares at Merlin’s shoes. “Puppies do NOT belong on the furniture.”

“Oh, come on, Merlin, it didn’t hurt anything. He was a very good boy,” Harry says loyally. “He was worried about us, especially you. Letting him on the sofa seems a small price to pay since we both neglected to inform him as to what was going on.”

“That doesn’t matter. I’ve told him that bad dogs get punished.” Eggsy whines and presses his entire body against Merlin’s leg, almost knocking him over. 

“I’m the one that allowed him up. Punish me.” Harry comes over and kisses Merlin.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ye. And I’ll be taking ye up on that, just as soon as I get some sleep.” Merlin glares down at Eggsy. “Off to bed with ye, Pet.”

Eggsy whimpers and sorrowfully looks up at Harry. “Good night, pet. Good boy.” Harry ruffles his hair. Eggsy then looks at Merlin.

“Yes, yes, good night, pup,” Merlin says with a sigh. Eggsy licks him again and crawls out of the room. “Ye always did spoil your dogs.”

“He’s so sweet, I can’t help it. I almost had a heart attack when he came crawling to the door.” 

“It was only a matter of time. He’s obviously found out what a pushover ye are when it comes to pets.”

“He look so beautiful like that.” Harry sighs fondly and then tugs at Merlin’s jumper. “Come on. Let’s take a quick shower and go to bed.”

“I meant what I said…I’m going to punish ye.”

“Yes, Hamish.” Harry takes his hand and leads him up the stairs.

“You’ll hate it,” Merlin says around an enormous yawn.

“Yes, Hamish.”

“And I will nae leave any marks so ye will nae be able to enjoy thinking about it later.”

“I’m dreading it already,” Harry says wryly. He gets Merlin into the bedroom and strips him down, but instead of heading for the en suite, Merlin simply falls onto the bed completely naked.

“Later,” Merlin promises before falling asleep.

“I gotta question,” Eggsy asks a week later as they’re all seated on the bullet train. It’s rare they head in to HQ at the same time but Merlin had actually managed to get Harry moving for once. “If it ain’t too personal.”

“Go ahead, lad,” Merlin mutters distractedly, poking away at his clipboard.

“Who proposed?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asked.

“Who proposed and how did you do it? Did you, like, put the ring on the end of a bayonet, or was it attached to the pin of a grenade? Was it tied to the button of a bespoke suit, or glued to Merlin’s clipboard?”

“Your imagination is far too vivid,” Merlin tells him. “Ye act as if we put thought into it.”

Eggsy actually looks disappointed. “Well, that ain’t romantic at all.”

“Ye have met us, Eggsy. Romance is not high on our list of priorities.”

“I was injured in the field, rather severely, actually,” Harry interrupts. “I was in Medical, barely out of a coma, and Hamish informed me that we would be getting married as soon as I felt up to it, because he was not going to let me die without officially tying himself to me for life.” Harry gives Merlin a fond smile.

“Really?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Ye find that romantic, do ye?” Merlin asks gruffly. He feels a blush actually crossing his face.

“For you two? YES,” Eggsy says emphatically. “When’s your anniversary?”

“Sunday,” Merlin answers before going back to his clipboard.

“Sunday. As in like three days from now?” Eggsy asks incredulously. Harry nods. “Fucking hell, what are you gonna do about it?”

“I am capable of many things, lad, but I cannae keep Sunday from coming.”

“Smartarse,” Eggsy grumbles, and Merlin growls at him. “I mean, are you going out, ordering in? Want me ta make myself scarce?”

“We never know if we’ll be together, my boy, so we never make plans,” Harry tells him.

“That’s a fucking load of bollocks. I’m making you a special dinner on Sunday, and then I’ll hide up in my room so you can fuck on the sofa, or in your tub or in that giant bed…or all three.”

“You have great confidence in our stamina, lad,” Merlin says. “And in the state of our backs and bones.”

“It HAS been a while since you fucked me over the sofa,” Harry says thoughtfully.

“Now look what ye have started,” Merlin grumbles at Eggsy. “It is appreciated but not necessary.”

“Nice try. Romantic dinner on Sunday. You're Merlin, bet you can work it so you both are home for the evening.”

“The world’s problems dinnae stop simply because I was stupid enough to say I do to this idiot,” Merlin says.

“Maybe not, but I bet you can at least give them a detour around you and Galahad,” Eggsy points out.

Merlin glances at Harry, who is simply looking back and forth between them with an amused smile on his face. “Dinnae encourage the lad.”

“I have done nothing,” Harry says serenely. “Sunday will come no matter what, and we always have to eat. If Eggsy wishes to toil in the kitchen for a special meal, I won’t be stopping him. Especially if he cooks wearing that tiny pair of running shorts, trainers, and nothing else. Well, perhaps an apron?”

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy says with a grin. “You're my boss…if you require that kind of uniform while I’m working, can’t say no.”

“Excellent.” Harry nudges his husband. “Do be quiet, Hamish, before the boy changes his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is up to chapter 20 when I originally planned on it only being 2-3 chapters of smut. Thank you to everyone for sticking around for this...there are a still a few chapters left.
> 
> And just a reminder you can always come chat with me on tumblr, I"m zebraljb there, too.

NAIL – 20

“Almost heaven…West Virginia…Blue Ridge Mountains…Shenandoah River…”

Harry rolls over and grins into the pillow. Very few people know about Merlin’s love of American country western music. Merlin thinks it’s something to be ashamed of. Harry thinks it’s adorable. He yawns and stretches, rolling over again to glance at the clock. Half-nine. Later than usual, but he’s celebrating another year of putting up with Merlin. He deserves a bit of a lie-in.

Harry pulls himself out of bed and pads into the en suite. Merlin is in the shower, his voice echoing throughout the room. Harry slides out of his pajama bottoms and slips into the stall. “Happy anniversary, my sexy husband.”

“Happy anniversary, ye sappy old fool.” Merlin wipes the water from his face and gives Harry a very thorough kiss. “I thought ye were going to sleep the day away.”

“And miss this wonderful concert? I think not.”

“Quiet,” Merlin growls. He steps aside so Harry can get under the water. “So…I managed to get us an entire day to ourselves. What would ye like to do?”

“Well, Eggsy wants us at the dinner table by half-six, so…perhaps a museum?” Harry says hopefully. “I won’t even complain when you spend most of the time finding flaws in their security system.”

“It’s OUR anniversary. We will be at the dinner table when we feel like it,” Merlin snaps.

Harry frowns. Something’s been off about his husband lately and he can’t put his finger on it. “I think it’s the least we can do, since he’s apparently planning a very nice dinner for us.”

“We didn’t ask for it.” Merlin squirts shampoo into his palm and starts washing Harry’s hair.

Harry moans and closes his eyes. “I love when you do that. Your hands are magic.”

“Ye knew that already.”

“I most certainly did,” Harry says with a smile. “Is something wrong, Hamish? Has Eggsy done something to offend and upset you? You’ve been a bit…short with him lately.”

“I’m short with everyone. Including you. Rinse.” 

Harry obediently tips his head back and Merlin’s nimble fingers work the shampoo from his hair. “If it’s about sexual relations…”

“Good God, Harry, how old are ye?” Merlin asks with a snort. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his slender waist. “I enjoy ‘sexual relations’ with the lad, and I appreciate the hard work he does around here. I dinnae know what ye are on about.”

“All right.” Harry concentrates on his own shower. He doesn’t believe Merlin but he knows better than to push him. 

They dress in casual clothing and go downstairs together. Merlin stops Harry at the bottom of the stairs. “Harry…our relationship is different.”

“That it is,” Harry says, giving him a curious look.

“I may not be the romantic…I make jokes about our engagement, but know that I love ye more than anyone on the planet.”

Harry gives him a soft smile. “I know, Hamish, and I love you just as much. And I promise not to tell anyone how sweet you’re being right now.”

“Oh, bugger off,” Merlin growls. Harry kisses him and leads the way to the kitchen. He stops short in the doorway and Merlin almost knocks him over. “What the hell, Harry?”

“Nothing,” Harry says in a voice that can only be described as a squeak.

Eggsy is standing at the stove wearing his shortest running shorts, a pair of beat up trainers, and a pink frilly full apron. He looks over his shoulder and grins at them. “Morning! Happy anniversary!”

“Thank ye,” Merlin says almost absently. He’s as distracted as Harry. The strong muscles of Eggsy’s back ripple and swerve as he moves about the kitchen, the shorts hug his arse in a spectacular fashion, and his thighs. Good Lord, those fucking thighs.

“Have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a mo.” Eggsy nods his head at the table. “Coffee’s ready if you wanna grab it on the way.”

“I have it,” Harry says. Merlin goes to his seat and accepts his mug with a nod of thanks as Harry sits down.

“All right. Scrambled eggs and bacon for Merlin…” Eggsy hands him a plate. “And French toast for Harry.” He pours them each a glass of juice. “Dig in.”

“I thought you were dressing this way to cook dinner,” Harry says almost unhappily.

“Was gonna, but I had some other ideas for that. Figured you wouldn’t be TOO disappointed for me to do it over breakfast,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Not in the slightest. A lovely thing to come down to. Isn’t that right, Hamish?” Harry asks.

“Lovely,” Merlin agrees, digging into his eggs.

“So…what are you two lovebirds up to today? Like I said, happy to make myself scarce but I eventually need to be allowed in the kitchen.” 

“We were discussing a museum or two,” Harry says. “No definite plans yet. But we promise to be at the table by half-six.”

“Sounds nice. Pretty day out, you definitely gotta spend it outside,” Eggsy says. “Merlin, didn’t know you liked museums.”

“Ye know very little about me, lad,” Merlin reminds him, and Eggsy actually looks hurt. Harry gives Merlin an odd look. “They are not my favorite way to pass the time, but Harry enjoys them, and I like doing things he enjoys.”

“That is so far from the truth,” Harry says, pointing his fork at him. “You like museums because you can pick apart the security, like I said, or because you can study the crowds and see how quickly you could bring down the building with maximum loss of life.”

Eggsy stares at Merlin in horror. “Bruv!”

“I believe we have discussed the consequences of you calling me that, Mr. Unwin.”

“Take it out on my arse, fuck if I care. That’s just rank, Merlin.”

“He is exaggerating,” Merlin informs him. He takes a sip of his coffee. “Slightly.”

Almost against his will Merlin has a good time with Harry at the museums. They go to an art museum and a natural history museum, and while Merlin just sits on a bench most of the time, he watches Harry more than he looks for the flaws in security. Merlin might be brilliant in certain ways, but Harry is most definitely one of the smartest people he knows. He’s well-educated and well-read, but he also is good at reading situations and people. Which is why Merlin is irritated by Harry’s questions regarding Eggsy. If Merlin knew what was bothering him, he’d take care of it. He doesn’t suffer fools…including himself.

They get a very light lunch in one of the museum cafes and then go for a walk through the city. They end up on a bench in Hyde Park, sitting close together but not holding hands. Harry is not one for public displays of affection, and Merlin really isn’t in the mood to deal with some mouthy arsehole who feels the need to say something stupid.

“I have a mission for ye,” Merlin says as they watch some children feed the birds. 

“Really?”

“Aye. It’s quick…three days at most. Lisbon.”

“I like Lisbon,” Harry says with a grin. He nudges Merlin’s knee with his own.

“I know, which is why I talked Arthur out of sending Tristan.”

“My sweet husband,” Harry coos. Merlin rolls his eyes. “Do you think they still have that underground fight club?”

“They do. I checked. Entrance fee has gone up, but it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“So this mission is to be a gift for us both.” 

“Perhaps, although the last time ye came home with a broken arm. This mission doesn’t call for that kind of aggression, so I will nae be able to make excuses to Arthur if it happens again.”

“I will behave,” Harry vows. “No broken bones or anything requiring stitches.”

“As you say,” Merlin replies, not believing a word of it.

As they slowly make their way back to the car Merlin realizes he cannot remember when he last had this kind of day with his husband. A day uninterrupted by work or mission prep or even chores around the house. Just a day to enjoy each other. He glances at Harry, sighing as he does so. Even after all these years he cannot believe that the handsome man at his side belongs to him. 

Harry digs into his pocket and pulls out his mobile. “Eggsy,” he says as he reads the text. “We are to please avoid the kitchen and dining room until dinner.”

“Now we cannae move as we please throughout our own home?” Merlin shakes his head.

“He’s planning something nice, Hamish. When was the last time anyone did that for us? Probably our wedding, when Percival took us out for dinner.”

“I just dinnae see what the big deal is,” Merlin grumbles.

“The big deal is the boy wants to MAKE it a big deal. So be quiet and be nice,” Harry snaps. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Merlin ducks the punch just in time.

Merlin and Harry busy themselves around the house until 6:25. They sit in the garden and talk, and then they go up to their bedroom to put away laundry and discuss a few work issues that Eggsy definitely shouldn’t walk in on. As they finally head down for dinner, Merlin realizes he’s had an excellent day. He also has to admit to himself that it’s because of Eggsy. It was his idea for them to do something special, and he’d apparently spent all day trying to make sure it WAS a special day, starting with breakfast. Merlin doesn’t know why Eggsy’s been irritating him so much lately, but he decides to man up and put that somewhere else. Eggsy’s doing everything they’ve asked of him and more. He’s polite and helpful and attractive…and Merlin cannot even allow himself to think about what he can do with his mouth.

“I’m famished,” Harry says to Merlin as they come down the stairs. “It doesn’t help that it smells so incredible down here.”

“Aye, the boy is amazing in the kitchen,” Merlin says sincerely. 

Eggsy appears in the doorway of the dining room and they both stop and stare. He’s wearing the beautiful dark grey bespoke suit Harry bought for him along with a pair of back Oxfords and a charming blue and pink tie. His hair is styled within an inch of its life and he looks absolutely amazing. Merlin doesn’t fall to his knees for anyone, but he could be convinced to actually think about doing it for Eggsy. “Good evening, gentlemen,” he says formally. “Welcome to your anniversary dinner. Please take a seat.”

He steps aside so they can enter the dining room. There are two places set with beautiful china and wine glasses, and the bottle of wine sits chilling in a bucket on the table next to beautiful lit candles. “I didn’t realize we still owned those dishes,” Harry murmurs to Merlin.

“He knows ye dislike your brother, but we have no other fancy china,” Merlin points out as he sits. Eggsy walks around the table and flips their napkins into their laps before pouring them each a glass of wine. He then silently goes into the kitchen and returns with a platter of beef in some sort of sauce, and then again with fluffy potatoes and green beans. He gives them each a serving, returns the food to the kitchen, and steps to a corner of the room.

“Enjoy, gentlemen. Please let me know if you need anything.” He gives them a smile. “Otherwise, pretend that I’m not here.”

Merlin finds that very difficult to do, as Eggsy’s arse and thighs are only accentuated by the perfect fit of the suit. But he forces himself to take a bite of his beef, and then he’s very glad he did. “Jesus, Eggsy, this is delicious.”

Harry tastes his potatoes. “Buttery…rich…”

They stop talking for a moment as they taste everything on their plates. Merlin has a sip of his wine and realizes it’s a perfect pairing with the meal. He holds up his glass. “I would say to perfect relationships, but what we have is so far from perfect.”

“Well, then, to OUR relationship…which is absolutely perfect for us.” Harry touches his glass to Merlin’s and gives him a warm smile.

They make idle conversation as they eat, enjoying the food and each other’s company. Eggsy occasionally steps in to fill a wine glass, or to offer a second helping, but otherwise Merlin almost does forget he’s in the room. He eventually clears their plates, serves coffee, and brings in a gorgeous fruit tart topped with strawberries and blueberries.

“Ye made this, lad?” Merlin gasps.

“I’d love to lie and say yes, but no, I didn’t. My baking stops at biscuits and banana bread. I picked this up today.” Eggsy serves them each a portion. “I’m going to clean up the kitchen. Please come get me if you need anything.” He gives them each a smile and goes back to the kitchen.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin murmurs, staring down at the fruit tart.

“I’m so grateful he called in that medal,” Harry sighs, digging into his tart and moaning with delight at the first bite.

“As am I, but I wonder sometimes where we go from here.”

Harry puts down his spoon. “Whatever do you mean, Hamish?”

“We can’t stay like this forever, can we? Fucking the hired help?”

“It’s not like that.”

“It is like that, Harry. It’s how it’s always been. He is nae our actual pet. He is a human being with needs and wants and…”

“He’s also an adult who can tell us if he’s unhappy,” Harry says. “And I do believe he is more than the hired help and you know it.”

“I do not know it,” Merlin says stubbornly.

“Is that what this is all about? You’re unhappy because he’s not our pet, he’s not the hired help, and you don’t know WHAT he is?”

“I dinnae wish to talk about it, because ye are now getting ridiculous. He is an employee of Kingsman who just so happens to live here and work for his room and board.”

“And he is nothing else?” Harry asks solemnly.

“He is an amusing addition to our sex lives, now and then,” Merlin replies. He busies himself with his tart.

“Well, if that’s the case, why don’t we make him an even bigger addition to our sex lives?” Harry asks. Merlin’s confused and his face obviously shows it. “Tonight we bring him to our bed. Together. The three of us.”

“We’ve done that.”

“No, we haven’t. You fucked him while I watched. I want him in bed with both of us at the same time.”

Merlin studies his husband. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Oh, like you care, Hamish.” Harry rolls his eyes and finishes his dessert. “The only reason you even brought it up was because the boy asked. But if you wish to go there…yes. For my anniversary gift I would like to fuck that boy with you.”

“Well.” Merlin takes a large swallow of coffee. “If that’s what my husband wishes, far be it from me to say no.”

Harry snorts. “If you didn’t think it was as lovely an idea as I do, you’d say no.”

“Perhaps.”

Eggsy returns to the dining room. “I have most everything sorted out in there, then. Leave the rest, I’ll get it tomorrow.”

Harry opens his mouth to speak but Merlin puts a hand on his arm. “Thank ye for everything, Eggsy. This was truly spectacular.”

“Incredible,” Harry adds. “I don’t even know how to thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Least I could do…you both have done so much for me, glad I could do something like this for you.” Eggsy smiles. “I’ll be going up to my room then, leave you two alone. Good night.”

“Good night,” Merlin says.

“What was that?” Harry hisses. “I thought we…”

“I thought YOU were a spy, Harry Hart. Stealth. How awkward would it be to move things from here to the bedroom? We will give him a moment to go to his room, and then we will go to him. He may say no.”

Harry snorts again. “He won’t say no, Hamish. He never says no to you.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and gets up from the table. “The least we can do is clear what’s in here.”

They bring everything into the kitchen and place the dishes in the sink before turning the lights off and heading upstairs. They stop outside Eggsy’s bedroom, give each other a glance, and then Harry knocks on the door. Eggsy opens it and stares at them in surprise. He’s barefoot, still in his suit trousers but out of his jacket. The buttons on his shirt are all open and his tie is draped around his neck. “Hey,” he says. “Did you need something?”

Merlin desperately tries to think of something smart to say but comes up with nothing. Thankfully he’s married to one of the slickest men on the planet. “Yes,” Harry says, and Eggsy actually looks upset. “You didn’t miss anything, or forget anything,” Harry says immediately. “We are headed to bed, and would like you to join us there.”

“Me?” Eggsy asks, and Merlin can’t help but roll his eyes. “But it’s…it’s your anniversary.”

“Indeed it is,” Harry says. He leans against Merlin, who automatically puts an arm around his waist. “And right now, having you in our bed with us is the greatest gift we can think of.”

Eggsy swallows hard, then reaches into the room and turns the light off without even looking. “All right.”

“Come along, lad.” Merlin finally gets his act together and leads the way to the bedroom. 

Once they get inside Harry immediately has his hands on Eggsy. He picks up each hand and undoes the cuff buttons and then slides his hands up Eggsy’s chest. He slowly pushes the shirt from Eggsy’s body and it slithers onto the floor. Merlin stands behind Harry and nuzzles at his neck as he removes Harry’s shirt. “Mmmm,” Harry sighs happily.

“This was your idea, Harry…what did ye have in mind?”

Harry turns in his arms so he can tug Merlin’s jumper off. “Well,” he says, stopping to give Merlin a kiss. He moves to look at Eggsy. “I would very much like to fuck you, dear boy, if you are amenable to that.” He then looks at Merlin. “And I would love for you to suck Hamish’s prick while we do it.”

The prick in question starts to plump up in Merlin’s trousers. Eggsy’s cheeks turn pink. “I…I would be very amenable to that, Sir,” he says. “If Master is all right with it as well.”

“Yes, lad, quite all right.” Merlin bites Harry’s bare shoulder. “Harry, get out the condoms and lube while Eggsy finishes undressing me.”

Eggsy falls to his knees and slowly undoes Merlin’s belt. He then opens Merlin’s trousers and undoes the zipper. “Oh,” he whispers, rubbing his cheek against the hardness in Merlin’s pants.

“Do ye like that, lad?” Eggsy nods. “Ye will take good care of it tonight, won’t ye? And take care of Harry as well?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Finish the job, then.”

Eggsy helps Merlin out of his shoes and socks before sliding down his trousers and pants. “Can I?” He licks his lips and looks at Merlin’s hard cock.

“Not yet, boy, ye still have to see to your Sir.”

“No he doesn’t.” Harry turns to fold his clothing over a chair. “I wasn’t going to waste time waiting.”

“My filthy husband.” Merlin pulls him in for a hard kiss. He glances over at Eggsy. “Undress.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy takes off his trousers and pants and carefully puts them on the chair. “Where would you like me?” He asks almost shyly.

Harry lays down on his back. “Come here.” Eggsy slowly crawls up from the foot of the bed. “That’s right. Good boy. Hamish is going to get you ready for me.”

Eggsy takes Harry’s hard cock in his hand, holding it just millimeters from his lips. “May I, Sir?”

“Yes…such a sweet boy for asking permission.” Harry ends his sentence in a groan as Eggsy takes him into his mouth.

Merlin stands at the foot of the bed and watches for a long moment. Harry’s sinfully long legs stretched out on the bed, Eggsy’s tight body curled up between them, delectable arse in the air. He finally reaches for the lube, gets his fingers wet, and starts teasing at Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy gasps and lets Harry fall from his mouth. “Yes…yes, Master…that feels good…”

“Behave, boy. Take care of your Sir,” Merlin orders. Eggsy whines, buries his face in Harry’s leg for a moment, then starts sucking him again.

Merlin starts to work a finger inside and as always he marvels at how tight Eggsy is. He wishes he could just bend down and use his tongue to lick the boy open, fuck him with his finger AND his mouth until he’s whining for release. But that is far too intimate for what they have. It’s something he will not do…he hasn’t even kissed the lad.

“Oh, that’s so good.” Harry fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and arches up. “Good boy…”

“Feels good, Harry?” Merlin asks as he twists a second finger in. 

Eggsy moans around Harry’s cock and Harry hisses. “Yes…so good I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last.”

Merlin fucks Eggsy with his fingers until he’s practically sobbing. “Please, Sir…please, Master…”

“Our boy does beg so nicely, doesn’t he, Harry?” Merlin walks around the bed to kiss his husband. He then reaches for the condom. He’s unable to resist giving Harry a few licks himself before sliding the condom on and applying the lube. “How would you like him?”

“Face away from me, my boy,” Harry says. “I want to watch your body take me in.”

“Christ,” Eggsy gasps, but he does as he’s told. He turns his back to Harry and straddles his waist, strong thigh muscles flexing as he lowers himself down. 

“Oh, that is lovely,” Harry breathes as Eggsy starts to take him in. “Fucking…gorgeous…” Harry’s eyes flutter shut.

“Feels incredible, doesn’t it, Harry?” Merlin asks. He cups Eggsy’s face and looks into his eyes. “Hard to believe that a little slag like this has an arse that tight.”

“Master,” Eggsy whispers, green eyes wide.

“Does it feel good for ye, boy? Does my husband’s prick feel good inside ye?”

“So big,” Eggsy groans.

“Ride him,” Merlin orders. 

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy starts to move up and down, holding himself up with one hand on Harry’s leg and another on the bed. His hard cock bobs up and down in front of his body. Harry grunts and holds on to Eggsy’s waist.

“That’s it…Christ, the two of you are gorgeous,” Merlin murmurs. He begins to stroke his own cock, which is hard and throbbing and angry that it’s not more involved.

“Good…fucking…boy…” Harry grunts, lifting Eggsy up and down and occasionally thrusting himself up.

“Please, Master…want your cock,” Eggsy begs. He licks his lips and looks up at Merlin.

“As if I could say no to that.” Merlin comes to the foot of the bed and kneels between Harry’s ankles. Eggsy leans forward and eagerly takes Merlin into his mouth. Merlin lets out a groan as he’s swallowed into the heat of Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy brings a hand up and strokes as he sucks, and Merlin places a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head to gently guide him.

The room is soon full of the scent and sound of sex. Slapping skin, moaning, slurping. “I’m going to come,” Harry announces. “Fuck, Hamish…I’m going to come…” He digs his fingers into Eggsy’s hips and thrusts up with a moan. Eggsy hums around Merlin’s cock and he soon feels the familiar tightness in his body. 

Merlin grabs Eggsy by the hair and pulls him away. “Wot?” Eggsy gasps.

“I want to come on that pretty face of yours, lad.” Eggsy obediently pulls back and opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Merlin strokes his cock and aims for that tongue. Eggsy eagerly takes everything Merlin has to offer, swirling his tongue around as far as he can reach when a few drops land on his chin and cheek. “Naughty little boy,” Merlin says, but Eggsy actually grins.

Merlin steps back onto the floor and Eggsy slowly crawls off Harry and moves to stand as well. He tenderly peels the condom from Harry’s prick and tosses it in the bin. “We need a flannel,” Eggsy tells Merlin, which surprises him. Eggsy’s cock is hard and red, and he’d expected the boy to ask for his release.

Merlin goes to the en suite and cleans himself off before wetting two flannels and bringing them in. Eggsy takes one and just as tenderly wipes Harry clean of the sweat and lube. Harry sits up. “You were incredible, my boy.” He takes the other flannel and cleans Eggsy’s face.

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy says almost bashfully.

“Sit down.” Harry pats the bed next to him and Eggsy sits. Almost immediately Harry’s hand goes to Eggsy’s cock. “You were such a good boy…you did such a good job. Made us both feel so good…took good care of us. Your Master and Sir are very proud.”

“Yes!” Eggsy gasps, throwing his head back as he comes.

Merlin takes one of the flannels and wipes them clean before returning them to the en suite. When he comes back to the bedroom Harry and Eggsy are curled up on the bed. Merlin’s eyes widen and Harry makes a face at him. “Well, ye look comfortable,” he say finally.

“I’ll go.” Eggsy moves to get up and Harry grabs him, making another face at Merlin.

“Nae, lad. Ye may stay here if ye wish.” He climbs into bed on Harry’s other side, pulling his husband close and kissing his shoulder.

“Are…are you sure?” Eggsy looks troubled.

“Aye, lad…that was quite intense, I’m sure a cuddle from Harry is what ye need right now.”

“Well, I actually…” Eggsy seems to change his mind. “Yeah, for a bit, that would be nice.” Harry throws an arm around him and Eggsy closes his eyes.

Merlin closes his eyes as well, burying his face in Harry’s hair. When he wakes up two hours later, Eggsy is gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a violence warning, but it's brief. And necessary.

NAIL – 21

Two days later Harry leaves for Lisbon and Merlin finds himself alone in the house with Eggsy. He stays later than intended at work that night, but Eggsy has an easy meal ready to reheat when Merlin arrives. Because of course he does…Eggsy is perfect that way. Eggsy is perfect in many ways, and it’s starting to annoy Merlin. He shouldn’t care. Why should he care? It’s his employee and occasional lover. If he knows just how to make Merlin’s tea, or just when to have breakfast ready, or just how to wash the loo mirror without leaving streaks…all of that should please Merlin, if he even notices it at all. Not that Eggsy tries to make him notice; he’s as humble and sweet as ever.

When Merlin comes down for breakfast on Thursday morning Eggsy is dressed in his workout clothes. “Gonna hurry in and work out quick,” he says, downing a glass of juice. “Tonight’s my sister’s birthday, Mum’s having a little party for her.”

“All right.”

“So I won’t be here to make dinner.”

“Obviously,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes.

“I could put something…”

“I am quite capable of feeding myself, Eggsy. I did it for many years prior to your arrival. I did it for many years prior to your BIRTH.” Merlin glares at him over his teacup.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says. He glances at the clock on the wall. “You know, I got a bit of time today…Andrew says he don’t even really need me til ten.”

“Good for Andrew.” Merlin opens the newspaper.

“You’s Merlin…bet you set your own hours,” Eggsy adds. He comes over to the table and leans on it.

“You would be wrong. The world’s problems set my hours.”

“Well, you're here now…I’m here…” Eggsy gets on his knees and winks as he looks up at Merlin. “Maybe I could…”

“Nae, lad.” Merlin frowns down at him. 

“Aw, c’mon, Merlin, be real quick. You know how good I am, bet it won’t take you long.”

“Did I stutter? I said no, I’m fairly certain ye know what it means, even if ye don’t have a history of saying it yourself.”

The moment the words are out of Merlin’s mouth he actually regrets them. He won’t admit that, of course. Eggsy looks wounded, and Merlin prepares to do something he very rarely does…apologize. “Eggsy…”

“Sorry. Just thought…sorry. You said once that when you said no, you meant it, and I shouldn’t have pushed.” Eggsy gets up and grabs his work clothes. “I’ll see you later.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says helplessly. Eggsy continues down the hall and leaves the house. “Fuck.” He’s staring at his tea when his glasses ping. “Harry.”

“Good morning, Merlin. I just wanted you to know that things are going quite well here, although we were wrong about the fight club. They were raided three months ago.”

“Pity,” Merlin says with a sigh. “So ye will be home tomorrow?”

“Bright and early, it looks like,” Harry says. “What’s wrong?”

“What makes ye think…”

“I know you. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, the lad propositioned me this morning and I said no. When he pressed the issue I might have said something quite inappropriate.”

“And you actually feel bad about it?” Harry sounds shocked.

“Aye. The boy did nothing to deserve it.”

“I know you have a problem apologizing, Hamish, so I’d let it go. You don’t want it to sound insincere. Knowing Eggsy it will all blow over. He probably will forget about it by dinnertime.”

“I won’t be seeing him at dinnertime. He is going home for his sister’s birthday.”

“Well, then, perhaps we can all talk about it tomorrow.”

“Aye,” Merlin says. He continues to talk to Harry while he goes up to get ready for work.

Merlin picks up Chinese takeaway, bringing enough for Eggsy to eat later. For some reason the boy loves Chinese food for breakfast, which Merlin can’t wrap his head around but writes off as a simple character flaw. He eats alone in his office, working on a few things while he uses chopsticks to shove lo mein in his mouth. He gets the ‘I’m home’ ping from Eggsy around eight but nothing more. Perhaps Harry was wrong – it happens. Perhaps the boy is truly upset.

Breakfast is ready as always when Merlin comes down Friday morning, so at least the lad isn’t brooding. “How was your family time last night?” Merlin asks politely, trying to offer some sort of olive branch.

Eggsy looks surprised. “It was…it was all right. Daisy liked her cake, and she liked the gift I gave her. She’s getting so big now.”

“That’s nice. I’m sure she and your mother were happy to see ye.”

“Yeah, I think so. Mum still acts weird about my job and all, but at least she didn’t say nothing about how much the gift cost.” Eggsy motions to his plate of pork fried rice. “Thanks for the food.”

“Of course. I know ye enjoy it for breakfast.”

Eggsy gives him a shy smile. “Yeah. I do. Listen, Merlin, about yesterday…”

“There is nothing for us to talk about, lad. Yesterday is in the past,” Merlin says gruffly. “It will nae happen again, I’m sure.” Merlin will make sure it doesn’t happen. He forgets occasionally that not everyone has his thick skin.

“Yeah. Right.” Eggsy doesn’t say anything else and Merlin goes upstairs to get ready.

Eggsy still somehow manages to meet him at the front door, and they go into HQ together. They don’t say much on the ride in, Eggsy is scrolling about on his mobile with a frown and Merlin looks on the window. He absolutely doesn’t look over curiously at the concerned look on Eggsy’s face.

When they enter the shop Andrew looks up in surprise. “Hello, Eggsy. Good morning, Merlin.”

“Good morning, Andrew,” Merlin says with a nod.

“Hey, Andrew. Just lemme put my stuff in the back.” Eggsy heads to the stockroom without another word. 

“Everything going well in here?” Merlin asks Andrew. 

“Quite well. That young man has potential. He’s very smart, and of course very polite with the customers. Even with his accent and less than perfect manners, many of our clients have come to adore him.”

“Good to hear. Well, I have an appointment with Arthur and Percival in the meeting room, so I will see you later.” 

“Have a good day, Merlin.”

Merlin almost drags his feet as he heads to the small conference room in the corridor at the top of the stairs. He hates these meetings with Arthur, because it normally means that whatever he has planned Chester will try to change. He has no clue what goes on down in R&D, and even less of a clue what goes on with mission planning. For the thousandth time Merlin wonders just how Chester even got the job. When he arrives in the conference room he finds Percival making coffee. “Good morning, Merlin.”

“Percival, how are ye?” Merlin asks, putting his bag and clipboard in an empty seat. “Coffee…good man.”

“I figure we might need it,” Percival says with a sly grin. “Not that I wish to go on record as speaking ill of our fearless leader…”

“Say no more, Percival. You’d be wasting your breath, because I’m fairly certain I know what ye want to say.” Percival is the only person at Kingsman who Merlin considers a friend, and therefore he feels comfortable enough to joke around a bit with him. Percival can speak with him like this and still obey him in the field…most other agents will not.

“Why don’t you take this opportunity to give me a quick overview of the mission as you see it? That way I can support you when he starts trying to pick it apart.”

“I’d be much obliged, Percival.” Merlin quickly taps at his keyboard as Percival prepares their cups. He stands next to Percival and gives a quick explanation, putting the clipboard behind his back as the door opens. When Arthur steps in Percival is handing Merlin his cup. “Thank you. Smells heavenly.”

“One of my few culinary talents,” Percival says. “Morning, Arthur. Coffee?”

“No thank you, I’ll have tea. And don’t we have staff to do that sort of thing?”

“I saw no reason to call someone up here just to prepare beverages,” Percival says. He makes a cup of tea and hands it to Arthur with the milk.

“Nonsense,” Arthur snorts. “Now, on to business…my time is valuable.”

He then proceeds to waste a considerable part of that valuable time asking ridiculous questions and not really listening to the answers. After two hours Merlin is actually wishing he had hair to pull out, and even Percival’s stoic façade is starting to crack a bit. A knock at the door stops Arthur in mid-sentence. “Come in,” Merlin says gratefully, ready to kiss whoever’s on the other side of the door. That feeling multiplies when he sees who it is. “Ah, Galahad. Back from Lisbon.”

“Good morning Arthur, Merlin, Percival.” Harry goes over and makes himself a cup of tea. “Yes. Back within the expected timeframe with all the intel. Your mission directive was perfect, Merlin, and it’s thanks to you that things went so smoothly.” Merlin gives him a nod.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, you two can suck each other’s pricks on your own time,” Arthur growls. “We’re trying to plan a mission here, Galahad.” Merlin makes a face at Harry behind Arthur’s back.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I do enjoy hearing about other agents and their missions. I’ll just sit here and not make a sound.” Harry takes the seat next to Arthur and smiles brightly.

“Do carry on, Merlin,” Arthur grumbles.

“I do believe you had the floor, sir,” Percival says politely.

“Well, I’m handing it back to you. Tell me about Cairo. Who in Egypt are we working with?”

Finally an intelligent question. “The usual people, sir,” Merlin says, throwing the images from his clipboard up onto the screen. 

He speaks for about twenty minutes, pointing out the dangerous spots and then the best route for Percival to take in and out. “Fascinating,” Arthur says at one point, and Merlin takes it as a compliment. He’s just about to talk about extraction when his mobile buzzes in his pocket. A short vibration, followed by a long vibration, and then a short vibration. Five seconds later it does it again. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Merlin whips his phone out and stares at the screen. Eggsy’s alarm code, the one he’d programmed into the mobile when he gave it to Eggsy. The emergency alarm. Eggsy’s still in the shop. “Bring up Kingsman tailor shop security feed, rewind twenty minutes,” he barks. The wall screen morphs away from the map of Cairo.

“Merlin, what is the meaning of this?” Arthur asks.

Merlin ignores him. The feed from the security cameras in the shop comes up on the wall screen and Harry slowly stands. Andrew and Eggsy are alone in the shop, working behind the counter. Merlin scrolls the feed along a bit and suddenly they’re not alone. Four men stride into the shop, one of them grabbing Eggsy by the hair and the other yanking Andrew out from behind the counter. 

“Oi, what the fuck?” Eggsy yells. “Dean? Look, mate, whatever problems you got with me, they don’t include him! Leave him alone!”

The man gives Andrew two swift punches and he goes down. Eggsy yells and the man who has him puts him in a stranglehold. “That is Eggsy’s stepfather,” Merlin growls. “The man in blue.” That man comes over, backhands Eggsy across the face twice and starts punching him in the stomach. Merlin sees red. His blood turns to ice in his veins and his entire body starts to quiver.

“Percival, watch the feed and come in the moment we have things under control,” Harry says. “You have the most medical training of all of us, and I do believe we’ll need it.”

“You also are the best qualified to call time of death,” Merlin hisses.

“Gentlemen, please, I beg that you calm yourselves,” Arthur says, but they ignore him.

Merlin and Harry practically run from the room and hustle down the stairs. “I told that bastard if he ever did anything to Eggsy I would make him pay,” Merlin snarls. “And now it is time I collect my payment.”

“No blood on the merchandise,” Harry reminds him. “Arthur will be displeased.”

“Fuck Arthur.” Merlin bursts into the shop and everyone turns towards the sound.

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers, his face bruised and swollen. He turns helpless eyes to Merlin and Harry just as Dean grabs him from his goon and slams his head into the counter. Eggsy groans and starts to collapse to the floor but Dean hoists him up and holds him.

“Well well…if it ain’t your boss and his pansy little husband,” Dean says with a grin. 

“Ye made very poor choices today, Mr. Baker.” Merlin shakes his hands and blades slide down from the cuffs of his jumper. 

One of the men gasps. “Dean…I didn’t sign up for this.”

“Shut the fuck up, Rottie.” Dean hefts Eggsy up a bit, the younger man dead weight in his arms. “These old poofsters ain’t gonna do nothing to us.” He pulls out his own blade and holds it Eggsy’s neck. “Be a shame if my hand slipped, wouldn’t it?”

“What the hell are ye doing here?” Merlin notices Harry slowly moving out of the corner of his eye.

“Met up with Muggsy at the brat’s party last night, didn’t I? Been trying to find him for weeks, checking out every posh tailor shop in the neighborhood. Finally caught sight of him coming in here this morning. Fucking owes me. Doing so well, working in a fancy place like this…know he’s got a few quid stashed away. I helped raise him.”

“That’s not what we’ve heard,” Merlin says. “Put him down. Make that the last wise thing ye ever do.”

“Or what?” Dean sneers.

“Or this.” Harry pulls out his gun and fires. Dean drops Eggsy, screaming as he clutches his left knee.

Merlin turns to the closest men and bangs their heads together before sending a knife into the meat of a man’s arm. He grabs the other man and throws him to the floor, beating him in the face until all he sees is blood. He then turns to the third man but Harry already has him, kicking him in the side before grabbing him by the shoulders and knocking his head against the floor. Merlin then turns to Dean with an evil grin. “Do ye still need to speak with Eggsy, then?”

“He shot me…that crazy bastard shot me!” Dean screams.

“Aye, he did, and it is only because of your wife that he didn’t kill ye.” Merlin squats down in front of him. “Oh, ye thought my husband was such a poor shot? Nae…if he meant to kill ye, ye would be bleeding out on our floor.”

“Already fucking bleeding out!”

Merlin grabs him by the hair and pulls out his other knife. “I would love to carve ye like a turkey, you useless piece of filth. But it would cause too many problems for us here, and far too many problems for Eggsy and his family. We will get ye to hospital, and that is the last ye will see of us, Eggsy, or his mother and sister.” He draws the knife down Dean’s cheek and blood starts to trickle from the cut. 

“I’ll sing like a fucking bird, I will!” Dean says frantically. He looks over Merlin’s shoulder to where Harry is dumping his cronies onto a pile. “Did you fucking kill them?”

“Nae, although we should. And we should make ye watch. It gives me great pleasure to watch my husband end the life of someone who deserves it…and oh, do you deserve it. But that’s not how this will end. We will deposit ye somewhere, make some calls, and ye will spend the rest of your lives in jail. And ye will not be singing a note, because ye will nae remember one second of this.” Merlin pulls back and punches Dean in the face before Harry sends a dart into his neck. Merlin snarls at him as he topples over, giving him a few kicks before stepping away. Merlin’s heart is beating a mile a minute and his chest is heaving as he pushes through the adrenaline and tries to calm down. 

Harry comes over and wipes a fleck of blood from Merlin’s face. “I do love you,” he says, giving Merlin a brutal kiss.

Someone clears his throat and they whirl to see Percival bending over Eggsy. “Medical will be here shortly. You need to get a move on.”

“Is he all right?” Merlin whispers, finally starting to settle a bit. This isn’t like the other times, when he and Harry have taken apart anyone who gave them a problem. Then he was exhilarated, turned on. Now he can only stand in place and stare at the boy on the floor.

“I’m not sure…it looks like he’s sustained a serious head wound.” Percival frowns down at Eggsy.

“Morgana…we have a situation in the shop.” Merlin presses the side of his glasses and starts moving on autopilot, making the preparations to move Dean and his idiots to another location. They’ll be found along with enough criminal evidence to send them away for life. 

The bodies are taken out of the shop through a secret passage into the back alley, with Harry and Merlin overseeing everything. When they finally come back in a crew is cleaning the floor of the shop, and Andrew and Eggsy are nowhere to be found.

“Andrew will be all right. He’s in better shape than most men his age,” Percival says as soon as they come in. 

“Eggsy?” Harry asks quietly.

“They’ve taken him back to HQ, to Medical. Arthur wishes to speak with you.”

“Arthur will have to wait,” Merlin growls.

“You can’t see him anyway, not when he’s in with the doctors,” Percival reminds him gently. He puts a hand on Merlin’s arm but it’s thrown off.

“I dinnae feel like listening to Arthur right now.”

“Either do I,” Harry snaps. There’s blood on his suit coat and trousers, as well as all over his hands. 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up, speak with Arthur, and then go to see Eggsy? He should be set up in a room by then,” Percival says. “Get it together, men.”

“We always have it together,” Merlin says with clenched teeth, but the sense of Percival’s words finally work their way through the fog in his brain.

He and Harry go to the loo and wash up as best they can. They meet with Arthur, who predictably starts shrieking about all the covering up required, and what did they think they were doing? They say all the right things and finally find themselves on the bullet train back to HQ.

“Ye were gorgeous in there,” Merlin says to Harry. “I’m glad the shop cameras were recording.”

“You were fairly brilliant yourself,” Harry says with a wan smile.

Merlin stares at his hands. “If something happens to him, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Hamish,” Harry says in astonishment.

“We had words the other day, and things were not cleared between us when we said goodbye this morning. He thinks…I was fairly horrible.”

“You’re always horrible.”

“Harry, I’m fucking petrified,” Merlin whispers. “I have…I can’t…” He feels as if he’s going to vomit. “I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I didn’t think it would ever happen, and now…I’m…”

“It’s why you’ve been so frustrated about him lately,” Harry says. Merlin looks at him in confusion. “Your heart realized it a long time ago, and your brain couldn’t rationalize it. You love him,” Harry says simply. “You love him.”

“I do.” Merlin clenches his hands into fists.

“That’s all right, Hamish.” Harry reaches over and covers one of those fists with his own hand. “I love him, too.”


	22. Chapter 22

NAIL – 22

“I dinnae wish to speak of this right now,” Merlin says. “Not when the train will be pulling in at HQ before we know it. This is nae the type of conversation that welcomes interruption.”

“I understand.” Harry cups Merlin’s face in his hands and kisses him. “Just know that I am not angry.”

“Harry…”

“I am not angry,” Harry repeats. He releases Merlin and studies his hands until the train comes to a stop.

Their long legs make the walk to the medical unit a very short trip. Merlin is not surprised to see Dr. Bennett standing at the end of the corridor. “Galahad…Merlin.”

“How is Mr. Unwin?” Harry asks calmly.

“Resting. There doesn’t seem to be any internal injuries, although he does have a few bruised ribs. His left wrist has a bit of a sprain…no facial fractures that we can see.” She sighs. “He took quite a hit to the head.”

“The bastard slammed his head against the counter,” Merlin informs her.

“I don’t think there should be any lasting effects but right now we can’t be sure.”

“May we go in?” Harry asks.

“Yes. We have him settled, he’s sleeping. We gave him something to help with the pain…he’s young, thankfully, and that helps, but...”

“Thank ye, Doctor,” Merlin says.

She nods and heads back into Medical. She doesn’t question why the two of them are so interested; everyone at Kingsman know better than to poke their noses into Merlin and Galahad’s business. It was a lesson everyone learned rather quickly.

Merlin enters Eggsy’s room with Harry at his heels. Eggsy’s in a hospital gown, covers up to his chest, left wrist bandaged. His handsome face is battered and bruised, and there is a bit of a cut on his bottom lip. Merlin lets out a very quiet groan and pulls a chair up to the side of the bed. Harry grabs the other chair and sits opposite. He very carefully picks up Eggsy’s left hand and kisses it.

“Ye knew I was developing feelings for the lad.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s good hand and holds it, thumb running over the knuckles.

“I guessed,” Harry says. “I know how idiotic you acted when you were figuring out your feelings for me.”

Merlin gives him a dirty look. “I shouldn’t HAVE feelings for him. I’m a married man. It was sex, nothing more. I hired him to take care of our house.”

“Our situation has always been unique, Hamish. We’ve had an open marriage for years now.” Harry leans forward and brushes Eggsy’s hair away from his forehead, thumb trailing down over a bruise. 

“Not like this. It was open for fucking, not for…emotions.” Merlin swallows hard. “I just expected the lad to ride my cock, not…”

“Worm his way into your tiny heart?” Harry asks with a grin. 

“Aye.” Merlin sits still for a long moment. “Ye know my history, Harry. Ye know I did not grow up in a loving household. I had to fight almost from the moment I was born. My parents did nae understand me. The children at school did nae understand me. I was ugly, I was smarter than everyone else, I was gay, I enjoyed violence. Not things that endear me to someone.”

“Except me.” Harry reaches across Eggsy’s body and takes Merlin’s hand. “And you are not ugly. You are gorgeous.”

“To you. Ye are the only one who has seen me for who and what I am and loved me anyway.” Merlin looks down at Eggsy. “He could never see me like that.”

“He already does. I’ve been trying to tell you that,” Harry insists. “If anyone is losing out in this scenario, it’s me.”

“Harry, I told ye, I know this is wrong. I…”

“Not that. You can’t deny your feelings. I’m talking about him.” Harry touches Eggsy’s face. “I’ve watched him with you…he’s in love with you Hamish. He worships the ground you walk on.”

“Ridiculous,” Merlin snorts.

“No, it’s not. He does whatever he can to get your approval.”

“He has a bit of a praise fetish.”

“True, but it’s different with you. You had three months together, three months where he could find so many ways to please you. Remember the night where he tried to hook up in the pub? He said you suggested he go, that it obviously didn’t matter to you.”

“Aye. I said that.”

“Don’t you see? He was hurt. He was jealous. He wanted you to care about him having sex with someone else.”

“I…” Merlin thinks back, remembering the way Eggsy had looked when Merlin sent him off to the pub that night. 

“I don’t mind,” Harry says softly. “I completely understand why he might fall in love with you. You are brave and strong, brilliant and brave. He likes to serve, you like being served. He has no father figure, and here you are, telling him what to do and how to do it.”

“I am grumpy and bitchy and impatient.”

“He doesn’t care.”

“Harry, even if what you’re saying is true…I cannot offer him any sort of relationship. I am a happily married man.” Merlin locks eyes with Harry. “And I mean that. I am a HAPPILY married man. No one owns my heart the way ye do.”

“I know that, Hamish.” Harry gives him a tender smile. “I do believe he has some feelings for me as well. The time we spent together after my return…we very easily fell into a comfortable camaraderie. I know we are compatible in the bedroom, and I know we share a fondness for a certain ridiculous Scot.” Harry looks down at Eggsy. “I could never blame you for developing feelings for him. He is quite easy to love. He is handsome, loyal, caring.”

“Amusing, smart,” Merlin adds. “I dinnae wish to hurt him any more than he’s been hurt in his short life.” Merlin blinks at that realization. He’s never thought that about someone, worried about hurting them. He’s never been concerned about hurting Harry; his husband is as hard as he is. But this is different. “What do we have to offer him? A life as a third in our relationship? Because no matter what happens, Harry, ye will always come first to me.”

“I know that. And he knows it as well, I’m fairly certain. You never once made our marriage sound like anything but what it is. He knew coming into things that you were not looking for a bit on the side.”

“When I saw those men put their hands on him…it’s like I was nae in control of my body,” Merlin tells him. “I wanted to rip them apart.”

“I did as well, and we did a pretty good job of it. We will have to come up with something to tell Eggsy’s mother, and we need get her some financial support.”

“Aye,” Merlin says absently.

“This could work out,” Harry says. “His feelings for us are strong, and now we can admit our own feelings.”

“He won’t want us,” Merlin says almost sadly. “How many times has he asked us not to hurt people, and look what we did. It will be enough to push him away.”

“We did it for him…even though he has always said he’s not worth the effort.” Harry touches Eggsy’s face again. “Ridiculous boy.”

“Aye. Ridiculous.” Merlin briefly pauses, then brings Eggsy’s hand up and for the very first time presses his lips to Eggsy’s skin in a kiss.

It’s almost five in the evening before Eggsy stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He looks to the left and then slowly to the right. “H-Harry? Merlin?”

“Aye, lad.” Merlin squeezes his hand before releasing it and Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“Andrew…he…he okay?”

“Yes, dear boy, he’s fine.” Harry smiles at him and leans in closer. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a lorry,” Eggsy says. He swallows hard. “Could…could I get…” Merlin reaches for the cup on the tiny table and brings it over. Harry carefully lifts Eggsy’s head and holds it so he can drink through the straw. “Thanks.” Eggsy licks his lips. “Can…can I sit up?”

“A bit,” Merlin says gruffly, adjusting the bed so Eggsy can at least look around the room. Eggsy glances down at his bandaged hand, then winces as he touches his side with the good hand. “Ye have a few bruised ribs.”

“Yeah, I know. Ain’t the first time.” He then reaches up to touch his face.

“As handsome as ever,” Harry promises and Eggsy lets out a snort.

He sighs, looking down at his hands. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Eggsy!” Harry says in astonishment. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Brought those monsters into Kingsman, didn’t I? Brought them into the shop, they hurt Andrew.” He looks up and his eyes are full of tears. “Promised you wouldn’t never have to rescue me again.” He looks at Merlin. “And you did. Both of you. Had to run in like the knights in fucking shining armor that you are, and you had to save me. Didn’t never expect him to come after me.”

“Shh, darling, relax,” Harry says soothingly, running a gently hand through Eggsy’s hair. He touches Eggsy so easily, soft touches that show his affection. Merlin can’t do that. It’s as if he’s frozen. He’s afraid to reach out, afraid to do anything that might show how much he cares. He is absolutely petrified, and his knee-jerk reaction is to sit as if he’s made of stone. One thing he DOES remember to do is pull out his mobile and turn off the cameras in the room. “No one blames you.”

“Bet Arthur does,” Eggsy says. “Bet you do, Merlin.”

“Eggsy, I dinnae blame ye for anything,” Merlin says honestly.

“And now…now Dean will take it out on Mum, on Daisy. I gotta get outta here, gotta warn them.” Eggsy shifts restlessly on the bed, kicking at the covers and trying to sit up.

“That will be enough, boy!” Merlin snaps and Eggsy freezes. “Ye will stop this instant. Keep this up and ye will injure yourself further.”

“Y-yes, Master,” Eggsy whimpers almost without thinking, and Merlin’s heart crumples.

“Ye cannae hurt yourself, lad.” He slowly pulls up the covers and tucks Eggsy in. “Dinnae worry about your mother or the bairn…we’ve made sure that nothing will hurt them again.”

“You…did you kill them?” Eggsy’s face is unreadable. 

“No,” Harry says. “But restraining ourselves was difficult, I assure you. We simply put them to sleep for a bit. They will wake up in the hospital, surrounded by police, with no memory of anything that happened today.”

“And we made sure to give the police enough evidence to put them away for a long time,” Merlin promises. “Your mother and sister are safe, lad, and we will find a way to help support them until your mother is back on her feet.”

Tears slide down Eggsy’s bruised cheeks. “You didn’t need to do all that.”

“Of course we did.” Harry tenderly cradles the injured wrist in his hands. He glances at Merlin and makes a face but Merlin is absolutely at a loss as to what to do next.

“As soon as they let me outta here I’ll pack up and go,” Eggsy says suddenly and they can only stare at him. “Dean’s gone, yeah, but that don’t mean something else couldn’t happen. And Mum…she ain’t gonna be real happy about this. I don’t get why, but she loves that bastard. She’s gonna blame all this on me.” He wipes away his tears. “Gotta find someplace to live.” He draws a ragged breath. “Merlin, remember the first time I came to you as a puppy?” Merlin nods. “That night I met my mates at the local. Was talking to them about maybe moving back to the neighborhood, and they…none of them had room for me.” He sniffles. “Gave me all the excuse, parents wouldn’t like it, or they ain’t got room, but the truth was that they didn’t want me around. Hurt so fucking bad.” Eggsy sighs. “No one wants me.”

“Eggsy Unwin, that is nae true.” Merlin’s had enough. “Ye have a home…with us. And as far as no one wanting ye, that is a lie. We want ye.”

“Yeah, cuz you want a sub or a puppy or…”

“Quiet,” Merlin growls, and Eggsy’s mouth snaps shut. “Aye, we love having ye as our sub, and of course as our pet, but that is not why we want ye in our home. We…we…we care about ye,” he stammers, and Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “We want ye there because you are part of the household now. Yes, ye cook and clean and do things very well around the house, but ye are…” He flounders helplessly.

“What my husband is trying to say, Eggsy, is that we care for you as more than just a lover on the side, more than just the person we hired to work in our house. We’re quite taken with you, my boy.” Harry gives him a beautiful smile. “One might even call it love.”

“You…you don’t. You don’t love me. Blokes like you don’t love the likes of me,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “You're posh and all, you save the world for a living. What am I? I’m some stupid chav who whored his arse out on Smith Street. I’m annoying, I don’t shut up…”

“Yes, right now ye are QUITE annoying,” Merlin interrupts. “Dinnae contradict my husband, Eggsy, or it will not end well for ye.” Eggsy swallows hard and nods. “This is not easy for me, lad. I dinnae show my heart to many people, but I am willing to show it to you.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s good hand and kisses it. “I was terrified when I saw those dogs with their hands on ye. I could nae control my actions. I would burn the world down, salt the earth, to keep ye safe. Ye mean more to me than I ever thought possible. It scares me, because I am nae sure how to act around ye now. But please know that we both care about ye, and we want ye in our lives. We dinnae need to give a name to it, it is no one’s business but ours. But if ye are willing, if ye could find it in ye to stay, we want ye.”

“You really mean it.” Eggsy’s eyes are huge with wonder. “Harry can say all the slick stuff and make anyone believe it. But you can’t lie like that.”

“See? He knows you better than you thought,” Harry says to Merlin.

“Aye, I really mean it.”

“You want me to stay.” Eggsy looks from Merlin to Harry. 

“If ye wish to stay,” Merlin tells him. “As Harry and I have said from the beginning, we want nothing that isn’t consensual. Ye will nae be staying just out of a sense of guilt, or because ye feel ye owe us something.”

“No…ain’t like that. I mean, I do owe you, you probably saved my life earlier. But I do feel…I do care for you. Both of you,” Eggsy adds quickly. “Think you’re fit, of course, but there’s just so much more.” Merlin clears his throat at the shy smile Eggsy gives him.

“Oh, stop it,” he growls at Harry, who is sitting there with the world’s biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “There is no need for ye to act so smug.”

“I don’t need you to tell me I was right, Hamish. It’s perfectly clear.” Eggsy looks at him in confusion. “I’ll explain it another time, dear boy. Right now you need to get more rest, and Merlin and I have to take care of a few things…perhaps get something to eat.”

“You’ll come back,” Eggsy says hopefully. “Ain’t…ain’t going nowhere?”

“We will come back to say good night,” Harry promises. “I do believe they’ll want to keep you overnight due to your head injury, but we can bring you home tomorrow. We’ll have all the time in the world to continue this conversation.”

“All right.” Eggsy snuggles back onto his pillow.

Merlin carefully lowers the bed and leans over him. “Get some rest, lad.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. He licks his lips. “Gonna give us a kiss, then?”

“If ye want,” Merlin says nervously.

“I do,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin hesitates and then leans in to very gently kiss the pink lips. He feels Eggsy sigh under him. “I cannae wait until I can give ye a real kiss,” Merlin tells him. “I dinnae wish to cause ye more pain.”

“Not feeling much of anything right now,” Eggsy says, smiling happily. He looks over at Harry.

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Harry leans in and kisses him as well. “Now…rest.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy says.

“We’ll come back,” Merlin promises. Eggsy nods and closes his eyes and they leave the room. Merlin leans against the wall in the corridor, thoroughly exhausted. “That is the hardest thing I have ever had to do…even harder than telling ye I loved ye the first time.”

“I know it’s difficult for you to share your heart, Hamish.” Harry kisses him. “I’m proud of you.”

“I still think it’s the pain medication talking,” Merlin says as they head down the hall. “He’ll wake up again and realize we are the last thing he wants.”

“And you call ME the drama queen,” Harry mutters.

Merlin and Harry get something to eat and Harry goes to speak with the team who will create the end of Dean Baker and his mutts. Merlin returns to Eggsy’s room, bringing his clipboard and a few other things to get work done at the boy’s bedside. He spends the first twenty minutes or so just watching him sleep, thankful that how he looks on the outside is no reflection of serious injuries on the inside.

About two hours into his work Merlin hears a quiet, “Hey.” He looks up to see Eggsy watching him.

“Hello, lad. How are ye feeling?”

“Still hurts, but my mind is a bit clearer.”

“That is good to hear.” Merlin sets his clipboard aside and moves closer, trying not to show his relief. He and Harry have both been a bit worried about the severity of Eggsy’s head injury, but hopefully it is not severe at all. He raises Eggsy’s bed a bit and gives him some water. “The staff have this soup here for ye, if ye are hungry.” Merlin busies himself with taking off the lid and stirring it.

“Bruv, you are NOT feeding me.” A smile slowly crosses Eggsy’s face. “Got a good hand, don’t I?”

“Did ye just call me bruv? Have ye learned nothing?” Merlin glares at him.

“Know you ain’t gonna do fuck all to me while I’m laid up in this bed,” Eggsy says, continuing to beam at him.

“Just because I have admitted my feelings, lad, does nae mean I have a problem taking my hand to your arse,” Merlin says sternly, but he swings the table over so Eggsy eat.

“Hope not.” Eggsy takes some slow bites. “Christ, this is good.”

“The food at Kingsman HQ is excellent,” Merlin agrees.

“So what does this mean, really?” Eggsy asks between bites. “Figure you’re the one I should talk to about this…Harry was far too busy looking at me like I was made of something precious.”

“Ye are,” Merlin says immediately and Eggsy blushes. “Well, in my opinion…and I think I can speak for my husband…things continue exactly as they are, except, well…” Merlin’s unsure how to continue.

“Except maybe we kiss hello and goodbye, and I don’t go to the pub looking to get a leg over, and maybe we touch a whole lot more?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Would ye like that, lad?” Merlin asks softly.

Eggsy nods. “Love your hands. Love the way you touch me, even if it was just when you handed me something, or put your hand on my shoulder and told me I did something well.”

Merlin really looks at Eggsy for the first time, really pays attention to the expression on Eggsy’s face when he’s looking at him. Eggsy looks…like someone in love. “Ye care about me that much, do ye?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy pokes at his soup. “Guess so. Harry, too, of course, but yeah.”

“I’m sorry I dinnae see it, lad. And I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating ye lately. My heart was trying to tell me something, and my stubborn brain was nae ready to hear it.” Merlin pushes the table aside and pulls in as close as he can get. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hand and very gently rubs his thumb over Eggsy’s cheek. “I dinnae say the word love very easily, but I do think I love ye.”

“I love you, too,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin leans in and gently kisses him, allowing his tongue to just barely touch Eggsy’s. Eggsy sighs, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s. “I’m so damn happy right now.”

“I’m glad, Eggsy. But right now the only thing that would make me happy is for ye to finish off this soup and drink all the water.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says obediently.

“Oh, ye naughty tease, it is nae right to speak to me in that voice when I cannae do anything but hold your hand,” Merlin growls. Eggsy beams up at him.

“Well well, what is going on in here?” Harry comes through the door. “Is this type of activity cleared by the medical staff?”

“What’s going on here is that our naughty little boy is giving his Master a case of blue balls,” Merlin snaps. “And I will nae forget it.”

“Hello, darling boy, how are you feeling?” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “And do settle, Hamish. If it makes you feel better, we will go to the gym and spar tonight before we leave, and I’ll fuck that rage right out of you before we head home.”

“That sounds acceptable.”

“I’m fine, Harry, and thank goodness you lot found me…dunno anyone else that could put up with your kind of crazy.” Eggsy laughs but Merlin frowns. This has been one of his biggest concerns. “Oi, mate, relax. I know all about your crazy, and I like it.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Harry says. “You do realize we’ve been behaving around you…now we can really let loose.”

“Good Lord…might not live through it,” Eggsy says, but he doesn’t look at all upset at the idea.

That night Harry and Merlin stay in Harry’s suite at HQ, a large set of rooms provided to the more senior agents. As they snuggle in bed, Harry says, “I have an idea of a gift for Eggsy…a courting gift, one might say.”

Merlin wiggles a bit, pressing himself against Harry who is cuddled in front of him as the little spoon. “I think we are past courting…we’ve had our pricks in his arse.”

“You make it sound so vulgar…as if we’ve fucked him at the same time.” Harry pauses. “Do you think he might like to try that?”

“Christ, Harry,” Merlin growls, biting Harry’s shoulder. “You’re as bad as he is, giving me ideas that I cannae possibly do anything with.”

“At any rate, I was thinking of something he’s always wanted but could never have.”

Merlin freezes. “NO, Harry.”

“YES, Hamish.” Harry turns his head to kiss him. “Good night.”


	23. Chapter 23

NAIL – 23

“Is this really necessary?” Eggsy frowns up at Harry.

“Yes, my boy, it is.” Harry continues to push the wheelchair down the corridor toward the bullet train.

“If ye were discharging from hospital, lad, they would require the same thing,” Merlin points out. 

“But I ain’t discharging from hospital, and this ain’t necessary.” 

Merlin ignores the adorable pink pout on Eggsy’s lips. “Well, Harry, we could move to plan B…stop the chair and I will carry him.”

“Over my dead fucking body,” Eggsy snaps, settling back into the chair.

Merlin and Harry exchange triumphant smiles over his head. “It’s just to the train. Then you may walk to your heart’s content,” Harry says. “But remember, darling, you’ve taken quite a beating. While you may feel fine now, that could change as the day goes on.”

“Harry knows all about taking a beating, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “And not always in a way we enjoy.”

“Right.” Eggsy suddenly seems to grow serious and now it’s Merlin’s turn to frown.

“All right, here we are…into the train you go,” Harry says. Eggsy stands on his own and sits down on the seat as Harry pushes the wheelchair to the side. Harry sits next to Eggsy while Merlin sits in the opposite seat. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asks Eggsy as the train jolts into motion.

“I forget sometimes…what you do.” Eggsy looks troubled. “I mean, I know what you do, it’s just I forget about the danger. That you might not come back.” He leans into Harry a bit. “Just got you, don’t like to think of losing you.”

“Well, then, silly boy, don’t think about it.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s leg. “I’ve been doing this for years, and I’ve always come back.”

“I will always do my best to get him home safely, lad,” Merlin says. “Do ye nae trust us to do our jobs and do them well?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Eggsy mutters.

When they arrive back at the shop he seems to drag his feet a bit. “What is it, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“Just…shop was a mess, Andrew got hurt, all cuz of me. Sorta hate to go back in there.”

“Again, lad, ye need to trust us.” Merlin holds the door open and Eggsy heads down the hallway. He carefully makes his way down the steps and slows in surprise as he enters the shop. 

Their staff has done an excellent job. There is not one clue as to what occurred in the shop the day before, except for the fact that Andrew isn’t behind the counter. “Good morning, Galahad, Merlin, Eggsy,” the young man says politely.

“Tristan, good morning,” Merlin says. “Thank ye for agreeing to fill in today.”

“It’s a nice change of scene, especially since you had me in the jungle for three weeks last mission,” Tristan says with a smile. “I need to get in here more often. I’d forgotten how much I enjoy working with the suits.”

“Perhaps it’s something I should suggest to Arthur,” Merlin muses. “Give agents a bit of down time working in the shop. Eggsy wouldn’t mind working with the agents, would ye, lad?”

“Not at all. Bet Andrew would like it, too.”

They exit the shop and Harry leads them to a Kingsman cab. “We thought we’d bring something home for lunch, Eggsy. Perhaps some sandwiches from the shop around the corner?”

“You don’t like that shop,” Eggsy says immediately. “You said their bread is rubbish.”

“YOU like that shop, which is all that matters. And I can get a salad.”

“Bruv, you ain’t gotta treat me like something special all the time. I ain’t. I’m just me.”

“You are just you, and that is what makes you special.” Harry actually kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Now do be quiet and let us spoil you.”

“Great,” Eggsy grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. But Merlin sees a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

“Let him make much of ye for a bit, lad…soon he will go back to normal,” Merlin promises.

He waits with Eggsy in the car as Harry runs in for their food. He’s driving, with Eggsy in the back and Harry up front, Eggsy insisting that the seat belt is easier for him with all the room in the backseat. “You okay?” Eggsy asks, surprising Merlin.

“Shouldn’t I be asking ye that question?”

“Well, you got this look about your eyes…deer in the headlights and all that.”

“Well, if I am being honest with ye, I am a bit concerned. I’m worried that I might do something wrong.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy scoots forward on the seat until he can wrap his good arm around Merlin. “I didn’t fall in love with you cuz you was doing everything right. I fell in love with you cuz of everything you do period.” He leans around and kisses Merlin’s cheek. “All right?”

“Yes.” Merlin pats the hand on his chest. “Now sit back and put your seatbelt on.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin refrains from hovering over Eggsy once they reach the house and go inside, although he cannot say the same for Harry. He’s never seen this side of his husband, the side that likes to cherish, to care, to protect. He knows if he asks Harry, the answer will be along the lines of Merlin obviously not needing or wanting someone to fuss over him. This is 100% true, and it actually amuses Merlin to watch Harry fuss over Eggsy.

“Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy says once he’s seated at the table and Harry hands him his sandwich. “This is my job, so I appreciate it.”

“Well, your job can be put on hold for right now. The important thing is that you get better,” Harry says as he fetches them each a beverage.

“No, my job can’t be put on hold,” Eggsy says with a frown. 

“You’re injured, my boy. I…”

“Harry, if I was just a regular bloke out there working a regular job, I wouldn’t get to ‘put my job on hold.’ I’d be able to call out a few days but then I’d have to go back.” Eggsy glares at Harry. Merlin simply focuses on his sandwich and stays out of the conversation.

“But you could hurt your ribs further,” Harry says unhappily as he drizzles dressing on his salad.

“Still gonna cook around here, still gonna do the basic cleaning. I can help in the shop, just maybe not lift mannequins or sommat for a few days.” Eggsy sighs. “Hate ta remind you of this, Harry, but it ain’t my first time taking a beating.” Harry and Merlin growl as one. “Wow.” Eggsy blinks. “Is it bad how much that just turned me on?”

Harry smiles and takes Eggsy’s hand. “Do forgive me, dear boy. I’ve never had anyone to look after before. I love Hamish, and will take care of him if he ever needs it…but he rarely needs it.”

“That’s right. I can take care of myself. So can Eggsy, Harry, so perhaps ye should back off a bit?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“See? Listen to Merlin. You do your job, go save the world, and let me do MY job, which is taking care of you lot. Can still do it with one good hand…although I gotta find some recipes that don’t require a whole lot of chopping or whatever.”

“Harry and I can help ye, lad,” Merlin says. “If there is prep work that needs done, we can always do it in the morning if necessary, or when we get home.”

“I’ll need to go shopping for a few things,” Eggsy muses. 

“I will take ye tomorrow,” Merlin tells him. “Just to help ye carry things.”

“That sounds nice.” Eggsy smiles at him.

They finish their meals and Eggsy jumps up to clear their plates. Harry glares at him but Eggsy holds up his one good hand and gives him the two-finger salute. “Ye better not do that to me, lad, or ye will be punished.”

“You keep threatening me with a punishment…think I might like it,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Oh, ye will not. Let’s just say there will be a lot of looking on your part and no touching on our part.” Merlin gives Eggsy’s arse a gentle swat. “It is about time for your pain medication.” Harry nods in agreement and reaches into the small bag from Kingsman medical.

“Do I have to?” Eggsy makes a face. Merlin starts to give a sharp reply but there’s something on Eggsy’s face that makes him think twice. “I…I never told you this, but back in the day, might have had a bit of a…thing for painkillers. They helped a lot when things got bad…and they were bad almost all the time. Kicked it after a few months, weren’t no help to Mum or Daisy stoned outta my mind. So I try to avoid them if I can help it.” Eggsy looks ashamed. “Sorry I never told you.”

“It never came up,” Merlin says honestly. “And I believe ye when ye say ye wish to avoid them. It takes a strong man to kick any sort of habit.”

“Darling, you are still recovering from yesterday. Could you continue to take them through tomorrow? After that you can just take something over the counter, and we’ll get rid of the rest,” Harry suggests. 

“That sounds fine. Trust myself not to fall back into it, and trust you two to have my back.” Eggsy holds out his hand and Harry drops two pills onto his palm.

“I think ye should rest now,” Merlin says. Eggsy opens his mouth and Merlin glares at him. “Dinnae even try to argue with me, lad, or ye will regret it. I want ye to march right upstairs, and I will draw ye a bath in our tub. Harry can finish up down here, and then I believe ye had an errand or two to run, Harry?” Merlin gives him a pointed look.

“You’re right. I do. I’ll go out now, that way I’m here later and we can spend time together.” Harry kisses Merlin. “We take that time while we can, since I never know when I must go out in the field again.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs and Harry kisses him until he smiles. Eggsy and Merlin head upstairs, Merlin keeping one hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck the entire way. “Can draw my own bath,” Eggsy points out.

“Will ye deny me this simple pleasure, lad?”

“You just think I’m gonna break your bathtub or sommat,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Yes, that’s exactly it,” Merlin replies sarcastically. He starts the water running in the tub and adds some oils that help soothe Harry’s muscles after a mission. He then turns to Eggsy. “May I help you undress?”

“Yes, please,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin carefully pulls the jumper up over Eggsy’s head, then works him out of his vest as well. “Ye are so beautiful, my lad. It will be difficult to keep my hands off ye while ye recuperate.”

“It ain’t that bad,” Eggsy insists. He takes Merlin’s hands and places them on his sides. “Love your hands on me.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin groans. Eggsy presses himself close and kisses Merlin, and Merlin cannot stop himself from gently caressing the strong back and shoulders. He then slides his hands back down and squeezes the tight arse. “Ye will not tempt me. I enjoy pain with my pleasure, but not like this.”

Eggsy sighs. “Fine.” Merlin kneels down to untie Eggsy’s trainers and helps him step out of them. He peels away Eggsy’s socks and then reaches for the button and zip if his jeans. He looks up to find Eggsy smiling slyly. “You sure I can’t convince you to do something while you’re down there? Won’t hurt me none to have my dick in your mouth.”

Merlin actually considers the idea, licking his lips while he does so. “Nae, lad,” he says finally. He stands up and kisses Eggsy’s nose. “I wish for our first time to be something better than that.”

“First time?”

Merlin helps him out of the jeans and pants. “Aye, our first time since admitting our feelings.”

“Merlin!” Eggsy beams up at him. “Knew you was a romantic under all that grump.”

“I dinnae know what ye are talking about.” Merlin helps Eggsy into the tub and gets him settled.

“Oh, this feels good.” Eggsy sighs and lets his head fall back. “Room enough for two.”

“I know that well enough, Harry and I bathe together quite often. But not today, lad. Plus I dinnae wish to do something like that without him.”

Eggsy’s eyes fly open. “Guess we gotta work all that out, huh?”

“Work what out?” Merlin gets a sponge and starts to gently scrub over Eggsy’s skin.

“What we can and can’t do depending who’s here and who’s not. I mean, obviously you and Harry need to have your alone time…you're married. But I’m not quite sure where I fit now.”

“I said that because I know he would enjoy seeing you and I in the tub together. But ye are right, lad...we need to talk. I for one dinnae have a problem if ye would do anything with Harry when I’m not here. I think he probably feels the same about you and I.”

“We’ll talk when he’s back,” Eggsy decides. “While I’m laying quietly on the sofa and recuperating,” he adds before Merlin can say anything.

Eggsy soaks for almost thirty minutes before Merlin finally gets him out and dries him off. Eggsy continues to protest, saying he can do everything on his own, but Merlin has no problem ignoring him. He’s used to ignoring whining stroppy agents, so Eggsy is no challenge. He gets Eggsy into a pair of pajama bottoms and goes for a shirt. Eggsy stops him. “What?”

“Could I wear one of your jumpers?” Eggsy asks shyly. “An old one, that way if the cast catches on it, it don’t matter.”

The idea of Eggsy wanting to wear his clothing shouldn’t charm Merlin as much as it does. “Aye, lad, let’s go find something.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy actually takes his hand as they head for the master suite. 

Merlin’s pulling one of his oldest jumpers over Eggsy’s head when his phone buzzes. “Harry is on his way back,” he tells Eggsy. “I’ll make tea and then get you situated on the sofa.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently, and it makes Merlin just want to lick him.

He contains himself and they go down into the kitchen. Merlin puts the kettle on while Eggsy sits down to make their shopping list for the next day. He chatters on as usual, but Merlin isn’t as annoyed as he normally is. The sound can get annoying, true, but Merlin’s easily able to tune it out and just watch the boy talk. The bruising is already starting to change into a lovely palette of colors, but Eggsy’s eyes are bright and it’s obvious there’s no serious damage. If his boy would have been hurt permanently, Dean Baker would cease to exist, end of story.

Merlin prepares three cups of tea and they head into the living room with the tray and some biscuits. Merlin settles Eggsy on the sofa and tucks a blanket around him, handing him his mug. “Thank you for taking care of me, Merlin. Know I was complaining, but I just…ain’t no one ever looked after me like this. I mean it…thanks.”

“Ye are welcome, lad.” Merlin leans down to kiss him. 

They start discussing what they want to watch, and what Harry’s suggestions might be, and it isn’t long until the man himself comes through the door. “I’m back,” Harry calls.

“Obviously.” Merlin rolls his eyes. Really.

Harry pokes his head into the room. “I have a gift for you, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “This is most definitely all his idea.”

“All right,” Eggsy looks concerned. “Didn’t need to get me nothing, but thanks.”

“Close your eyes like a good boy.” Eggsy obediently closes his eyes. “Now don’t move,” Harry says. He disappears for a moment and returns with a bundle wrapped in a blanket. He carefully deposits the bundle on Eggsy’s lap. “Hold on to it…open your eyes.”

“Harry, I ain’t six years old. This…” Eggsy’s eyes widen as he unwraps the blanket to find a tiny pug puppy. The puppy whines and starts licking Eggsy’s fingers. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a puppy,” Harry says, and Merlin rolls his eyes again.

“I know, but…he ain’t for me, is he?” Eggsy holds the puppy up and stares into the big dark eyes. “Is he?”

“Yes, if you want him.” Harry actually looks worried. “If you don’t, we can…”

“You got me a puppy. A puppy for me to have, like forever?” Eggsy’s voice drops into a whisper.

“Yes, darling, forever.” Harry sits next to him on the sofa.

“You okay with this?” Eggsy looks at Merlin.

“Aye, lad. It was all Harry’s idea, but I gave permission.”

Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin and back again before bursting into tears. The puppy whines again and starts licking Eggsy’s face. Harry gives Merlin a shocked look. “Dearest, if this is a bad idea, I shall return him immediately.”

Eggsy squeeze the puppy so hard he yelps. “No…no one’s returning him. He’s mine.” Eggsy cuddles the puppy against his neck and strokes his back. “Thank you.” His face is wet with tears when he finally looks up. “Thank you so much. I always, ALWAYS, wanted a dog. Couldn’t never have one, but wanted one so bad. Thank you, Harry…thanks, Merlin. Thank you, don’t deserve this.” He buries his face in the dog’s fur again.

“I think you deserve a puppy, Eggsy.” Merlin awkwardly pats his shoulder. He hadn’t expected this type of response.

“You don’t wanna know the last time someone gave me a gift before you two came along,” is the muffled reply.

Harry’s face lights up and Merlin groans. “Ach, now you’ve done it. Harry will be insufferable with the gifts from now on.”

“I like to shop,” Harry says defensively. “And I will behave.”

“Yes, you’re known for your self-control, Harry,” Merlin says wryly.

“Do you really like him, then, darling?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“Yeah. So fucking much. He’s aces, Harry.” Eggsy wipes at his face and tickles the puppy’s belly.

“What will ye name him?”

“JB.”

Merlin and Harry groan as one. “I assure ye, lad, real spies are NOTHING like that idiot James Bond.”

“No. His name is JB after Jack Bauer. Always thought Kiefer Sutherland was well fit, and HE is a badass. Good bulldog name.”

Harry frowns. “He is not a bulldog, my boy. He is a pug, and unfortunately he won’t grow much bigger.”

“Don’t matter.” Eggsy kisses the puppy’s nose. “Still gonna be a badass, ain’t you, JB? Just like your Uncle Merlin and Uncle Harry.”

“I am NOT that dog’s uncle,” Merlin snaps, knowing full well that he’s just ensured it’s what Eggsy will always call him.

“Thanks again.” Eggsy leans over and kisses Harry, then turns to kiss Merlin. “Speaking of kissing, Harry, me and Merlin was talking.” He rubs his finger over JB’s tiny paws. “About rules…like with sex and stuff?”

“I didn’t think we needed rules,” Harry says in confusion.

“No, just…”

“He’s concerned about limits regarding what we do when we’re not all together,” Merlin explains. “For example, would ye have a problem if he and I fooled around a bit when ye were not here.”

“I don’t got a problem with the two of you, cuz you're married and you SHOULD be doing stuff without me,” Eggsy says.

“My only problem would be anything that could be considered ‘sneaking around.’ Everything should be out in the open,” Harry says, and Merlin nods in agreement.

Eggsy looks horrified. “I’d NEVER try to sneak round with either one of you!”

“And if the time comes where this is not right for ye, lad, when ye wish to have a monogamous relationship with someone else, ye must let us know,” 

“Don’t see that ever happening, but all right.” 

“This little fellow needs to go out back, I believe.” Harry digs into a bag and pulls out a charming little green collar with a matching leash. Eggsy starts to get up. “No, Eggsy, I’ll take care of it.” He gives Eggsy one last kiss and puts the collar on the puppy. “Come along, Mr. Bauer.”

Eggsy’s smile is luminous as they watch Harry walk the dog out of the room. “He’s amazing.”

“He is a sweet little thing,” Merlin agrees.

“I meant Harry. And you.” Eggsy snuggles close. “Your puppy got a puppy now.”

“Aye,” Merlin says with a grin. “And if the real puppy is as much of a trial as the human one, we will never have a moment’s peace again.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for reading and leaving such lovely comments. This was originally just supposed to be two or three chapters of smut. And then Merlin and Harry were supposed to stay dark and weird. But, of course, the muse went where it wanted, and here we are at the end.
> 
> Thank you, everyone. You can find me on tumblr at zebraljb.

NAIL – 24

Merlin isn’t sure how he expects things to go after their big revelation, but they actually don’t change very much. Harry is still annoying at work, Eggsy still tries far too hard to please, and Merlin still works very hard to keep them both in order. One large change is the addition of a pet to their household, but thankfully Eggsy does not expect them to participate in JB’s care. They do, of course; Merlin and Harry both have a soft spot for dogs, and JB is quite adorable. Eggsy never asks them to take him out or walk him unless he’s in the middle of something important such as making dinner; it’s obvious that he considers JB his responsibility and not theirs. Occasionally Harry will play with him in the garden, or Merlin will take him for a walk. He’s such an adorable little thing, and it’s amusing to watch him try to threaten other dogs – larger dogs – that they pass on their travels.

Merlin is busier than usual at work, and there are a few nights he sleeps on the sofa in his office. In the few hours of downtime he gets he usually tunes in to the cameras around the house, and he’s not disappointed with what he finds. Eggsy has been trying to take on more than he should with his injuries, and Merlin has sternly talked to him more than once. Harry caught him carrying a double load of laundry upstairs to fold and almost had a heart attack. He actually made Eggsy cry when he was done yelling at him, and then immediately fell upon him with hugs and kisses and apologies, explaining that he was simply worried about Eggsy harming his healing body.

Merlin’s almost falling asleep in front of his monitors one evening at work when something catches his eye on the home feed. He sits up straight, one hand on his glasses to message Harry. Eggsy is absolutely not ready to play sexually. Eggsy is naked on the floor in the living room, puppy ears and tail in place. He’s seated next to JB at Harry’s feet and Harry has two rubber balls in his hand. “Fetch, JB,” Harry commands, tossing the ball a short distance away. JB’s eyes follow the ball, and then he looks back at Harry expectantly. “No, JB, you must retrieve the ball. Fetch.” Eggsy whines. “Not yet, Puppy, we must let JB figure it out.” Harry throws the other ball. “Fetch, JB,” he commands, and JB scratches his ear. Harry lets out a disappointed sigh. “All right, Puppy.” Eggsy yelps and crawls after the balls, bringing them back one by one and wagging his tail expectantly. “Good boy.” Harry gives him a biscuit. “JB, watch the Puppy. FETCH.” Harry tosses the ball and JB lays down.

Merlin laughs until he cries.

When Merlin finally manages a few nights in a row at home, Eggsy outdoes himself in the kitchen. He swears he’s going to have to buy new trousers soon. “Excellent, lad,” he says with a sigh, pushing himself back from the table a bit.

“I agree. I will miss this when I’m gone,” Harry sighs, standing up with his plate. 

Eggsy swipes the plate from his hands. “What do you mean, gone?”

“Harry, I told ye not to say anything yet,” Merlin growls.

“It slipped out,” Harry says. “I leave next week for India, Eggsy. I’ll probably be gone a fortnight.”

Eggsy actually whimpers. “Is…is this a dangerous mission?”

“It could be, lad.” Merlin refuses to insult the boy’s intelligence. It will more than likely be very dangerous; Harry has to extract someone from a intense situation, someone who has knowledge that quite a few enemy factions are interested in. Merlin himself isn’t pleased that Harry’s going on this particular mission, but his skills are perfect for what’s required. “But ye trust me to bring him home safely, correct?”

“Course.” Eggsy continues bringing dirty dishes to the sink. “But I also thinks that means we need ta give Harry a proper sendoff.”

“Aye, that may be true, but it will nae be happening tonight,” Merlin says sternly. “Ye need perhaps a week more.”

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” Eggsy shoots back.

“Oh, lad, do ye really wish to fight me on this?” Merlin says. “It will more than likely nae end well for ye.”

“Well, I just don’t see why YOU get to decide what sex I get to have,” Eggsy says stubbornly. He runs water in the sink and starts plunking dishes in. Suds and water go splashing onto the counter.

“Please tell me what makes me interested in having sex with a stroppy brat making a mess of the kitchen,” Merlin says as Harry looks back and forth between them.

Eggsy whirls around. “You promised you love me. You said it. Both of you. And you ain’t even TALKED about laying a finger on me since…since Dean…since it all went to hell. Are you ever gonna want me again or was that just talk?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and blushes. “Know I fucked up, know I brought my sorry fucking life into Kingsman, but I didn’t try it. Never grassed, never mentioned Kingsman by name, swear down.”

“You think we…you think we aren’t interested in you sexually?” Harry gasps. “Oh, Eggsy, that couldn’t be farther from the truth! Hamish and I have had many talks about you…how worried we are about you physically, how we fear hurting you and making it worse.”

“I KNOW ye are not this stupid, lad,” Merlin says sternly. “Ye go on and on about how ye trust Harry to do his job and come home, and ye trust me to get him back. Yet ye dinnae seem to trust us with YOUR well-being. Ye are very important to us, lad…precious. We would nae be able to live with ourselves if we pushed ye and did not consider the consequences.” Merlin glares at him. “It’s just sex. If we had a problem with ye, blamed ye for ANYTHING that happened that day, ye would no longer be in this house. We would dart ye and send ye back to your mother.”

Eggsy starts to sniffle. “Course I trust you to look out for me. Trust you two with my life. I just…you never even TALKED about it. Used ta flirt with me all the time, and then you just stopped. Thought…thought you realized I was a mistake.”

“The only mistake here, Eggsy, is the one ye are making saying that we changed our minds about ye.” Merlin continues to glare at him and Eggsy looks down at his shoes.

“My sweet boy.” Harry hurries over to hug him and Merlin rolls his eyes. “We would never end things between us by just turning off our feelings like a faucet. We would sit you down and talk to you. But that’s not happening, and I’m very sorry if you doubted how we felt.”

“Ye will be punished for your behavior tonight, lad. Ye did not tell us ye were worried, and I will not have that,” Merlin says sternly. “But I will nae be punishing ye tonight.”

Eggsy takes a few breaths and thinks for a moment. “What…what if I got an idea that doesn’t have me doing nothing but touching myself…and you two touch each other. That okay?”

“Well.” Harry clears his throat. “I for one think that sounds like a lovely idea.”

“It is not without merit,” Merlin agrees. 

“You can get into the Kingsman video feeds here at home, right, Merlin?” Eggsy asks.

“Aye, but ye are not cleared to view mission feeds.”

“I know. I don’t want a mission feed,” Eggsy says mysteriously. “We could watch it on your bedroom telly?”

“Of course.”

“Aces.” Eggsy wipes his nose and smiles at them.

“Let’s clean up down here, lock up, and go upstairs,” Merlin says.

Eggsy focuses on cleaning up the kitchen while Merlin checks all the doors and windows and Harry takes JB on a short walk around the corner and back. Merlin grabs his clipboard as Harry turns off the lights. Eggsy practically bounces up the stairs and Harry and Merlin are rewarded with a lovely view of his delectable arse. “We meant what we said, Eggsy,” Harry says sternly. “We won’t do anything to…”

“Oh, you won’t be doing a thing to me,” Eggsy interrupts cheerfully. “Just get in here and get naked.”

“Why don’t you take care of that?” Harry retorts.

“YES, Harry,” Eggsy says with a grin. He undresses Harry slowly, carefully putting away each article of clothing. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me again, Sir,” Eggsy murmurs as he kisses Harry’s chest. “Fucking gagging for it. Been going crazy without you and Master having me.”

“That time will come,” Harry says with a sigh. He captures Eggsy’s mouth in a brutal kiss. “Now undress your Master, that’s a good boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy turns to Merlin and gives him a kiss before making short work of his clothing as well. “Okay, Master…can you bring up the feed from the day of the attack in the shop?”

Merlin’s cock had been literally rising to the occasion, but his erection is almost lost entirely at the memory of that day. “What?”

“The feed from the shop that day. I want to see it.” Eggsy pulls off his jumper and toes out of his trainers. 

“Why?” Harry whispers. “I for one would be quite happy never to think about that day again. You don’t know what it was like to see that, dearest, to see you hurt, to see that man tug you around like a rag doll.”

“I WANT to know what it’s like to see it.” Eggsy gets naked and climbs onto the bed, giving them a lovely view of his naked arse. Merlin’s cock starts to get interested again. Eggsy arranges himself on one side of the bed. “And you two lay here, together, while we watch.” He pats the bed.

“I dinnae understand, lad.” But Merlin picks up his clipboard before laying down. He lays on one side of Eggsy while Harry starts to climb in on the other.

“No, Sir, I said here.” Eggsy points to Merlin’s side.

“I…I wish to hold you while we watch this, dear boy. Indulge me.”

“My sweet Sir.” Eggsy kisses him and wriggles over a bit.

Merlin huffs a sigh and taps at his keyboard. “I’m nae sure I understand why…”

“Your turn to trust ME, Master.” Eggsy kisses his cheek.

Merlin pushes play and watches as he and Harry burst into the shop. If Merlin had a heart it would break at the way Eggsy looks at him as he rushes into the room. Hope flits over his face before Dean grabs him and slams him into the counter. Both he and Harry jump at the sound of Eggsy’s head hitting hard, and Merlin notices Harry squeezing Eggsy tight next to him.

“Well well…if it ain’t your boss and his pansy little husband,” Dean says.

The feed continues to play but Merlin doesn’t really pay attention to the action. Instead his eyes are glued to Eggsy, to the way Dean holds him almost like a shield, the way he drops Eggsy when he’s shot but grabs him again to threaten his life. Merlin growls out loud as the bastard threatens to sing like a bird. 

“Master…I’m right here.” Eggsy kisses his shoulder.

Harry kisses Merlin on the screen and Merlin pauses the feed. “Have ye seen your fill, lad?” Merlin grumbles.

“Not exactly.” Eggsy tries to lay on his back but Harry is wrapped too tightly around him. “Can’t breathe, Sir,” Eggsy manages.

“Oh. My apologies.” Harry smiles and releases him.

“Okay, so can you switch places with me?” Eggsy asks Harry.

“Very well.” Harry and Merlin exchange a confused look but Harry moves to lay next t his husband.

“All right, we’re gonna watch it again. But this time, I want you to focus on just you two. Forget about me, and just watch the fight.”

“Are ye sure about this, lad?”

“Yes.”

Merlin sighs and starts the feed again. He watches Harry, of course, but then he starts watching himself. He’s never seen video footage of he and Harry fighting together. He’s watched Harry hundreds of times, of course. But this is different. They move around each other as if they’ve been fighting together for ages.

“You look gorgeous,” Harry murmurs against him. “Sometimes I forget how sexy you are when you fight.”

“Not as gorgeous as you are, Harry. Ye are a work of art, the way ye move.”

Harry kisses him and Merlin feels Eggsy take the clipboard from his hand. “Is there a way we can put this like on repeat or sommat?”

“Yes.” Merlin looks over Harry’s shoulder and taps a few things on the clipboard. “There ye go.”

“Good.” Eggsy runs a hand over Harry’s naked hip. “Watch it again.”

This time Merlin’s eyes are glued to his husband, and as always it turns him on. Harry barely has to aim before shooting out the man’s knee, and Merlin almost wishes there would have been more men for them to fight. “Ye are poetry in motion,” Merlin snarls into Harry’s mouth.

“I wish the cameras were at a different angle…I would have loved to see the look in your eyes,” Harry murmurs, biting his way down Merlin’s throat. “The way you pulled the blade across his skin…”

Merlin feels Eggsy turn away from them but can’t really be bothered to care. Harry is in his arms by now, pressing their bodies together and licking along Merlin’s collarbone. Merlin feels Harry’s right leg lift up and away from him. “Don’t worry, Sir, I got you,” Eggsy whispers, pressing gentle kisses along the back of Harry’s throat. “Gonna open you up for my Master, if that’s all right with you. You just keep watching, yeah?”

“Fuck yes it’s all right with me,” Harry pants. He gasps and Merlin knows that a lubed finger is working its way along his hole.

“That is so fucking hot,” Merlin says. He catches Eggsy’s eye over Harry’s head. “I think ye may have erased your punishment with this idea, lad.” Eggsy simply smiles. 

Merlin’s hands start working and pinching at Harry’s nipples, thumbs rolling over the hard nubs before tugging hard. Harry hisses and pushes himself back onto Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy leans forward to whisper in Harry’s ear. “You look so good, Sir…so fucking hot…love feeling you this way, getting you open for Master.” Harry turns his head, grabs Eggsy by the hair and fiercely kisses him. 

“Give Sir the lube, Eggsy,” Merlin says once he feels Harry is sufficiently stretched. Eggsy obeys and Merlin gets up on his knees, shuffling a bit so he can face the television. “In front of me,” he orders, and Harry crawls on his hands and knees. “Christ, husband, ye are such a fucking slag.” He runs a hand down Harry’s spine as he bends his head and wiggles his arse in the air. “Aye, the boy did a very good job.” Merlin easily slides two of his large fingers in and out of Harry. He lubes his cock and looks over at Eggsy. “Ye only touch yourself, lad. Nothing more.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says, and his obedient tone only adds fuel to Merlin’s fire. 

Merlin pushes inside, groaning as Harry’s warm heat sucks him in. He settles himself for a moment, hands tight on Harry’s hips. He glances up at the screen just in time to see Harry slam a man’s head against the floor. “Bloody hell,” he growls before beginning to fuck Harry in earnest.

“That’s so…God, Master, I want you,” Eggsy moans, his hand slowly going up and down his own cock. “Want your dick in my arse so fucking bad.”

“Ye will have to wait, boy,” Merlin grunts, one hand scratching down Harry’s back. “Be good.”

“Yes…yes, Master…” Eggsy manages.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Hamish,” Harry snaps. “If you are capable of having a conversation, you’re not doing something right.”

“Is that so, Harry?” Merlin pulls out and sits back on his heels. He grabs his husband by the hair and yanks him back as well. “Am I nae fucking ye the way ye wish? How would ye like it, Harry?” Merlin runs his prick up and down the crease of Harry’s arse. “Would ye like me to tease? I could tease ye, make you shiver with need. Or I could just take ye the way I want…hard and fast until ye feel me in your bones.”

“Yes, yes, Hamish, please…”

Merlin sheathes himself in Harry once more, but this time Harry is settled on his lap. He grabs Harry’s hips and raises him up and down, slamming him hard onto his cock. Harry gasps out a breath with each downward movement, his own cock hard and red as it swings in front of him. “I want to see you come, Harry. Take your prick in your hand and make yourself come.” He stops moving, holding Harry down as far as he can.

“Hamish,” Harry whines, but he does as he’s told. Merlin licks down the slope of Harry’s neck before biting as his shoulder. Harry whines again as his entire body starts to clench. Merlin growls as Harry’s arse tightens around his cock. “Hamish…” Harry shouts, and then he’s coming, hard white stripes landing on his stomach and hand.

“That’s my good man,” Merlin coos. He starts moving Harry again, this time having to work a bit more since Harry has gone half-pliant on his lap. Merlin glances up at the screen just in time to see Harry shoot Dean in the knee and then he’s coming, his face buried in Harry’s back as he holds him down hard on his cock. “Fuck, Harry…you are so fucking gorgeous, I fucking love you, you evil bastard.”

“Love you…” Harry pants.

They both look at Eggsy, who is laying calmly on the bed with a sated smile on his face and drying come on his abdomen. He slowly gets up, crawls over, and licks Harry’s spend from his body. “Well…we dinnae say he couldn’t LICK anything,” Merlin points out, and Harry chuckles weakly in his arms.

A week later Harry is preparing to leave for his mission. He’s due to leave on a Tuesday and spends Monday night in Eggsy’s bed. Merlin doesn’t mind. He isn’t jealous, and he knows the boy is taking this quite hard. He knows about the missions and what they entail, but it is more difficult for him than it is for Merlin. Eggsy’s heart is large and his emotions run quite close to the surface. 

He makes a gargantuan breakfast and Harry says something about his heavy body making the jet incapable of taking off. “Doubt it, you're fucking fit and you know it,” Eggsy snaps. He throws some things into the sink and Harry raises his eyebrows.

“I would nae hold dinner for me tonight, lad,” Merlin says. “I must stay at HQ until I know Harry’s safely on the ground and into position. Then my team will take over.”

“Okay. Love being here alone,” Eggsy says sarcastically.

Merlin’s had enough. “Turn around, boy.” Eggsy slowly turns away from the sink. “I dinnae know if you’re aware, but Harry is my husband. He is also a Kingsman knight, and it is MY job to not only plan his very dangerous mission, but prepare him and send him out the door. Every time I do that, I do it with the knowledge that I could be sending the man I love to his death.” Eggsy swallows hard. “And yet I do it anyway, without half of the attitude ye are throwing at us right now. So if ye cannae act like a man and control yourself, I dinnae wish to have ye in my sight.” He throws down his napkin and stands. “Harry, I will meet ye at work.” He storms out of the house without another word.

He’s in his office running through some last minute changes in plan and looking over maps when Harry strides in. “You don’t think that was a bit harsh?” Harry says by way of greeting.

“He is not a child, Harry. Your departure on missions is a common occurrence, one he must get used to. YOU’RE not the one stuck here dealing with his strops.”

Harry slowly walks over and touches Merlin’s cheek. “So you’re stuck with him, are you?”

“I didn’t mean it that way and ye know it,” Merlin snaps. He turns his head and kisses Harry’s palm. “The boy is simply voicing all the concerns I have every time I send ye on a mission,” Merlin whispers. “I dinnae like to visit that side of me. I keep it tucked away for a reason.”

“Well, there’s one solution, then,” Harry says. He kisses Merlin slow and soft. “Make sure I come home safely.”

“Aye,” Merlin murmurs, wrapping himself around Harry and kissing him.

Merlin lets himself into the house, half afraid of what he might find. He slightly regrets the way he’d treated Eggsy, although what he’d said to Harry was true. This is something Eggsy must get used to. He hangs up his coat, locks the front door, and turns to find Eggsy crawling out of the living room. His puppy ears are slightly askew and Merlin gently sets them straight. “Well, hello there,” he says softly. “Aren’t you a good pup to greet me at the door.” 

Eggsy looks up at him sadly for a moment and then crawls back to the doorway of the living room. He waits for Merlin to follow him and then crawls over to his bed, which is placed on the floor by Merlin’s normal seat on the sofa. JB is in his crate in the corner, happily chewing away at a new toy. Merlin loosens his tie a bit and makes himself a drink before sitting down. Eggsy immediately presses close, laying his head on Merlin’s leg and looking up at him. Merlin slowly pets through his hair. “Ye are a good boy, Puppy. Very very good. Ye have a large heart, one that I dinnae understand and am sometimes jealous of.” Eggsy tilts his head and yips. “Ye are able to have such strong feelings and voice them, while I have those same feelings and force myself to push them deep down and away. Sometimes that cause me to act in a way that is not appropriate. I am sorry.” Eggsy licks at his hand and nips at the fingers before laying his head down again. His green eyes are sad, although his forehead isn’t as creased with concern. Merlin sighs. “Dinnae tell Harry I let ye do this, he will never allow me to live it down.” Merlin pats the seat next to him. “Up, Puppy.”

Eggsy eagerly scrambles up. “Woof,” he says happily, pawing at the cushion a bit and smiling at Merlin. He then leans forward, licking his lips.

“If you lick my face, Puppy, I will have no problem putting YOU in a crate,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy whimpers and then settles down on the sofa with his head in Merlin’s lap. “I know, boy. I miss him, too. But before we know it he will be back here peacocking about and complaining about a spot on his trousers.” Eggsy huffs in agreement. Merlin strokes his hair again and sighs, taking a deep breath. “I’m thankful ye are here, Puppy.”

Eggsy slowly looks up at him, smiles, and gets back up on his hands and knees. He removes the puppy ears and cups Merlin’s face in his hand. “Love you, too, Merlin.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from the Breaking Benjamin song "Evil Angel."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183530) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb)


End file.
